


Epic Adventures of Ladrien and Marichat

by TeaLush



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Akumas, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Character Development, Complete, F/M, HEA, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship, fluff to fierce, sentimonsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLush/pseuds/TeaLush
Summary: BOOK ONE:After defeating Gorizilla (s2), the photos of Marinette and Adrien are everywhere, but everyone thinks Marinette isn't good enough for him—including the newest Akuma. The threat to Marinette forces Cat to stay close. Closer than he ever meant to become. When their friendship develops into something more, they both have to juggle falling in love and defending the city from Hawkmoth's reign—all while keeping their identities secret from each other. But few secrets stay that way forever...These episodic adventures build plots leading towards Hawkmoth's end, identity reveals, and all the love!BOOK TWO:After working as Ladybug for five years, Marinette struggles to maintain her life as a student, a superhero, and as a secret girlfriend, but when trouble brews with Mayura and a rogue Guardian, she has to prove she can be the hero Paris deserves or risk the Order of the Guardians seizing her Miraculous.Not even Adrien can release the weight of protecting the city from her shoulders, but she'll have to decide what's more important: their love or their duty?#And so completes the story of love, adventure, and happily-ever-afters that we fans deserve❤





	1. Luck of the Ladycat

Adrien thanked her. Her! He sat at his desk, but swiveled around to face Marinette.

"Of course," Marinette's cheeks brimmed with a proud blush. She's been there for him, and he was thanking her! If only it hadn't been while she'd been wearing pajamas.

Chloe hiked a hip on Adrien's desk and held out her phone. "Adri-kins, tell me this is a lie. You'd never betray your best friend by going out with her."

Marinette caught a glimpse of the phone. The picture of her and Adrien at the movies; she in a towel and swimming goggles. Her face paled.

"I didn't betray anyone, Chloe. I went to the movies with a friend."

"But it says here she's your girlfriend. Please renounce such a disgusting lie."

Adrien sighed, leaned on his desk and propped up his head. "You know I don't have a girlfriend," he muttered.

Marinette's shoulders fell. In her perfect world Adrien would have leaped atop his desk and proclaimed his undying love with Marinette right then and there. This was why she had to stop daydreaming so much. She doodled on her homework and tired not to listen to Chloe's reaction.

"See! There, you all heard it. Adrien would never date such a dull, boring little doormat like Marinette." Seemingly satisfied, Chloe marched off to sit at her desk and gossip with Sabrina.

Adrien glanced at Chloe, his lips pulled to the side, then turned back to Marinette. "Sorry, you know how she is." He shrugged.

"Oh yes. I mean Chloe's not all bad, though she's the worst. I mean, why apologize for her?"

Adrien brushed back his hair, breaking their eye contact. "I didn't want you to think you're undateable. If you're half as good of a girlfriend as you are a friend, then anyone would be really lucky to have you."

Marinette warred with her inner self. Adrien just said she'd make a good girlfriend!... for someone else. "Yeah… lucky. How about you? No! I don't mean as in dating you, uh I, no. I'm saying someone someday is going to be really happy to date you, too. You're a great guy, Adrien." She doubted anyone else would see the sadness in his eyes, but she spent hours examining his perfect face and knew there was something wrong. She was about to ask what when Nino and Alya plopped down next to them.

"Hey girl, did you finish the paper on the Irish potato famine?" They'd been studying Ireland all week after the new girl transferred to school. She'd transferred from the states, but was proud of her Irish roots, at least according to Alya. Marinette hadn't had much of a chance to talk with the new student, yet.

"That's not due until St. Patrick's Day." Marinette pulled out her planner and flopped it open, proud she even remembered the answer from their quiz yesterday: 'what is the date of St. Patrick's Day?'

"Uh, yeah. That's today? Also," Alya pinched her, "that's for not wearing green!"

Oh no. She'd forgotten the paper. "Ouch! That can’t be today!"

Adrien turned back, a half smile gracing his soft pink lips. "It's Monday, Marinette."

The twist of horror in her expression made them all laugh just as Miss Bustier called the class to attention.

###

"It's not that bad," Tikki said. "Miss Bustier gave you an extension until tomorrow."

"It's not just that." Marinette opened the bakery door and hugged her parents hello, then went upstairs to her room. "I don't think Adrien will ever see me as more than a friend, and I never want to lose his friendship, it means everything to me. I think… I don't think I have a chance with him." Marinette surveyed herself in the mirror. She was no elite like Chloe or famous and beautiful, she was just… Marinette.

"But you can still love him."

"Yeah, I think I always will."

"Does this mean it's time to dismantle the shrine?"

Marinette laughed and poked Tikki. "It's not a shrine!" The pictures posted around her room did have a fangirl essence that she couldn't deny. Sighing, Marinette took down all the magazine cut outs, the posters, and pried apart the framed pictures she'd snuck of Adrien over the year. Instead she pulled out the pictures of all her friends together. She had a copy of her class photo, selfies with the girls, and group shots of her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Marinette selected a few choice shots of her and Adrien from yesterday—sure, she was in her pajamas, but some of the shots were really good and deserved to be framed.

While she worked, Marinette flicked on her favorite chanel. A new Jagged Stone music video played and she danced to the rockin' new beat.

"Marinette! Can you come down for a minute?" her mom called.

"Be right there!" Marinette righted her hair, feeling flushed from the dancing.

Downstairs at the bakery counter was a group of students from school, but not from her class. One was the new girl and she struggled to remember her name.

"Hi there, it's… Emily, right?" Marinette addressed the purple-haired girl.

She squeaked and bounced up and down. "Yes! See everyone, I told you I knew her. I'm so lucky you're here today. Can I get your autograph?" Emily had three friends with her, all guys Marinette had never met. One said something in English she didn't understand.

"My autograph? What? Why?"

Emily held out a printed copy of Marinette in the towel with Adrien. Marinette made a squeak Tikki would be proud of and snatched the photo. "Where did you get this?"

"Hey, don't tear it! It's all over online, I had it printed. You and Adrien are in the entertainment sections on like, eight different sites! Though they don't say very nice things about you." She shrugged.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" Marinette's mother asked while leaning over her shoulder to eye the photo.

"No! I mean, no he's not and this is so bad."

Emily reached out with a pen. "Will you sign it?"

Marinette panicked, reached for the pen, but knocked it away as her hand shook. She then dropped the photo and ducked to pick it up just as Emily did the same. They both pulled and ripped the image.

"All you had to say was no, you didn't have to rip it up! Who do you think you are? Just because you got lucky doesn't mean the rest of us are beneath you." Emily clenched her fists and her jaw. "I bet if it had been me instead of you, I wouldn't have been called a 'fashion-less fangirl' in the article." She spun and pushed through her friends to the door. When they'd all left, Marinette sagged against a stool.

"Honey, are you okay? That girl was awfully upset over something so small."

"I'm okay. Everyone really loves Adrien, and even though it was all a mistake, they think I'm his girlfriend now. I guess it really proves how strange it would be for him to date someone so average like me."

"This is the same Adrien who trained on that game with you, right? He was a sweet boy. I think you'd be a wonderful couple."

Marinette caught her mom's tone and arched upright, a quick smile replacing her woe. "That's ridiculous! We're just friends. I don't, I mean sure I like him, but I don't, you know—"

Her mother laughed. "Here, this will cheer you up." She pulled out a bright green kiwi tart and offered it to Marinette.

"Thanks mom, I'm lucky to have you and dad, especially since my luck is so disastrous everywhere else." Marinette felt Tikki nudge her from within the purse. "Like school and such," she added.

Marinette carried the tart upto her room in a little box, deciding to eat it when her mood improved. The news was streaming now, and held no interest for her, so she took the tart to the balcony instead.

"You know," Tikki began. "In some ways you're the luckiest girl in all of Paris."

Marinette bowed her head. "I know, being Ladybug and having my Lucky Charm is incredible, but it doesn't change who I am without the mask. I'm just Marinette…No wonder Adrien doesn't see me."

"He values your friendship."

Marinette sighed, took a deep breath, and let it out in a rush. "You're right. So I'm going to be the best friend I can be."

"That's the spirit! Wow, Marinette, do you see that?"

"You mean the perfect rainbow over the Eiffel tower?" Marinette shaded her eyes, but there was no rain or even clouds for the sun to reflect through. "Where's it coming from?"

"Look!" Tikki fluttered higher just as a black cat soared towards the tower. A cat with a staff.

"Tikki, spots on!"

###

"Cat!" Ladybug leaped across the river and used her yoyo to arc up the tower.

"There you are. Did you see?"

"I only saw you. What's going on?"

"Someone took the luck of the Irish a bit far." He pointed at the translucent rainbow above them. "She called herself Chance on the news. Said to follow it for the pot of gold." He rolled his eyes.

Ladybug chuckled. "It's not everyday someone exasperates you."

"She lacks originality! I mean why not say 'test your luck' or 'you'll get lucky'?"

"Because that means something entirely different."

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming." He winked.

"Well aren't you two adorable." A new voice cut in. Above them a girl in all green—hair, clothes, eyes—leaned over the rails. "What are the chances of running into both Ladybug and Cat Noir? Hmm," she seemed to consider, tapping her chin and grinning. "I'd say about the chances of your platform collapsing."

As soon as she said it, the floor groaned and cracked.

"Jump!" Cat and Ladybug leaped off the tower, Ladybug caught him around the middle and swung out to another platform.

They could hear Chance laughing. "And what would be the chance of your Miraculous just falling off? I'd say 100%."

Ladybug cupped her ears as Cat held his fist to his heart. Nothing happened and it enraged Chance.

"Fine. If I can't luck what I want from you then Hawkmoth can wait. I have other things to attend to." She jumped off the tower without anything to slow her down. As she neared the ground an inflatable children's playhouse—which Ladybug could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago—cradled her. She stepped from the deflating tangle with ease, gave Ladybug and Cat a little wave, and was immediately swept up by a group of runners and disappeared within their mass.

"Did you see where she went?" Cat asked.

"No, but what did she mean she had other things to attend do. Did you recognize her?"

"Vaguely, but I'm not sure from where." Cat tapped his lips. "Let me check something." He popped open the slide in his staff and poked at the slim screen. A website opened, one Ladybug recognized.  
"An Adrien Agreste fan site? You're a fan?"

Cat started. "Not exactly. He was targeted yesterday, so I was doing some research on him." He shifted his weight.

"The publicity of him and that girl got around pretty quick. Not everyone is happy about it." Ladybug tried to sound nonchalant, but Cat's ears turned to her.

"Everything okay, M'lady?"

She thought about brushing it off, but if Adrien was at risk because of her… "What do you think of that girl with him?" She pointed at the staff screen where an all-too-familiar photo from yesterday was highlighted. "We've saved that girl a few times. Seems they cause a lot of akumas."

"Considering most of the akumas can be traced back to their friend, Chloe, I'm not worried." Cat laughed, but Ladybug didn't join in. "Well," he continued, "the few times I've spoken with Marinette she seemed nice enough."

"You don't think she attracts trouble?"

"What's this really about?"

Ladybug opened her mouth, but caught herself and shook her head. "Nothing. If she's after Adrien then we need to keep him safe. I know where he lives, follow me."

"Uh, wait, M'lady, I'll go check on him. Maybe you got check on Marinette. The girl, Adr-ily02 commented a lot of hate on her photos."

"But Cat, I—" Cat put his fingers over her lips.

"Trust me, Ladybug, just as much as I trust you."

As much as she wanted to see Adrien, she knew this was best. Besides, she should distance herself from Adrien as Ladybug. He deserved someone who wouldn't keep secrets, someone who was enough without a mask. She nodded and Cat retracted his finger and pressed it to his own lips. He smirked then extended his staff, vaulting the river.

Ladybug swung through the streets of Paris. Onlookers snapped photos and pointed. When she reached the TVi news tower she sat on the ledge of the roof and took in the Paris skyline. Her yoyo chimed and she answered.

"Adrien is safe M'lady."

"Any more on Chance?"

"All is quiet at the Agreste house. I'll keep an eye out."

"Good. In that case, I have a lead I want to follow. Can you do me a favor? Check in on Marinette." Ladybug closed her yoyo and threw it towards home.

This was probably a stupid idea, but Cat was her best friend besides Alya, and she just wanted to make sure.

###

Cat closed his staff and detransformed. He needed to make sure Nathalie saw him before he went out again tonight. He'd wait until dark. If he was caught sneaking out again it would complicate matters.

Adrien flopped on the bed, Plagg joined him. "Boy you sure do create a lot of problems."

Adrien rubbed his eyes. "I don't mean to. Now Marinette is in trouble again because of me." Plagg was quiet. Adrien glanced at him. "What?"

"Then make sure she's all right. Be a friend as both Cat Noir and Adrien."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if I say something that happened while I talked to her as Cat Noir and she figures out who I am?"

"Would it really be any harder than when you speak to Ladybug as yourself?"

"You heard me yesterday. I almost slipped and called her M'lady."

"Eh, you caught yourself. It's fine. Now where's my cheese? I'm going to need all the fuel I can get if we're going out late tonight."

Adrien rolled over and checked his phone, then got up. Time to make an appearance at dinner.

At nine, Adrien transformed again and took to the night. He blended with the shadows and grinned at the refreshing rush of cool air. Everything felt stronger and he was free as Cat Noir.

Marinette's family bakery was close to the school, but he could never remember which building. There! The rooftop garden gave it away. Lights hung with a canopy over a sling chair. No Marinette in sight, though.

He landed silently. Should he knock on her access door? Did Ladybug warn her he was coming? Cat extended his staff off the side of her building and lowered himself to peek inside her bedroom window. It didn't occur until he saw her in her pajamas how much of an intrusion that might be. Then he saw the pictures. All his friends—their friends—together. Pictures of him and Marinette from yesterday, pictures of them together with Alya and Nino at the park. Her room was alive with all their smiling faces.

Cat didn't realize he smiled like that with her—his real smile. She really was important to him. He'd protect her, no matter what. He tapped on the glass.

She shrieked, then dropped a handful of papers. He winced and silently apologized. Hurriedly, she opened a window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Marinette, is everything OK?" Marinette's father called from downstairs.

"Fine, Dad! Just a pest." She pointed to the roof and shut the window.

Cat extended the staff and leaped lightly to the rooftop as Marinette scrambled out the access door. She shut it behind her and kept her voice low.

"Is everything all right? Something tells me this isn't a social call."

"There's an akuma. We think she may be after you."

Marinette hugged herself, brushing her arms for warmth. "I think her name is Emily. She was in the bakery earlier today and got upset over some pictures."

Cat slid open his staff. "These pictures?" Her cheeks turned pink as she nodded. "Geez, that guy Adrien was targeted just yesterday, and this isn't the first time. He causes a lot of trouble."

"It's not his fault. He's my friend. He's kind and sweet, but popular. He even has his own fanclubs online. I guess it's ridiculous to think anyone could mistake me as his girlfriend." She laughed, but her eyes stayed sad.

"I'm sure he values you more than you know." He tapped her chin and she swatted him away. This time he got a real smile out of her.

A beam of light struck down on them like a blow, blinding them both. The thud-thud of helicopter blades grew almost deafening.

"I was just asking what my chances would be of finding Marinette, and would you look at that?" Chance dropped down onto the roof.

"Hold on, Princess!" Cat dove, tackling Marinette around her waist and knocking them both off the building.

"And the chances of you dropping her?" Chance shouted as they fell. Cat felt Marinette's grip falter. He tried to shift his hold, but she tumbled free.

"No!" He redirected his staff towards Marinette. She gripped it moments before hitting the ground and rolling away. Cat hit the cement hard, his whole body aching at the force.

"Cat Noir! Are you okay?" She ran to his side. He winced as he stood. Chance jumped down atop them, the ground buckling to soften her landing. Marinette put Cat's arm over her shoulders and started to run. A tree fell in their path. Marinette aimed to climb over it with Cat, then a streak of bright light, a force he couldn't fathom, and a sound so concussive his heart threatened to stop. Lightning.

The tree was aflame from the strike and both he and Marinette lay sprawled on the ground. Even Chance hadn't escaped the power of nature.

"Didn't you know Thor hates leprechauns?" Cat wheezed at Chance. He had to get Marinette away from her. "Ladybug," Cat spoke into his open staff. "We need you. We're in the park outside the Dupont school." He rolled aside and checked Marinette, she was dazed, but unharmed. An idea sparked at him.

"Sorry, Princess." He ripped away a chunk of her long pajama pants and limped back to Chance. The green lady of luck was equally dazed. He tied the strip of fabric around her in a gag. "Sorry, can't take my chances with you." He hurried back to Marinette, scooped her up, and used his staff to get them out of there.

On the roof of Chloe's family hotel, Cat laid Marinette on one of the poolside lounges and pinched her.

"Ow! Cat Noir what was that for?"

"There's only a few minutes left before midnight and you're not wearing green. When else am I going to have an excuse to pinch you?" He went for another but she rolled out of the way and stood shakily.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It's what I do."

"Can I ask you something?" When he nodded, she continued. "A couple of weeks ago, when you made that rooftop beautiful for Ladybug, did she ever see it?"

Cat grinned. "She did, and was properly impressed at my romantic ways." Though, of course he recalled that she liked someone else. What kind of man did Ladybug like? She might never tell him.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with people adoring you with how often you save the city, but I liked the Cat Noir I spoke to that day. You were...well, less obnoxious."

He couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Princess, are you saying I should be called Cat No-Charm instead of Cat Noir? You're something else" He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Stay here, stay safe. Once Ladybug and I have defeated Chance, I'll return you home."

He jumped off the edge.

###

Marinette waited until he was only a dot.

"Why did you want to speak to Cat Noir?"

"I guess I wanted to see if he was okay. He speaks to me differently than to Ladybug. And I needed to reassure myself I could be someone without the mask."

"You'll always be Ladybug, because Ladybug isn't her powers. It's her heart."

Marinette gave Tikki a quick cuddle, then called to transform. The magic cleared her head and soothed her raw skin. She'd never been that close to a lightning strike and never wanted to be again.

Using her yoyo, Ladybug swung out and after Cat Noir.

"M'lady where have you been?" Cat Noir was attempting to fight Chance while bricks fell on him at inopportune times. "She keeps using her luck on me, but I'm a black cat, doesn't she know it will never work?"

"I told you I was following a lead," Ladybug sidestepped into him as debris fell. "I don't think her power can directly affect us, just the things around us. The Akuma is in a photo she carries."

A car careened towards them at Chance's order. They leaped apart and into the park.

"I just have to get close to her. Can you distract her? Annoy her."

"As a friend tells me, that might be my greatest strength." Cat posed atop a park bench as Chance neared.

"What are the chances you'll be trapped by a mob?" She grinned as people swarmed from all sides. Cat jumped as Ladybug slid behind a tree, trying to get closer.

"About the chances of you and Adrien going on a date," Cat goaded.

Chance screeched in frustration. The outline of Hawkmoth's butterfly illuminated her face."Yes, Hawkmoth. What are the chances you'll get overwhelmed? 100%. The same as Marinette dumping Adrien right in front of me. Now."

"You'd have to get my feet on the ground first!" Cat taunted, but his voice sounded strained. He was perched atop his staff out of reach, but from the swarming crowd a construction worker used a sledgehammer to knock Cat's staff out from under him.  
Ladybug paled, she had to fix this before any of them could notice Marinette wasn't going to show. She had to help Cat!

"Lucky charm!" A dotted taffy tell into her hand. "What the?"

"Ladybug!" Cat was pinned by the crowd, his limbs spread eagle on the ground. Ladybug looked around, waiting for her sight to give her a clue. All it showed was the taffy and Chance. With Chance's focus on Cat, Ladybug pounced, locking Chance's arms beside her and shoving the taffy into her gawking mouth.

"What er teh..." Chance mumbled and slurped. Ladybug swept over the girl's clothing and pulled the two photo halves from a shirt pocket. She ripped them up.

"No more evil doing for you!" She captured the Akuma and let out a breath as the crowd released Cat Noir. Emily returned to her purple-haired self. Marinette used her Miraculous to reset the damage done by the Akuma.

"Oh my gosh, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Can I have an autograph?" She fumbled in her pocket and came up with nothing.

Ladybug crumpled the photo print out of her and Adrien, ditching it in the nearby trash can while Emily wasn't looking.

"Here," an onlooker—previously one of Cat's holders—handed Ladybug a pen and paper. She thanked him and signed it, then passed it to Cat.

"It's not often I get asked for autographs." He smirked and signed it with flourish, then gave it back to Emily. The girl shivered with excitement. "Ladybug you better get going. I've got to return a damsel in distress to her humble abode anyway." He saluted her.

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug had to move quick if she was going to beat Cat Noir to the hotel.

###

Cat Noir landed on the roof. "Marinette? Are you here?"

A crash came from behind as Marinette burst through the hotel roof doors. "Cat Noir! Sorry, I was cold, so I waited inside."

"No problem, Princess. Ready to go home?" He opened his arms and waited for her to come closer. There was a hint of hesitation as she wrapped her arms securely around him. He carried her over the buildings of Paris with her head buried in the crook of his neck. He landed on her roof and eased her down.

"Thank you," she said and righted her shirt. "Can I, I mean I'd like to, but of course you're a fancy superhero with lots of important hero-ing things to do, so I understand if—"

"Marinette, just say it."

"I'd like to be your friend."

Cat grinned to himself more than her. Silly Marinette, when could he ever not have her as a friend? "I'd like that too. How about I stop out after busy days of hero-ing and say hi?"

"Oh! No you don't have to go through all that trouble. But you're welcome whenever you need someone to talk to. I imagine being a hero can also be kind of lonely, since no one knows who you really are. But I'm buying curtains! That scared me to death earlier." She held up a small box that had been sitting on the table. "Here, I know it's not much, but consider this a thank you from a friend."

He took the package and felt a warm flutter in his chest. "Until next time, my Princess." Cat took her hand, kissed it, and sprang into the night.

When he made it home, Adrian detransformed and flopped on his bed. It was past one in the morning and his alarm would go off in just a few hours. Curiosity won him over and he peeked inside at the gift Marinette had given him. A bright green kiwi tart practically sparkled up at him in delicious perfection.

"So you're going to be friends with Marinette?"

"I'm already friends with her, Plagg."

Plagg popped a piece of cheese in his mouth and swallowed. "I approve, she's cute and makes good food, even if it isn't covered in camembert."

"Do you only ever think with your stomach?" Adrien threw his pillow at Plagg. As he ate the tart it occurred to him that Marinette actually was pretty cute. Maybe she wouldn't get as tongue tied talking to Cat Noir. She already seemed more comfortable with Cat Noir than she did with him as Adrien. He thought up excuses to go see her. Maybe he'd go tomorrow. No, that was too soon. The next day. Yeah, that would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through the inevitable typos and formatting issues! The first 13 chapters (a complete arc) will be posted ASAP in preparation for the new sequel coming soon!


	2. FanatiCats Part One

Adrien rest his chin on his hands. He'd chickened out. He'd transformed and visited Marinette's balcony, but had hesitated to knock on the access door. Would she be busy? Would she want to see him? She'd suggested they be friends, but that didn't mean he had the right to just show up whenever he liked, especially when no light had shown through her curtains. Instead he'd found a scrap of paper and wrote that he'd been by, but decided to leave sleeping beauty be.

Adrien's mind was stuck on last night, wondering why he's felt so hesitant. It was just Marinette. She was sitting right behind him and yet, somehow going to see her as Cat was different. He tried to puzzle it out.

He vaguely took note of Miss Bustier's voice. "You'll be working in groups of fours and conducting your interviews. Remember to back up your point of view with facts and collaborating evidence. Papers are due Monday. Pick your group and get started."

Nino spun and high-fived Alya. "You two with us two?"

"You know it," Alya said.

Adrien needed to get his head back in the game. Chloe grabbed his shoulder. "Adri-kins, you'll work with Sabrina and I, won't you?"

Nino leaned on the desk. "No can do. Adrien's already working with us."

"That's absurd. You don't have to throw yourself in with them." Chloe flipped her hair.

"They're my friends. I'll work with you on the next group project," Adrien promised, though the prospect of doing her load of the work left a sour taste in his mouth.

"God Adrien, you spend all your time with them anymore." Chloe didn't sound upset, more annoyed. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"I guess I'm with you guys then," Adrien turned around and caught Marinette staring. She blushed.

"Who's going to interview whom?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I know it's not um…" Alya glanced at Marinette, but kept talking. "Well, I'm really interested in interviewing Adrien about his encounters with Ladybug and Cat Noir for the blog, and if I can get credit for it at the same time…" She shrugged.

An Idea occurred to Adrien. "In that case I'll interview Marinette." It would be the perfect time to ask her some questions on the sly about Cat Noir.

Marinette choked, then coughed. Alya pound her on the back and palmed her face.

"I'll interview my lovely." Nino grinned.

"And I'll interview you, Nino." Marinette caught her breath, though her eyes still watered.

Alya checked her watch. "Not enough time to get started. Meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can use my place. It's close and my parents love forcing pastries on people."

"Her family does make the best tarts," Adrien assured them.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow after class we'll all meet up." Alya pulled out her phone. "Girl, look at this." She held it out to Marinette.

Adrien couldn't see what she was showing Marinette, but her face turned to disgusted outrage.

"That's harsh. Who is that?"

"I don't know, she calls herself CatWife and has been leaving nasty comments on the LadyBlog all week."

Adrien stood to check it out. Marinette held perfectly still as he leaned over. "CatWife? So she's a fan of Cat Noir?"

"Seems to be. I'll do some digging and see what I find." The bell rang and Alya stuffed her things in her bag. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Where are you running off to?" Marinette asked.

"There's another tribute to Ladybug and Cat Noir happening at the library. I wanted to get there before they reveal the photos. Want to come?"

"Oh, um, no. I should really work on that, uh—"

"No worries girl, I'll catch you later. Bye!" Alya snagged Nino's arm and together they fled the classroom.

Adrien took his time packing, and then joined Marinette on the way out. "It's too bad you can't make it to the tribute. I've worked with the photographer before. She's good."

Marinette wouldn't look at him. Internally, Adrien sighed. Why was she so uncomfortable talking to him like this? Was it all the modeling stuff? Because he was friends with Chloe?

"That sounds amazing, but the bakery has this thing, and well my parents can't… I'm busy." She turned redder.

"Okay. Well, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marinette paused, but Adrien kept walking to his bodyguard's car. He glanced back at her, but she flicked her gaze away from him. She was sweet, and flustered easily, but he liked the Marinette that spoke to Cat directly, who would make eye contact, and who managed to finish her sentences.

Why would she be afraid of a high school boy, but not a famous superhero?

###

The temptation to pound her head into a wall was overwhelming as she watched Adrien escorted into his car. It was things like this that convinced her she was hopeless. Hopeless and invisible.

That evening, Marinette transformed and took her time swinging through the streets of Paris. It wasn't often she let herself enjoy being Ladybug, but since she'd missed the statue dedication, she thought, why not?

The library was already alight with warm yellow light washing out to the street. Couples and families crowded the entrance, scarves pulled tight against the spring chill. A muted thud hit the roof beside her.

"Good evening, M'lady"

Ladybug grinned. "I thought you might skip out, kitty." She forced herself to look at him and keep her voice smooth.

"And miss a chance to see you? Never. Besides, I've heard this photographer's work is _ purr _ific."

Ladybug laughed then covered her mouth. It was never a good idea to encourage him. "Come on, they're expecting us."

Cat extended his staff and held out his hand. Sure, Ladybug could swing down on her own, but she understood the look Cat gave her. Knew he still loved her, even though she'd warned him she had feelings for another. True, she loved Adrien with all her heart, but somehow Cat was wiggling in there, too. He was important to her. Not in the same way, perhaps, but still someone she cared for. She gave him her hand.

"What's all that?" As they descended, Ladybug spotted a cluster of younger adults holding picket signs and shouting something she couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure." Cat redirected his staff. They lowered between the library and the protesters.

"Ladybug is just a thug!" The crowd chanted. As they reached the sidewalk, Ladybug could read the signs. 'Cat Noir is the real savior!' and 'Cats have nine lives, so who needs a lucky charm?'

"Your fan club?" Ladybug disentangled herself from Cat's arms. Best not be too casual with him.

"I have no idea. Come on, let's get inside."

Someone screamed, but not from terror. It was the scream of a fangirl seeing her idol, and Ladybug's fingers went straight to her ears to block out the screech.

"There he is!" one of them shouted.

Suddenly, they were surrounded. Ladybug was shoved to the side. Someone spit on her face.

"Ladybug!" Cat tried to reach her, but the swarm of fans trapped him. "Enough," he roared. Ladybug had never heard that tone. The vibrations of his voice rose hairs on the back of her neck. The crowd stilled, recognizing a predator among them. She'd heard him purr once, but this was like a panther's roar. He dashed at Ladybug, swept her into his arms and used his staff to rocket them past the library and back onto the rooftops. He set her down, then strolled away.

"Cat, you okay?"

It took him a moment to respond. "Of course." He turned towards her, his usual smile back on his face. "But no one spits on M'lady." Gently, Cat wiped her cheek clean.

"I'm fine. Just surprised is all."

"Maybe we should skip the tribute."

Ladybug looked down at the growing crowd. It seemed the protesters were causing a stir with the tribute attendees. "Yeah, you're right. The police can handle this. Shall we patrol the city?"

Cat stiffened, then looked away and scratched his neck. "Actually I have a thing I was going to do, and if it gets too late then I'll have to wait another night and well…" he trailed off.

Ladybug hid her grin. The note he'd left came to mind.

_ I _ paws _ ed by your home, but you'd already gone to sleep, Princess. I'll try again tomorrow. _

"In that case, goodnight kitty."

He half turned away, then back towards her. Cat started to speak, made a huffing noise, then finally said, "Goodnight, M'lady."

She let him get out of sight before she all but flew back to her place, taking a shortcut through the school to get there before him. She fell through the balcony hatch, detransforming as she landed on her bed, and yanked the access door closed.

"Marinette, why didn't you stay for the tribute?" Tikki floated over to a plate of cookies and started munching.

"Because I think Cat Noir is going to come here. If he expects to find me and doesn't, well, I'd rather not lead him to connect me and Ladybug."

Tikki narrowed her eyes, then ate the rest of her cookie. Marinette waited, then heard the soft padding of footsteps overhead. "Hide Tikki!"

The curtains were drawn, but Marinette still held her breath until Tikki slipped under the bed. A tapping sounded from the hatch. She waited a breath, then opened the door, peering out.

"Good evening, Princess." Cat offered his hand. She smiled at him.

"You came to see me."

"Again," he added. "Works better if you're awake."

She grinned. "Wait, why are you here? My friend said there was a tribute tonight. I thought for sure you'd go."

He helped her up onto the balcony, then released her hand. "I went briefly, but wanted to check in with my friend before the night ended."

Marinette turned toward the city to hide her knowing look. "Do you ever check the LadyBlog?"

"Once in a while. Why?" He leaned on the railing, so Marinette joined him.

"Seems you're rather popular. Why spend your time with a nobody like me?"

Cat laughed. "You've dealt with enough Akuma's that you're long past being a nobody. Besides, I like that you treat me like I don't have a mask on. The hero worship gets old." The smile disappeared from his eyes. Had he faced down fans before? He'd seemed so fed up with them. She'd never recalled fans getting to him like that, but she couldn't ask without risking her identity.

"You're easy to talk to," she said instead.

"So tell me, what does a princess do for fun?"

They talked for nearly two hours, the conversation easily flowing from favorite movies to favorite music, food, even favorite Akumas. She kept the topics broad, afraid that she'd uncover something on accident that would reveal Cat's identity…or her own. When Marinette couldn't hide her yawns anymore, Cat grinned.

"Sleeping beauty needs her rest. I won't keep you up any longer."

Marinette hid the yawn, but sleepy tears invaded her eyes even as she kept her mouth closed. "You don't have to go. I like talking." She was surprised how many shared interests she and Cat had, and how comfortable she was talking with him. Only Alya was as effortless as this. Friendship with Cat had been a great idea.

"I like it too, Princess." Cat tapped her chin. "But I don't only exist at night and have a life to live tomorrow, too. Go to bed. I'll come by again someday."

Marinette smiled. "Promise?"

"Would I let royalty down?" He snatched the staff from his belt then shot off into the dark.

###

The alarm cut through the soft cloud of sleep and yanked Marinette back to the waking world. Her eyelids wouldn't stay open.

"Marinette, you have to get up!" Tikki nudged her, and obediently Marinette rolled off the bed and stumbled down the steps. She was still half asleep when she arrived at school. The door to the classroom was open a crack, and as she pushed through someone bumped into her.

"Sorry, Marinette." Adrien yawned.

"You too?" Marinette couldn't hold back the infectious need to yawn after watching him.

They didn't have time to talk as Miss Bustier encouraged them to be seated.

Alya nudged Marinette, then whispered, "You remember we're all coming over tonight. Right? _ All _ of us." She flicked her eyes at Adrien.

At first Marinette's heart rate spiked, then she remembered she'd dismantled the shrine of Adrien. "Of course," she whispered back.

When the day ended, Marinette stood with Alya at the school's entrance, tapping her hand awkwardly at her side while they waited for Nino and Adrien. Alya scrolled through her phone.

"Look at this," she leaned in so Marinette could see the screen, too. "I tracked down the user who's been leaving all the harsh comments on the LadyBlog. She runs a site called FanatiCats dedicated to Cat Noir." She scrolled past a dozen pictures of Cat, most of which had Ladybug cropped out or her face blurred.

"What do they have against Ladybug?"

"They think she's using him. Others comment about her dismissing him as a sidekick, instead of the hero." She pointed to the comment she referenced.

"That's ridiculous."

"They're having an event for the members this Friday at Le Grand Paris hotel's ballroom. A Cat Noir convention. People are talking about cosplay and everything. I want to go."

"What?" Marinette squeaked louder than she meant to.

"Everything all right?" Adrien appeared beside her, Nino a step behind.

"Take a look at this. I think we should all sign up." Alya got them up to speed.

"You want to go to a convention. For Cat Noir?" Adrien's voice held almost no inflection.

"I need an inside scoop! The LadyBlog needs some hard journalism on this new group. Come on, it will be fun."

Nino nodded, but Adrien shook his head. "I'll never be able to go without my bodyguard. I'll stand out too much."

"But dude, you'd make an awesome Cat Noir in cosplay. I'm sure we could stitch something up before the party," said Nino.

Adrien's smile stretched tight. "I just remembered I have a shoot that night anyway. Are you guys ready to get our interviews done?"

Marinette felt her throat tighten as she tried to speak. "Sure. Follow me."

###

Adrien memorized the way to Marinette's, but stayed two steps behind her and Alya. Nino stuck by his side, chatting away about a new DJ he was admiring.

"Dude. Look!" Nino waved his phone in Adrien's face. It took him a second to switch focus from Marinette's glossy hair to the glaring screen. Nino had found the FanatiCat's homepage.

"And?"

"Check it out." Nino jabbed his finger at the Cat Noir convention.

Adrien read the link quickly. "DJ Phychs is going to be there?"

Alya stopped short and spun around. "No way! That settles it. We have to go. Nino, you dress up like Cat Noir, and I'll cosplay Ladybug!"

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at Alya, imagining her in a Ladybug costume. He shook his head. "I hope you guys have fun."

"Marinette, you can cosplay one of the Akumas. Like Lady Wifi! How hilarious would that be?"

Marinette shifted from foot to foot, a strange plastic smile looking uncomfortable on her cheeks. "I'm… busy that night."

"What, girl, you have to come."

"I don't want to."

Alya looked up from Nino, some of her excitement draining away. "You don't like Cat Noir?"

"It's not that," she said. Adrien could have sworn her cheeks went a little pink. "I don't think I'll be very comfortable in a group like that."

Nino got one of his I-see-all looks. "Let's decide all this later. I'm dying for some of your parent's cookies."

Marinette laughed, though Adrien noticed it was different from the laughs he'd coaxed from her the night before. Perhaps she was still tired.

Once at the bakery, Marinette invited them all up to her loft. The room was how he remembered; wide and airy, decorated with a soft modern style, and plastered with the pictures he'd noticed through her window. Alya went somewhat wide-eyed when she first walked in, then high-fived Marinette, who looked proud of herself. He was about to ask what he'd missed when Alya pulled out her notebook, her phone, and locked gazes with Adrien.

"I'm starting with you. I've been dying to hear your Ladybug and Cat Noir stories."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Adrien let Alya lead him to a lounge and proceeded to drill him on each encounter he'd had. He'd forgotten several, and kept worrying over if he was remembering as himself, or remembering from the perspective of Cat Noir. Sometimes it was easy to differentiate, but Alya made a surprisingly ruthless and astute interviewer.

"Let's come to your most recent interaction with the Gorizilla, who, if I'm remembering correctly, was your bodyguard." Alya scrolled through the various news reels, gifs, and images that had popped up in the few days since his bodyguard had been transformed into an akuma. "You leaped off a building. I mean you just willingly jumped from 35 stories up. What were you thinking?" The room seemed quieter as Alya waited for his reply.

"Ladybug has never failed me, or any of the citizens of Paris. I had no reason to doubt she would catch me. I could never doubt her."

The room was quiet. Marinette and Nino had turned towards him by the time he'd finished speaking.

Alya cleared his throat. "It sounds like you have a thing for Ladybug." She didn't quite catch his eyes.

He felt his cheeks turn red and tried to distract them by adjusting his hair. "She's amazing, that's all."

Marinette, who was staring at him, let her book slump to the ground in a loud thump. She jumped, and the tension in the room disappeared.

"This is awesome. LadyBlog fans are going to go crazy! Please please please, let me post the scoop. 'Famous model, Adrien Agreste, in love with Ladybug'."

"I didn't say I was in love with her."

"He is," Nino chimed in, a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey," Adrien glared at his best friend.

"Dude, you get all dreamy whenever you talk about her, it's super obvious." Both Nino and Alya laughed, but Marinette jolted to her feet.

"I need to… downstairs. Cookies." She managed to spit out, but she'd gone a little pale.

Adrien resisted the urge to follow her, and instead watched her until she disappeared from view. Now he was stuck with two against one, and he didn't like those odds.

###

Marinette sat at the bottom of the stairs and put her head in her hands. She couldn't breathe. Air refused to fill her lungs. She started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Marinette. You've fought monsters for over a year now, you can handle this," Tikki instructed.

"He's in love with Ladybug," she managed to say between huffing breaths. Something inside her twisted and jumped for joy. _ She _ was Ladybug! Sure, he didn't know that. Not yet. Not ever, actually, but still. She and Ladybug were the same. She and Ladybug…

Ladybug was strong, confident, intelligent, fierce, and graceful. Marinette was everything opposite.

Adrien would never believe she was Ladybug, even if he saw her transform with his own eyes.

Adrien would never see her. Never love her because he'd be expecting Ladybug.

The elation she felt turned sour, polluting her every emotion until two tears squeezed free.

"Marinette? You coming? We need to finish this up before Adrien has to be back!" Alya's voice echoed down the stairwell.

There wasn't time to cry, and no point in it either. She already knew she was no match for Adrien. So she picked herself up, grabbed a plate of cookies, wiped her face and went back upstairs.

###

The list of questions Adrien had for Marinette weren't terribly long, but he wondered if they were too personal. He wanted to get to know her better, but as always she answered him in mostly broken and confusing sentences.

"You've had your own adventures with Cat Noir and Ladybug, what were they like?"

"Ladybug is fearless, and always in control, but Cat Noir is a goof. I mean he was great, and he saved me a couple of times. He's even surprisingly kind, but he's still an overconfident peacock."

Adrien laughed, which startled Marinette. Only his father had ever dared say anything so critical of him, yet from Marinette it made him grin, not groan. It was the only one of his questions she answered without stuttering, but he still had more to ask for the assignment.

"What dream do you want to pursue after you've finished school?" It was the last question on his list, but other than the question about Cat Noir, he was having a hard time getting her to even look at him. Had he said something wrong? Maybe the question about how her parents met had been too prying. He didn't even know how his own parents met, so it could have come across as pushy.

"Design of some sort. I'm a fan of," she hesitated, flicked her gaze at him, and away, "your father's. But I think I'd be happy with anything where I can create. I have a lot of responsibilities. With the bakery, I mean. So maybe cake design is in my future!" Her voice ran up nearly an octave in feigned excitement. At least, he thought she sounded false. Intuition told him she wouldn't be okay speaking about whatever was bothering her to him. At least, not him like this. The freedom of anonymity under Cat Noir's mask was thrilling, and seemed to relax Marinette as well.

"Not again! This CatWife has posted three times under my teaser interview with Adrien. Her last one says, 'Tell Adrien if he wants to meet a real hero, then come see Cat Noir in the flesh for himself this Friday.' Who does she think she is?" Alya tossed her phone on a pillow and crossed her arms with a grumpy sound.

"Do you think she knows Cat Noir for real?" Nino asked.

Alya's stern expression melted. "I don't know. I can't imagine no one really knows who Cat Noir and Ladybug are. I guess we'll have to go and find out."

"I'll go." Marinette moved away from Adrien and closer to Alya.

"What changed your mind?"

"I've met Cat Noir, too. We can spot any fakes a mile away. Together."

Alya broke her mood completely and wrapped her arms around Marinette, making her laugh. Now _ that _ was a real laugh.

Adrien's phone beeped. Time to go.

"Thank you for the cookies and the interview, Marinette."

She smiled at him, her grin back to normal. Or at least normal for Marinette. "See you tomorrow, Adrien."

###

He went home, riding in the car in silence, then entering a silent house where his father lurked behind his office doors. Adrien took his time writing up the interview, practicing the piano, and watching the news. After dinner he fed Plagg an extra large serving of camembert and waited for the sun to sink behind the buildings. The orange glow of dusk crept closer and closer to the purple hue of night. The house grew still as Nathalie and his bodyguard retired from their duties. Darkness fell.

"Plagg, claws out."

It was too early, he knew, but he waited for Marinette on her balcony. He lounged in the chair, adopting the most overconfident peacock pose he could think of and chuckled to himself. Eventually he heard Marinette's muffled voice call goodnight to her parents.

"What a weird day," she said. He voice had dropped, and he couldn't hear a reply. "I never expected…" He missed what she said next, but he knew the sound of a near silent cry. He'd sobbed into his pillow for months after his mother went missing, but those tears stopped when his father shut him out. There was nothing left at the bottom of the well within him. There was no way he'd let that happen to Marinette. Whatever happened, he'd fix it. He'd get her to smile again.

The staff extended at his touch and he used it to lower himself to her window. Rapping three times, he listened as she ceased making noise. He imagined her rapidly clearing her face, perking up, and crossing to the curtains. When the light cracked between the drapes, he squinted at first, then let his eyes adjust to Marinette's surprise. Tears still clung to her lashes, but she flashed him a smile far too bright for a girl who'd just been crying. Marinette pointed up, and he nodded.

On the balcony she hoisted herself up from the hatch and said, "I don't think I've ever been so happy to come across a black cat."

"And why would that be?" Cat Noir bowed low, looking up at her through his thick hair.

"Bad day, but you've been good at cheering me up lately."

"You've got to me _ kitten _ me. A compliment?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late. I'm floating away as we speak." He fiddled his staff behind his back and perched on it to rise off the roof.

She laughed. Genuine. Unburdened. Something deep within him settled and he came back to her side.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She shook her head, but kept her smile.

"In that case," Cat Noir said, "may I get your advice on something?"

Marinette sat in the chair he'd vacated and nodded. He explained the FanatiCats, their convention (even though he knew she already knew it all), and his general distaste at the whole thing. "They announced I'm going to show. They probably have a professional cosplayer ready. I don't want to encourage this, but I have a feeling I need to keep an eye on it."

"You could ask Ladybug to help," she suggested.

"I could, but I'm afraid they'd mob her. What about you?"

Marinette blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Come with me. Help me find out about the FanatiCats." He offered her his clawed, gloved hand.

She took it without hesitation and bit her lip."As it happens, I have some friends planning to go."

"_ Purrf _ect." He kissed her cheek, then realized what he'd done. He swallowed the embarrassment as his tongue stalled. She seemed just as surprised by the kiss as he'd been, and looked down, but didn't remove her hand from his. The moment lingered too long, so he said, "It's getting late. You need a proper night's sleep."

He slid his fingers away from hers as she mumbled, "Right. Late, of course."

Before leaping from the roof he glanced back. "Oh, and Marinette? Make sure and dress the part." He winked, and then jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘


	3. FanatiCats Part Two

Why did he kiss her? He hadn't meant to, it just… happened.

Adrien lay face down on his bed, smothering his face in his pillow. He could still feel the heat of his blush and the occasional skip in his heart. It was stupid, he shouldn't have done that. This was Marinette, one of his best friends, he shouldn't be so carefree with her. The look on her face when he'd pulled away—what was that? He'd have to apologize. He was always flirting with Ladybug, but that was overt and shrugged off as a joke because Ladybug was, well, Ladybug. She was so far beyond his league he'd only just secured her friendship last month after a year of fighting together. Was he abusing his fame and anonymity as Cat Noir to force Marinette to spend time with him? Maybe it would be better to focus on their friendship in real life, and not spend time with her as Cat.

"Are you dead? You haven't taken a breath in almost a minute." Plagg hovered by Adrien's ear.

"I might as well be. Why don't I think things through?"

"What's the big deal? You're friends. You kissed her on the cheek. So what?"

Adrien looked up at Plagg and started to argue, then realized Plagg was right. He was overthinking this. He was just showing that he appreciated her friendship. That he enjoyed her company. Right? A strange clench in his stomach shifted his mood. The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he became.

###

Marinette walked to school the next day, her shoulders slouched against the cold and rain, hugging the umbrella close to stay dry.

"Hey," a voice called out. Adrien waved at her. At first she was going to say hi back, changed her mind, and tried to wave, but instead hit herself with the umbrella. He broke into laughter, turning away and covering his mouth. Marinette put her head in her hand and let out a grumpy breath. This was ridiculous. She had to let this go. He'd never see her. She closed the umbrella and shook it off as she reached the school steps.

"Here," she offered it to him. "You lent this to me on your first day. I keep meaning to return it."

His smile softened. "You're welcome to keep it." He kept looking away from her. See, she told herself. Not interested.

"No, really. It's time I give this up," she said, the double meaning only something she would catch.

Adrien relieved her of the umbrella. It dripped on his shoes. She said nothing else and went inside.

###

Cat Noir didn't visit that night. Or the next.

Marinette sat on the balcony again wrapped in a blanket waiting for him. Had she said something wrong? She didn't mean to make him so uncomfortable, but she hadn't been expecting that kiss. She rubbed the spot on her cheek and felt an icy surge of adrenaline. Twice now Cat had kissed her cheek, but this time was different. Weeks ago, after Glaciator had been defeated, the kiss he'd given her was an acceptance for their necessity to keep secrets, and solidified their importance in each other's lives. It was gentle, sweet, and somewhat melancholy. He'd understood where she stood.

This kiss had been different. It had been carefree, relaxed, and... and… her cheeks warmed as her mind went blank.

"Are you okay?" Tikki felt Marinette's forehead.

She grinned. "Yes, of course I am."

"You've been quieter than usual, and you keep sitting up here." Tikki paused, a sly look slitting her over-large eyes. "Hoping a certain cat will drop by?"

Marinette blushed in earnest. "Turns out he makes a great friend."

"Friend. Uh-huh." Marinette shot Tikki a glare and Tikki giggled. "Don't catch a cold. The convention is tomorrow night. Did you finish your outfit?"

"Yes, but what if this is a bad idea? The outfit is—"

"It's perfect. You'll fit right in."

Marinette nodded, then tossed her blanket aside and went back to her room. Cat wasn't coming.

###

After class ended on Friday, Marinette joined Alya at her house to add the final touches to Alya's Ladybug cosplay. After doing some research, Alya had declared they'd stylize their cosplays in Steampunk fashion. Alya had a red dress with black spots and black under layers. Parts of the skirt were ruched to show the black petticoat, and her "mask" was made from pilot's goggles, colored red and black to match the dress. Alya put her hair in pigtails and shimmied into the complicated ties of the dress, relying on Marinette to cinch up the corset. It took nearly an hour to get Alya set, and then Nino arrived.

Nino's Cat Noir costume was a black suit with a black undershirt, black shiny dress shoes, black leather gloves, a black masquerade style mask with ornate scrollwork, and cat ears on a headband. He even had a staff, though it was more of a gentleman's walking cane. When they stood together Marinette could imagine she and Cat Noir as superheros in Victorian England—though the dress would be a pain to fight in.

Marinette decided to, indeed, cosplay a version of Lady Wifi, much to Alya's enjoyment. Her white and black horizontally striped pants widened at the cuff, showing off her pristine white heels. The corset was black except for the wifi symbol. The outfit completed with a high neck and long black sleeves, but the white gloves finished the look. Marinette had to let her hair down for the costume, but instead of a full mask she let Alya attack her eyes with massive amounts of stylized eyeliner and black eyeshadow. The overall effect was chilling.

At nine they gathered their passes and went to Le Grand Paris hotel. Marinette was used to people pointing and snapping photos, but from the safety of her Ladybug persona. Now, when passersby gawked, she felt exposed and awkward. The gloves kept slipping and she tugged them up in a nervous twitch. The hotel was as glittering and bright as any night, but the people milling around the lobby were far more colorful. Three different versions of Cat Noir clustered together, one had a wig and a black bodysuit, another tucked a black shirt into skintight pants with an extra long belt. The last looked like he rolled out of bed and decided to create a punk version of Cat with a studded collar and black painted nails. As she'd suspected, finding the real Cat wouldn't be a challenge.

Once they presented their IDs and printed passes to a guard at the ballroom door, they were granted entrance to what looked like a gothic rave. A scattering of round banquet tables skirted the massive room, but the center was clear and people were dancing. The overhead lights were all off but party lights were on and flashed a kaleidoscope of color over the room.

"Dudes, there he is!" Nino tugged Alya's hand and bounced, rambling on about the DJ perched on a small stage at the front. She grinned at him and told him to fanboy properly from the dance floor. He skipped off, his energy at odds with his dapper outfit.

Alya stepped closer,."We need to locate CatWife, and question her without letting on I run the LadyBlog."

"How are we going to find her?" Marinette tugged the glove again.

"We'll split up. Report back if you find anything."

"Got it. Don't forget you love Cat Noir and are only cosplaying Ladybug to match your boyfriend."

"Don't sweat it, girl. There are a bunch of other Ladybugs here. Whoa, check that one out." Alya pointed at a Japanese style geisha Ladybug and samurai Cat Noir.

"That's incredible. That one over there is pretty accurate, except the blonde hair." The Ladybug cosplay Marinette pointed out even had a yoyo that glowed when twirled.

Alya's eyes doubled in size. "No. No way! That's Chloe!"

Marinette stuck out her tongue. "I'll start on this side of the room then."

Alya laughed and wound through the maze, though she kept her distance from Chloe as well.

Marinette started at the far right, making her way to a cluster of teens like her, though they wore normal clothing adorned with pins and hearts around Cat Noir's face. They had a few that supported Ladybug as well, which made Marinette smile.

"Hey, do any of you know the FanatiCat's site runner, CatWife?"

They shook their heads, and then one complimented her outfit. There were a few scattered Akuma cosplays around, but they were lost in the sea of Cat Noirs. She thanked them and moved to the next group. There was a girl who knew the screen name, but not the person, and another who wanted Marinette to report back when she found CatWife so she could fangirl over the site's owner.

Unaccustomed to standing in heels, Marinette sought a small alcove tucked away from the major crowd. She was about to sit when she spotted a familiar face skulking about twenty feet from her. The sanctuary of a quiet place was tempting, but she promised her feet this would be worth it.

Cat Noir's real outfit looked nothing like the cosplays around him, but somehow no one gave him a second glance. The texture of his suit had a slight shimmer, and his tail stuck out in a way no regular belt ever would. He was focused on the crowd and occasionally stood on tiptoes. She slid up beside him.

"Looking for someone?"

He stilled, "Um, yeah. Friend of mine, but I haven't seen her yet." His attention didn't linger on her.

"I'm looking for someone too. Maybe we can help each other. Tell me about your friend."

He deflated a little. "Honestly, she might not have come."

"Why not?"

"I owe her an apology, but I've been a chicken." Cat admired her cosplay. No recognition showed on his face. "Your costume is amazing. Did you make it?"

"I did." Marinette grinned.

"You're talented."

"What did you do that you need to apologize for?" The music grew louder so she stepped closer to hear his reply.

His cheeks reddened. "Oh, um, actually I think I'll look for her on my own. Thanks though."

Marinette grabbed his tail as he spun away. The motion was so natural she hadn't realized she'd done it until after, then laughed. "You don't really think you'd upset your friend just by kissing her cheek, do you?"

He spun back, eyes wide. "Marinette?" She laughed in earnest. "How did you know it was me?" he asked and indicated the dozen of other Cat Noir's in the immediate vicinity.

"Because I'm not blind. I know you. Come here." She waved her hand and hoped he'd follow. The heels were blistering and if she didn't get off them soon, she was afraid she'd lose her feet entirely. Still, she was surprised when he kept half a step behind her.

The alcove muted some of the noise, and only a couple others lounged against the seats, so Marinette plopped down on one of the padded benches and slipped off the heels. Cat perched beside her.

"You came," he said.

"You wanted me to," she countered. He grinned and looked away. "I'm sorry about the other night. I don't want to risk my friendship with you by being inappropriate."

She took his hand. "You didn't. I was surprised is all."

With a quick glance at their hands, he turned his palm up and laced his fingers in hers. "I really like this friend thing."

Marinette's heart skipped. What was she doing? Guilt panged in her stomach, but it wasn't like she had sworn an oath to never find someone else as interesting as Adrien._ Did I just compare Cat to Adrien? _A furious blush overtook her.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?" Cat's eyes flicked to her mouth. The rest of the room seemed to fade away. She forgot where she was and what she was wearing. He was so close. Had his eyes always been so alarmingly green?

A light flashed over them like lightning. They jerked away from each other. Marinette blinked rapidly to clear the spot in her vision. Cat was on his feet in an instant.

"The real Cat Noir!" Someone screeched.

A rush of men and women crowded in, but Cat stood in front of Marinette, blocking her from the swarming fans. A woman cross dressing as Cat Noir stepped forward and the crowd moved only enough to give her room.

She was pretty with pale brown eyes and a svelte figure. Her expression kept switching from barely contained excitement, to something like pain. "Cat Noir, in the flesh. I'm Ines, but everyone here knows me as CatWife, the leader of the FanatiCats. Tonight is entirely in your honor, and we're thrilled you were able to make it.

Cat bowed low. "I appreciate the effort, but I'd prefer it if my fans would act with better manners."

"The thing at the library was an isolated incident."

Cat raised an eyebrow, which his mask magically morphed to mimic. "And the photo you just took? I presume you have no intention of posting that on your site." He stuck out a hip in true sassy Cat fashion. Marinette stayed quiet and unassuming behind him, a flutter of uncertainty making her still.

"Why don't you and I talk about that in private." Ines stepped closer, her phone held loosely. "Unless you'd like Ladybug to find out you have a secret girlfriend."

Marinette was sure all the blood just drained from her face and into her toes. She scanned the crowd, but couldn't see Alya or Nino. Most of the attendees were still on the dance floor or scattered about, but they were drawing more and more people as the conversation continued. No one could find out she was connected with Cat Noir—and she wasn't his girlfriend!

"How do I know you haven't already uploaded it?" Cat stepped closer to her, his voice dropping.

She seemed unable to look away from him. "I don't let my stories leak. This is mine and mine alone." she whispered.

"Excellent. Cataclysm." Before Marinette could register what he'd done, Cat swiped Ines's phone away from her. They all watched in stunned silence as the phone disintegrated. Cat then resumed his chipper energy. "Purrhaps you'll understand—I can't put my friend at risk, but will replace your phone if you give me your address"

Silently, Marinette thanked Cat for his quick thinking.

Ines, who'd been standing in mute shock, started to tear up. "Oh, I understand. You won't risk any shot with Ladybug. I'll make sure she find out, picture or no picture!" She shouted the last word, then spun away and shoved through the crowd.

Cat massaged his forehead, turned back towards Marinette, gripped her tight, and then leaped over the crowd to the door. From the height of his jump, Marinette spotted Alya, who gaped and then grinned. Then Marinette and Cat were outside where he used his staff to send them up to the rooftops.

"Cat!" Marinette had to yell over the sound of rushing wind. He was moving fast. His ring lost a green light. Finally the movement stopped and Marinette found herself on her balcony. "What was all that about?"

"I have a hunch that just created an Akuma. I have to go. Stay inside."

Before she could respond, he was gone.

"Oh for the love of…" she trailed off then sighed. "Tikki, spots on!"


	4. Catastrophe

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ Cat Noir tumbled through his bedroom window and detransformed.

Plagg sagged midair. "Oh brilliant. You ruined a girl's night just to keep Ladybug from finding you holding hands with your _ friend _." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't like that. Eat." Adrien pulled out a chunk of cheese from the mini-fridge and threw it at Plagg, who caught it in his mouth. How he managed to consume a wedge of cheese the same size as him, Adrien would never know.

"It was exactly like that and you know it. You like her!" Plagg's voice was muffled around the cheese.

"No I don't. I had to keep her out of this. If she gets connected to me then she'll become a target."

"She'll become a target because _ you like her _," Plagg teased again.

Adrien ran his hand raggedly through his hair. "I'm in love with Ladybug."

"Who's interested in someone else."

Adrien fought the flustered heat creeping up his throat. "Plagg, claws out!"

He was _ not _ interested in Marinette. He was in love with Ladybug. He just… needed a friend.

By the time he arrived back at the hotel, the surroundings had disintegrated as if he'd used his Cataclysm on half a block. He went in the opposite direction of the fleeing civilians and found his mark. She was half cat, half woman, and all muscle. They'd fought an akuma panther before, but this was something else—like a wingless sphinx.

"Are you ready meow, Cat Noir?" She jerked around and stared directly at him.

"Who let the cat out of the bag this time?" Something swept his feet out from under him. He did a clumsy back handspring to keep from falling.

The claws on her paw-hand extended, and she swiped them across the hotel's revolving doors. They disintegrated. "I can do this all night." She swiped again at the post box. Gone. Her tail whipped out, lengthening to reach him. He dodged, but she appeared behind him, claws bearing down. A tug around his middle yanked him back and away.

From on his back he watched Ladybug retract her yoyo from his waist. "You're timing is impeccable M'lady."

"Ladybug. I'm Catastrophe, you'll give me your miraculous—meow."

Ladybug turned to Cat Noir. "Did she just _ meow _ at me?"

"Poor excuse for a cat pun if you ask me. Let's find her a _ purr _ametic." Cat got to his feet just in time to dodge Catastrophe's tail. Ladybug hooked her yoyo on the flailing limb and sent Catastrophe flying.

"Where's the Akuma?"

"I, huh. That's a good question. I already destroyed the, uh, nevermind."

Ladybug seemed extra focused tonight and didn't spare him a glance. "Lucky charm!" A red and black mouse trap fell to her hand.

"When the cat's away the mice will play?" Cat offered with a grin.

"I have no idea, but we need to keep her away from people. I threw her towards the river. Come on."

Cat soared after her. He felt tension between them, but shook it off. That was ridiculous, there was no reason to believe Ladybug knew anything, and even if she did, she liked someone else. Cat pushed the thought from his head and sped up.

Catastrophe dragged herself from the water. Her patchy fur was slicked to her body. She looked straight at them the moment they came into view and hissed. The tail struck. Ladybug dropped under and Cat used his staff to vault over. Ladybug paused in a crouch on the ground, her eyes flicking around. He knew that look.

"What do your elf eyes see?"

Finally she cracked a smile. "We have to get close. Really close. Put her in a headlock!"

Ladybug ran off to the side, drawing Catastrophe's attention. Cat went for a direct attack. Catastrophe spotted him, swiped at the air, and wasted her momentum. Cat slipped in the moment before she could pull her arm back and pinned her against him. Ladybug still battled the tail. It cracked like a whip against the ground. Ladybug flung out the yoyo and the string coiled around the tail like a corkscrew and tightened. Ladybug darted towards them, palmed the mousetrap, and then slapped Catastrophe's paw-hand against the trigger. Catastrophe jerked away. The speed of the trap and the recoil of Catastrophe lined up perfectly so the metal bar crunched against her index finger's clawed nail. It broke and a black butterfly fluttered free.

As Catastrophe returned to Ines, Ladybug captured the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the mousetrap. The magic reset all the disintegrated buildings and damage done. As Ines dropped to the ground in confusion, her phone reappeared at her side.

Cat lunged for it, but Ladybug picked it up. She studied it. Cat's mouth went dry.

"Who's this?" Ladybug held out the phone and Cat saw the picture he'd tried to destroy. He was holding hands with Marinette. It was hard to tell it was her, he hadn't even recognized her, and it was still difficult to find her under the costume and make up. Their hands were entwined and their foreheads were nearly touching. He wasn't brave enough to look Ladybug in the eye.

"A friend."

"Just a friend?"

He swallowed hard. "I can explain."

"Cat," Ladybug took the phone, deleted the picture, and returned it to Ines. "You have to be careful. This friend of yours… the situation could be dangerous." She glanced at him, then away and hugged herself. "It's a risk to your identity. She could find out who you are."

He had to say something. He had to defend himself, defend Marinette. She was too important to let go. "Friendship is worth the risk especially when I—since I don't have many." He looked directly at her, daring her to meet his gaze. She did, and bit her lip, then turned away from him. "What would you do for a friend?" Cat asked.

Her earrings beeped. "Anything." She moved right in front of Cat Noir and set her had on his cheek. "I know cats play with their prey, but be careful with her."

"I resent that." He smirked, but then said, "I will." No one could replace his Ladybug, but he didn't want to be alone anymore. He needed a friend he could be his true self around. Marinette would only—could only be a friend. He set his hand over Ladybug's. He could never stop loving her.

She smothered a smile. "I trust you." Her earring beeped again. She spun away and threw her yoyo towards the recovered buildings, then disappeared.

###

Cat Noir's words echoed in Ladybug's ears as she arced across the city. _ Friendship is worth the risk _. Was she willing to risk just as much for her friends? None of them could ever know her like this, even Alya's day as Rena Rouge created a power differential between them. Alya would be happy to befriend Ladybug, but whenever Marinette wore the mask she'd always have to keep secrets.

Ladybug didn't pay attention to where she was going. Instead she let the rise and fall of her swinging lull her mind into a relaxed state. When her earring gave a final warning, she dropped down to a subway entrance and slid inside, only to pop out the other side of the street as Marinette. Tikki settled into Marinette's bag where she kept cookies.

"What are you thinking about, Marinette?" Tikki crunched.

"No one. I mean nothing." She hadn't been thinking about him until she thought about how much she shouldn't think about him.

Cat Noir was flirting with her, but it wasn't anything real. He was always flirting, that was his most basic personality. It was foolish to encourage him. The kindness and vulnerability he'd showed her on the rooftop was because she was his friend. Cat Noir, just like Adrien, would always love Ladybug and only Ladybug. Marinette bowed her head, the night quiet around her. The path felt familiar as she walked, the buildings comforting until she looked up and saw the gates of the Agreste estate. Her heart panged and her eyes stung. She turned her back on Adrien's house and walked home.

Marinette's room felt cold and unwelcoming. The photos of her friends beamed at her, but she plunged the room into darkness instead. Even Tikki felt Marinette's need to be alone and drifted to the far corner where a Kwami sized cushion and snacks awaited. Marinette lay on her bed, staring through the darkness at the ceiling. The pitter-patter of late night rain filled the silence. It was soothing that the sky cried tonight. Part of her wanted to cry, but the sensation went deeper than tears. Rejection, even indirectly, cut along her heart in a long jagged line. She'd survive. She'd wake up tomorrow feeling refreshed and back to herself, but for now, for just these few moments, she gave herself permission to wallow.

The pitter-patter became louder and sounded more distinctly like thump-tap-tap. Marinette lurched upright, heat rushing to her face. He wouldn't have come. Not in the rain. Not after everything. It was just the storm she heard. Even as she convinced herself, a surge of hope had her holding her breath. Maybe… just maybe…

Tap-tap-tap.

Marinette threw open the roof hatch. Cat Noir's grin made the rainwater he dripped onto her feel like sunlight.

"Good evening, Princess."

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Her lips curled to match his smile. It felt so good to have someone smile at her like she was the only person in Paris—even if it was only a quirk of his personality.

"Mind if I come in to chat tonight? Cats hate water."

Marinette scooted back in invitation while Cat dropped down. He was soaked through. "Let me get you a towel."

"Sorry about your bed."

"It's fine, I have other blankets." Marinette rushed down the stairs, collected a couple of towels, and then ran back to her room. Cat had moved from her bed next to her computer, admiring her photos.

"These look like wonderful friends," he said.

Marinette swallowed hard. _ Friendship is worth the risk, especially when I—since I don't have many _. Cat needed a friend so much more than he needed someone to flirt with. She shook herself and handed him the towels.

"Thank you." He scrubbed one over his hair and swiped another along his suit.

"What brings you by after…I mean, you'll catch a cold in this weather."

"Don't worry about me." Cat rest his gloves over her elbows, then slid them down to hold her hands.

Her heart jumped. This was a bad idea—she should stop him."Do you really think this is a good idea? Flirting with some girl you barely know. I've been the target of Akumas before, but I don't want them to use me against you if anyone finds out we're… uh," she glanced at their hands. She knew she should pull hers away, but even as she thought it he squeezed gently.

"Friends," he finished for her. "You know I love Ladybug."

This time, Marinette did pull her hands free. "I know."

"But," he stepped so close she was forced to look up to take in his acid-green eyes. He continued, his focus pinpointed on her. "Ladybug loves another. My chances with her…"

"But you're a superhe—"

He kissed her.

###

That was _ not _ what he meant to do, but as his lips pressed softly against Marinette's, he realized it was the whole reason he'd stuffed Plagg with cheese, transformed again, and ran through the rain to her balcony. She was warm and soft, her lips pressing back into his with just the right pressure. Heat rose in him, but he held back. This was enough. Holding her, feeling her shiver, knowing she was right here with him was enough.

He ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. She was shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Marinette took a step out of his reach, a hand resting over her heart while her lungs seemed to labor for breath. Too many emotions flickered across her face. Finally she squeezed her eyes shut.

"This isn't what normal friends do."

Cat took a step closer and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. He wished he could feel her blush against his hand as easily as he could see it. "How about best friends then."

She half laughed, half snorted, then shook herself and grinned.

"All right. Secret best friends, because no one can know. No one can connect us. I'll never be right for you anyway, so I'll accept a flirty _ best friend _. But you'll never be more."

A sour pinprick of hurt flickered inside Cat's heart, but he said, "Anything more than that is reserved, sorry Princess." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Then what do we call this?"

He thought for a second, absently stepping back into her space. It felt better to be near her. "Something new." He gave her his most dashing smile. She poked his chest. "Hey!" he laughed. "I don't care what it is or isn't. I like being around you. Is that enough?"

"I like being around you, too. But that's all. Okay?"

"Deal. I'm sorry for the kiss, I'll try to control my impulses better."

"It wasn't all bad..."

"No? How about another test to make sure." He inched closer to her, ignoring a warning far in the back of his mind. Something telling him this was a bad idea. It tugged at his consciousness. _ Later _, he promised the thought.

"Okay," Marinette whispered.

###

The kiss was different this time, warmer, sweeter. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her instincts take over. Her first kiss… well, not her _ first _—not really. She'd kissed Cat Noir back on Valentine's day, to save him, but that had only been a peck of the lips, not whatever this was.

She tilted her head to the side, and when she moved her mouth he moved his, too. When she gasped for air a flick of his tongue caught her lower lip. A thrill ran up her spine, then back down to her toes. She curled them and couldn't hide her smile.

Cat Noir was breathing just as heavily as she was. His arms were still locked around her in a crushing embrace. She was afraid to let go, afraid if he disappeared on her it would break whatever spell they were under.

Marinette hugged Cat to her with everything she had. The tighter she held the more clearly she saw the line that needed to be drawn.

"This is a bad idea," she breathed into the silent room.

"I know," he responded, surprising her, then he eased back. "We're friends. I promise nothing will change that."

"Nothing," she repeated, but instead of reassuring herself, she felt the spell shatter. "You should go."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Cat Noir." Marinette stayed facing away and listened as Cat climbed up past her bed and through the hatch, until his footsteps disappeared.

Marinette knelt down, her stomach fluttering and flopping while her mouth went dry.

"What are you doing?" Tikki floated over to her. The words should have been accusing, but they sounded curious and soft.

"I don't know, but I'll handle it. Just like I handle everything else."

"What about Adrien?"

"You heard Cat. His love for Ladybug is everything to him, even if he can't be with her. My love for Adrien is no different."

"Why not be with him as Ladybug, rather than Marinette?"

Marinette studied the photos of her and Adrien at the movies in their ridiculous attire. "Because everyone loves Ladybug. No one looks twice at Marinette."

Tikki huffed and put her tiny hands on her equally tiny hips."You're the most amazing girl I know," Tikki snuggled into Marinette's cheek.

She hugged her Kwami back. "You've always seen the best in me. Thank you."

###

Cat Noir crawled in the bathroom window to his room, soaked and shivering, but not from the cold. He detransformed. Plagg, wilting from hunger, flopped into Adrien's hands.

"Cheese me," his rusty voice demanded.

Once properly fed, Plagg floated lazily in midair while Adrien lay back on his couch, the rain drops cascading down his windows and casting a watery light over his otherwise dark room.

Now that he was dry and comfortable, he reached into his mind for the little warning light that had nearly interrupted his kiss—their kiss. Just thinking of it made him grin. He relived it, feeling uncomfortably warm as he licked his own lips and tasted a lingering hint of Marinette's sweetness.

Setting aside the memory, he opened to the warning thought nudging him even now. It flared, hot and fast down to his heart and ricocheted across his lungs, then back up again.

_ I'm falling in love with her. _

###

Marinette carefully packed away the memories of Friday night and stored them for later. Cat hadn't come back, though she'd left the hatch open, but somehow it was okay. They were, after all, just friends. Now it was time to get back to her life as a regular student.

Juleka stood in the back of the classroom with Rose, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Marinette dashed over to them, standing right next to the love of her life. Adrien looked a little feverish when he glanced at her, but they didn't say anything as Rose continued her announcement.

"Ivan and Mylene have been practicing with us all week. Please say you can all make it!"

"Make what?" Marinette must have missed what the important part was.

"The music festival, of course!" Rose squeaked and Juleka smiled. "We're performing and want everyone to come."

"That sounds incredible. Where and when do you need us?" Marinette asked.

"Juleka's houseboat—the Liberty—this weekend."

"I'm there." Marinette beamed at them all, feeling more like herself than she had in a while. "Do you think, um.." She turned to Adrien, feeling her brain overload. "You'll belong on the houseboat? I mean come on the houseboard. Boat." Marinette moaned. She'd never be able to talk to him.

"I'll try to make it," Adrien said, but didn't meet her eyes.

Miss Bustier called the class to begin and they all took their seats.

Marinette resumed her habitual watch of Adrien from the seat behind his. He looked out the window and didn't pay attention to class in the slightest. Wherever his mind was, she wished hers was there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: To keep my fic from diverging too far off canon, I retrofit major plot points to my story as needed!


	5. Lightsource

Marinette opened the hatch to her room, letting in the cool night air. Summer blanketed Paris in a sticky heat that smelled of the Seine and sunbaked tomatoes. Up on the roof, Marinette lounged in shorts and a tank top, a light sheen of sweat still clinging to her.

Two months ago she'd sat up here in the crisp spring nights with a blanket around her shoulders… waiting.

There was nothing to wait for anymore. She hadn't seen Cat Noir as herself since the night he kissed her. At the time she'd been afraid to pull away and break the spell woven between them, but it broke anyway. Cat continued to fight alongside Ladybug with his usual flair, but he was hiding something behind his haughty attitude like a child playing hide-and-seek: hoping in the end to be found.

She hadn't pried. She hadn't asked. Distance was better, safer, for both of them. Their identities were paramount to any kind of affection between them, no matter the sting.

Tikki floated across Marinette's vision waving a tiny arm. "Earth to Marinette?"

"Sorry, dazed out. What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You defeated that Akuma today in record time. Why aren't you celebrating?"

Marinette threw her head back dramatically. "It's too hot to move, let alone celebrate."

Tikki laughed. "In that case," Tikki's voice drifted off. Marinette lost sight of her and sat up.

"Tikki?"

Icy water saturated Marinette's hair and shirt. She screeched and bounced up off the chair as an ice cube slid down her back. Dancing on the spot, she chased Tikki until the Kwami slipped beneath the hatch. As nice as the cool water felt, Marinette didn't want to get her bedding damp and stayed up top a little longer. At the edge of the balcony, she wrung out her hair and what fabric she could easily twist. A flicker of movement caught her eye.

A shadow of someone with a long staff.

###

Adrien took his usual seat next to Nino in Miss Bustier's class. He was still berating himself for taking the route by Marinette's house last night. Nothing quite like seeing the girl you're convincing yourself you don't have feelings for soaked through and wearing pajamas on a maddeningly hot night. He massaged his forehead.

"Hey dude, not sleeping again?"

Adrien cleaned up his expression into the perfect, pleasant model mode. "I forgot to study my Chinese and have a verbal exam with my tutor today, so I woke up early to get in an extra hour."

"Rough, man. Did you ask your dad about the class picnic yet?"

Adrien nodded. "As long as my bodyguard sticks with me, I've been given the green light."

Nino leaped up and shot both arms into the air just as Alya and Marinette arrived for class.

"I know I'm worth the enthusiasm, but a simple 'hey babe' works fine," Alya teased.

"Hey babe," Nino then said and leaned over the desk to give Alya a kiss on the cheek. He explained the root of his excitement. Marinette grinned. Adrien kept a neutral smile.

"I'm so glad you'll be able to come to the picnic! My parents and I are making blackberry tarts for it. What about you?"

"Camembert sandwiches," he answered with a straight face. His bag rustled slightly and he grinned, then laughed at the look on Marinette's face. "Kidding. I've convinced Andre to have his cart available at the park that day. My dad's covering the ice cream costs for the class."

Nino's jaw dropped. "I'm not going to eat anything but ice cream the whole day."

Alya elbowed him with a good natured smirk.

Juleka and Rose wandered in, hands entwined together.

"What are you two bringing to the class picnic?" Alya asked.

"Oh!" Rose squeaked and riffled through her bag. "This!" She held up a composition notebook like it was the holy grail. When everyone gave her quizzical looks, she explained. "I wrote three new songs to perform, in addition to our usual set." She glowed with excitement and Juleka covered a proud smile with her hand.

"I can't wait!" Marinette's enthusiasm lifted Adrien's mood.

Miss Bustier came in with Chloe and Sabrina close behind. The group scattered to their desks. Chloe opened her mouth and held up a solitary finger, but Miss Bustier called the class to attention before Chloe could share her remark.

Adrien sighed in relief, matching the pleased exhale from Marinette behind him.

###

Adrien came home expecting to disappear into his room and untangle his thoughts, but father opened his office door.

"Adrien, I've scheduled a photo shoot to model the new line on Saturday. Please report to the studio."

"But father, you already said I could go to the class picnic." Adrien hid the flush of disappointment.

"Ah yes, I see. In that case you'll have to cancel the picnic."

It was precisely what he'd expected and yet he'd foolishly held on to a lick of hope "We've already booked Andre for the event. Can't we rearrange the photoshoot?"

Father paused and considered his son. "Is the event that important to you? More important that shooting with April Lester?"

Adrien's heart dropped, then picked back up. April was the most popular new photographer to fashion known as The Shadow because of her impeccable use of light to camouflage her target's flaws. She'd already worked the Milan fashion show and was rumored to be picky with her subjects.

"It is. Let me talk to her. I'll find a different time." He was sure father wouldn't agree, wouldn't budge, but as his judgmental gaze scanned Adrien, he saw a moment of concern lace his forehead.

"You've been looking tired for the last few weeks. Your color isn't right for the palette. Very well, if you can reschedule the shoot then I'll allow you to attend the picnic. If not, the shoot comes first."

"Yes, Father, thank you!" Adrien took the offered card with April's contact information and dashed off to his room. Apparently his sleepless nights weren't going unnoticed by his friends or his father. His duty as Cat Noir cut into his rest, but not as much as getting too close to Marinette. He should have listened to Ladybug, because now he couldn't look at Marinette the same, but he wouldn't put her in danger, and he wouldn't risk losing Ladybug's respect over a crush.

He dialed April's number. She picked up with a musical hello.

"This is Adrien Agreste, a shoot was scheduled for us this Saturday, but I'm afraid I have a previous engagement. Are you available to reschedule?" He sat on the couch and shooed Plagg away.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Not now," Adrien hissed.

"I'm sorry, but you want to reschedule? I'm booked through the month. I need this shoot with you."

"Can you move something around?" Adrien asked.

"No. I don't work with people who don't value my time." April hung up.

Adrien stared at the phone like it had betrayed him. "Well that didn't go as planned."

"Why not? You get to go to the picnic. Who cares about one photographer."

"To be honest? Most of Paris. But what's done is done." He bit his cheek, texted his father the update that he had, indeed, cleared Saturday (though he didn't need to know the details) and tossed his phone aside.

"You need a break. Let's go do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Like visit Marinette."

"Ha, ha. You know I won't see her as Cat Noir anymore."

"Fine, transform to get us out of here then walk into the bakery as yourself."

Adrien shook his head. "It's hard enough already. I don't want to—"

"Oh come on, so you kissed the girl. It's not the end of the world. If you ask me, you aren't going to relax until you talk to her about it. Right?"

He had a point, though Adrien wasn't about to admit it.

Twenty minutes later Cat Noir leaped past Marinette's house. The curtains she'd put up after his first visit were open. An invite? Or a sign that she'd given up on him? No matter, he dropped into an alley and detransformed. He was an idiot to have let things go this long, but when he realized he was falling for her, it scared him. His father expressly forbid any dating, but it was more than that. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends if things didn't work out, though if he did everything as Cat Noir, who was to know? Adrien curled his lip. He didn't want to lie and there was no way he could let Marinette know who he really was.

The bakery door chimed when he opened it. Marinette's mother greeted him with a warm smile and recognized him immediately.

"Adrien! How lovely to see you. Marinette is upstairs, would you like to say hello?"

"That would be great," he sighed in relief. Her parents were kind and supportive, just like his parents had been before his mother disappeared.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng disappeared behind a door, then returned as footsteps hammered down from above. "Would you like anything to eat? What about a pastry on the house?"

"Oh not that won't be necessary. I just had a question about an assignment."

Marinette burst through the door with flushed cheeks and rapid breath. "Adrien! Wh-why are you doing here? I mean what are you here?"

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng giggled. "Why don't you two go upstairs. I'll bring drinks in a few minutes."

Adrien thanked her again and let Marinette lead him up to her all-too-familiar bedroom. He swallowed his climbing nerves as they ascended the stairs. She was just his friend, Adrien didn't know anything about a kiss, anything about her and Cat Noir, nothing about how she felt or how she smelled. Not helping.

She closed her room hatch behind them. "Um, so what brings you by?"

Adrien couldn't decide whether to sit or stand and wound up hovering by the lounge. "Actually, you."

Marinette lost some color and he couldn't help but laugh. "I needed a friend's perspective and Nino's out with Alya, so I thought I'd see if you were free."

"Of course. Anytime. What's up?" Marinette took to her desk chair, so Adrien sat as well.

"I did something kind of foolish with a friend of mine and I'm afraid it will change our friendship. Do you think there are lines that friends shouldn't cross?"

Marinette tapped her chin and pinched her lips. "I think every friendship requires something a little different. I'd say talk to your friend if you can. But sometimes it's hard to find the person you want to talk to most." Marinette's voice trailed off. A twinge of guilt stirred Adrien's stomach. It was easy for him to come to Marinette, but he'd left no way for Marinette to contact Cat Noir. He wasn't sure their friendship, whatever kind of friendship it was, could weather the secrecy. Only his Lady would understand the hardship of their identities, but she liked someone else.

A tap from the room's lower hatch sounded just before it creaked open. "Hello dear, I brought some caramelized onion tarts and sparkling water. Give me a shout if you two need anything else." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's smile made her eyes mischievous. Marinette shooed her away with a slight pink highlighting her cheeks.

"Would you like to sit together at the picnic?" Adrien distracted her.

"Of course. The four of us will get to hang out for the first time in a while. It will be great."

"Perfect." Adrien grabbed a tart and bit into the sweet and savory pastry. Plagg had been right, he felt much better having talked to her about it, even if she didn't know the conversation had been about her.

###

On Saturday, Marinette spread the blanket on the grass, weighing it down with the picnic basket. The weather was suffocating, so she pulled out her new parasol and waited for the others to arrive. Other groups of her classmates were setting up and in the distance she could see Andre's ice cream cart roll in. Rose and Juleka stood on stage arranging the mic and instruments. Teal hair flashed in the back. Ah! Luka was here! Of course he was, the band needed him. Marinette went to the stage and called out.

"Marinette! I haven't seen you in so long. Did you ever finish your Jagged Stone display?"

"I did! I even included the pick you gave me." Marinette dragged her phone out and jabbed the gallery icon too hard. The phone flipped from her fingers.

Luka caught it and laughed. "Same old Marinette" He handed it back and rest his fingers against her palm for a moment. "After the set, would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Oh! I mean," she stuttered and brushed her hair to the side. Luka looked down on her with warmth, highlighted by his colored hair and rocker clothes. Somehow he looked both rough and smooth at the same time.

He nudged her. "Your friends are here."

She glanced back. So they were! Nino and Alya were hand in hand looking especially lovey-dovey today, and Adrien followed in their wake. His smile fell a little when he spotted her and Luka, then he popped on a brilliant grin and waved. "I have to go, break a leg!" she said.

"Come find me after!"

Marinette dashed back to her blanket.

"Wow, it's not often you're first to something." Alya hugged her and stayed in the parasol's shadow.

"I couldn't risk everyone missing out on the blackberry tarts."

Rose came on over the mic and announced the band. They started on the set, making it difficult to hold a conversation. Marinette pointed at the blanket and they all sat. Adrien patted the spot next to him and leaned into her ear.

"You and Luka look close."

There was something unusual about his tone. "Turns out we have a bunch in common. When he's done playing I'll see if he can come say hi." Marinette caught Luka's eye and waved at him. He tipped her an imaginary hat in between chords.

Rapid movement came from behind them like a wave. People leaped from their blankets and scattered. The band stopped.

"Akuma attack!" Rose squeaked into the mic and darted off stage. Nino leaped at Alya. Adrien rolled atop Marinette, pulling her aside just as a blinding light soared through the space they'd been in.

"What was that?" Marinette then realized Adrien was on top of her. Fully. Her breath caught and her brain scrambled.

"Stay down," Adrien ordered, his hand holding her wrist a moment longer, and then he pushed away.

"Adrien Agreste. You owe me a photo shoot." The akumatized woman was a blur of color like a chameleon, shifting to match the background.

"April Lester, you don't have to do this," Adrien called to her.

"Call me Lightsource."

This was her chance! Marinette started crawling away, but light shot at Adrien and she scrambled to hug his knees and take him down. "Sorry!"

"Thank you. Let's get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Marinette scanned the area for a good place to hide and caught a flash of teal as Luka skirted the stage at a dead run towards her. The Akuma shot a beam of light and Luka disappeared.

"NO!" Marinette screamed. Adrien gripped her arm and started to run. She had to separate and transform, but the akuma was swift. Screams and flashes followed them.

Adrien made a frustrated noise. "She's just after me. Hide!" He shoved her away then ran towards Lightsource.

Marinette didn't hesitate and sprinted for the trees, hiding in a dense triangle.

"Tikki, spots on!" Magic made her skin tingle as her suit formed. She shot her yoyo at the stage and zipped herself back into the fray. Adrien was doing his best to fend the attacks off, but Lightsource was relentless. Half the class had already disappeared in her light.

"Lightsource! Shine on this!" Ladybug flung the yoyo at the near-invisible blur of light, knocking against something solid. Hawkmoth's outline lit where Lightsource’s face must be.

"My shot can wait. Ladybug, give me your Miraculous or I camouflage all of Paris."

A flash erupted and Ladybug did a running leap to evade it, her mind grasping for options. She couldn't see Lightsource, and had no idea where the Akuma would be. Nino and Alya were nowhere to be seen, and there was no sign of Cat Noir. She'd grown too used to relying on her allies.

Adrien ran as Ladybug returned to her feet, but Lightsource immediately turned back towards him.

"Adrien, look out!" Ladybug threw the yoyo with all her might, directing it to wrap around Adrien. It caught in a tight bind. She yanked him back and winced as he hit the ground, but she scooped him up and ran for the woods. He held his injured elbow, but watched her back as they ran.

"I can't see her, but she'll be following."

"No problem. Hold on." Ladybug hooked a tree and swung up, then across, until they were deep in the park's forest. She nestled them up in the highest branches and set Adrien down. "I'm so sorry about your elbow."

"Thank you for saving me. Again." Adrien looked like he was about to say more, but stopped and looked away.

"The last time there was a photographer akumatized I had to use a mirror and get him to photograph himself. Do you have anything reflective on you?"

"Just my phone. Take it if it helps."

"I'll bring it back. Stay here. I'll take care of Lightsource."

"Ladybug wait I—I want to thank you. Properly."

She grinned. "You already have," she said and swung away.

###

Adrien cursed himself as Ladybug disappeared into the trees. He'd had his chance to confess, but stopped when Marinette's face flitted through his mind. He felt the same rush around her as around Ladybug. That didn't bode well for his moral character.

"Plagg, claws out!" He let gravity sweep him off the tree branch. He hit the ground on all fours as Cat Noir—ready to take down the Akuma.

Out in the open, Cat used the staff to rocket him towards the dancing lights. Ladybug was using her yoyo as a shield to deflect Lightsource's attacks. He elongated the staff and hit towards Lightsource like a batter taking a swing. It connected, though he couldn't really see where. Ladybug used the distraction to jump back to Cat's side.

"About time kitty. I was getting ready to call the pound."

Cat put his hand dramatically at his heart. "You wouldn't."

She bopped his bell with a grin, then shoved him to the ground as light flashed. Too close. Another flash. Cat kicked out Ladybug's feet. She toppled down on him. He hugged his arm in close, the gash across his elbow angry at the added hit. Luckily the suit protected him from further injury. Ladybug made a disgruntled face at him, but her eyes seemed to sparkle. No time for that! They jumped up together.

"I have no idea where the Akuma is."

"Me either. If I use my Cataclysm I'm afraid I'll disintegrate her."

"In that case we just have to figure out how to see her."

Cat swung his staff again, but there was nothing. "Where did she—?"

Ladybug screeched as her head yanked back. She acted fast and spun, slicing down at the invisible arm holding her hair. Cat grabbed a blackberry tart from Marinette's picnic basket and lobbed it at the psudo-chameleon. Blackberry smeared across Lightsource's neck and chest. "Looks like she's a black light now."

"Good thinking! At least we know where to look." Ladybug kicked, was avoided, and then landed a punch. Lightsource when down.

An idea struck. "Ladybug! If you view her through a camera you can use a filter to see her."

Ladybug fumbled with an all-too-familiar phone and tapped the screen. Lightsource recovered before Ladybug could unlock it. She tossed it at Cat while blocking another light burst. With the filter up it was easy to identify Lightsource's camera, but he couldn't get close enough and watch the screen at the same time.

"M'lady, a little help!"

"Lucky Charm!" A container of spotted marbles fell to her hand. Immediately she unscrewed the lid and scattered them. The floating blackberry smear that identified Lightsource hit the ground. Cat checked the phone and saw her lying face down on the grass with her camera to the side.

"Cataclysm!" Cat swiped his dark claws across the lens, disintegrating the whole camera. April reappeared as the black butterfly slid free. Ladybug swept it up in her yoyo and released the now white butterfly, then reset the damage with her Miraculous. All around them Cat's classmates reappeared one by one, including Luka who stumbled to a halt and looked surprised to see Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Oh wow, Ladybug. Thank you. Did you see Marinette? She was about to get hit and I couldn't get to her before I was…"

"Don't worry. She's fine." Ladybug turned back to Cat Noir, a glint of humor in her eyes. "Come on kitty, I need a word."

"M'lady?" Cat followed her lead as she yoyoed towards the tree line. Oh no, if she got to the spot where he was supposed to be hiding as Adrien, he'd have a problem. "Uh, I only have three pads left. What did you need to talk about?" He could hear Ladybug's earring beep, even as the band started readjusting the mics in the center of the field. Ladybug stopped just behind the first line of trees.

"I wanted to ask you how your, um, friendship was going. With Marinette?"

A blush crept to Cat's cheeks but he hid it under false confidence. "Why? Is M'lady jealous?" He bobbed his eyebrows.

"No, of course not. You haven't mentioned it in a while and I was worried after… after you said you didn't have many friends."

"Oh," another pad went out on his ring. "It's fine. I'm keeping my distance just in case."

"In case what?" Another earring dot faded.

"You don't have much time. We better go."

"In case of what, Cat?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"We've seen Marinette enough to know she can handle her own. If Hawkmoth targets her because of you, then they'll have to deal with me, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. We've got you. Don't lose a friend because of who we are."

"I—" another pad gone. "Gotta go. Thanks M'lady." Both she and Cat dashed off in opposite directions. If Ladybug went looking for Adrien she was going to find him way too far from the right tree. Couldn't be helped. He detransformed and caught Plagg as he wilted from hunger. "Hang in there, I really did bring some Camembert sandwiches."

"My hero." Plagg draped his arm over his face. Adrien set him inside his shirt pocket and skirted the tree line. The band was back at it, but his classmates were scattered and looking uneasy. With the stage blocking the view, Adrien slipped out from the trees and headed straight for the stage. He hoped to walk out from behind as if still finding his bearings after the attack. About halfway there, he saw Marinette running towards the stage from the opposite direction.

She put her hands on her knees and breathed in huffs. "Adrien, what were you doing in there?" She pointed towards the forest.

"Ladybug hid me up a tree. I had to climb down about fifteen yards. You?" Likewise he pointed at the spot she'd run from.

"I figured the further I could get from the Akuma, the better."

"I'm glad you're okay." He palmed her shoulder. The temptation to hug her was interrupted when the music cut off from the speakers. He pulled back as the crowd made murmurs of concern.

"Hold on everyone! Let's take a twenty minute snack break and we'll get this fixed right up." Rose's voice carried well over the field even without the mic.

The curtain at the back of the stage rustled and Luka stepped through the opening, holding the audio jack to his electric guitar.

"Hey! There you are." Luka crushed Marinette with hug, which seemed to surprise her, though she hugged him back. "I was worried when I didn't see you after the attack."

"I'm perfectly fline—fine." Marinette scrubbed her hand over her face.

Luka laughed, then extended his hand to Adrien. "Glad you're safe, too. I have to get back up there, but let's all hang out after the set. Oh, and Marinette, if ice cream tonight doesn't work, I'm happy to take you out another time."

At that, Marinette turned red and Adrien had to look away. "I'll go find Alya and Nino."

###

Adrien jogged off. "Wait!" Marinette called, but he was too far away to hear. Then again, why did she care if Adrien saw her being friendly with Luka? He was in love with Ladybug, and was just interested in being friends. If he knew who she was under the mask would that change matters? She shook herself. "Thanks, I think another time would be great. I better go, good luck fixing the sound."

Luka grinned. She could feel his eyes following her around the edge of the stage's platform until she was out of sight. She rejoined her friends, now properly sweating from all the running in the heat. Perfect, this was exactly how she wanted Adrien to remember her, moist and out of breath.

Alya didn't seem to mind and hugged her, then kicked open the basket full of treats. Nothing ever tasted as good as right after beating an Akuma.

Adrien reached for one too, but winced and cradled his arm.

"You're hurt?" Marinette reached for his arm automatically.

"It's fine. Just a scrape."

She pulled her lips to the side, then pulled out a towel from basket and poured some fresh water over it. "Here, let me clean it up."

"No really, it's fine." He held out his hands, but Marinette arched an eyebrow and he caved, holding his arm out for her. She dabbed at the dried blood and picked out a couple blades of grass. Adrien winced. She never thought she'd think someone's pain was cute, but she had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling at him. She poured water straight over his elbow and forearm, then dried it.

"I'm sorry I don't have any bandages."

"That's okay. This is much better. I… thank you." Adrien brushed back his hair and looked away.

A woman approached them, the woman who'd been Akumatied. She hung her head and fiddled with the camera in her hands.

"April Lester." Adrien stood up and extended his hand. "I'm Adrien Agreste."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was really worked up over the shoot, but if it's alright with you and your friends, I'd like to capture some shots here."

"Well, it's fine with me, but…"

"Dude, you bet," Nino said.

"Of course!" Alya agreed.

Marinette's smile lit her face. "I'm always happy with photographs of Adrien."

Alya cracked up.

"What?" Marinette paused and her face blanked as she thought over what she said. "Oh NO, not—"

Adrien cut her off for her own sake and turned back to April. "Take whatever pictures you like."

###

Adrien slid a hunk of cheese into his pocket where it immediately disappeared into the black hole named Plagg. Fuel up, he thought. He glanced at Marinette and hid a laugh. She'd smeared a blackberry on her chin. He reached out with his napkin and cleaned it off, only then realizing that she'd frozen in place. The soft clicks of the camera around them paused, then picked up speed.

When Marinette met his eyes something stirred in his belly. 

Eat your fill, Plagg. We have an apology to make tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About me: I use fanfiction to keep my writing habitual between working on books. I primarily write contemporary fantasy romance, so surprise surprise that I LOVE MLB. Often times I use my fanfic as a reward for completing my writing projects!


	6. Feldspar Part One

Cat Noir made his way through Paris towards Marinette's. His breath came faster as he grew closer. He'd screwed up, he'd left her for too long and now he might lose her to someone else. Cowardice wasn't something he usually struggled with, but with her he was teetering on the edge of fear. Would she accept his apology? Or had she already moved on? Her curtains were closed and the lights were off. He landed on the roof silently and hesitated.

###

Marinette sat in bed reading her history textbook, or at least trying to. The words kept blurring together and the heat made her drowsy. She yawned and stretched, then threw open the roof hatch for air. It thwacked into something solid that yelped.

Marinette squeaked in surprise, then stuck her head out. Cat Noir was hunched over rubbing his nose.

"Cat! Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. Are you okay?"

Cat's ears—his human ears—turned pink. "I'm fine, other than my pride."

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months."

He sat on her lounge and hung his head. "I came to beg for your forgiveness."

"Why?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Because I haven't been by in weeks?"

"I don't mean why are you apologizing. Why did you disappear on me after… well."

"After I kissed you, you mean?" He grinned, a slip of his usual confidence showing through, but it melted away. "I was busy, hero stuff."

"Seven," she said and crossed her arms. His face remained blank. "That's how many Akumas there were according to the LadyBlog. Seven times I know you were out, but after the third I figured you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Now he looked uncomfortable and raked a hand over his cat ears. "It's not like that, Princess. I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"I can take care of myself. We promised to be friends, didn't we? I want to be there for you, but it felt like you'd forgotten about me."

"Never." Cat stood and took her hand. "If you let me, I'll prove I'm sincere."

"You don't have to prove anything. You came back, it just took you longer than I'd anticipated."

"Princess…Marinette. I want to make it up to you. Tomorrow night."

Marinette shook her head and removed her hand from his. As glad as she was to see him, she wasn't convinced he wanted to spend time with her. Everyone liked the flashy heroine Ladybug, but someday she hoped someone would prefer her to the mask. "I can't tomorrow. I'm seeing a friend."

"Then the night after."

"Purrsistant little cat, aren't you," she teased.

"Until the end. Is that a yes then?"

She rolled her eyes, but her grin gave her away.

###

Cat vaulted back home, a lightness in his chest that he hadn't felt in weeks. Marinette was incredible and eloquent with Cat, unlike when she talked to him as Adrien. The way she called him out was painful, but impressive. She had more strength than he'd given her credit for.

Back home he detransformed, fed Plagg, and collapsed on his bed.

"That went well." Plagg licked his fingers clean from the pungent cheese.

"I hope she's able to trust me again."

"She'll always trust you. Next time get me some of their baguettes for the cheese."

"You don't think it's a bad idea to be friends with her as myself and as Cat Noir?"

"Nah. It would be even more fun if you asked her out as Cat and as Adrien. See what she does."

"Plagg that's terrible!"

"What? It's not like she'd date you behind your own back."

"You're the worst."

"True."

The next morning Adrien strolled into class like the room was full of magic.

"Whoa, dude. What's go you in such a good mood?" Nino asked.

"Oh, uh, my father is letting me skip a lesson this week to work on a project. I think he's finally figuring out I'm not a kid anymore."

"That's great! Does that mean you can come hang out?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say yes."

"Sweet. Oh, good morning Marinette, where's Alya?"

"Bathroom she'll be here in a sec. Morning Adrien."

"Hey." Words failed. There was a ton he wanted to say, but he couldn't as Adrien. He wanted to ask where she was going tonight, what she'd been doing in her free time these last few months, what her favorite pastry was from her bakery. Mentally he berated himself for staying so far away from her, when in reality he wanted to know everything. Marinette didn't react to his truncated greeting and instead checked her phone. It chimed. She ducked her head in a pink-cheeked smile, focused completely on the screen.

Adrien's reaction was immediate: an urge to swipe her phone away, to know who had made her smile so sweetly. He wanted to make her smile like that.

Alya sneaked up behind Marinette. "Girl, are you texting with Luka again?"

"What? No. Well, yes. A little."

"He's so got it bad for you."

Marinette flicked her attention on Adrien, then hooked Alya's arm and dragged her to their seats. With the pretense of checking over his homework, Adrien tuned in only to Marinette's voice and picked it out over the dull hum of the classroom.

"I'm going out with him tonight."

"Like a date?" Alya's voice was a little loud. Marinette shushed her.

"Kind of? I'm meeting some of his friends. I don't think it's a date."

"If he kisses you you have to dish. Every detail. Got it?"

"Fine. Shh." They both laughed.

A cold trickle of dread polluted Adrien's mood.

###

That evening, Marinette waited downstairs in the bakery, nibbling anxiously on the heel of a ciabatta loaf. It was ten minutes past when Luka said he'd pick her up. They should have met at the theater, not that she had a great track record of making it places on time. Somehow she thought if she stayed inside as long as possible it would keep any Akumas from interrupting their non-date. Ugh, if only she knew if it were a real date or not. Did she want it to be?

The door opened and Marinette jumped, scattering crumbs everywhere.

"Sorry I'm late," he paused and hid a smirk. "I'm happy to buy you popcorn at the theater. No need to bring snacks with you." He grinned in good humor. Marinette checked her font. She still had a collection of crumbs scattered across her chest. Turning away, she batted the crumbs to the floor, then spun back knowing her face was as pink as a strawberry with no way to hide it. Luka beamed and held out his arm for her to take.

"I'm so excited for you to meet my friends tonight. They've all been asking about you."

"They have?"

"Oh yes, I've told them all about the talented Marinette."

"What? No way. I'm not that talented."

"Are you kidding? How many high schoolers can say they've designed an album cover for an international rock star?" He nudged her. "You're amazing, Marinette. They'll see it as easily as I do."

They had to pick up their pace to make it to the theater on time. Outside was a group of two guys and two girls clumped together, looking about Luka's age. It felt weird to be around a group that had already graduated.

"Hey everyone, this is Marinette. Marinette, this is Victor, Alexis, Trenna, and Peter."

Marinette was greeted with kissed cheeks and friendly hugs.

"I hear you're quite crafty. What kinds of things do you make?" Victor, who was built a little like Ivan, asked. Luka hurried them all inside while Marinette answered.

"I design anything from hats and clothing to jewelry."

"Have you ever used crystals and stones in your work before?"

"No, I haven't, but I'd like to. You should recommend some for me to work with." Marinette scooted down a row of seats and sat next to Luka. Victor stayed on her other side.

"I'd love to. Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow—"

"Shh, the movie's beginning," Luka whispered straight in her ear, his breath warm enough to make her skin tingle. He then offered her his hand. Briefly, she hesitated, then interlaced her fingers in his.

When the movie ended, they stood around in the lobby talking, then Luka walked her home alone. "Thank you for coming tonight. They loved you."

"I had a great time."

At the entrance to the bakery Luka stopped, and then pulled her back towards him. "Would you go out with me again sometime? On a date?"

Mairnette's brain scrambled. "Dates are tasty."

A laugh exploded from Luka. "Sorry. You never say quite what I expect."

Marinette palmed her face. "So it seems."

"Let me take you out. For real."

"I should be honest with you. There's someone else I like. I mean, I like you, and I do want to go on a date, but I don't want to lie."

Luka settled back and made appropriate thinking noises. "Then I think you've succeeded. I still want to take you out."

"Then yes."

Luka grinned, then leaned in to kiss her cheek goodbye. He lingered just long enough that Marinette wasn't sure if he meant it amorously, or friendly.

He waited for her to go inside, then disappeared across the street into the dark. As she watched him leave she caught a quick flicker of movement from above.

###

Adrien woke the next morning feeling more tired than when he'd gone to sleep. He kept seeing Luka kissing Marinette's cheek. It was stupid to check in on her. Luka clearly wanted to be more than just a friend. Kind of like Adrien.

Throwing off the covers he sprang upright. He could be with her as Cat. He wanted to be with her as Cat. No one else knew that side of him, well, except Ladybug. There was no helping Luka's affections. All Adrien could do was be sincere with Marinette as Cat and hope for the best.

The school was abuzz with energy as he ascended the steps. He stopped Rose to ask what was going on.

"Kagami is back!" Although she said it in her usual voice, he couldn't help but think everything she said came with an exclamation mark. She spotted Juleka and bounced off.

He hadn't seen Kagami since she'd crashed his fencing lesson and been akumatized. She'd enrolled in the school to further her lessons, but then went on a tournament tour. He felt a blip of excitement to see her again. Her skill and focus were incredible. In the middle of searching for her, Adrien ran into Chloe.

"Adri-kins! I'm so happy to see you. I need your help with something. Pretty please?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, can I help you later?"

"I'm your best and oldest friend."

Adrien sighed. "All right, what do you need?"

Chloe glommed onto him, kissed his cheek and took a selfie. "A new profile picture. Thanks!"

"You know I don't like you posting pictures of us."

"Oh sure, but when it's pictures of you and Marinette all over the Internet you don't care."

"She didn't do that, it was just because of that add."

"Not that. These." Chloe held out her phone. There was a picture of him dabbing blackberry from Marinette's chin, and the photo was somehow spectacular. Not only did April Lester capture his shy look as he glanced up at Marinette, but also the startled surprise and pleased blush Marinette sported. They looked strangely… intimate. When Adrien didn't answer, Chloe continued. "Whatever Adri-kins, I have to make sure the world knows I'm your closest friend."

"Adrien." A new voice called.

He turned. Kagami approached, looking sleek and powerful in a red jacket and rust-colored pants. It was a marvelous color on her, or was he just partial to it because of Ladybug? "It's so good to see you again."

"Agreed. In fact I was hoping we could schedule a little practice. The tournament didn't go as well as I'd hoped."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd love to practice with you again."

"Great. Here's my number. Text me and we'll set a date."

He took it and agreed. Chloe watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. "I'd like to set a date with you too, Adri-kins. When are you free?"

He gave her a warning look, but it was Kagami who interrupted.

"Don't misunderstand. When I say date, I mean a romantic meet up. Ours will just happen to be with foils." Adrien half inhaled to speak, but she cut him off. "I must make it to class. Text me." Kagami turned away and walked straight through a group of students who jumped back at her approach. She was formidable, that was for sure, but a date? Was that what he'd agreed to? The class bell chimed and they darted off for class.

By the time he sat at his desk he heard Chloe whispering as loudly as possible about Adrien's supposed date. He dipped down to get his textbook from his bag and caught a glimpse of Marinette staring at him like he'd kicked a puppy. As quick as he noticed the expression, it was gone and she was fully focused on the papers in front of her.

###

It was like the sun refused to go down. Adrien paced his room while the shadows lengthened across the floor. As soon as he could see some stars he was leaving.

"So you're dating that fencing girl?" Plagg was at the desk, using a pen twice his height to scribble on a notepad.

"No. I have no idea. I texted her, but she hasn't responded." Plagg held up a crude doodle that looked like Adrien as a heart-breaker. Adrien glared. "Not funny."

"I think it's hilarious. You've got Ladybug, Marinette, and now a third. Not to mention Chloe would happily go out with you."

"None of them really care. I'm a model, it comes with the job." Adrien continued his pacing. "Do you know how many fan letters I get? How many men and women ask for a date?"

"But the difference is none of them know you."

"Yeah, like Chloe knows me," Adrien scoffed. Finally the first star peaked out from the dusky sky. "Time to go, Plagg!" His Kwami had been about to say something when Adrien called for claws out and transformed. Cat was about to leap from his window when there was a knock at the door. He dashed to the bathroom and called out.

"Adrien, your father asked me to check in before I leave." Nathalie's voice.

"Thanks. Have a nice night." He heard his front door click and decided to use the bathroom window instead. "Yeah yeah," Adrien said as if still speaking with Plagg. "If I'm not more careful they'll catch on to my sneaking out. Again." He jumped from the window. Fell thirty feet, then used his staff to wedge into a crook in the building and rebounded out across Paris.

It took ten minutes to get to Marinette's. He saw her before he landed and immediately bowed.

"Good evening Princess."

"You came."

"Did you doubt me?"

"Cat's like to be mischievous," she said and shrugged.

"True, but the only thing I want to play with is the string you've tied around my heart." She laughed, as he hoped she would, then stepped closer.

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll see," he said and opened his arms. Her delicate flats made a slight shuffling sound on the roof. He swept her up and wished he could feel the sleek fabric of her form-fitting top, which matched well with her slacks. A little more dressed up than he'd expected. A good sign.

Cat was careful to keep his balance so she didn't feel like he'd drop her, though it was nice when she gripped him out of alarm. That only happened twice, but it was tempting to make it happen again. He landed at the park surrounding the Eiffel Tower.

"I hate to break it to you, but I've been here before." She untangled herself from his arms.

"I know, I remember your birthday. But have you ever been here at night?" She nodded. "From the inside?" He grinned.

She seemed to struggle with the admission. "No."

"I win, Princess. What's my prize." He leaned in close and she pushed him away with her finger on his nose. It was so Ladybug-like that he was momentarily stunned. She floundered for a moment, making a strange sound.

"How about your prize is a kiss on the cheek."

"I can work with that. Come here." He tapped his cheek and waited. She leaned in and he flicked his head around to catch her lips. It was a quick touch, and playful as he could make it. She reeled back with such a categorical look of shock he couldn't help but laugh.

"That was cheating!"

"Like you said, cats like to be mischievous." They walked to the edge of the tower and Cat brought her back into his arms. The staff extended to carry them up to the highest platform. Not the one where elites could purchase a glass of champagne and toast to their money, but a small maintenance platform near the very top. When he set Marinette down she latched onto the nearest bit of metal and held tight with her fist locked.

"You don't really think I'd let you fall, do you?" Cat offered his hand for her to hold instead.

"I think a good wind would blow either of us right off, and I can't afford to plummet a few dozen stories tonight."

He pried her hand free and locked it in his own. "I've got you."

She smiled up at him, but not like the smile he'd seen in class. No pink rush to her cheeks, no glitter in her eye. Just a grin of a happy friend. The night grew darker. One moment they were suspended in silence, staring at each other, and the next the space around them flickered and flashed, the lights blinding them in the dark from all over the tower. Marinette's face transformed, wonder lighting her like magic. She laughed and he spun her around like a dancer. She twirled right into his arms, so he lead her in a tiny box step, keeping her a safe distance from the edge. She followed beautifully, and he couldn't help but ease her closer and closer. When their bodies were touching, he found he couldn't look away. This was a moment he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. He told her as much.

"I imagine a superhero could dance with anyone he wished," she countered.

"And I wished it to be you."

Finally, that luscious shade to her cheeks. The shy smile. His heart melted.

She looked away. "I don't want you to leave again."

"I learned my lesson."

"I'm serious Cat. When we kissed I thought… I don't know what I thought, but I hoped we'd be the kind of friends who can turn to each other for anything. Except I can't turn to you."

"Our friendship will be my top priority, Princess. I promise."

"What about Ladybug?"

He stopped dancing. "What about her?"

"You love her. There's someone that I… I love too. Maybe you and I should just be regular friends. Not the best-friend-kissing-hybrid we created."

Cat led and forced her attention back on the movements. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then that's all that matters right now, because I care about you." Too much, he wanted to say.

When she looked up he kissed her. Not the playful peck like before, but a real kiss. Long and slow, holding her close. She kissed him back without hesitation.

###

Marinette eased back for air. It was surprisingly hard to breath when they kissed, like he was restraining her lungs with his lips. "What if Ladybug came to you, wanted to be with you, what would you do then?"

"That would never happen. She's made it clear she's not interested."

"I've seen you two on the LadyBlog, she plays along, she teases you back. How are you so sure?"

Cat sighed, the magic of the kiss broke. The lights of the tower gave a final glimmer, then the night faded back to stillness. "Ladybug is serious in her duties. I doubt she ever wants to be confused by dating her coworker," he said. Marinette was about to argue when he continued. "You and Ladybug are incomparable. I will always love her, but I want to be closer to you."

Marinette slumped a little. "Incomparable. I guess that's true. She's graceful and confident, powerful. Perfect."

"Marinette—"

She forced herself to perk up. "I'd like to go home now."

When she scanned Cat's face it was like watching a battle play out in his mind. Finally he said, "All right. Come here."

The trip back to her house was quieter and somehow colder. Marinette rest her head on the spot between his shoulder and neck, but could feel the distance between them. She knew it wouldn't work to hold onto a piece of him, but she was surprised by how badly she wanted to.

Before she was aware of it, they'd returned to her balcony and he set her down. "Would it be better for you if I toned myself down?"

"And what, be Cat Gris?" She got him to laugh. "No, be you. That's who I like."

"Then in that case, if you want to date another guy, it's okay. Besides, we're not dating. We're secret best friends. Far more important."

She gave him a playful shove. "Sometimes I forget there's a person under that mask who has a life to live. Friends. Family. To me you're this wonderful presence in my life that's all mine, but I know that's not true."

"It's closer to the truth than you think. Good night, Princess." He picked up her hand, kissed her knuckle, and jumped back into the night.

Marinette went inside. Tikki popped up from her purse.

"Seems Cat Noir really has a thing for you."

"But you heard him. I'm incomparable to Ladybug."

"Only because you're doing your job. You should be happy about that."

"I wish I didn't have to hide from him. Wouldn't it be easier if I told him my identity?"

"You musn't. The rules and laws of being a Miraculous holder are clear. The first Ladybug revealed herself to her allies. They were turned against her by an evil force. Because they knew who she was, because she trusted them, they abducted her as she slept, stole the miraculous, and killed her. Since then, Kwami, owners, and Guardians are sworn by magic to never reveal their identities."

The night lost all it's warmth. "What do you mean sworn by magic?"

"We cannot reveal our owners to anyone who doesn't already know the connection. Sometimes it's found out on accident like with Dark Owl when you had to detransform with Cat Noir. Now Plagg knows who you are, but we can't speak the names. Watch," Tikki cleared her throat. "Cat Noir is really—" bubbles choked her and cut her off. "See? Something similar would happen to you if you tried to reveal your identity to Cat Noir."

"But it can happen on accident." Marinette had to make sure she understood the rules.

"Yes. Please keep yourself safe."

Marinette hugged her Kwami close. "Of course."

Her phone beeped. Marinette read a text from Luka. He wanted to meet her tomorrow evening for a walk along the Seine. Her mood lifted.

###

Adrien sat at his desk, clicking absently on links, his mind on last night. Plagg gulped down another piece of cheese.

"Camembert for your thoughts?"

Adrien made a face. "No thanks."

"Still thinking about how you told Marinette she's incomparable to Ladybug? So smooth."

"Shut up. I didn't mean it like that. Marinette is unique, she's more down to earth, more—"

"Flawed?"

Adrien glared. "No. She's just more human. Ladybug is this pinnacle of everything I admire, but she's untouchable."

"She's also a person beneath her mask. Don't overlook that."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing! I like Marinette."

"Uh-huh." Adrien glared, ready to use cheese as blackmail. 

The ground shifted and the room seemed to rock back and forth. It stopped. "What was that?" He opened a browser and flicked through the usual news sites. A live video played as a golem-looking creature stomped down the Seine. "Plagg!"

"I know, I know."

###

Luka pulled Marinette's arm and darted behind a staircase wall. The ground continued to shake and shutter, each step the Akuma took creating a tremor. He held her tight, both quiet in their attempt to escape notice, but Marinette had to find a way to separate them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize Victor would react so poorly."

"What happened?"

"He called me to get your number. He wanted to ask you out. I told him we were already dating." Another tremor.

"Luka! Bring me Marinette. Show yourself!" The Akuma's voice even made the air quiver.

Luka squeezed Marinette closer. "I won't let him get you."

"It's okay, I'll run and find help. He wants us both. It will be better if we split up."

"No. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Luka nudged her behind him and stepped out from the wall. "Victor! You don't have to do this. We're all friends here."

"I'm not Victor anymore. I'm Feldspar. You don't deserve her." He threw what looked like a clod of dirt, but midair it became clear and sharpened into deadly spikes. Marinette yanked Luka back. The shards drove into the ground.

"Crystals?"

"Victor loves geology," Luka huffed and got to his feet. "There's nowhere to run."

"Hmm, looks like you two are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Cat's voice came from above. He dropped down to crouch beside them.

"Cat Noir! Wow." Luka seemed star struck by Cat's sudden appearance. Mariette, however, wasn't surprised in the least.

"Get Luka out of here," she urged.

"No, take Marinette," Luka insisted.

"No offense, but I don't take orders from either of you." Cat held up his hands and took a step back. "Let's see what we're dealing with."

"Careful! He shoots crystals from his hands. They're wicked sharp." Marinette pointed at the crystal-blades. Cat whistled.

"Those do look unpleasant. I'll try and distract him. You two run." Cat popped out and greeted Feldspar. Immediately more crystals rocketed towards him. Cat spun his staff and the crystals shattered, but shards flew all over the place, cutting Marinette's arms and face.

Luka gripped her and took off in a dash. They made it up the stairs and into the park, but Feldspar reformed in front of them like the ground spit him out.

Cat was quick on his heels, but not quick enough. Feldspar readied another attack. Luka shoved Marinette towards Cat's incoming form. Cat snagged her and took off, leaving Luka behind.

"No! Go back, we can't leave him!"

Too late. Feldspar stomped the ground and a hole opened like a mouth underneath Luka. He fell in and was swallowed. The hole closed back up like it had never been.

"I have to get you to safety." Cat said.

Marinette tried to keep calm, but her heart hammered and her breath labored. Would Luka be all right? What if she was too late? Cat took her three blocks over and deposited her on a rooftop.

"Wait here, I'll get you when this is over," he sounded too serious to argue with.

"I don't know what to do." Guilt made her talk, even when she should have been chasing Cat off so she could transform. "I like you both. Please don't be upset with me."

"Princess, I'm not upset. Every friendship requires something a little different, ours is secrecy and trust. Yours and his is up to you. Stay safe." He kissed her. She nodded, but as soon as he was out of sight, she called up Tikki. Clever kitty, using her words against her.

Ladybug hooked her yoyo on the next building, but stopped.

She never said that to Cat Noir… she’d said it to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story? Make my day with a comment or kudos!


	7. Feldspar Part Two

Cat followed the screams as civilians came across Feldspar's path. Had he left them exposed? He'd wanted Marinette safe which had seemed like the most important thing, but now he wondered how many innocent people he’d put in harms way just to keep her out of it.

He returned to the park, but an eerie stillness overcame the grounds. No more shaking, and worse, no more screaming. Littered across the lawn were figures of stone, as if the statues from the Louvre had gone for a walk and been caught outdoors; statues of people running, a woman mid sweep to pick up her child, also now made of stone. It was haunting.

He followed the silent figures to the center of the park where he found Feldspar seated as if in meditation.

Above he caught movement and waited as Ladybug dropped down beside him.

"This is horrible." She took in the statues.

"It's okay M'lady, your magic will reset it. Let's put him on the rocks. Cataclysm!" His hand became a void of destructive power. He ran straight for Feldspar.

"No wait!" Ladybug yelled after him.

Feldspar moved like a landslide, one moment sturdy and immobile, the next crashing apart and reforming next to Cat. Feldspar threw a clod that reformed as crystals. A familiar string laced around Cat's center and yanked him off course. Cat protected his hand as he fell, saving the destruction for a better use than the bush he tumbled through.

Feldspar laughed. "Use that on me if you want. Release my Akuma for all I care. But the moment you do, the cave I've stuck Luka in will collapse and crush him."

"He's using a hostage?" Ladybug stilled, then shouted, "Lucky charm!" A meditation pillow fell to her hands.

"I'm all for a little cat nap, but now doesn't seem like the right time."

"It means I have to see Master Fu. We can't take him out, not if he has someone trapped."

Cat nodded. He disintegrated the bush to release his power, then returned to his feet.

"Give up your Miraculous, bring me Marinette and I'll free Luka." Feldspar rumbled.

Cat's ring beeped and lost a pad. "I have to get out of here."

"Meet me back here in half an hour. I'll see what Master Fu recommends."

Cat agreed, then ran off towards the roof he'd stashed Marinette on. He only had three paw pads left on his ring and he had to get Marinette down. He landed on the roof, right where he'd left her, but there was no one around.

"Marinette? Where are you?"

A shuffling sounded. "Over here!" she called.

Relieved, Cat skirted the edge of the roof and didn't ask why she was down on a ledge. He grabbed her, vaulted to the ground, and left her at a train entrance. "Sorry Princess, can't stay. Stay out of sight until this is all over." Last pad. He bolted, barely made it into an alley, and detransformed. He wasn't even sure where he was, but at least he'd gotten Marinette somewhere safe. He gave her a ten minute head start and then walked to the train. If his father knew he was out without his bodyguard, he'd be grounded for life.

###

Marinette skipped down the steps to the train terminal, then hid. Tikki was fast at work on a cookie, and Marinette didn't have to wait long to transform. It would be faster to travel as Ladybug than as herself.

She landed outside Master's building, hid and detransformed, then went up and let herself into his apartment. "Master Fu, Feldspar trapped a guy in a cave. He says it will collapse if we take his Akuma. What do I do?"

"I take it your Lucky Charm sent you here," he stood up from the same meditation pillow that Marinette's charm had turned into. She nodded. "Then I have an idea." He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. "The base of the power enhancer has many properties, but when you add a new ingredient it changes to create variations. I know just what to add." Master Fu held up a tiny grey hair. "An aye-aye hair."

"What is that?"

"A primate that taps trees to find hollows where insects live."

"I can use that to find the cave. Master you're a genius."

Master Fu bowed, then added the hair to a small dram of glowing power potion. He handed it to Tikki who made a face.

"I don't want to drink something with a hair in it."

"Please Tikki, I have to save Luka." Marinette begged. Tikki stuck out her tongue, but then downed the little vial of liquid and grimaced. She started to glow. Marinette transformed again, but couldn't see any difference. "Master, I'm not sure it worked."

"Trust me. Now go!"

Ladybug did as instructed and ran through his apartment like it was on fire. As soon as she could, she used her yoyo to soar across Paris. Once back at the statue park, she called Cat Noir on her yoyo. "Cat, come on, come on. Cat! I'm back at the park. Meet me here ASAP."

"Anything for you Bug-a-boo." He paused. "Wait, was that a smile just now?"

Ladybug pinched her lips together."No of course not. You know I hate that name. Get here quick." She hung up and hung her head. Her stupid affection for him was going to be a problem. Oh well, she was in it now.

She approached where Feldspar had been, but there was no sign of his presence. "Well, here goes nothing." Marinette choose a cobbled bit of sidewalk and tapped the ground. Nothing happened. She tried a couple different spots, but more nothing.

"M'lady?" Cat sounded wary. She felt him land next to her.

"I'm trying to find the hollow parts."

"He could be hiding Luka anywhere," he said. She quickly explained the hint from Master Fu. "I see. In that case you need greater scope. Come with me."

Intrigued, she followed Cat all the way to an old quarry where exposed granite and rubble had been turned into a green landscape. He patted a massive slab of pure rock.

"Now what?"

He held his staff like a baseball bat. "Get ready to listen."

She put her hand against the stone. Cat swung hard. She closed her eyes as the staff connected. The sound was like a gunshot at first, but then it moved deeper, became softer. It wasn't the vibrations she could feel. It was the void that seemed off to their left.

"Wait. Do that again," she ordered. He obliged. There! In her glee her eyes popped open and she hugged Cat. "It's this way, come on!"

He seemed momentarily surprised, but recovered. They sprinted off, him a step behind as they covered half the city. They stopped, out of breath and she pointed to a spot in the middle of the Seine.

"Really? Under the river?" Cat shivered.

"Use your Cataclysm."

"If I do that it will flood the cave."

"I'll get him. Trust me."

"You know I do."

He used the staff to breath and dove deep. She followed right behind. With a silent signal she gave the go ahead. Cat's fist bubbled in dark orbs. He slammed it down and the earth beneath the Seine broke apart. Ladybug pushed forward, called her lucky charm and as she was sucked in she let her charm—in the form of a spotted inflatable raft— block the water. She spilled into the cave on a small wave and used the yoyo's light to see Luka. He was soaked, and sputtered as he stood up from the water that splashed in with her.

Ladybug took a moment to orient herself. "It's Luka, right? Are you okay?"

"Ladybug, yes. How do we get out of here? My friend Marinette was being targeted too. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. You're the main concern. You have to trust me, I'm going to get you out of here, but you'll have to hold your breath." He nodded. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo string around them both, then moved them to the back of the cave. "Ready? Here we go!" She threw her yoyo at the raft. It pierced straight through. As water rushed in, the string went tight. Ladybug held Luka as if her life depended on it, then a tremendous pull yanked them off their feet and into the dark.

###

Cat reeled in Ladybug and Luka like fish.

"You're the best catch of my life." Cat helped Ladybug to her feet. Luka stood on his own.

"We have to get Feldspar's Akuma before he can take Luka again."

"In which case I make great bait. Hey Victor! Here I am!" Luka shouted at the city. The ground vibrated violently, knocking Ladybug against Cat. He held her and was surprised she didn't pull away.

An exposed dirt walkway morphed and grew, taking on the shape of Feldspar.

"Cat look, he can't form up from cement."

"Gotcha." Cat grabbed Luka and ran him up the stairs and into the middle of a four lane street.

"Give him to me!" Feldspar shot crystals. Cat and Luka dodged.

"Ladybug the stone around his neck, break it!" Luka called.

Ladybug flung her yoyo out through an onslaught of crystals. It missed. She spun off from the quartz spears. One grazed her shoulder. The suit remained intact, but she'd have a bruise. "Cat, a little help!"

Cat used his staff like a bat again, striking Feldspar's throwing arm. This time her yoyo connected. A small stone on Feldspar's chest shattered. Victor collapsed to his knees and melted down to his human self. The Akuma flew free and Ladybug scooped it up.

"No more evil doing for you." She cleansed the butterfly and let it go, then called out her Miraculous to reset the damage done. The crystals embedded in the street disappeared and a massive bubble splattered out from the Seine.

Cat pat Luka on the back. "Not bad in a fight this one." His ring beeped. "Oops, gotta go."

"Cat wait! Luka, we have to run. Thanks for your help." She ran after Cat and they both took off in the same direction.

"Two pads left M'lady. What's up?"

She landed. Cat followed.

"Thank you for trusting me. You didn't hesitate and I—"

Cat held a finger to her lips. "No need to thank me. You know I'm always here for you."

She kissed his cheek. He held his hand over the spot and looked at her like she'd sprouted a unicorn horn. She laughed. "Get going you silly kitty."

He gave her a lopsided grin and took off.

###

Ladybug rushed home and landed on the balcony as her earrings gave their last warning beep. She detransformed. "Oh Tikki, sorry. Let me get you some food."

"I'm okay." She bobbed a little sideways like she was drunk. Marinette had her perch in her hand and dug into the stash of goods she kept in the bedroom. "You did really well today."

"I had a lot of help. Rest up." Marinette waited for Tikki to be full and sleepy. Tikki floated to her bed and fell asleep, then Marinette went to her balcony and paced.

What Cat Noir said could be a coincidence. Friends needing specific things unique to their friendship wasn't so strange of a thing to say. Cat Noir and Adrien were like night and day when it came to their personalities. Cat was a flashy peacock, and Adrien was a reserved delicacy. One was refined and gentle, the other was flirtatious and overt. But her memory nagged at her, those small moments where Cat seemed to let down his guard, where he'd been gentle and kind. How much of his overconfidence was part of his persona as a hero? Was she any different?

As Ladybug she held a cool confidence and control, a leader, a fighter. As Marinette she took a step back unless a friend was being hurt, she bumbled through her day, and she had the most epic bad luck. But still, she was one in the same. What if Cat really was Adrien? Alya had said before she thought they looked alike.

Marinette's stomach hurt. It wasn't possible. She was overreacting because it had been too wise for Cat's usual mode, that's all.

Yeah, that was it.

###

Cat managed to sneak back inside through the bathroom window, detransformed, and showered off the feel of the Seine clinging to his skin. Ladybug was acting off. She'd hugged him, let him hold her, kissed his cheek… maybe Marinette wasn't wrong about Ladybug having a certain fondness for Cat, but it was trust, not love. He'd throw himself off a building for her—and he had.

Clean and still wired from the fight, he found Plagg lounging atop his dirty socks.

"So. Plagg."

"No I don't wanna."

"Come on. You're the one who's been bugging me about seeing her. I'm worried after what I said."

"I'm tired. There's not enough cheese in the world."

"I can get you a fresh baguette," Adrien offered. Plagg twitched. "And I can serve it with melted Camembert over thinly sliced pears and toasted almonds."

Plagg sat upright. "Fine, but if you really want to convince Marinette you're sincere then tell her something true. No, not who you really are. Yeesh. Just tell her how you really feel, okay? Now hurry up. I expect my Camembert to be aged at least three months and the almonds to be sliced, not slivered."

"You're always so picky. Come on." Adrien called to transform, then stood in his room as Cat Noir, hesitating.

Tell her how I really feel, he thought. It made his lungs hurt and his throat close up just thinking about it, but when he thought of Marinette dating Luka, his whole body tensed. Maybe Plagg was right.

He took to the skyline and went straight for Marinette's, his stomach churning at the thought of saying what he really felt. If he admitted he loved her it would feel like a betrayal to Ladybug. He couldn't love them both. The heat seemed to have driven Marinette to her balcony again. He paused on a nearby roof and watched her muttering to herself, and sometimes laughing. Upon closer inspection, he saw she was on her phone, texting with a friend. Time to stop lurking. He jumped down onto her balcony. She started and hid her phone, but grinned at him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"After today I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?" She stood and focused in on his face. He turned away. He had to tell her, had to say it, but…

"Luka. He's a good guy. Are you going to see him again?"

Marinette hesitated. Then said, "Yeah, I think I will."

Cat nodded, feeling hopelessly too late.

"But," Marinette continued, "I want to see you again, too. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Princess." He turned to face her and bowed. "I'm at your service."

"In that case, come on in. I have some studying to do, but you could help me?"

Funny enough he had the same studying to do, too, not that he told her. He joined her through the hatch and crouched on her bed. Marinette sat next to him and pulled out her history textbook and offered him her over-sized cat pillow. When he leaned back against it, she joined him, their shoulders touching and their legs sprawled out comfortably. They wound up studying for an hour until Marinette fell asleep on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and dipped his head against hers. She smelled like the bakery, sweet and with a hint of cardamom. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't linger all night and carefully extracted himself from her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random bits: I've recently decided my favorite book of all time is Carry On by Rainbow Rowell. If you'd like to read essentially gay Harry Potter (and let's face it, who doesn't?!?) then get ready to read and squee.


	8. Banshee

Marinette didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered Cat's warmth because of its absence. She had no idea when she'd get to see him again, but hoped it was soon. She had a good morning text from Luka which made her smile, and so she descended the stairs with high spirits.

She ran into the classroom only two minutes late, but their science teacher gave her an impressive glare regardless. She went to her lab table while Alya hid a snicker.

"What was it this time?"

"I forgot my lab book at home and had to go get it."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Classic Marinette. Hey girl, I've got some bad news. There's a rumor going around that Adrien is dating Kagami."

Marinette's chipper mood dissolved. So then Adrien probably wasn't Cat Noir if he was dating Kagami. It was only a rumor, though, right? She had to make sure. She glanced sidelong at Adrien as he tweaked the Bunsen burner while Nino added a solution to the mix. The beaker's contents turned blue as a strange thought occurred to Marinette. If Cat Noir really was Adrien, then she'd kissed Adrien. A furious blush overtook her and she had to duck under the table with the pretense of searching her bag. If she wanted to make it through class and determine if Adrien and Cat Noir were one in the same, then she couldn't let that thought resurface again. Ever.

When class ended, Marinette timed her departure so she trailed Adrien out of the room. She called his name softly and he spun around with his usual smile.

"Hey Marinette, what's up?"

"I, uh, well you see there's this thing that I wanted to ask you but I wasn't sure if I should, but then I thought 'who listens to rumors?' and decided I should just ask but now I'm rambling and I'm sorry."

Adrien laughed, then grabbed her hand to move her aside so another student could pass. His hand lingered and Marinette lost all her senses for a moment. He let go, slowly. "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I…um.. Do you like cats?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, why?"

"What about black cats? Do you think they're bad luck? It's just I keep seeing this one over and over and I think I might be cursed."

Adrien didn't just laugh, he clutched his stomach and turned away, laughter seeming to overpower him. This wasn't going how she’d hoped. She palmed her face and told herself she really was cursed.

"Sorry," Adrien controlled his reaction and faced her again. "That was so unexpected. So you're being troubled by a black cat?"

"Kind of. But," oh no, she was digging herself in way too deep with this. "What I really wanted to ask was if you were dating Kagami."

Adrien's smile melted back to his usual one, but he shook his head. "Not really. I agreed to meet up with her, but she told me after that it would be a date. I'm not sure how I feel about her."

"I think if you dated someone half the school would be in an uproar, and that's if you don't include Chloe."

"I guess dating would be hard. There's so many rumors online that you and I are dating after we were at the movies, and now with the photos from April Lester."

"I don't mind. Uh, I don't mind that there are photos of us. We're friends after all."

"You're one of my most important friends. Marinette I…" Adrien's focus fell to her lips. Marinette's heart stopped. "I have to go." He walked away from her and didn't look back.

Had that really just happened? She had to have imagined it. She'd been reading into their interactions for ages, but he'd only ever wanted her friendship. He loved Ladybug… just like Cat Noir. Marinette slipped an exaggerated "oh", thinking that if Adrien really was Cat Noir, it would explain why he laughed so hard. Yet, she'd seen him and Cat in the same place the day Gorizilla attacked. He couldn't be Cat.

###

Adrien was still laughing when his bodyguard drove him home. Cursed by a black cat that keeps coming by? Geez Marinette. It made him want to tell her, though he knew he couldn't. What a stupid rule. He got home, did his homework, ate dinner alone, practiced piano, then transformed and headed straight for her once again.

But this time, he hesitated outside her window. She wasn't alone. Luka was sitting on her chaise lounge, Marinette next to him. He said something, she laughed, then he leaned in and kissed her. Cat's heart went cold, but he couldn't convince himself to leave. He landed on her roof feeling slightly sick, but couldn't settle. It was stupid, impulsive, but it didn't matter. He loved her.

Cat pulled open her roof hatch and heard their startled alarm.

"Cat Noir?" Luka stared, but Marinette jumped up.

"Cat?"

"There's an Akuma after you. I have to get you somewhere safe. Luka be careful, get home." The lie was easy enough.

She shooed Luka out and grabbed her purse. "Who's been akumatized?"

Cat waited at the window, watching Luka scurry across the street towards the river. "No one."

"What?"

Cat didn't look at her. "I saw you two kissing. I had to… I had to tell you something."

"You said he and I were something separate from you and I."

He nodded. "But you don't know everything." Cat sat right where Luka had been, ashamed. "Princess… Marinette." He stared into her sky-blue eyes, bright with concern. "I love you."

Marinette sat right where she was on the floor. "I, you, wait what?"

"I love you and I needed you to know. I can't tell you who I really am. I can't share my world with you, but I can share my heart."

"What about Ladybug?"

Cat crawled next to her on the floor and knelt, taking her hand. "You're who I want to be with." He kissed each of her fingers. She didn't pull away. Her focus had faded and she stared at nothing for an agonizing minute. Cat worried he'd explode waiting for some kind of response. Finally, Marinette looked straight at him and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He hoisted her up onto his lap. Their kissing deepened. He slid his tongue along her lower lip and her fingers dug into his back. They eased apart, both panting slightly, and she set her forehead against his.

"I don't know how I feel yet, but you're beyond important to me."

It was enough. He kissed her again.

###

The next day Marinette sat huddled in bed, unsure how to approach the day. Cat had chosen her, the real her, on top of loving her alter ego. He wasn't just into Ladybug's confidence and control, he loved everything about her. There was no way Cat was Adrien. Adrien hardly looked at her. Marinette buried her head in her pillow and grinned.

On her way to class she texted Luka, asking to talk, then she wandered through her day in a haze. She bumped into Adrien twice, but managed to have half a real conversation each time. Seemed he noticed her spacey attitude and asked what happened. She mumbled something about black cats being lucky after all and swore she caught his face brighten.

When she met with Luka after school, she explained that, as much as she adored him, her heart was elsewhere.

"I understand, but I hope we can still be friends and hang out."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek and felt awful for the sadness in his eyes, but had to follow her heart. She turned away, taking only a few steps, when she heard someone collapse behind her. Luka fell to his knees and his face lit with Hawkmoth's sigil. Marinette ran.

In an alley, Marinette stopped and opened her purse. "I didn't mean to hurt him. Tikki, spots on!"

She sprang out of the alley and towards Luka as the darkness bubbled around him, turning his skin as turquoise as his hair, and his clothing to the tattered rags of a ghostly banshee. Assuming he'd wail at her to attack, she cut him off.

"Luka, your heart may hurt but you don't need to do this."

He grinned, silently. She must have misinterpreted the banshee getup. Instead he pulled a string from the folds of tattered fabric and laced it through his fingers, then started to strum. The melody was soft. Ladybug was about to attack when the tone changed and an unbearable sadness weighed upon her shoulders. How had she ever thought anyone would love her? The people of Paris only saw her as a maid, cleaning up their mistakes. Her friends only put up with her because she's the baker's daughter. She'd be nothing without Tikki. She was nothing. She didn't matter.

"Ladybug!"

A crash above her. At some point Ladybug sank to her knees and started to cry. How long had she been there? Luka as an Akuma stood over her, but was held at bay by Cat's staff.

"Cat Noir. I'm so sorry, I…" The music started again, and with it came tears. Arms surrounded her and air rushed by, drowning the music. Cat swept her away.

"I'm okay, set me down." Cat did as she asked. It took her a moment to sniffle and wipe her eyes.

"What happened?"

"The music he played made me horribly sad. We have to keep him from playing. The string he's using has to be where the Akuma is."

"Come on, we got this." He offered his hand and when Ladybug took it she allowed herself one moment of weakness, one breath where she was one in the same with her real life. She leaned into Cat and rest her head on his shoulder, then squeezed his hand and jumped back to the fray. She had to keep Luka from playing any music.

"Lucky Charm!" A spotted can of expanding foam fell to her.

Cat caught up. "Have a few cracks to fill?"

Ladybug checked out the area. Cat's belt, Luka's hands, and the can stood out. "Follow me." She stripped off Cat's belt, which shouldn't have made her feel like blushing, and tied it around the can. She spun both it and her yoyo as she approached Luka. Cat split off to her right and attacked with his staff. Luka strummed a discordant tune and Cat fell, his hand flying up to block his ears. Ladybug struck out with the yoyo first and drove Luka back, then slammed the can on the cement at his feet. It exploded, foam glomming onto Luka's chest, his hands, his face, and expanding rapidly. The string was coated and rendered useless.

"Cat!"

Cat, having recovered from the music, called out and swiped his hand along the sticky string. It crumbled and a black butterfly slipped free. Ladybug captured it, cleansed it, and reset the damage done. She set her hand on Luka's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so upset. The girl I liked broke my heart a little."

"You are a stunningly kind and talented man. You will find someone who can love you fully." On impulse, Ladybug leaned in and kissed Luka's cheeks as half an encouragement, and half a goodbye. He colored slightly, then brushed himself off and thanked them both. Ladybug's earring gave a warning and she aimed for the tallest building, Cat following her to the roof.

"Is it Luka you're in love with?"

Ladybug stumbled in her surprise as she landed. "What?"

Cat crossed his arms and wouldn't look at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not in love with him," she said.

"Then who?"

"It's better we don't know anything about each other."

"But you already know I love Marinette."

Ladybug swallowed hard. She did know, but Ladybug wasn't supposed to. She feigned surprise. "You are? I thought you two were only friends."

Cat made a frustrated gesture and let out a rush of breath. His ring blinked. "I have to go."

"Cat, wait—" but she was too late. Cat dove from the roof and out of sight. Great, now he was mad at her and she didn't have enough time left to get back home. With no idea where she was, Ladybug opened the roof entry door and stepped inside. She detransformed, let Tikki rest in her purse, and descended the stairs. It was getting late, and this building was a maze. She popped out from the emergency stairs in a long white hallway, reminiscent of a hospital, and searched for an elevator. Ten minutes later, and a lot of being lost, Marinette found a sort of reception desk with a waiting room, except there was no one in it. It was late, but not so late this place should be deserted.

"Tikki, I'm going to have to find you something to eat so I can get home."

"Check the desk for snacks." Tikki suggested. Digging through someone's things wasn't something she was proud of, but she had to do what she had to do. The curved desk had a bunch of drawers and little knick-knacks scattered about. Marinette squatted down to rustle in between the files in the deepest drawer. Success! A secret candy bar squirreled away. Perfect. Marinette handed it to Tikki and was about to get up when a name on the file caught her eye.

Agreste.

Adrien? She shouldn't look. It was probably something private, something she had no right knowing… but she couldn't resist. She flipped open the folder and searched for Adrien's name. When she didn't see it, she read slower. Emilie Agreste, comatose and in a chamber built by the company on the letterhead. Emilie was alive? Marinette thought, after seeing Adrien's reaction to the photos of his mom, that she had died.

Footsteps. Marinette slipped the file back and slid under the desk completely. Tikki was still munching on the candy bar, but she was too slow for them to get out of there yet.

"We need to adjust the maintenance on her vitals. She spiked last week." The man's voice was proper and deep. It sounded familiar.

"Sir, I assure you the machine is performing optimally. There's no precedence for this kind of situation. If we knew more about what caused the condition then—" The second voice was cut off by a woman.

"Make the adjustments. You'll be highly compensated."

Her voice was familiar, too. When the first man spoke again, she finally placed it. Mr. Agreste and the woman had to be Nathalie. Marinette stayed utterly silent. If they found her, she had no explanation for why she, a high school student, would be in a medical tech building.

"But sir—" The unknown voice spoke up again and was cut off.

"You know what I'm capable of." The threat was clear.

There was a mumbled response and footsteps rounded the desk. Marinette held her breath. A young doctor came into view, handsome and thin, but he shook slightly as he opened the same cabinet Marinette had searched, and filed away a paper. As he shut the door and moved to stand, his eyes latched straight onto Marinette's.

They both stilled, wide eyed and unsure. Gabriel spoke.

"We don't have all night."

The doctor stood. "Sorry sir, I can't find the paperwork we discussed, but I don't think there's anything more we can do for you. Your wife is a unique case, and we're doing our best, but you're expecting miracles."

"Oh, I'll find my miracle, but all I need from you is to prolong her life."

"We'll do what we can."

"Good. And even without the contract, you'll do well to remember that this project is of the utmost secrecy."

The doctor hesitated. Marinette could see his hands clench and unclench from behind the desk. "Of—of course."

Footsteps faded down the hall and the doctor visibly relaxed. He crouched down and hissed at her. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry! I came in to use the restroom and got lost." Marinette wiggled free from under the desk.

"On the 40th floor? Who are you working for?"

"What? Nothing. I mean no one! I—"

"Got lost. Sure. We'll see if security says otherwise." He gripped her upper arm and dragged her away. She started protesting, but he suddenly shushed her. Footsteps echoed down the hall towards them.

"I need—" Gabriel stopped and towered over them. Marinette couldn't imagine what he'd be thinking, her being held forcibly by the same doctor aiding his wife. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing here?"

"You know her? I found her hiding out." The doctor sounded nervous.

"Yes. Leave us. I need a word with the young lady."

The doctor released Marinette like she were poison and all but ran away from the pair. Marinette wanted to run too, but tried not to fidget as Adrien's father scanned her from head to toe. He was as imposing as ever, a sleek silhouette full of power and control.

"Curious to find you here. This place houses some sensitive information. So tell me, what did you hear?"

"Nothing, sir." She didn't like the way he watched her, or the tone in his voice.

"I can't have any recordings or copies leaked. I'll need to search your bag."

"I didn't take anything."

"Then you'll have your things returned and I'll escort you home. You sneaked into a private installation and were caught trespassing. I can have the police involved if you prefer."

Marinette froze. She clutched at her purse where Tikki was hidden. She couldn't let him find her. "No."

He tried to grab her purse. She spun away and did something incredibly stupid. She ran.


	9. Discovered

Marinette heard Gabriel follow, his staccato footfalls growing closer and closer. She had to get out of here. How would she ever explain this? All her dreams of being a fashion designer were doomed now, but Tikki was more important, Ladybug was more important.

He grabbed her arm from behind. She slipped down and out, but he snagged her purse.

"No!" She leaped back for it.

"Whatever you think you're going to get for exposing my work here is wrong. Nothing is more important than my—" He opened the purse, reached in and withdrew Tikki. She plastered a false smile and widened her eyes to look like a plush toy. "I see." He turned her over, then trapped her inside his hands. "Tell me what you're doing here or I crush your… doll."

"Nothing! I promise. I got lost and—" Marinette stuttered as Gabriel squeezed down on Tikki. She heard a small squeak. "OK! I was trying to find out what happened to Adrien's mom. I have a crush on your son. I thought I'd be helping him."

"Oh you'll be helping him—Ladybug." Gabriel's voice dropped. Marinette couldn't move. Her heart missed a beat, then tripled in speed. Gabriel grinned at her and leaned in. "Yes, I know about your Kwami. I know who you are, now." He smashed his hands down on Tikki who gave up the pretense of being inanimate and cried out. She bit down on his knuckle. With a growl, he flicked her away.

"Tikki!" Marinette grabbed her and ran, trying not to worry that Tikki hadn't flown free, but dropped like dead weight. Gabriel was faster than she gave him credit. He got an arm around her and held her shoulders back against him, scrambling to take her earrings. Marinettes reached back and swiped wildly at his face, aiming for eyes or nose or anything she could reach. She'd never had to fight without her powers before. Everything she did was ineffectual. She gripped something silky and yanked out his cravat. He roared and lurched forward. She went with his momentum and let herself fall, tumbling out of his reach. Gabriel held a hand over his throat like he'd been cut, but when his fingers slipped Marinette saw only a small jewel. Tikki gasped and tried to talk, but coughed, her throat rough from Gabriel's crushing grip. Marinette didn't hesitate and ran. She rammed into the door to the stairs, burst through, and slammed it shut.

"It's him." Tikki's usual high voice rasped. "That was Nooroo's miraculous. That's Hawkmoth."

"No." They'd cleared Gabriel Agreste months ago.

"No time. Transform!"

"Right, Tikki, spots on!" The magic barely finished binding to her body when the door to the stairs flung open. Gabriel was cold in his fury, his movements precise. He lunged. She leaped. "Lucky Charm!" A small ring fell to her hands; Cat Noir's in perfect spotted replication. Of course, she had no chance against Hawkmoth alone. She needed help. He knew who she was. A flicker of panic curdled her stomach. She needed to get away, and she needed to get to Cat. He was her only hope now.

She heard Gabriel call to Nooroo. Time was running out. Ladybug practically flew up the stairs and out onto the roof, calling Cat as she went. No answer. Was he angry with her over Luka? Hawkmoth kicked the roof door open, butterflies fluttering in his wake. She shot her yoyo at random and jumped from the roof. It didn't matter where she was heading as long as it was away. Luckily, he couldn't follow in the same manner, but still she soared from building to building, working back to familiar territory. Night set in, the heat wave breaking as rain sprinkled down. She landed and tried Cat Noir again. He answered.

"Cat, where are you? I need help."

"Stay there, I'll come to you." Cat's response was short, but she was relieved he wasn't arguing.

"No, go to the Grand Paris Hotel roof. I'll meet you there."

He agreed and hung up. Ladybug had a handful of minutes before she transformed back, but she didn't need Master Fu to help her translate what her lucky charm meant. She needed allies, but there was only one she trusted with everything.

Ladybug landed on the pool lounge of the hotel. The pool was closed for maintenance and it was late enough the bistro tables and lounges were all deserted, except one. Cat beat her here and had his feet up, arms behind his head, looking the picture of calm relaxation, but she knew him too well for that. His eyes were narrowed, overlooking Paris, even though she was sure he heard her land.

"Cat I—"

"You know M'lady, it's not nice to keep me on such a short leash."

She scooted a second lounge close and sat facing him, nerves making her spine extra straight while her hands shook. "Cat, something happened—"

"Between you and Luka? I kind of figured."

"Forget all that, it doesn't matter, I—"

"Doesn't matter?" Cat turned to her and sat up right on the edge of the lounge, his expression hard. "I thought things were changing. You'd been different lately, closer. Then this thing with Luka happens and I just—" His chair broke. The leg beneath him buckled and he suddenly thrust forward, right into Ladybug's face. His lips slammed into hers. Both startled, but Ladybug gripped him and went with it, kissing him hard and fast.

###

Cat Noir pulled back, his expression vacillating between surprise, delight, and concern. She. Kissed. Him. His dreams all came true at once. His cheeks lit with a charming blush and he struggled to look at her, but when he did her face fell. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Hawkmoth discovered who I am. I need your protection."

"What? How? Ladybug, you have it, always." He took her hand, ignoring for now the line they'd crossed. Ignoring what it would mean for him and Marinette. Would he lose her if Ladybug offered him her heart? How could he choose between them? Ladybug tucked her bangs back and showed Cat her ear. One dot remained on her miraculous. "You need to go." He urged her up, but she stayed put.

"It's not enough for you to protect me just like this. I need you to know who I am."

"Not like this. I'm—I'm not ready. There has to be another way." An irrational panic bloomed in his chest and pushed against reason. He'd wanted to know who she was for so long, but he'd finally found peace in not knowing, in staying as they were. This was too quick. Too many changes. She'd kissed him!

"We don't have a choice, Cat. I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything. Please, just… I'm so sorry." Her earring beeped one last time. He was frozen, held suspended in the moment in between knowing and not knowing. The magic of her suit sparked, cascading away. He wanted to blink. Run away. He was frozen.

Her suit disappeared. Across from him sat Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She sat with her hands in her lap, looking down and afraid. She'd never seemed so vulnerable before. He couldn't process it. There was no way this was real. He had to be dreaming, imagining both sides of the coin being the same, seeing what he wanted. He touched her hand but she shrank away. Her breathing rapid.

For a second, outrage swept through him. She'd played him—then sense took over—she'd had to

"You're Ladybug?" His voice was suddenly hoarse. He couldn't swallow. Emotions warred within him as she shrank away. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. "I know you couldn't tell me. I know the rules, I just… give me a minute." Cat stood and paced. His heart wanted to burst with glee and he was tempted to run to her side and sweep her into his arms, but this changed things. Had she had ulterior motives for being closer to him as Marinette? Why had she refused him as Ladybug? Everything hurt from his eyes to his heart. It was such a jumble.

"I'm sorry." Her quiet whisper carried easily across the roof, even as the rain picked up. She sat alone on the lounge getting soaked, not moving, like she was waiting for the guillotine to fall. His confusion could wait.

"Princess, let me take you home. You'll catch a cold."

"Not yet." Marinette stalled his attempts to help her up. "I know who Hawkmoth is. He'll come for me. I need your help."

"Like I said, you'll always have it."

She gave a sharp bob of her head, but still wouldn't look at him. "Whoever you are under that mask, I need you to stay close. Don't let me notice you. Don't approach me unless you have to. Your identity must remain secret or we risk Hawkmoth getting to us both. It's Gabriel Agreste, Cat."

He plunked down, the wind suddenly torn from his lungs. "What? No. We exonerated him."

"We were wrong. He played us. I saw his Miraculous. It's a pin he wears under his cravat."

Cat felt like he might vomit. He clamped his teeth together and breathed in deep through his nose instead, trying to convince the nausea to pass. She finally looked at him. "My Lucky Charm led me to you, it's never failed."

He nodded. "I should get you home." It came out colder than he meant. He couldn't digest it all, literally and figuratively. She came to his side, but didn't move to touch him. He picked her up and hoped she couldn't hear his heart pounding or his stomach gurgling. Things would be okay. Maybe she was wrong. Ladybug had been wrong before. Adrenaline rushed through him again when he remembered Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug.

At her rooftop, he set Marinette down and she backed out of his touch.

Ladybug was Marinette—he saw her transform, saw her Kwami, saw her become Marinette. This was real.

"I understand if this…changes things, but we have to work together to take down Hawkmoth." Marinette spoke too fast.

Marinette was Ladybug—his princess, his new love, he'd kissed her, watched her fall asleep, held her close.

"I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't have shown you except—"

He shut her up with his mouth on hers, kissing her so fiercely and deeply that she whimpered. He eased back and instead wrapped her in a tight hug, afraid if he let her go that he'd wake up. She held him just as desperately.

"I need time to process this. I'll stick close by, but… I need time."

She nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you."

He started to giggle, then he laughed outright. Ladybug was Marinette.

"Are you okay?"

He pushed back and wiped his eyes. He'd been so close to her the whole time. She'd liked him. She'd been his closest friend, besides Nino of course. If only she knew who he was. He yearned to tell her. "I think I'm in shock." He laughed harder, which only made her look more terrified. He waved off her approach and tried again. "I need to go." He didn't wait for her reply and jumped into the night.

###

Marinette stood dumbfounded on the roof. She'd done it, revealed herself to Cat, and all he could do was laugh? It hurt, but she convinced herself it wasn't about who she really was, it was about their connection. Tikki floated up, still weak from transforming back and the fight with Hawkmoth.

"I think that went well. You're sure the Lucky Charm was telling you to show him?"

"Positive, but I'm worried I've broken whatever we had. He didn't look good."

"He's just surprised. You've been this figure in his life for so long, he couldn't have predicted this."

Marinette climbed inside and got Tikki some cookies. "Are you okay? Did Hawkmoth hurt you?"

She looked pained as she swallowed. "I'll be okay. We have to see Master Fu. You've been compromised and we need a plan."

Marinette agreed. "I'll go straight to him tomorrow after class."

"And if Hawkmoth attacks first?"

Marinette sat heavily on the lounge and massaged her forehead. "Gabriel is a patient man obsessed with details. He doesn't want just my Miraculous, he wants Cat's, too, so he can grant his wish—oh. Oh no."

"What is it?"

"What if his wish is to bring back his wife? Adrien's mom?" Tikki looked as sad as Marinette felt, but then Marinette jolted up. "That's it. What if I talk to Hawkmoth and try to find a way to cure his wife without fighting? I could help Adrien and stop the fighting once and for all."

"Do you really think he'll be willing to do that?"

"I don't know, but if we can help his wife, he might. I'll get Master Fu's opinion, but I think this is the right path."

"I trust in you, Marinette. You're the best Ladybug I've ever worked with and I believe you can do anything."

Marinette snuggled her delicate Kwami, sleep creeping over her like the first cold night of autumn, a chill sending her deep under the covers.

###

Cat Noir hit the lip of his windowsill and stumbled into his bedroom. He didn't bother to get up, just detransformed and stayed sprawled on the ground, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was like his mind met too many thoughts at once and did a forced shut down.

"Well, well, well." Plagg, already having bee-lined for the cheese, hovered and ate, staring down at Adrien with a knowing grin.

"You knew, didn't you." It wasn't a question, and Adrien didn't bother with silly things like inflection.

"For ages. I wish I could have seen your face when she detransformed! Oh I bet it was priceless."

"Shut up, Plagg. I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever, this is your dream come true."

"It's not Marinette being Ladybug that's killing me. My father…" Adrien trailed off, unable to complete the thought, unable to say it aloud, afraid it would make it real.

"Ah," Plagg sank a little in the air, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees like he was sitting on the floor. "That part is trouble."

"What do I do? I can't fight my father. He's the only family I have left. And if we defeat him we put him in jail? We take away his Miraculous and I have to live knowing all the pain and horror he's put Paris through? I can't, Plagg. It's too much." Adrien rolled over, but in his mind he saw again the flash of light as Ladybug's transformation failed and she became his Marinette. His Princess and his Lady. The thought tickled him until he started to silently giggle once again, shaking on the floor.

"Oookay. You're not losing it are you? I really don't want to take on another Cat Noir who's not you."

Adrien laughed so hard he started to cry, then he was just crying. How the devil was he supposed to deal with this?

"I love her."

"Yeah I know, you don't shut up about it."

"No, I just… I love everything about her. I love how she played me. I love how she kept her secrets so well. I never suspected a thing. She won. I'm not nearly as clever as her." He bolted upright. "I can't lose her. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Darn right you are. Better stock up on cheese, we have to be ready at a moment's notice."

Adrien wiped his eyes. "I'm ready to protect her, even if it means losing the only family I have." At that, he couldn't stop grinning. She'd be the only family that mattered.


	10. Byte Part One

School. Oh.

Adrien sat in the back of the car, his bodyguard sending him curious looks. Adrien knew he'd have to see her during the day, but how was he supposed to stay close without alerting her to who he was? Should he ask her to lunch? No, too obvious. Maybe some kind of outing with Alya and Nino. He rubbed his forehead. He had another photo shoot today, how was he supposed to get out of that? Adrien silently cursed himself and finally got out. There was no going back: he knew—she didn't. He had to keep it that way.

The steps up to the main entrance had never been so challenging, but each one felt like it squeezed his heart. He had to control his reaction to seeing her. He couldn't let anyone see them act differently. Stay cool, stay collected, treat it like another show. That helped. He sank into his model persona and adopted his polite speech, his careful movements, his grace. He saw Chloe. She jumped up and rushed over, but was cut off by Kagami.

Crap. He'd completely forgotten about the psudo-date he had with Kagami. When had he scheduled that?

"Tonight after class, the gym."

Adrien jumped when Kagami spoke. Had she read his mind? His heart, already erratic with the stress of last night, did a somersault. "You scared me."

"Have you reconsidered our date?" Kagami's fierce stare made him antsy.

"Actually, about that, I'm happy to study and work together, in fact I look forward to that, but I'm afraid I can't accept it as a date."

Kagami tilted her head to the side while she thought, her dark hair gleaming a little like Marinette's did. Just the thought of her name made his mouth dry out. Today was going to suck. Finally, Kagami said, "I suppose that's agreeable. If you change your mind…" She left the implication. "In the meantime is tonight still available?"

"My father," Adrien coughed when his tongue stalled out, talking about the man like he was just some normal dad, like he wasn't Paris's super villain. "He scheduled a photo shoot tonight. I'm sorry, I can't get out of it."

Kagami shrugged. "Your professionalism is what I admire most. We'll reschedule."

Adrien thanked her, then barely extracted himself from the conversation when Chloe pounced. "Adri-kins, haven't we been friends for ages? You should come out with me sometime. We'll… play, just like when we were kids."

Adrien had to rearrange his expression. Play. Riiight. "I'd love to hang out, maybe we should have another party for the whole class, that way my father would let me attend."

"Fabulous idea, Adri-kins. I'll start planning." Chloe sprang off and listed orders to Sabrina, who took notes like a good assistant. Such a bizarre friendship. Adrien spun back towards class and ran right into Marinette. Surprise more than anything else made him lose balance and he landed ungracefully on his butt.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Marinette reached out to help. All he could do was stare. No words came. No thoughts even entered his brain, just a dull panic with a noise like a balloon rapidly deflating filled his head. "I thought I'd be late and so I ran and then I slipped and now I'm rambling again. Ugh, so uncool." She grit her teeth and looked skyward like she hoped divine intervention would save her.

"I—" holy Miraculous he was talking to Ladybug. No! He was talking to Marinette. As Adrien. "I was hoping to run into you."

"You were?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"I wondered if you, Nino and Alya would be free tonight to watch a movie at my place." Crap! He couldn't invite her over, his father would see. Adrien was utterly failing at this already and it hadn't even been a day.

"I love you. IT! I love the idea." She looked more annoyed at herself than anything. It took all of his self control not to react. "Oh, but could we do it at my place instead? I have to, um, help the bakery in my parents and it would be closer for Alya and Nino and then I can cover snacks."

Adrien's lips twitched. She didn't even notice the verbal goof. He let out a relieved breath and grinned. "That sounds wonderful. I have a photo shoot until six. I'll be by at 6:30?"

"Perfect. I'll get Nino and Alya over."

The bell rang and they both darted off to class. Ms. Bustier stopped talking when they burst in.

"If you set your alarm a little earlier, I'm sure you'd make it on time without disrupting the class. Take your seats and let's start with this morning's affirmations."

Adrien felt himself turn a little pink and was pleased to see Marinette blush as well. They both had a track record of being late and taking off at random. Now he knew why. He sat next to Nino and had to feign searching his bag to hide his smile.

###

Marinette's nerves were shot. She kept expecting to see some strange man around every corner watching her. Her skin crawled like someone was watching and occasionally she shivered. She was torn between the intense curiosity of knowing who Cat was, and the intense desire to keep his identity safe. The fewer people who knew about them, the better. She'd already screwed up, and she couldn't risk him too. Still, as the school day wore on, she didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. Either Cat was especially skilled at covert surveillance, or he was hiding in plain sight. Either way, he was probably enjoying the heck out of this. He was seeing the other side of Ladybug, the klutzy, accident-prone high schooler who could barely string her words together into proper sentences. Ugh, she thought about her run in with Adrien and wanted to die of shame. Would it ever be easy to talk to him? Why did she have to still love him so completely? She had intense feelings for Cat, but somehow it was still different than her feelings for Adrien. For that brief moment she'd thought, or maybe hoped, they were the same person, but there was no way. Adrien was a famous model, too busy for time as a superhero, too well known, too genuinely polite.

When the day ended, Marinette met back up with Alya and Nino. They'd agreed to come over right after class, which helped soothe Marinette's nerves. If she stayed around people, then she hoped Hawkmoth wouldn't attack. It did him no favors to out her as Ladybug, not when she had so many allies and him none. Little did he know she'd be surrounded by two of her strongest if anything happened. She sneezed and tripped over an uneven sidewalk.

"Easy girl, one of these days you're going to fall and break something." Alya helped Marinette back to her feet. She sniffled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my nose just tickles." Marinette brushed herself off. At home she set up Alya and Nino upstairs. "Oh no," Marinette made her voice extra loud so they'd hear.

"What’s up?" Nino asked.

"I left my phone in my locker. I'll run back and grab it. You two okay here for a little bit?"

"Bring us a couple of your dad's cookies and heck yeah."

"Nino," Alya glared. He held up his hands in surrender.

Marinette laughed. "You got it." She tracked down a plate of assorted cookies and delivered them upstairs, then made her excuses and left—her phone nestled where it belonged in her pocket.

"If you wanted to go out after class, why did you invite them over?" Tikki squeaked up at her.

"I need to see Master Fu, but I feel safer with my friends." Marinette took the subway to Master Fu's stop, then jogged to his apartment. Outside his door, she hesitated. She imagined his disappointment, maybe even his punishment. What if he took Tikki away from her? She clenched her purse tight, then opened it. "Tikki, whatever happens, you've been one of my best friends and I love you until the end, okay?"

"Marinette, you'll be okay." Tikki promised, then darted out to snuggle Marinette's cheek.

The door opened, Master Fu startling them. "The hallway isn't the best place to speak. Come in, come in."

Marinette sat with him, then explained what happened. She confessed she took the chance with Cat Noir and her identity, but didn't know his. She even told him that her friends were waiting for her right now and she wondered if she should keep their Miraculouses close.

"You've been presented with a difficult situation. I agree with your assessment of the Lucky Charm. Trusting Cat Noir with your identity was the right choice, but we need to keep you safe from Hawkmoth."

"I don't want to stop being Ladybug. I want to fight for my city."

"And you will. You are Ladybug, from now until you renounce the role. You've met with Gabriel Agreste on many occasions. Do you really believe he'd be open to a discussion, rather than a fight?"

"I have to try."

"Then I trust you. You've shown great wisdom and creativity. You were a true Ladybug even before you met Tikki. Don't doubt yourself and be brave. It may be more difficult than you're prepared for."

Marinette stood, then on impulse hugged Master Fu. "Thank you for bringing me to Tikki, for trusting me. I'm sorry I let you down."

He patted her back. "You haven't let me down. Life is unpredictable and never convenient."

Marinette left at a run, caught the incoming train, and scurried back to the house. She'd been gone forty minutes and hoped they didn't notice. When she barged back into her room, Alya and Nino sprang apart from a rather passionate kiss. Marinette hid a snicker.

"I should have taken my time," she laughed at their guilty faces.

"You were gone for nearly an hour, you can't blame me for wanting to snog on my boyfriend to pass the time." Alya straightened her glasses. Nino turned the shade of a beet.

"Adrien should be here soon anyway, right?" Nino said.

"Yeah, let's pick out a movie."

###

Adrien couldn't stand walking so slow to model the jacket his father selected. It was too warm to be stuck in long sleeves, the photographer's bounce board was too glossy and kept blinding him, and the assistant was as bumbling as Marinette. It was still mind-boggling that Ladybug was as graceful as she was with Marinette under the mask, but the idea was easier to handle when he wasn't in her immediate vicinity.

"Adrien lift your chin. Now walk. Good." Click click. "Darn it Belinda, you have to keep the light on him. Yes. Higher. No not like that!" The photographer was a short man with a bald spot and a knobby nose. He always sounded a little annoyed, but today he was as frustrated as Adrien felt. He continued to shout at his assistant while Adrien craved knowing what time it was. He'd almost kept his phone on him, but it went against his professional code. Then again what did his code matter if something happened to Marinette because he'd been out of touch? Enough.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grange, it seems you're having some technical difficulties. Should we reschedule?"

"My deepest apologies Adrien, my assistant is incompetence at it's finest. I'll see if any of these shots are salvageable and let you know if we need to reshoot."

Adrien convinced him it was fine, then immediately stripped off the stifling jacket and took off to his bodyguard's car. His phone blinked in silent notifications. He set alerts on all major news sites and the LadyBlog, but there hadn't been any new attacks and only one cryptic text from Nino of a facepalm emoji, followed by a skull and ghost emoji. Seemed Adrien was missing all the fun again.

"Take me to the Dupain-Cheng bakery please. I have a study group." Adrien's bodyguard nodded and drove him without comment.

Adrien moved as fast as he could without running and went inside the bakery. "Hi Mr. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette upstairs?"

"You bet. Head on up and I'll bring you something to eat. Any preference?"

"Anything with cheese."

Mr. Dupain-Cheng grinned and waved him up. Adrien climbed the stairs two at a time, then waited just below Marinette's loft, listening for anything unusual. It would be easier to transform before arriving and make an excuse for not showing up as Adrien, than to make an excuse mid-attack to get away and transform. When he heard Marinette laugh, his heart swelled. She was safe. His Lady, his Princess, was fine. He tapped on the door, then swung it open.

"Hey guys," he forced himself to look at Nino first, then the rest of the room. Marinette sat hugging a pillow to her chest and smiled shyly as he entered. Her cheeks were especially red. Actually her whole face looked a bit flushed. "Are you feeling okay, Marinette?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired, and a little cold actually."

"Girl, do you have a fever? Don't be getting me sick."

"What? No way!" Marinette waved off Alya's glare.

She'd stayed out in the rain. Adrien made her sit on the roof of the stupid hotel while he struggled to process, and now she was sick. He stepped over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. She started, but he wasn't going to let her make excuses. "You're burning up."

"I'll be okay. Let's watch the movie."

Adrien sighed, but Alya spoke up next. "Maybe it would be better to let you get some rest."

"What! No, don't go. I'll sit on the other side of the room if you're worried."

"Honestly if you're sick we've been exposed all day. A couple more hours won't make much of a difference." Nino shrugged.

Adrien held out his hand to help her up. He knew Marinette would be too stubborn to admit she needed rest, but seeing as how he needed to stay around her, he might as well continue with the plan.

They set up the film in the living room. Her dad brought in a variety of savory croissants and scones, and her mom brought drinks and popcorn. Alya and Nino snuggled up on the love seat together, leaving the larger couch for Marinette and Adrien. He wanted to hold her, rest his chin on her head and promise he'd do whatever it took to keep her comfortable, but instead he kept enough room between them to fit another person. She snuggled under a blanket and sniffed slightly. He never imagined Ladybug being sick, or being so…normal, but of course she was. She, like him, had been chosen for this, except Marinette didn't just rise to the occasion, she created a new level of excellence that he as Cat Noir could never live up to. His fans might believe him exceptional as a model, but looks didn't mean he could change the world. Marinette could. She would.

In pretense of reaching for a handful of popcorn, Adrien set his free hand on the couch to lever towards the bowl. His fingers brushed Marinette's. She froze, but when he settled back he didn't move his hand until she did. He apologized and offered her the tray of pastries to cover the moment.

Halfway through the movie, Marinette fell asleep. Alya lay back against Nino, the two of them engrossed in the film. They wouldn't notice if he coaxed Marinette to his shoulder, would they? He excused himself to the restroom, then sat closer to her, indenting the couch enough that she tipped ever so slightly towards him. The screen went black for a moment. Before the light came back, he eased her onto his shoulder. Her head fit against him and in that dark moment he pressed his cheek against her. When the light returned he gave Nino and Alya a surprised what-do-I-do? look. Nino gave him a thumbs up and Alya smirked, then slipped her phone out of her pocket and snapped a shot. He rolled his eyes, then tried to get more comfortable without waking her. In the end, he gave up and wrapped his arm around her back and let her sleep.

When the movie ended, he didn't get up. It was late, well past ten, and Alya and Nino stood to leave.

"Hey Marinette?" Alya nudged her best friend, but when she didn't wake Alya crossed her arms and kicked out a hip. "Looks like she's found the perfect pillow."

"Yeah, I don't think she's going anywhere soon. Sorry dude." Nino didn't look sorry.

"It's no problem. You two head out, I'll get her back upstairs."

Alya's eyes were far too knowing. At best Adrien looked like a great friend, at worst he looked like a love sick fool. Definitely the second one. Alya said goodnight and took Nino's arm, then together they left. He thought he'd have a minute to be alone with her, but then her mother came in, looking comfortable in a modest pajama set.

"Adrien, do you need a ride home?"

"No," he hesitated, then mentally gave up. "But Marinette passed out during the movie. I think she caught a cold."

"Oh no," Ms. Dupain-Cheng felt her daughter's forehead. Marinette stirred.

"Mom? Adrien! I'm so sorry. I didn't drool did I? Oh my God I'm so embarrassed. Where's Alya? Nino?"

Adrien chuckled. "They had to go, I was about to go, too."

"Honey, you've got a fever. You should go to bed. No school for you tomorrow."

Adrien stood. "Thank you for the snacks and hospitality. I'll let you get some rest Marinette."

"Wait, I'll walk you out." Marinette stood, sniffed, sneezed, then sighed. "Okay, maybe I'm sick." She walked with him while her mom disappeared into the back of the house.

At the door Adrien stopped and ran his hand through his hair. He'd be back as Cat Noir, but he wished he could show her the real him. All of him. "Thank you for tonight," he kissed her cheek, then the other, then found it hard to back away from her. They stood too close. He couldn't look away from her lips.

"Adrien… I—"

He leaned in. She backed away. Her breath increased to an alarming rate.

"I'm sorry. You're sick. Um. It was, I was…" Nope. No way to save the moment. He didn't cross the line, he tripped and fell face first into an awkward failed kiss and wanted to kick himself.

Marinette moved her mouth without sound, then cleared her throat. "I…I like you." She shook a little. "But I'm seeing someone. I never thought… I figured you weren't interested in me."

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about it. I'm sure they'll understand what happened." Super sure.

"It's not okay. I don't know what to do. I like him a lot, more than I ever thought I would, but you… I've been i-in love with since we met." She hugged herself and finally looked up at him.

Her words hit him like a gong vibrating through his heart. She'd been in love with him. The person Ladybug loved was…him?

"What's—" Marinette's focus moved past him, then something slammed into his back and he fell into her. They crashed down in the entryway, pain spreading over his shoulders.

"Adrien!" Marinette scrambled out and put her hands on his back. He felt something tear, but whether if was his shirt or his skin he couldn't tell. The pain doubled. He rolled so she was behind him, arms out to shield her. An Akuma posed across the street. She looked like an artist gone mad.

"Look at that, Adrien and Marinette in the same place. I'm Byte, now let's recover those photos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can express how much I'm filled with joy at everyone's comments and support so far. Thank you 💜


	11. Byte Part Two

****

An Akuma? Why now? Marinette ached, but the adrenaline cleared her mind. She needed to get Adrien out of here, but if Byte was after him then she would only follow. The mark on Adrien's back was welting up, red and angry. The cable Byte attacked him with looked like a tentacle. She worried what would have happened if she hadn't detached it.

"Get inside." Marinette yanked Adrien backwards and slammed the door. It wouldn't keep an Akuma out, but it would give them a second.

"Lock yourself in your room. The Akuma is after me, not you." Adrien urged her back. If only he knew she was the real target. Hawkmoth had terrible timing. She hesitated. If she agreed she'd be putting Adrien in danger, and if she refused she wouldn't be able to transform.

The door shattered behind them. They ran, but Mom and Dad came out at the noise.

"Akuma!" Marinette tried to warn them.

"Tom. No!" Mom yelled, but too late. A cable latched to Dad's front. She held him as he collapsed to the ground. The cable gulped like a living throat, then Dad became a flicker of light and disappeared.

"Oh he makes a lovely file." Byte flipped down a visor and superimposed was Dad pounding his fist. "Saved forever."

"Marientte, run!" Mom jumped in the way as Byte snaked another cable at them. She disappeared in a flash of light, too.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and dashed off while Byte was distracted. They darted into the bakery pantry and shut the door, blocking it with a rolling cart of trays. Adrien wrapped his arm around her protectively. She wanted to bask in his touch, even if she was going to choose Cat Noir. For so long she'd loved Adrien. Why hadn't he noticed her months ago when she would have thrown everything away to be with him? Now she couldn't risk hurting Cat.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked. His warmth made her shiver.

"Nothing."

"About earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Now is not the time." She didn't want to relive his disappointed and panicked expression when she backed away from the kiss. Adrien Agreste had tried to kiss her and she refused. Something must be terribly wrong with her.

"Now is exactly the time. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'd do anything for you."

"Adrien…" her heart broke at his sincerity. His green eyes, so bright in the darkness of the moonlit pantry, were unhesitating and focused.

Her head spun with the intensity. Or maybe that was the fever. She put her head in her hands and breathed.

"I need to get you somewhere safe. I won't let Byte touch you."

Marinette gave a falsely confident laugh. "Oh don't worry, I'll be fine. Maybe we can climb out the window and run for it." She tried to stand, but lost her balance as the ground wobbled beneath her. She crashed into the carts, the clatter overwhelming their tiny space.

"Enough. You're sick. Marinette I'm—" Adrien made a frustrated hissing noise and glared at nothing for a moment. Outside, Byte shouted for them, the sounds of her approach punctuated with the terrible slither of her cable. "I know." He finally said and held her gaze like he might see through her.

"You know what?"

"I know who you are." His hands found her shoulders and squeezed.

"What are you talking about?" She kept her cool, even as her face heated and her heart skid to a stop.

He kissed her before she knew what was happening. Already dizzy, his lips on hers threatened to keel her over. Except, there was something familiar about his kiss. Natural. Easy. He spun away, their contact abruptly over, and he thrust out his hand.

"Plagg. Claws out."

Light and magic filled the pantry, washing over Marinette like a summer breeze. Dumbfounded, she watched without blinking, without breathing, without existing on this plane at all as the love of her life transformed into Cat Noir.

He didn't hesitate and broke the pantry door open, using surprise to attack Byte. She never saw his staff coming.

Marinette felt lightheaded and sick. She sat down before she fell down. Tikki came to her. "Marinette, you have to get up. You have to transform."

"He's… Cat is…"

"Yes, now focus!" She couldn't. Tikki flicked her nose. It might have been a slap, but she was too tiny and too close to see for sure. "He needs you!"

Right. Of course he does. Cat was hopeless without her. "Tikki, spots on!"

The magic wrapped around her like a bandage, masking her cold and clearing away her dizziness. She felt like herself and sprang out towards the fight. Cat was cornered by the cable snapping at his neck like a rabid animal.

"Cat!" Ladybug used her yoyo and snagged the cable away from him and back towards Byte. Byte's face lit up with Hawkmoth's sigil.

"Ladybug, how nice of you to join us. I'll be taking your Miraculous now." The cable slithered towards Ladybug. She jumped out of the way and landed next to Cat.

"M'lady, I can explain—"

"Later." She couldn't think about it, not if she wanted to win this fight.

"The Akuma will probably be in some kind of memory card from the shoot."

Ladybug nodded, but couldn't bring herself to look at him, but out of the corner of her eye she saw his face tighten. "We have to get her to expose the card."

He attacked straight on, striking Byte with his staff. Ladybug swung her yoyo and struck Byte's visor. She roared at them both and collected the cable into her arms, then guided the strikes. They dodged and the cable slammed into the wall like a battering ram. At this rate her house would collapse around them. Ladybug ran at her, dropped to her knees and slid past her grip, then ran out of the house. She spun back to see Cat following, but he lurched to a stop and collapsed.

"Cat Noir!" A flash of light and he disappeared, caught by the cable. Gone. "Give him back!" Something broke. A swell of panic overrode her common sense. Byte stepped free of the house and Ladybug rushed her, slamming her body against Byte's. Ladybug scrambled for Byte's visor, tearing it off her and breaking it. Nothing.

"Nice try Ladybug, but everyone knows to backup a hard drive."

Ladybug rolled away. "Lucky charm!" A sledge hammer fell heavily into her arms. As tempting as it was to use it on Byte's head, Ladybug knew it wouldn't be that satisfying. She looked around, then grinned. "You know a great way to fry a computer?" She raised the sludge hammer over her head. "Pour a little water on it!" Ladybug yelled and used her whole body to slam the sledge hammer across the outlet cap of a fire hydrant. Water rocketed out, slamming into Byte with enough force to knock her off her feet. The mechanics on her body fizzled and sparked. The cable writhed, made a frizzing sound, then lay still. Byte bubbled away into a demure looking woman as a black butterfly escaped. Ladybug caught it, cleansed it, and reset the damage done.

Her parents appeared, the front door of her house repaired, but she kept searching for him.

"Cat? Cat where are you!" She spun just as he reappeared in a flash of light a step from her. She leaped at him, her arms tightening around his shoulders as she breathed in the musty scent that was Cat Noir—she blamed all the cheese Plagg ate. "I thought—"

"I'm fine. You did good. Are Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng alright?" They both looked, breaking the embrace. Mom was hugging Dad in relief, then they called Marinette's name and searched.

"Quick, on the roof." Ladybug zipped to her balcony. Cat used his staff and followed. "Tikki, spots off." When her suit disappeared, so did all her strength. She fell. Cat caught her just before she collapsed.

"You're too sick for this. We need to get you out of here until you're better. If Hawkmoth tries a direct attack you won't stand a chance."

"Later." Marinette tested her legs, found them wobbly but able, and half fell down onto her bed from the roof. Cat landed beside her as she lay down, but then hopped back up and out as the lower room door opened.

"Marinette? Oh thank goodness you're alright."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Marinette played dumb. It usually worked.

"Akuma attack, but Ladybug and Cat Noir handled it. You rest up. Goodnight." Mom went back downstairs.

Cat settled next to her again. "So," Marinette whispered. "You're really Adrien." She tried so hard not to think of all the times she screwed up what she wanted to say around him. All the times she ran into him. How long she'd wanted to tell him, to love him, and all this time he'd been right next to her.

He blushed. "Yes, I'm Adrien."

"Oh no. At school. I told you to watch over me and instead I knocked you over. I'm so embarrassed."

Cat pried her hands away from her face. "Was it really me that you loved? You were turning me down for me?" She nodded, words stuck somewhere between her heart and her throat. Cat grinned so wide she imagined his cheeks had to ache. "Ladybug was in love with me the whole time. You. My lady, my princess…my Marinette."

He took her hand. She wanted to melt knowing her name was on his lips. He saw all of the stupid things she'd done and he was right here at her side. She didn't deserve him, but was overjoyed and laughed. "I'm glad I didn't accidentally cheat on you tonight with you." Cat lay down next to her, propping himself up on an elbow. "Aren't you going to detransform?"

He shook his head. "I want to be ready in case Hawkmoth attacks."

"You can't stay here all night. Your father will be looking for you soon." Marinette paused as a bolt of understanding hit her. "Your father. Right, Cat, I'm so sorry. I didn't know when I told you, I can't imagine how you—"

"It's okay. I'll be okay. We have to figure out what he wants the Miraculouses for then maybe we can stop him, or take his away."

"I think I already know." Marinette sat up even though it made her head pound. "When I ran into your father, he was at a lab technologies building downtown. He wanted updates to the system of some device to monitor and stabilize vitals. I found a file with—" she stopped. Cat reached out, bushing his thumb across her cheek. She should be the one comforting him. "It had your mother's name on it. I think she's sick, and I think your father wants our combined Miraculous to heal her."

His grip tightened. "My mother? He's trying to…" Cat's eyes lost their focus. "What if we give him our Miraculous? He's just trying to save someone… to save my mom."

Marinette would have given anything to take his panic away. "We can't. Master Fu warned me that there is balance. If we do something like that, someone else will pay the price."

Cat took his hand away and sat up, his arms and legs tucking close to his body. "What if I pay the price." His voice was barely a whisper. She encircled him with her arms, feeling like she couldn't get close enough.

"We'll find another way, I promise. But you have to promise me you'll keep your identity safe, even if it means putting me at risk."

He unclenched at that. "Marinette, I'm not going to le—"

She kissed him, but not just to stop his argument. There was a moment tonight where she thought she'd lost him, and it had ruined her. He might be willing to pay the price himself, but Marinette wasn't willing to let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such fabulous comments and kudos! 😘💜


	12. Hawkmoth Part One

Cat relished her soft, welcoming lips, but grief surged, and his eyes betrayed him with stinging tears. He wanted to be strong for his Lady, his Princess. It felt hopeless to know his father was Hawkmoth, terrorizing everyone to save his mother. Worse, Adrien wasn't sure he wouldn't do the same if it were Marinette.

"Okay, you're right." Cat broke their kiss just enough to speak, his voice hoarse. "I'll go back, let him see me. You must get rest. When I return we're leaving."

"I can't disappear on my parents." She stroked his cheek. He turned and kissed her palm.

"You won't. I'm coming back as Cat and we'll explain you're being targeted. It worked before." He smirked.

Marinette palmed her face. "I can't believe that was you. I mean obviously it was you, but the you, you. You know?"

He grinned. "I know exactly. Now sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours." He settled her back, kissing her nose lightly before leaping up and out of her room.

"Adrien!"

He spun back in a rush and peered down at her. "What's wrong?"

She put an arm over her eyes. "Nothing, just had to make sure I hadn't dreamed it."

He snorted, then took off towards home.

There had to be a way to get out of the house for a few days. Some kind of school trip? What about an injury and hospital stay? No, too many people to report back to him. He could just disappear. His father would lose it and probably send half the country on a man hunt. When Mother disappeared, Adrien thought Father had given up after the police reported nothing, but no. Somehow Father knew exactly where Mother was, and hadn't told him.

Rage infiltrated his thoughts and stirred them. He'd been left out. Sheltered. Again.

He got inside and detransformed, making a point to see both Nathalie and his bodyguard as he went for a late-night snack—which consisted of Camembert cheese, of course. Then sat down with Plagg and schemed.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Fake your own death." Plagg gobbled up a wedge.

"What? Plagg, no!"

"Hey, it would serve him right. Besides, you don't want anyone looking for you right?"

Adrien paced. "Preferably. But I'll go even if it causes a mess. I have to protect Marinette."

"Remember she's also Ladybug. She can protect herself."

Adrien flopped down at his desk. "I know, but I can't leave her."

"Oh! Let's stage a kidnapping! It will be fun. I can wreck up the place and you can claim it was a rival."

"My father's the best in the business. No one's dumb enough for that."

"Well what about someone looking for a ransom?"

Adrien perked up. "I could leave a note."

"Sounds good to me!" Plagg zoomed at Adrien's desk with the intent to destroy gleaming in his eyes.

Adrien caught him mid zoom. "No need for that. Come on, you can write the note. Father would recognize my handwriting."

Note in place, Adrien transformed and left. He went to the bakery door of Marinette's house. The beauty of bakers was that they were up at three in the morning hard at work. He didn't even have to knock, he just stood there until Marinette's dad looked up, did a did a double take, and jumped like a surprised child. When Cat waved, her dad unlocked the door and welcomed him in.

"Sorry, you startled me. I don't get many visitors this time of morning. Is everything okay? Is there another akuma?"

"Yes. He's been subdued but I'm afraid he's after your daughter."

"My Marinette? What for?"

Cat rocked on his heels. "Seems your daughter broke his heart. Apparently, she's in love with someone else."

Her father stroked his mustache. "Must be that Adrien boy from school."

Cat grinned, his chest warming. "I need to take her with me to keep her safe."

"Right now? Uh, right, well okay. She has a cold though. How long will you have her?"

"Just until the threat is over."

Marinette's dad was a nice guy, kind and gentle, even if his size implied otherwise. He pointed Cat up the stairs—which was unnecessary—good thing Cat was used to acting, and Cat went to her room. He was just waking her up when Marinette's mom and dad joined them.

Marinette stirred and looked right at him with a brilliant pink-cheeked grin. He spoke before she could. "Hello there. I know you're probably speechless," he said the word with a little more force than necessary and flicked his eyes down her stairs, "to see a superhero in your bedroom, but I need to get you safely away from an Akuma. Don't worry, Ladybug and I will keep you safe and take care of everything."

"Oh! Wow, um, Cat Noir, wow." Marinette said, but Cat thought she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Let me pack a few things. I can meet you on the roof in a minute." Marinette's parents poked their heads into the room.

"Marinette are you sure you feel well enough for this?" her mother asked.

Marinette perked herself up. "Of course. It's just a cold."

"Take your phone and a charger. Stay safe."

Marinette descended to her parents and gave them each a crushing hug, then she packed a quick bag while Cat waited just outside. When he closed the hatch behind her, she slouched with a sigh of relief.

"Well at least that parts done. What did you tell your father?"

"I didn't. I left a ransom note."

Her jaw dropped. "Cat! You didn't."

He shrugged. "It was Plagg's idea. No matter. We just need to hide out for a day or two until you're feeling strong enough."

"I'm fine."

"You're pale and shaking."

"I know, I know. My muscles feel like I've run a marathon. Everything aches."

He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "Is it bad I want you draped across a love seat under a pile of blankets while I feed you soup?"

She laughed. "It's funny. I can't imagine you saying that without the mask." She poked his chest.

"Trust me, that's when I'm wearing the greatest disguise of all. Come on." He gathered her up. "You're the only person in the world who knows all of me, except maybe Plagg." He jumped from the roof, free fell, and then used his staff to guide them across the city. He had one place to take her, and he wasn't sure he'd remember how to get there. It had been years since visiting.

Somehow, Marinette fell asleep in his arms as he leaped and vaulted into the country. He was afraid he'd jostle her awake, but the cold wiped her out—plus it wasn't yet dawn. He could tell whenever he'd have time to detransform that sleep would hit him hard. Until then he kept going, searching for the right valley across from the hillside that he remembered visiting with Mother.

An hour later he found it. A small cottage overgrown and uncared for. Father still owned it, but Adrien hadn't been here since he was a child. Seemed Father stopped any upkeep on it when Mother disappeared. Cat had to wake Marinette and set her down. He forced open a window, snapping the latch, and helped her inside.

"Where are we?"

"The cottage my mother inherited from her parents. I used to come here a lot when I was little, but it's been abandoned for a few years now." Dust lay thick across the kitchen counter and the round dining table set with four short-backed chairs. Marinette didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't care about the dust and sat on the couch, a cloud rising around her. She coughed.

"Sorry."

"Adrien, will you detransform?"

He hesitated. Being Cat with her was familiar, safe. Being Adrien with her was different somehow. But he wanted her to see him, all of him from any side. "Plagg, claws in." The suit jolted away in a flash of lime light, leaving a wilting Plagg midair. Tikki flew out from Marinette's bag and squeaked something about finding him cheese.

"It doesn't seem real. I'm not hallucinating from the fever am I? You're really Cat Noir. Cat Noir is Adrien."

Adrien laughed, hiding his smile, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not dreaming or hallucinating." He sat next to her and took her hand. "It's me. It's always been me."

At that Marinette turned bright red. "Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. Not that you're embarrassing, just that I'm embarrassing. I mean embarrassed—"

He put a finger to her lips. "Is that why you always stuttered so badly around me? Because you liked me?"

She nodded. He moved his finger. "I never just liked you. I loved you. So much that I couldn't see Cat Noir as anything more than a partner."

"It was the same for me. I was so obsessed with Ladybug that Marinette was only ever a friend."

"So, what changed?"

He shrugged. "I finally saw you."

"Come here." She tugged his arm and flopped down on the couch. He followed, cradling her body against his. She pulled her knees up and huddled against the morning chill. He wrapped around her, imagining he could send all his extra heat straight over her body. She still smelled like the bakery, like cardamom and bread and butter. Like the woman he loved. He was right, though, without Plagg sleep washed over him like a wave, dragging him under. Before he had time to relish Marinette's soft breathing, he was asleep.

He woke hours later, judging by the brightness of the sun. Dawn was long gone, and his shoulder felt jammed into the socket after sleeping on his side. Marinette was still out, her cheeks and nose tinged pink from the fever. He swiped his hand along her forehead. She was warm, but not alarmingly so. He hoped this was a fast cold. He didn't want to fight his father. He didn't want to believe that all this time their greatest enemy has been sharing the same roof as him. Adrien cringed when he remembered the ransom note Plagg wrote.

**We have him. €€€**

How was Father supposed to deal with that? No drop point, not even a proper Euro amount. He would be livid.

Marinette stirred. "Adrien!" She jumped back, looked around, then a flash of realization calmed her. "Sorry, I thought I dreamed it."

"Not a bit. When you're more awake we'll take the train into town for supplies. I want to get cold medicine."

She plunked her forehead against his shoulder. "Thanks, kitty."

"Of course, M'lady."

###

An hour later Marientte pushed through the fog of her stuffed sinuses and headache to board a train with Adrien at her side. Whenever she looked at him she felt a little weak. Whenever she thought about him turning into Cat Noir, she felt like she might laugh. To think all this time, the pun addicted kitty had really been the guy out of her reach.

"Hey Princess, ready to derail this cold?"

She snickered. "That's so bad. I'd hoped you got the puns from Plagg."

He grinned. "Please don't punish me for my bad behavior." At that she laughed until he took her hand. "I'll go transform. My father will release something public about my disappearance. It will be safer to travel as Cat."

"Not as conspicuous, though."

"Just doing my job."

"Is that what I'm called now?" She asked. He blushed and stuttered. Then she tried to edit herself. "I mean I'm just a job. You're not doing me. I mean you're protecting me!" He probably didn't hear her over all his laughing.

They bought cheese and cookies and medication for her, then she bought tickets for the train ride back with Cat stalking her in the shadows. She'd been right, he was good at staying covert, but didn't mind if she, at least, saw him. Except whenever she looked over he'd wink and make her grin like an idiot. On the train she popped a couple of the decongestants and rest her head back. Cat rode on the roof so he didn't cause a scene.

Halfway back to the cottage the train jerked to a violent stop. People fell from their seats and luggage scattered from the overhead rails. Marinette hit the seat ahead of her, popping her nose enough to make her eyes water. She leaped up, but all around her were confused riders. No sign of what caused the train to stop. She jerked the window open and stuck her head out. The clank of a staff hitting metal met her ears.

Marinette rushed to the back of the train through the dining car to where there was nothing but shipping containers.

"Tikki, spots on!" Again, her suit seemed to temporarily heal her, giving her strength. Without waiting, she kicked out a window and pulled up on to the roof. She ran towards Cat when a voice stopped her.

"Ah, Ladybug. We meet again." The gravelly voice of an Akuma spoke while illuminated with Hawkmoth's sigil.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can help you."

"You can barely protect Paris. Without combining your Miraculouses you're both inept at fulfilling my wish." The Akuma appeared to be a woman from the train, judging by the transit hat.

"There has to be something we can do. Fighting will get us nowhere," Ladybug argued.

"True. Your surrender will suffice." The outline faded and the akumatized woman grinned. "Show me your tickets!"

Inspiration struck. "Fine. If you won't talk, then we'll take you down from the ground up." Ladybug gripped Cat's wrist and jumped off the train, dragging him with. She started to run, Cat keeping stride. She couldn't tell if the Akuma was following or not, but she'd at least put distance between them.

"M'lady, why are we running? We need to take care of the Akuma."

"We're going back to Paris. Your father never leaves the house. I bet he even has your mom hidden somewhere near him."

Cat stumbled a step but recovered. "And the Akuma chasing us?"

"All in good time."

"Wait," Cat called. They'd run into a town on the outskirts of Paris where the buildings were all less than three stories. Cat stopped Ladybug's charge and pushed her into an alley. They were both breathing hard. He put one arm on the building beside her. "We can't hurt him."

She stepped a bit closer. "No. I'll do everything I can to keep him safe and take back his Miraculous."

"And my mother?" Cat's voice turned soft and sad.

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

Cat worried his hands, then pulled off his ring. Immediately he detransformed, but the Miraculous stayed active, Plagg held within. Ladybug couldn't hide her shock and leaped to Adrien's side to shield him from any possible onlookers.

"If this will save her, then take it."

"Adrien, I can't. The balance… if we save her, we lose someone else."

"Then that someone can be me." Adrien's green eyes bore into her, his determination as rigid as his outstretched hand. Tears surprised Ladybug and she blinked to clear her vision. She clasped her hands around Adrien's, enclosing the ring within his grasp.

"No. Adrien, no." She stepped in and let down her metaphorical mask of being Ladybug and let him see her true, vulnerable self underneath. "I can't do this without you. I won't. We're finally together. I won't let anything break us apart." As she kissed him, she uncurled his fingers, and slid his ring back into place.

The seal on the ring deactivated and Plagg came out apoplectic. "You renounced me you ungrateful mold spore!"

"Sorry Plagg," Adrien examined the ring, a weight to his gaze that hadn't been there before. "I'll make it up to you. Claws out."

###

Before they reached Paris the Akuma caught up, but Ladybug ambushed her from the side, ripping her hat free and tearing it apart. She purified the Akuma and kept running, barely losing a step in her stride. That was his Ladybug, his capable and undefeatable lady. He'd have to trust her more than himself if he hoped to end Hawkmoth's power… his father's power.

Cat lead the way, slipping in through the open window and landing silently in his bedroom, Ladybug landing a moment after him. She released her transformation to feed Tikki, then called for spots on, ready.

"Where do you think he'd keep his secrets?" Ladybug asked while running her hand along the back of his piano. She took in the room as a whole and hid a soft smile. He loved that smile, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it when he was about to face down his father.

"He has a secret vault behind the painting of my mother." Her eyebrows kicked up in surprise. Cat shrugged. "He's always been secretive, even when I was a kid."

Ladybug interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. "Before we do this, I need you to promise me something. No matter what happens, do not let your identity be known. When this is all over, I might… I might have to give up my Miraculous to keep Tikki safe. There's no knowing who Hawkmoth will have told. Paris will need you to guide the new Ladybug."

"Marinette, no."

She shushed him and looked around, afraid of others overhearing her name. "If that's what has to happen then swear to me you'll keep doing your job."

"M—Ladybug, that won't happen. I won't let it."

"Then let's do this right."

A quick kiss and his time was up. They went to Father's office and Cat used his claws to pry open the painting of Mother. Behind were several books, including the one he'd taken months ago, a few ticket stubs, fabric samples, cash, and jewelry. Nothing that looked like a clue to Father's alter ego. Ladybug examined the contents, then the inside of the frame.

"Cat, there's wires here. They disappear into the wall."

"Cataclysm!" Cat's hand glowed black and he swiped apart the whole vault door, including the painting. He watched it crumble with shame, as if he'd just destroyed the hope of seeing his mother alive again.

A metallic circle in the floor slotted open and they both started. "Good work, kitty."

"Give me a minute. I want to be at full strength to… to face him."

Ladybug nodded. Cat slid into the hall bathroom, detransformed, and fed Plagg extra cheese. With a deep centering breath, he retansformed. There was a weight to his bones that he couldn't explain, and the closer he got to Father, the harder it was to move. What if they couldn't save him?

Once back at Ladybug's side they jumped down the circular opening together. The platform under them moved horizontally, then like an elevator it carried them up. Another circular hatch split open to a dark room lit only by a grand window.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know this was part of the house," Cat admitted.

They circled the empty room. There were no other exists, but scattered about were white butterflies waiting with slow, lazy strokes of their wings.

"If he's not here, then where?"

"If I didn't know there was a secret room above the house, then what else don't I know?" Cat's toes and fingers went cold at the thought. Had Father been hiding Mother all this time, literally under his nose? She'd been missing for so long, Adrien had thought she was dead. Somehow this was worse.

"Does your house have a basement?"

"Not that I know, but clearly that doesn't mean much anymore."

Ladybug cupped his cheek in her palm. He leaned into the touch. "I know this is hard. I can't imagine how much it hurts, but I've got you no matter what."

He could feel tears tickle the corner of his eyes, but he sucked in a breath and forbid them to fall. Ladybug didn't need him to fall apart, she needed him to help protect the city. "Let's go find out."

They wandered the wings of the house, followed the paths and found only the familiarity of Cat's home. They stopped in Cat's bedroom.

"I could start destroying things." Cat shrugged.

"We know he's here somewhere, he never leaves." Ladybug let out a frustrated sigh. "I need to talk to Plagg." Cat's eyebrows shot up. "Trust me."

He did. Of course he did. He detransformed and Plagg spiraled free looking haughty. "Hello there, Marinette."

"Don't use my name when I'm transformed. I've seen your destructive power on it's own, uncontrolled. Can you wipe out the house?"

"Sure, it and three blocks. I need to talk to Tikki."

Ladybug jerked back in surprise. "Spots off." Tikki released with a narrowed glare at Plagg.

"Hi there, Sugar Cube."

"Don't call me that." Tikki grumbled.

"So that's where you get it from." Marinette giggled. Adrien bunched his lips to the side in annoyance.

"We can search the manor without breaking down walls. We'll just go through them. Come on."

Tikki and Plagg raced off, leaving Adrien and Marinette together alone.

###

Marinette thought back to when she'd left Nino and Alya alone in her bedroom and started to blush. To her surprise, Adrien was also a rose-colored shade. He cleared his throat, but before he could talk, Tikki and Plagg returned.

"There's a cavern below the building, some kind of underground garden," Tikki explained.

"We didn't see Gabriel," Plagg added. "But we did see your mom." He turned to Adrien, his whiskers wilting as he spoke. "She's in some kind of glass coffin. The readout of her vitals looks weak."

"But she's alive?" The hope in Adiren's voice hurt Marinette's heart. If she failed, his mother would die and it would be her fault.

A noise outside the door made them all still.

"Hide!" Marinette hissed. Plagg slipped under Adrien's shirt and Tikki flew to the purse. "Adrien, you know nothing. You have to—"

The door opened and Gabriel walked in with Nathalie. "Clearly it's a ruse," Gabriel was saying, but stopped. Relief transformed his face when he saw Adrien, but it hardened again when his gaze hit Marinette. "Adrien explain yourself."

"Uh, I—"

"He was with Ladybug. Imagine that, she faked a kidnapping just to get your attention." Marinette kept her voice light, the tone easy.

Gabriel's knuckles turned white as he coiled his fingers into a fist. "Indeed. Ladybug is a problem that will be dealt with later. Adrien, come here."

"Father, I don't know why Ladybug wanted me to help her, but I didn't know it would cause any problems." Adrien sounded genuinely apologetic. Marinette couldn't believe the monster in front of her was related to him.

"And what brings Ms. Dupain-Cheng by without my knowledge?"

"I ran into him and walked him home. He was nice enough to invite me in." Marinette couldn't keep the ire out of her voice anymore. The cover was for no one's benefit at this point.

"Adrien, stay here. I need to have a word with Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He held out his arm in a silent order. Marinette shared a look with Adrien, then marched forward. If this was going to be her end, then she would hold her head up high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is SO easy to doubt yourself as a creative being, but you have encouraged and excited me to continue this story. After writing failed manuscripts for years (a common writer's ailment) I wrote this fanfic as a way to give my head and heart a rest, and every time you like it, I know my creative journey is far from over. My Epic Ladybug Book One, however, is approaching its finale! 
> 
> Many hugs, my lovelies! 💜


	13. Hawkmoth Part Two: Finale

Adrien swallowed his heart as Marinette followed Father out. "Plagg, claws—"

"Wait!" Plagg zipped through the door and after Marinette. Adrien stopped with his arm midair to transform, dumbfounded. Plagg returned nearly as quickly. "Never mind. He already grabbed one of Marinette's earrings."

"Claws out!"

Cat jumped out the window, scaled the building, and broke through to his father's office. He had Marinette by the wrist, his other hand triumphantly holding an earring.

"Tisk tisk, did you really think I'd let her come alone?" He boomeranged his staff at Father's hand. He dropped the earring. Marinette lunged for it, but was yanked back. The staff returned to Cat's outstretched hand while he landed in a crouch on the tile.

Gabriel wrapped his free arm around Marinette's neck in a choke hold. "Don't come any closer, or I'll make sure she can't call out again." Marinette's face turned red as he tightened his grip.

Cat hesitated. Tikki burst out from Marinette's purse and bit Father's thumb. He reacted like he'd been stung and released Marinette. She rolled, scooped up her earring and had it in before she was back on her feet.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"No! Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Even in all the fighting, all the clues Cat had seen to his father's true identity, watching him transform shattered the last glimmer of hope he'd held on to that they'd be wrong. When Father stood as Hawkmoth, Cat knew the only leverage he'd need against him.

"I hear your wife is, dare I say,  _ cat _ atonic in the basement. I think I'll pay her a visit. Ladybug?"

"Go ahead. I'll entertain our host while you're gone."

Hawkmoth hit a button hidden on a nearby statue. Shutters fell over the windows and doors, and lasers dotted the room in an ominous light. Weapons?

"What if we could save her?" The words seem to burst out of Ladybug.

"Do you think I haven't tried everything? Haven't used an Akuma to create a healing power strong enough to bring her back? The only thing left is combining your Miraculouses, and I won't fail."

Cat inched closer to Hawkmoth while he spoke. Hawkmoth spun suddenly towards him, striking with his walking staff like a sword. Cat dove over it, rolled, and leaped for the still open port to Hawkmoth's secret room.

Hawkmoth roared as he disappeared below. Cat ran toward the elevator lift. Sounds of yoyo striking a staff echoed behind him. Soon footsteps followed. Cat made it to the elevator, crammed inside and watched as Ladybug and Hawkmoth struggled to out pace each other down the hall. Ladybug threw her yoyo against the floor. It ricocheted up at Hawkmoth. He hit it away with his staff, but it cost him a step and Ladybug surged ahead. She slipped into the elevator and spun her yoyo to block Hawkmoth. Cat ripped open the operation panel and found the override switch. The elevator descended as Hawkmoth's face turned livid.

###

As soon as they were alone, Ladybug wrapped her arms around Cat. "Thank you."

He squeezed her back, then pushed away. "What's the plan?"

"We try to bring your mom back. If we can't, then we have to strip Hawkmoth of his Miraculous. No matter what, don't let him know who you are."

"My father wouldn't hurt me. Wouldn't that work to our advantage?"

"Do you really think he wouldn't find some weakness to use against you? That when this is all over, he wouldn't force you to give up Plagg? Your father is overprotective, obsessive, and dangerous. I know he loves you, but—"

"No, you're right. Cat is apart of me. I can't lose this."

The elevator slowed, then opened into a cavern filled with artificial sunlight. Gardens filled the space on either side of a long path. At the end, centered like a grand statue was Adrien's mother. She watched his face struggle for control when he saw her. He went straight to the coffin and placed a shaking hand atop the glass. His eyes watered, though he seemed to be holding back.

"I never thought I'd see her again." His voice sounded thick.

She squeezed his shoulder. "Lucky Charm!" A book fell to her hands. She didn't have time to read!

"Get away from her." Hawkmoth's voice magnified in the cavern, resonating to fill the space with his malice.

He didn't wait for them to be ready and attacked with sudden and vicious strikes. He extracted a blade from the length of his walking staff. Ladybug struck with her yoyo, but he deflected with the staff and tried to cut the string with the blade. The magic stayed true and Ladybug's yoyo was undamaged. Cat moved to intercept a sweep of Hawkmoth's sword. The sharp clang of metal on metal vibrated through Ladybug's chest. She glanced at the book, unable to waste any time reading and searched for what else she could use down here. Cat's ring lit up. Hawkmoth's Miraculous pin lit up as well. She had to guess her own earrings would, too. Something inside the coffin glowed. Whatever lay within the book's contents, it was the key to all of their Miraculouses.

"Hawkmoth! Stop fighting. You can't defeat us, and you can't save her alone. Let us work together."

Distracted, Hawkmoth succumbed to a blow against his chin. Cat faltered, worry breaking his calm expression as his staff connected. Hawkmoth seized Cat, his blade pressed against Cat's throat.

"No!" Ladybug stepped forward, but Cat shook his head. A thin welt formed under his jaw, a small amount of blood trickling down.

"Give me your Miraculous or I'll kill him."

"You really don't want to do that," Cat's voice was strained, but his attempt to sound like his haughty self worked. Hawkmoth ignored him.

Ladybug scrambled for an idea, anything. She didn't have time for the book, not if she wanted to save Cat. She looked between the coffin and him, and knew she'd sacrifice anything to save Adrien. She took out an earring. The magic retreated. Cat yelled at her, but she kept going. "Spots off," she said and took out the other earring. Tikki hovered, already protesting Marinette's decision. She tried to instill confidence in her Kwami with a look. She assumed the book from her charm would disappear, but it remained, fading from red to gray with black spots.

"Let him go." She held out her hand and approached.

He eased his hold, but didn't release Cat. "Give me the earrings first."

The steps felt like miles, but worse was the look Cat gave her, the wild wide eyes of panic as she met Hawkmoth's outstretched hand and released her earrings.

"Fool," he gripped Cat. "I have everything I need."

"You wish." Marientte threw the book at his face and kicked the side of his knee. Cat shoved the blade away and slipped under, then grabbed Marinette and sprang back towards his mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I'm following my gut."

"Then I'd say you have indigestion because you gave him your Miraculous!" Pure anger lace Cat's voice, something she hadn't heard before.

"Use his tactic against him." Marinette didn't have time to say more. Hawkmoth recovered with a growl, but then grinned when her earrings were still tightly clutched in his grasp. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Interesting weapon, but I'm afraid it's just like you. Empty and useless." He threw it back. Cat caught it and handed it back to Marinette.

"We can still help you."

"I don't see how."

"You don't know what's wrong with your wife, do you?" Marinette baited. Hawkmoth didn't answer. If her hunch was right, then Adrien might have his family back after all. "She was a Miraculous holder, wasn't she?" Hawkmoth started. Cat stilled. "Something happened to her and her Kwami. I'm guessing they were transformed together when it happened. It affected them both."

"Don't pretend to know."

"That book can only be read by the Kwamis. Did you know Kwami's can get sick? They need special healers. Guardians."

"I'm aware of the Guardians." Hawkmoth examined the earrings, his expression full of concentration.

"Return her Miraculous," Cat interjected. "Or I'll disintegrate the only thing keeping your wife alive." He held his hand over the coffin, though he hadn't yet called his power.

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth and clenched the Miraculous tighter. To Marinette's surprise, he tossed the earrings back. She slipped them on and sighed in relief as Tikki appeared.

"Marinette," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Marinette winked. "Read the book, Tikki. You'll understand." Because the book hadn't been empty when she glimpsed it as Ladybug, even if it was now. Marinette opened the book for her Kwami and waited. Tikki touched the page and words appeared. Her magic filled the book and turned the cover red once more.

"It's a medical book… for Kwamis?" Tikki squeaked. Marinette grinned.

"I couldn't make sense of the words, but I know a picture of a Kwami when I see one." She pointed at the page where a small cat-like outline was laid out like a diagram.

"Enough stalling. Heal her or I end this."

"Give me a minute. This would go faster with help."

"You have five minutes." Hawkmoth slid the sword back into the staff and leaned on the rounded top, waiting.

"Marinette, I can't do this in five minutes."

"Try."

The minutes felt like years. Hawkmoth watched Marinette with keen anger, his whole body tight like he would attack at any moment.

"Mariette," Tikki whispered. "I found something, but I'll need Plagg's help." Marinette looked back at Cat. She nodded. Cat blanched, but called his Cataclysm. Hawkmoth surged forward just as Cat disintegrated the coffin.

"Run. Send me Plagg." Marinette prayed she wasn't wrong and swore she'd fix everything.

Cat leap-frogged over Hawkmoth, who was focused solely on his wife. "What have you done!" he roared.

###

Cat ran around a bend in the cave and detransformed. His throat closed up as panic filled him. Plagg didn't wait and zipped off towards Marinette. Adrien watched, mostly hidden, as Plagg and Tikki joined together. Marinette looked in control, powerful.

"Save her!" Marinette yelled.

Plagg and Tikki joined tiny hands, then rushed to Mother's chest. A pinprick of light burst out with their combined touch. Destruction and creation unleashed, shaking the cavern violently. Plants toppled, lights crashed down from the ceiling. Adrien hunched, protecting his neck and head as debris rained on him.

Marinette was thrown off balance and fell hard. Tikki and Plagg glowed white. He destroyed. She restored. Waves of carnage were chased by waves of healing. It felt like the air sucked away as power whooshed to the two Kwami. In their hands was a third Kwami, extracted from the pin. Mother's eyes flew open.

Marinette jumped up and lunged at Hawkmoth. She grabbed his Miraculous and ripped it free, then took the pin from his mother and tried to run towards Adrien. Her leg buckled and she fell, but the two pins were held protected at her chest. Now that Plagg was free, Adrien called to him and transformed. As Cat he rushed out and gathered Marinette in his arms, but found he couldn't look away from his mother. Her breathing was labored, but Father hugged her close, crooning at her in soothing tones.

"What did they do?"

Tikki followed them, helping hold up a tiny looking peafowl."We separated Duusu, but she's still weak."

"Th-thank you, Tikki. Cat Noir." The blue feathered Kwami seemed to weaken just by talking. "A Guardian attacked us. He bespelled my owner and I with a binding, then poisoned me."

"A Guardian did this?"

"I thought all the other Guardians disappeared? The Order of the Guardian Temple was destroyed, wasn't it?" Cat asked.

The peafowl shook her head. "We've all been lied to. My owner and I were trying to uncover the truth. We must have been close, but now… she can't take on a Miraculous again. She's too weak. It would kill her."

"And we can't trust Gabriel with one, either." Marinette said, then called Tikki to transform. "Duusu return to your Miraculous, rest. I'll take care of things here."

Duusu nodded, then zipped into the peacock pin, which colored in teals and purples. Ladybug turned to Cat, but his attention drifted back to his parents.

"She'll be okay," Ladybug promised, but Cat wasn't convinced. "Go upstairs, wait for us… as yourself."

He still hesitated. Would they want him in a moment like this? Maybe it would be better if he stayed out of the way. Ladybug nudged him, then pushed him towards the elevator. He slipped a smile at her. "Always so purrsistent." He followed her suggestion and went back to the main house, destransformed, and then paced. At first he stayed in his room, but then he wandered the foyer back and forth.

"Will she really be okay?" he asked Plagg.

Plagg shrugged. "The poison should only have affected Duusu, but since they were transformed there's no telling what kind of effects will linger, but she's in better shape now than when they were bound."

"You're right."

"Adrien, there's something you should know though. Tikki and I combined our magic to save them both. It's not the same as if the Miraculouses had been used together, but there will be a consequence to using our powers without our owners. That kind of destruction and creation… it's never been done before."

"Then there might not be any consequences." Adrien said, but Plagg didn't look convinced. Adrien didn't have time to be worried though. He heard voices coming from the office. The security measures were lifted, and his father walked freely out of the double doors, Mother in his arms.

"Mother?" Adrien let the tears come this time. He ran to them, but didn't try to touch them. He wasn't sure he could ever trust Father again.

"Adrien?" Mother reached her hand out to him. He took it. She was really there, really in front of him, warm and solid. He broke down and rushed to her. Father wrapped him into their embrace and Adrien felt a deep void in his chest fill.

He heard the whir of a yoyo and knew Ladybug wouldn't be there when he finished the family reunion.

###

Ladybug blamed the rush of wind for her tears. Adrien needed to heal without her there to intrude. His family was whole again.

She landed outside Master Fu's apartment and detransformed. She was about to knock when he opened the door.

"I did it." She held out Nooroo's miraculous to Master Fu, but when he reached for it she drew back and called Nooroo to appear. "There's something else you need to know. Duusu." The peafowl flew out, still weak. Tikki helped support her. Together they explained about the rogue Guardian and the binding placed on Duusu and Emilie Agreste.

"I thought I was the only one to escape." Master Fu hung his head. "I didn't know there were others, and I never would have suspected one of us could turn."

"It's not your fault, Master," Marinette reassured him. "I know you only want to keep the miraculous safe." Marinette coaxed Duusu and Nooroo back to their pins, and Tikki back to the earrings. "I want to keep them safe, too. I've been compromised. Gabriel Agreste and Cat Noir both know my identity. I'm endangering Tikki and the others. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to them. I need you to… to find a new Ladybug." She held out all the Miraculouses. Master Fu hesitated, but then, with Marinette's heart breaking, he carefully replaced each one back in the box.

Marinette walked home with heavy steps. She'd never felt so alone, never realized how much she'd come to rely on Tikki's advice and support. It was so quiet now. But she knew she did the right thing. If a rogue Guardian was after the miraculouses or Master Fu, then secrecy was more important than her feelings. She'd miss being Ladybug and fighting alongside Cat Noir, but at least she knew Adrien would still be fighting, still keeping their city safe. There was no need for Ladybug to purify Akumas now that Hawkmoth had been defeated. Maybe there's be no need for Cat Noir, too, but she knew he'd continue to be a hero, even without a super villain.

As much as she'd miss the adventure, she was confident in the decision. She'd be fine, but there was a nagging emptiness left where her alter ego had been. When she got home, Marinette dug through her jewelry and pulled out two circular earrings. She painted them black, then wore them in honor of the Miraculous she'd once been trusted with. She sniffled, but not entirely from the cold still making her sinuses ache.

###

Adrien returned to his room while his mother rest. Father followed him and sat on the couch, head hung low.

"Adrien, I'm sorry I hid knowledge about your mother from you. I didn't know if I could save her. In the end, it wasn't even me who did."

Adrien had to play along, something he was tired of doing. Father had no idea Adrien had been there the whole time, that he'd been the one to disintegrate his mother's coffin. The thought still made him feel ill. "What do you mean?"

"I was… I needed Ladybug and Cat Noir's help, and it never occurred to me to ask."

Now that Father had no Miraculous, Adrien could see his desperation, and his remorse. "It's okay, Father. Mother is back, we'll help her heal, and then we'll be a family again."

With surprising tenderness, Father hugged him, then excused himself to watch after Mother.

The rest of the staff had been dismissed for the night and the house was both strangely quiet and abnormally loud. Even though he couldn't hear his parents, just knowing they were there felt like a heartbeat running through the whole house. Plagg flew out and went for his cheese stash.

"Congratulations. You defeated Hawkmoth."

"It doesn't feel real. What do I do now?"

"Cheese. Sleep. Repeat."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You're really no help. Eat up. I want to check in on Marinette."

He transformed, but felt lighter than he had in months. There would be no Akumas attacking tonight. No evil to thwart, just him and his Lady.

When he arrived at Marinette's, her room was dark and the curtains pulled. Had she gone to bed? She was still fighting off the cold. It might be better to leave her to rest, too, but an uncomfortable intuition pushed him to tap on her door hatch. She opened it.

"How's your mom?" She patted her nose with a tissue, but looked better than she had. He hoped the medicine had helped. He dropped down beside her.

"She's weak and tired. My father is with her."

"Do you think he'll still be a risk?"

"How can he be? You took the Miraculous back."

Marinette shifted to lean against his shoulder. "I gave them all to Master Fu, but I'm worried your father knows too much."

"We'll keep an eye on him, together." Cat tilted down and kissed her.

She pulled back. "I don't want you to get sick!"

"You're worth a cold."

"No, I need you healthy and able to protect Paris from anything."

Cat took her hand. "If we ever earned some sick leave, now would be it."

Still she looked troubled and fiddled with her earring. The deep shadows made them look like onyx spheres. Funny how he never paid attention to her earrings before, but he hadn't expected Ladybug to be in plain sight either. He wondered if Tikki was already asleep. Marinette yawned, her jaw cracking. He wrapped his hand around her neck and gave her another stubborn kiss, refusing to let her pull away.

"Get some rest. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Marinette rest her forehead against his and made a pleased hum.

###

Marinette woke with a sore throat, but it eased as she drank a hot cup of ginger tea. Her head cleared and although she could tell she needed more sleep, she almost felt like herself again. She turned to tell Tikki, but then stopped. Her mood plummeted.

"Honey are you sure you're up to school today? You're still looking a little flushed." Mom walked through the kitchen, pausing to scan Marinette.

"I'm fine, just worried about the homework I missed."

"If you put your mind to it, I'm sure you can get it all done. Better get going or you'll be late."

"Yeah… going." Marinette wandered out with her mind kilometers away and touched her earrings. She wouldn't have to worry about being late everywhere anymore. Or about having to slip out of class unexpectedly. There it was again, that uncertain emptiness that came with loss. Maybe Master Fu would let her visit and check in on Tikki. Except as soon as a new Ladybug was chosen, Marinette wouldn't know where to find her.

Nope, Marinette told herself. No sulking. She'd been so lucky and when she spotted Adrien waiting for her in the main hall, she realized she was still lucky. She approached him shyly, unsure where they stood now that they were back to school life.

Adrien slid his bag off his shoulder and hugged Marinette so hard her feet lifted from the floor and he spun her around.

"Adrien! People will see."

He set her down and kissed her. "Exactly."

A ripple of chaotic talk rushed around them and Marinette's cheeks felt aflame. She hid her face.

Adrien laughed. "Marinette, Princess, would you have any objections to being my girlfriend?"

She peeked out through her fingers. "For real?"

He stepped in closer. "My girlfriend, and Cat's Lady, together no matter what. What do you say?"

"I—" she didn't want to spoil the moment or the smile brightening his face until his eyes sparkled. "Like I'd really say so to you. I mean no. Yes." Marinette went back to hiding in her hands, but Adrien laughed and leaned into her ear.

"I love you, M'lady. Tongue tied and all."

Marinette didn't think she could blush harder, but she proved otherwise.

Class was about what she'd expected. Chloe made a scene, disrupting class and forcing Adrien to set the record straight. Alya looked both like Christmas had come early and like she'd been shot in the heart. Marinette was going to be in so much trouble for not telling her first. Luckily, Ms. Bustier managed to get class back in order before Marinette had to come up with a story on how she and Adrien had stepped past friendship into a full-blown couple.

At lunch she pulled Adrien aside in the locker room.

"How did we start dating?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No, I know how we did, but what do I tell Alya?"

He shrugged. "Tell her after April Lester's photography it made me see you in a new light. Get it? Lightsource?"

"Ha, ha very funny."

He looked supremely entertained by himself, but then his face hardened and he grabbed Marinette's shoulders, twisting her side to side. "Your earring is missing! What happened? When do you last remember having it? Is Tikki okay?"

Marinette blanched and stumbled for an excuse, but part of her was relieved. She held out her hands for Adrien to calm down, then removed her remaining earring, holding it out for him to see. "I don't have the miraculous anymore."

Adrien plunked down on a bench. "What?"

"I told you, I gave them back to Master Fu. All of them." Adrien's face went from concerned to grumpy, a face she really only recognized with a mask and cat ears involved. "I had to protect Tikki. There's no telling what your father may do with so much information. After school you'll have to go speak with Master Fu and decide on a new Ladybug."

"No."

"Adrien, please, you know I'm only trying to protect—"

He crossed his arms and stood, cutting her off. With a glacial look, he walked past her and out of the locker room.

"Well, that went well." Marinette sighed, then remembered she wasn't talking to anyone but herself.

###

Only Nino caught on to Adrien's sour mood and seemed to think it was safer to keep his distance. After class, Adrien gave Marinette a look to imply they'd talk later and caught his ride home. At his first chance, Adrien slipped out and went to Master Fu.

"Adrien, how nice to see you. Please come in."

"Thank you, Master."

"How are your parents?"

"They're both recovering from everything in their own way. Master, Marinette told me she gave up her Miraculous."

"Yes, she thought it the best way to protect the Miraculouses now that we know there’s a rogue Guardian."

"But she's Ladybug, not just because of the Miraculous. You chose her."

"And she renounced the title." Master Fu settled down on a meditation pillow, crossing his legs. He didn't look upset, but instead like he was waiting for something.

"Then make her un-renounce it," Adrien argued.

Master Fu smiled with his eyes, though his mouth stayed flat. "I cannot force the duty on someone unwilling."

Weight seemed to push Adrien's shoulders forward, zapping him of his energy and hope. "Have you selected a new Ladybug then?"

"No, but the city will need one. Adrien Agreste, I trust to you with the Miraculous of the Ladybug. Select someone you can trust to aid you in your fights."

The box was heavier than it looked, and buzzed with a magic his ring resonated with. "You want me to choose?"

"You're Cat Noir. You must select the perfect partner, man or woman, young or old, the decision is yours, and yours alone."

Adrien thought it over. "I think I know just the person."

This time, Master Fu smiled fully.

###

Adrien left Master Fu's apartment and transformed. The summer heat was letting go to autumn, and dusk lit the skyline in a pale orange. When he landed on Marinette's roof, he didn't stop to knock or even check her windows. He opened the hatch and bounced right onto her bed then down the ladder.

Marinette squeaked from her desk, hand over heart to quell the jolt he'd just given her.

"What are you doing? I nearly fell out of my chair!"

"I can't drop in on my girlfriend?" He enjoyed the shade of pink she turned at the term.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can. But can't you at least knock first?"

He stroked her cheek. "Next time. Promise."

"Is everything okay?"

Cat arranged his expression into something somber, even though his heart was skipping. "Yes and no. I wanted to let you know I've chosen the new Ladybug."

"Oh." She looked crushed. "Do you trust her?"

"Why do you assume a her?"

"You chose a man?" She perked up and made a funny face.

He laughed. "No, I chose a woman. You'd like her. Don't worry, I won't reveal anything you shouldn't know." Cat held up his hands to fend off her volley of concerns.

"Okay. Well, good." Marinette was forcing cheer again, how had he never noticed that before? "Are you off to meet with her now?"

"I am, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, actually. Marinette, do you trust me?"

She softened. "With my life."

"Then trust my choice. It will all be okay in the end."

She nodded, though Cat hated the sadness in her eyes. He held her cheeks in his hands, kissed her lightly, and left a gift while she wasn't looking. He said goodnight and exited in the same manner he arrived.

###

Marinette brushed at stray tears. This is what she'd wanted. It was what was best. But what if he fell in love with the new Ladybug? What if that connection was so fierce, that destiny left no room for her? She spun back to her computer and her breath caught. With shaking fingers she reached out to brush the hexagonal box.

###

Cat sat on the edge of the platform he'd danced with Marinette on. He remembered her in his arms, the closeness he felt, the secrets she kept. Now, as he waited, his heart was in his throat and his hands felt clammy. Would she respect his choice?

Something twanged against the tower's supports. He stood, waiting. Hoping. A buzzing rushed through the air. Then, with feet as light as a ladybug's fluttering wings, his Lady landed in front of him. Her face split into a miraculous grin and he knew he'd be lost to her charm forever.

###

_ **END BOOK ONE** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me until the end! Except, it's not really the end—not yet. Epic Adventures: book two, is coming soon! Expect weekly installments starting in a few weeks, but until then feel free to bug me about it on instagram or twitter @Lin_Lustig.
> 
> You are lovely, and thank you for reading 💜


	14. Book Two: Final New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me so far 💜 Your encouragements and messages are beyond appreciated and thrilling! Let's be honest, it's always a huge boost when someone enjoys my work. I'll post a new chapter each week as long as editing my manuscript stays on deadline! Book two may contain minor season 3 spoilers.

**BOOK TWO: Chapter one**

** _Final New Start_ **

(May contain season 3 spoilers)

#

Cat Noir dreaded this, but ever since Ladybug discovered that Hawkmoth was his father, he knew they’d have to confront the man behind the mask. Ladybug swung down from their platform on the Eiffel tower and out into the city, making a familiar path towards his house. Cat followed, using his staff to guide him across the skyline. The rooftops were uneven and scattered with chimneys, but he vaulted across unhindered as dusk disappeared into night. His vision enhanced, the shadows not quite masking the deep blues and greys of the shapes making up the path ahead.

Ladybug swung wide, the momentum sending her high before she twisted in mid-air and dropped down inside the courtyard of his home. He hesitated. It wasn't that he was procrastinating the thing he'd been dreading, but… oh hell, who was he kidding? That was exactly what he was doing. Ladybug pushed forward, but he lagged.

"Cat?"

"I don't think I can do this."

She retraced her steps to his side and set her hand on his cheek. "You can do anything. It will be fine; we have a plan."

They did. Or at least she did. She was the master of plans. This would work, her ideas always did, but he was the weak link. Father didn't know who he was—no one but Master Fu and his Lady did, but the weight of Hawkmoth's identity threatened to crush him. It was one thing to imagine ignoring the whole situation and swinging happily into the sunset with Marinette, but this? He never imagined he'd have to face him. Not in this guise. Not at all.

She tugged his hand and he followed. As she pounded on the front door they took a step apart. Nathalie opened the door with wide eyes.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir?"

"I need to speak to Gabriel Agreste,” Ladybug said.

"He's in a meeting, can it wait?"

"No. It can't." She marched past Nathalie and into the grand foyer. He followed, keeping his senses on high. They’d taken back his Father’s Miraculous, but not his worldly power as a wealthy designer. And then there was Mother. It still made his heart jump whenever he remembered she was alive. Alive and _ home _.

Nathalie cut in front of Ladybug and tapped on Father's office door. They could hear him give a quick order. She held her hand out, a gesture implying they should wait, then slipped inside.

"You're sure about this?" he asked his lady one last time while wringing his hands.

"Absolutely." She held his gaze, but when the doors opened again, she widened her stance and met the face of their enemy. His father.

"I've been expecting you. We can talk privately in the library. May my wife join us?" Father held out his arm. His posture betrayed no hint of dread or anxiety, so Cat lowered his arms and straightened.

"Yes, she may." Ladybug took the lead. Cat kept his focus on her back and tried to swallow past the dry spot in his throat.

The library had become a seldom used room when Mother disappeared. It had been her favorite. He supposed it still was. The light was best for plants and reading, the couch the most comfortable for naps and easy conversation. For a moment Cat couldn't breath as he remembered being scolded for using the room just after Mother… but when Father opened the doors, Mother was sitting on the brown leather couch just as he remembered. She was really there.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? What's happened?" She stood as they entered and moved a stack of books from a matching chair.

"We need to clarify the current situation." Ladybug stayed standing, so Cat did, too. It was hard to look at Father and not cower. It didn't help that he was tall with a statuesque air of importance. In his day-to-day as Adrien, he diminished his otherness with his friends. He didn't want to be above them, but right now he wanted to be above Father.

"Emile Agreste, you held the Miraculous of the Peacock. You understand the importance of secrecy, yes?"

Mother bowed her head. "Of course."

"Gabriel, you held the Miraculous of the Butterfly, and with it you terrorized Paris, put citizens at risk, and attempted to steal our Miraculouses." She waited for Father to respond, but he only tightened his lips. Coward. "You also uncovered my true identity. I could have you imprisoned for your crimes, but you could betray my secret. Instead, I'd like to offer a deal. You will maintain limited freedom in exchange for protecting my identity."

"Define limited freedom." His tone gave away nothing.

"You will not leave Paris. You will retain your reclusive reputation. If my identity is revealed, I'll reveal yours as well." Ladybug didn’t give an inch. She was as strong and confident talking to him now as ever. Anonymity was a powerful tool, but Father knew who she was underneath and still she didn’t give in.

Father removed his glasses and cleaned them. "Then it seems I have no choice but to agree." He put them back on. "On one condition. Emilie, forgive me, but give us a moment."

She gave him a pensive look, then squeezed his wrist as she stepped outside and shut the double doors behind her.

"In the interest of keeping your identity secret," he said, nodding at the now-closed door, "I'll agree to your deal, if you, Marinette Dupain-Chang, stay far, far away from my son. You will not even speak to him outside of standard classroom requirements." Cat choked. Ladybug's eyes tracked him, but she stayed facing Father. He continued. "I don't want Adrien involved in any of this. He must never know what I've done to save Emilie."

"That's ridiculous." Cat broke in. "You can't keep this from your son."

Ladybug held her hand out to him, holding him back. "I'll accept your terms." She spun quickly on Cat and captured his eyes in her own bluebell stare. "I know you'd rather we turn him in, but this is the only way I'll remain Ladybug. Understood?"

He kept his mouth shut and glared at her. They'd just started dating at school. Everyone knew they were together. How would they explain a sudden break up? He had to trust her, but this felt wrong. Still, he nodded. Then he cringed as Ladybug took Father’s hand and shook to his freedom and the end of Adrien and Marinette’s relationship.

#

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Tikki bounced on her cheek, her shrill little voice dragging Marinette awake. "You're late!"

The words didn't register. She’d made it to patrol last night and hadn't been late at all. Then reality set in. School. Final year. First day. Shit!

She threw off the covers and slid down the ladder to the main floor of her room. She threw on the outfit she'd brilliantly picked out the night before and tossed her hair into a messy bun. No time for makeup.

Barreling down the stairs and through the house, she yelled a hasty, "G'morning" mixed with "g'bye" so it sounded more like "g'brning" to her parents. With a stolen croissant, she ran as fast as her lean legs could manage. Nearly five years as Ladybug kept her cardio in check, but it wreaked havoc on her schedule.

She slid through the same school doors she'd used since she was fourteen and ran down the empty halls into her classroom. There were several familiar faces in the room, and a few new ones. She'd lucked out last year and hadn't had Chloe... or Adrien. This year, however, her heart skipped a little when Adrien met her eyes from across the room. He hid a snicker. Ass. He could have called to make sure she got up on time, but no. Mr. _ Purr _fect had no issues with his double life.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your last teacher left a note about your tardiness, but I won't tolerate it in my room. Consider this your first and final warning. Please take your seat."

"Yes, ma'am." Marinette hefted up her backpack and took her seat beside Alya, who seemed to be doing everything within her power not to laugh. Great start to her terminale year. Still, it was a new start, and the last she’d get before hopefully getting into the elite fashion university across the city. She wasn't about to let a little slip like this ruin her final year. Her schedule was heavier than ever, with multiple languages and Philosophy to look forward to, but if she and Cat could defend against Mayura and her vicious Sentimonsters, then she could surely handle an ornery teacher. Being Ladybug always interfered with real life and she'd managed so far. Not like Cat had, or even Alya and Nino, but she made it work. For now.

The French teacher, Mrs. Caron, was as abrasive for the rest of the class as she was at the beginning. She assigned an essay on punctuation, which earned Marinette more than a few glares. Yup, really getting off on the right foot this year.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this class with the likes of you, and yet separated from my precious Sabrina. Who else can I trust to perfect my work?"

"You could always do your own work for once." Alya leaned on her desk and bobbed her eyebrows at Chloe.

"As if I'd be caught working. Ridiculous." Chloe continued to mumble and followed after Lila. Their friendship never ceased to give Marinette the chills, but to each their own. At least they hadn't caused any problems in a while, or rather no more than usual.

Nino waited for Alya and gave her a sweet kiss before wrapping his arm around her. Adrien followed his best friend. Marinette stuck by Alya as far from Adrien as she could get. 

"Ah damn, I forgot to check in with my fencing instructor. I'll meet you in class." He waved at Nino but slid his eyes over to Marinette. She looked away, but once his back was turned, she eyed his path and knew its outcome.

Her face must have betrayed her because Alya said, "Girl I don't get it. Why do you do this to yourself? Your breakup was epic, and I get that you stay friends for our sake, but I'm not letting you waste our final year by pining after him. Time to move on."

Marinette sighed. "Trust me, I'm handling it." Sort of. Mostly. "I'm going to run to the restroom, see you in class." She waved at the lovebirds and waited until they weren’t looking and jogged upstairs, past the library and into a supply closet. The moment she opened the door a hand snagged her wrist and pulled her inside. Adrien was kissing her before she found her footing and she stumbled in, hitting her head against a hanging mop and her shoulder against his chest. Her neck hurt from craning up to meet his lips, but she wasn’t about to complain. At least not about that.

"We've got to get to class. I'm tardy enough as it is."

He bit her bottom lip and mumbled, "We have ten minutes."

She ran her hands up his neck and into the shorn back of his hair, then into the sleek length on top, letting it slide through her fingers. "We should really stop this." She set her forehead against his chin. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing and tucking her close to rest his chin on the top of her head. The warmth of his hold settled her nerves. They’d developed this bad habit last year and it begged for them to be discovered.

"Everything is fine.” His breath was hot against her ear.

She turned towards him and kissed him harder, lining her body to his. She was always so weak against him! Gently, she pushed back. "This year is different. Be good. Or else."

He grinned, the dim light catching his perfect teeth, then he chuckled. "Alright, alright. I’ll just have to look _ fur _ward to our next night off."

She poked his nose, then softened her cross expression. "Thank you, kitty."

"Anything for you, M’lady."

She fixed his tousled hair while he squeezed his hands on her hips. She wished she could see his brilliant green eyes better. She barely ever got to stare at them like this, without Plagg's extra influence. Maybe later. For now, she slipped out of the supply closet and right into Lila.

"Ack! Sorry. I didn't see you there." Marinette hugged her bag to her chest and made sure her squeak was loud enough for Adrien to hear.

"Were you just in there?" Lila crossed her arms, which squeezed her breasts together. She wasn't as curvy as Marinette, but she didn't seem to mind drawing attention to what she did have.

"What? No. Of course not."

"So, if I looked in your bag, I wouldn't find stolen supplies?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "We've been down this road before. It didn’t turn out well for either of us."

One hand flew to her sternum, the other onto her hip in full dramatics. "I'm only watching out for your academic standing. I wouldn't want you to be expelled in our final year."

"Oh yes you would. I'm late for biology. Excuse me." Marinette shouldered her bag and headed out like there was nothing strange about a student hanging out in the supply closet. After passing Lila, she glanced back and saw a pale blip of green light under the supply door just before Lila opened it. Nothing but a deserted closet. Except for the flick of a tail from the ceiling, which Lila didn’t notice.

Clever kitty. But that impossibly beautiful model of hers probably wouldn’t stop testing their limits until Gabriel made true on his threats. The newly restored Order of the Guardians didn’t approve of her as Ladybug anyway, but if she was going to lose Tikki, it would be because she didn’t deserve her, not because Gabriel decided to expose her.

But there was a silver lining, if she was no longer Ladybug, then Gabriel couldn’t force them apart. She couldn’t put her and Adrien’s relationship over her duty as Ladybug, but even as she rubbed possessively at her Miraculous, she lingered on the idea of them openly together.

It was a seductive daydream. She managed to make it to the rest of her classes on time. But in the middle of her final class of the day—art—an alert pinged on her phone.

A Sentimonster had been spotted at the Louvre. Of course it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to another grand adventure ahead! 😘


	15. Book Two: Ruff Go Of It

**BOOK TWO: Chapter two**

**_Ruff_ Go Of It**

(Season 3 spoiler warning)

#

"Give me a break," Marinette mumbled to herself as she approached her art teacher. Luckily, she'd had Mr. Fayette last year and he was well versed with her "problem."

"Sorry sir, I need to use the rest room."

His grey eyes were kind as he nodded. "Go ahead. Take all the time you need."

Marinette grabbed her bag and headed out. It was Adrien’s fault for the lame excuse. He’d almost been caught transforming once while trying to sneak off in the middle of class and since then insisted they have built in reasons to leave. In truth the excuse helped her truancy rate plummet, but her parents kept insisting she go to a doctor for her “stomach issues.”

Adrien's excuse was far more dignified and mostly true: he landed a contract with a new modeling agency that required sudden jobs and last-minute interviews. Technically the company was required to give him a day's notice, but the school didn't need to know that.

She transformed in the women's bathroom and leaped out the window. Cat caught her mid-jump and adjusted until they were side by side, clinging to his staff as he raised them above the school’s roof.

"The alert mentioned the Louvre,” she said, scanning the city.

"Second source said the arc." He grinned down at her, then nodded out towards the Arc de Triomphe. To the east a building’s façade cracked, rising a cloud of dust.

"Bingo." Ladybug pushed off from Cat, using her yoyo to guide her. It was a rush to swing free like this with Cat close behind. He was nothing more than a blurred shadow in the daylight while she was a red flare. Not to mention he cut a fabulous silhouette. She shook herself. Right, pay attention!

They landed along the Champs-Élysées, a path of cracked concrete and marred building reaching out towards a nearby park. The Sentimonster took the shape of a massive burgundy breedless dog with long shaggy hair and oversized teeth. It snarled and ripped up trees while batting cars from its path. Citizens ran in all directions. A young man wearing a school uniform was about to get trampled. She lassoed him and yanked him towards her. He landed hard on his butt and looked up at Ladybug with wide eyes.

"Ladybug. Marry me."

"She's spoken for," Cat said rushing forward to prod the massive dog away from other citizens.

Ladybug urged the young man to safety. Sentimonsters became an intermittent problem two years ago, after the peacock Miraculous disappeared. Master Fu didn't think Duusu had been stolen, since the other Miraculouses were still safe inside the Miracle Box. When they defeated Hawkmoth, Tikki and Plagg healed Duusu, but their combined power inhibited her ability to stay inside her Miraculous. It was likely she wandered off and was coaxed to give over her pin.

The dog snapped at Ladybug and she leaped back. "Easy there. Do you see anything?" she called to Cat.

He slinked behind a tree and poked his head out. "Not yet."

Come on. She jumped high, landing on the dog's ruffled scruff. He growled and bucked like a bull, but she was out of reach. The long hair tangled around her feet and she fell to her knees. She couldn’t spot anyone not panicking nearby, but someone must have had a strong canine-inspired emotion for a Sentimonster like this.

"Hey there, need a hand?" The song of a flute was followed by a large rubber ball bounced just out of the dog's reach. Its attention immediately snapped to the ball and it lurched after it. Ladybug flung back at the sudden acceleration. Rena Rouge landed next to her with a soft salute and untangled Ladybug’s feet.

"Good timing, as usual.” Ladybug dusted off her suit, sweeping away a handful of dog hair.

"I aim to please." They leaped down, rolling as they hit the ground and popping back to their feet.

"We haven't found the object or person yet."

The dog snapped at the ball, which promptly disappeared, enraging it further. "Bad attitude on this one." Rena cringed at the dog but smiled when Carapace intercepted the two of them.

“Ladies.” He held up his shield. “Need a hand?”

"Keep it distracted." Ladybug took off towards Cat. He’d managed to capture the dog’s attention by tapping one side of its shaggy head with his staff, then the other. It might have been mistaken as having fun, if not for the crazed growls. Rena and Carapace pulled at tuffts of fur on the dog’s tail and were rewarded with occasional snaps.

"Did you try the collar?" Cat prodded an oversized paw away from him with his staff.

"You mean the invisible one? Sure. No problem." Ladybug teased. He made a face.

"There's a kid in the park, but he doesn't look upset. Hold up, just had an idea." Cat darted out. "Hey there big boy. Meow!” He flicked his tail and the Dog lunged. “Oh wow, this one’s not _ kitten _ around!”

Ladybug tried not to roll her eyes. Tried. Cat called his Cataclysm and palmed the cement at his feet. The ground buckled. Mondo-dog yelped and fell, making her heart squeeze. Hopefully the fella was okay. Wait, this was not even a real dog, she reminded herself.

"That should hold him for a bit."

"I'll go check on the kid, you three keep it away from the crowd." With quick agreement, Ladybug leaped up, swinging over the trees and down into a park with a small fountain. The water was cheery next to the snarls rolling through the trees.

A kid sat alone on a bench with a cap pulled low over his brow. He had scuffed jeans and worn shoes and couldn't have been older than ten.

"Hey there."

The kid started, then quickly swiped at his cheeks. "Ladybug, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you look so blue. What happened?" The ground rumbled and Ladybug guessed the house-sized dog had managed to free himself. The kid seemed unscathed for being hit with an Amok.

"My dog died. He was old. I shouldn't cry, but..." He trailed off, more tears welling in his light blue eyes. She put an arm around his narrow shoulders, quickly assessing the objects on his person.

"It's always okay to cry when you're sad or hurting. It's brave of you to have loved your dog so much." There, sticking out of his left pocket was a woven strap. "Sorry, but I need to see that." She reached out but the kid jerked back, his eyes calculating her reach. He then howled. His eye turned yellow and his teeth elongated. She leaped back.

"Lucky charm!" A set of tongs. Great. Stupid Amok advancement! Not every human altered with a strong Sentimonster, but the ones that did were more a danger to themselves than her.

The kid-wolf ran at her on all fours, swiping out with his nails. She dodged. His left hook caught her by surprise, slicing her cheek with a nail. She better not become a werewolf now. Still her vision lit up with the strap dangling from his pocket, but he was too quick.

The tongs, strap, and then the bench joined her vision as she outran the wolf-boy. She circled the fountain and jumped over the back of the bench, sticking the tongs upright in a gap between the boards. The wolf-kid tore after her. He leaped, hooked a toe on the bench, and tumbled forward, landing in a heap on the ground at the bench’s feet.

Ladybug doubled back behind him. He pushed back, sitting on the bench as he redirected to face her. She slid underneath, pinched the exposed end of the tongs, and grabbed on to the strap. When the kid jumped back up, the strap was hers. She snaked it through the bench and ran.

The thundering steps of the massive dog grew louder as she cleared the tree. It had Cat’s staff in its jaw and he was flinging Cat around.

“Cat! Do your thing!" She threw the strap, or rather, dog collar.

He released his hold on the staff and landed. "Cataclysm!" He caught the collar. She envied his increased power yet again. For months now he’d been ahead of her.

The strap disintegrated and a feather floated free. She caught it, turning the feather from mottled black to pure white, and set it free. The dog disappeared into mist. Rena and Carapace slumped their shoulders, breathing hard.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The shimmer of her ladybugs fixed the damage done to the street and buildings, then returned the collar back to whole.

“I know a kid who will be looking for this.” She led the way back through the trees, her earrings already beeping. Cat walked beside her; his ring unbothered by his multi-Cataclysms. Rena and Carapace equally unfazed.

The kid looked perplexed by the bench and jumped when he saw them all.

"I'm sorry I had to take it without permission." She knelt by him and handed it out.

The child took it carefully, hugging it to his chest. "I miss Ruby so much."

"I’m sure Ruby loved you just as much."

"I'm sorry you've had it _ ruff _." Cat waited, then grinned. The kid split a smile, which made Ladybug sigh in relief. He’d be okay.

"Let's get you home." She opened her arms to him, but he walked to Cat instead. She put her hands on her hips and harrumphed.

"Now, now, M'lady, don't get jealous." He winked at her. "Get back before you detransform," he warned, nodding at her softly beeping earrings.

Yeah, yeah, rub it in. She was still getting used to him not being in a rush. With the kid in his arms, Cat took off, leaving Ladybug with Carapace and Rena. They waited patiently for instructions. They followed her rules better than Cat ever had, and she never regretted giving them their Miraculouses full time.

"You two okay?" As the Guardian this past year it was her job to look out for them, make sure they were diligent on their training and the rules. The ones that Master Fu had instilled in her before he forgot them all and left her as the new Guardian.

"Never better." Rena grinned.

"You're both set on potions?"

"Ready to use at a moment's notice. Haven't needed them for a while." Carapace shrugged.

"Right, of course." Ladybug pinched her lips to the side, but there was no reason to hold them back.

"Your earrings..." Rena pointed to her own lobes.

"Yes. I know. You two be good." She aimed for home and launched her yoyo out until it tightened around a streetlamp. She pulled it and flung forward. It felt like flying, but she still couldn’t clear her head. It had been months since anyone but her still suffered from this adolescent curse of one and done. What was she doing wrong?

Master Fu hadn't had time to train her as a Guardian before Mayura cornered him. It was Ladybug's carelessness that led to his lost memory. Now with the other Guardians restored, she was under their investigation. It wasn't her fault she hadn't been trained, but she had been trusted with the Miracle Box, and she wasn't going to betray her master's wishes.

She made it about five feet above her rooftop balcony when her transformation gave out. She squealed and hit the deck hard, her legs buckling under the impact. Luckily her generous butt—she blamed Dad’s macarons— made a great pad and once she stopped bouncing, she sprawled back and let out a huff.

"Sorry, Marinette. I couldn't hold on." Tikki rose up like a wilting flower.

Marinette held out her hands and cupped her best friend to her. "Not your fault. If I were stronger this wouldn't be a problem.

"You're the strongest person I know. If you weren't under so much stress, I'm sure things would be different."

Maybe, but she wasn’t and they weren't. Marinette didn't reply and instead gave Tikki the cookie from her purse. As things were right now, Marinette was a potential liability for her allies. She couldn't hold her transformation, and technically her identity wasn't safe. Not that Gabriel had betrayed their deal, but it was a little bee in the back of her mind, reminding her at times like this that she was definitely working on borrowed time. There were only three months left now until the Guardians made their final decision. She let out a moan and covered her eyes with her arm.

"What are you doing down there M'lady?" Cat's voice sounded a moment before his soft feet landed on the deck. She wasn't sure, but she thought he sat down next to her.

"Seemed as good a place as any to overthink. You?" Sure enough, when she moved her arm, her kitty was right next to her. He brushed back a bit of her hair with a clawed finger. She preferred it when he touched her skin to skin.

"Plagg, claws in." Light cascaded off him as he turned back, as if reading her thoughts.

"You should stay transformed in the open like this.” She couldn’t quite make her tone too admonishing.

"No one is going to see over your railings and the lounge." He spun and lay down with her, his temple touching hers. She loved the smell of his vanilla espresso shampoo. It had taken him ages to suss out a scent to cover up Plagg's cheese addiction. He tipped his head to look at her. "M’lady, are you okay?"

She snuggled into his side. "I am now." Besides, the mask was off, and all the problems it brought could be ignored for a little while. It wasn't often she got to steal moments like this with Adrien. His skin was so soft against hers. His warmth seeped in like hot chocolate on a winter’s day. She caught him looking at her, his eyes the fresh green of new grass. She could stare forever. Honestly, she had been ever since they first met.

"Not to break up the romance, but you got any cheese?" Plagg crossed his arms. Tikki gave him a little shove. "What?"

"Try down in the bakery's fridge. We might have some brie if nothing else."

"I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't eat the whole wheel." Tikki offered.

Not that Marinette minded being left alone with Adrien, but they didn't have to be so obvious about it.

With them gone, Adrien rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She played with his hair again, letting the long pieces drape over his eyes and forehead. He took her hair out of the messy bun—it still went into short pigtails when she transformed, which had been annoying her lately. Now her hair was tangled and greasy, but he didn't seem to mind and fisted his hand in it, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Gross."

"Plagg, shut up." Tikki's squeaky voice made Marinette pull away from the heat rising in her. Three years of secret dating made her long for more than sneaking around on rooftops and superhero late nights.

"I need to get home before my parents notice.” He kissed her nose, which was sweet, but also not nearly what she wanted. “Plagg, claws out." The green glare blinded her. When she could see again, Cat lay next to her, his hair a messy version of Adrien's current style. Even his hair no longer obeyed the transformation limits.

"Where'd your bell go?" She pushed up and realized his costume was still his, but also different. Accents set off his shoulders, his chest--which now looked so chiseled she felt an undeniable need to touch it. He chuckled when she did.

"I don't know. I guess it wasn't what I wanted anymore. Plagg once said the costume was what I wanted deep down."

"And how am I supposed to find you if you don't jingle?" She poked his stomach. He'd been putting on muscle lately, probably for his modeling, but it was getting distracting.

"I'll find you." He kissed her cheek, then her mouth, then her neck. It was dangerous to let him continue.

"Go home kitty." Yes, she really was that breathy, and no, she didn't care.

"Love you, Bug."

"Go."

He hopped to the balcony rail, then fell straight back with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly(ish) chapters to be posted! Thank you for joining me on this adventure. 💜
> 
> Find me on twitter and instagram @Lin_Lustig.


	16. Book Two: Hoarry Situation

**Chapter 3**

_ **Hoarry Situation** _

(Season 3 spoiler warning)

#

The next morning, Marinette managed to wake up to her alarm, shower, and make it to her second day of classes on time. Seemed her best friend, however, didn't.

"Hey, Nino. Where's Alya?"

"Out sick, I guess. She texted me last night, but I haven't heard from her since." He shrugged, then pouted.

"You know Alya, she's never out for long." Once, Alya had had the flu and chased Ladybug for an interview until she passed out. Stubborn girl. Marinette made a mental note to message her later.

After class she passed by Adrien in the hall. He knocked into her shoulder, apologized with a straight face, then kept walking. If modeling didn't work out, he really should go into acting. But she'd have to remind him not to use so much force. The spot on her shoulder complained, but it made her smile anyway.

The whole day passed without her having to suddenly flee. She high-fived Tikki at home, then transformed early for her patrols with Cat.

Perched atop Le Grand Paris hotel, waiting for her knight in shining cat uniform, a familiar creature zoomed at Ladybug's face. She ducked, narrowly avoiding the snowy white bat-like Kwami.

This couldn't be good. Her shoulders slumped. "Hello, Hoarry."

He fluttered closer. "Miss Ladybug! Apologies. I didn't see you."

In Hoarry's defense, he really did have poor eyesight. Still, he could travel incredible distances... like from the Guardian's temple to Paris. The first time he showed up she was in the middle of a battle with a Sentimonster. He'd been trying to deliver a message and got so fed up with her that he froze half the city to get her attention. It had worked to stop the fight, and to deliver a warning from the Order of the Guardians.

"I have a letter for you." He stuck out his little foot, which had an old-style carrier pigeon's scroll canister.

"Will you be waiting for me to write a reply?"

"Not today. Take care, Miss!"

Hoarry, his little furry back and belly white with frost, fluttered high and scattered into a drift of ice crystals. When the Guardians returned, so did a few more Miraculous Boxes. Hoarry wasn't one of Ladybug's, so she wasn't sure how far his ice abilities went, but she knew her simple ice powerup couldn't compete.

She was just unraveling the note when Cat jumped over the building, landing beside her on silent feet. "What's that M'lady?"

"Another report from the Guardians." She tried not to keep many secrets from Cat, but she also didn't war to shove her problems in his face, so she crumpled the paper up and shoved it in her yoyo. It was the same dribble anyway. The Order of Guardians didn't recognize her as a proper Miraculous holder or Guardian.  _ Return the Miracle Box: you have until the end of the year to comply _ . That sort of thing. She only had a couple months left to figure out how to retain her guardianship of the Miracle Box, but if she told Cat, he'd panic and do something rash. Besides, ever since Gabriel found out her identity, she knew her time was limited. Now she had a deadline.

"Everything looks quiet tonight." He leaned into her space and tugged at one of her pigtails.

"We could move our weekly training up," she suggested with a smirk. He made a face. "I'm kidding." She bumped his shoulder. "Oh! Before I forget, you're a bit stronger than me outside these suits, so watch those" She pointed at her shoulder.

He turned a little pink and made a guilty-as-charged face. "Sorry, love."

"Don't be too sorry, you're looking rather…" She let her eyes do the talking.

He leaned in, his nose almost touching hers. "Oh?"

She shook herself. "We can watch the city and still have a date. Meet at the usual?"

"I'll bring the champagne."

"I'm still seventeen, and no drinking on the job." She still had another month until she joined him in the land of eighteen.

"Of course, M'lady." He bowed his head, but somehow looked more mischievous. "I'll meet you up there, non-alcoholic beverages only."

As he dashed off into the night, Ladybug retraced her steps and grabbed a couple of pastries from the bakery. She was halfway to the tower when a familiar streak of teal met up at her side.

"Nice to see you out tonight. Everything okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Isn't it our night for patrol? I was expecting Ryuko." Viperion shook his teal hair back and out of his face.

"Cat and I are on tonight. You two have Friday." She couldn't help but smile at him. Luka was such as sweet guy, and a damn reliable ally. Ladybug only trusted four allies to keep their Miraculous full time, so of course it was her four best friends. Well, five if you counted Cat, but Master Fu had made that decision.

"Ah, my mistake. In that case I'll head back. Have a nice date!"

"We're not—" but he was already gone. She and Cat needed to work on a more professional relationship... at least on the surface. She was letting thing slide between them. Which was allowing her focus to drift. But the letter was a harsh reminder that her time was limited, and her priorities were askew.

If she defeated Mayura, the Guardians might accept her. They weren't around to see the fall of Hawkmoth, which meant they also weren't around to see her identity revealed to him and Adrien, but she had to prove she was competent. Master Fu even said she was one of the best, and Tikki constantly assured her she was an excellent Ladybug. She wanted to make them proud.

Duty needed to come first. Not their relationship. She'd tell Cat tonight on their platform up the Eiffel Tower.

Really, she would this time.

###

After patrols, Cat's sour mood persisted all the way home. What did she mean they had to start acting more professional? She'd been the one to offer the date, and to look at him like she was undressing him.

Of course, their mission to protect Paris was important. It's not like they loved each other so desperately that it interfered with taking out an Amok. Her sudden desire to take out Mayura before the end of the year wasn't bad, per say. After Mayura forced Master Fu to relinquish the Miracle Box, she'd been a nuisance, but nothing as dangerous as Father had been. Plus, Cat and their allies were stronger now. Honestly all he cared about was sticking by Marinette's side and doing good, but apparently, he wasn't allowed to be close to her in either guise.

"Plagg, claws in." He detransformed and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge, chugging away his frustration.

"And what about me?" Plagg listed in air.

He set down the bottle and tossed Plagg a hunk of cheese. He could have flown over and gotten it himself, lazy Kwami. He devoured it in one bite. "You'd enjoy that better if you chewed."

"And you'd enjoy that better if it were cheese." Plagg pointed at the water bottle.

Adrien scoffed and took another swig. Actually, he'd enjoy it better if it were wine.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his Lady. The Guardians had been sending her regular messages since the temple reappeared at the beginning of the year, but she didn't share their content.

Mayura's attacks picked up after that, too. They'd been on their own for a little over a year now. Ladybug excelled as the new Guardian, though he suspected she kept some secrets about the Miracle Box. He didn't need to know the details of her role as Guardian, but he wanted to help. She was always buried under her responsibility. He used to feel that way, too, but being Cat freed him. Knowing Father was under the same roof, (probably) not plotting or being evil was also a relief.

There was a knock at his door, which startled him. It was past eleven. The security alerts hadn't gone off, so no one had been in his room since he left.

Nathalie's voice called through the door. "Adrien? I have the updated schedule for your electives and personal training."

He opened the door accepted the tablet from Nathalie. He was a little taller than her and looked down at her tired expression. Her executive assistant duties had lessened after Mother returned, but she had dark circles under her eyes and looked ready to fall asleep where she stood. "You're welcome to email me any changes on the master calendar. You don't have to stay up so late to tell me."

She must have caught something in his tone. "I realize you're not a child anymore, but you didn't join your parents for dinner tonight, so I thought I'd find an excuse to check on you."

Her kindness made him soften. She'd covered for his sneaking out more than once over the years, and he hadn't been the easiest after Mother returned. Delayed rebellion, she'd called it. Hating Father was more accurate. Once he learned Father was a supervillain, following arbitrary rules really didn't appeal.

"Thank you, I'm fine."

Her hard expression eased. "I worry about you sometimes. Your friends are... questionable."

"What's wrong with Nino?"

She smiled at herself and shook her head. "I'm not talking about him. You seem to have more than a few admirers, and I know you're eighteen now, but do keep your father's wishes on dating in mind. He's rather adamant about it."

He made a face. He really wasn't a kid anymore, and allowing Father coax him into anything rankled, even if it worked to his benefit. "I'll do my best to respect his wishes." Because it's not like he could tell the world he was secretly dating the city's favorite heroine, so having a pain-in-the-ass father was the next best excuse to turn down his fellow models and classmates.

Adrien shut the door. He probably should be more careful with Marinette at school. Maybe they did need some guidelines. Not that he was about to give up his flirtations with her as Cat, or being inappropriate when the opportunity presented itself, but more caution might be wise.

"Cat got your tongue?" Plagg floated up, but his eyes narrowed on him. "Or rather, Ladybug?"

"Go drown yourself in cheese." Adrien waved Plagg away, then put the tablet on his desk.

"Gladly. But you're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"You drowning in a vat of milk curds? Constantly." Adrien smirked and then split a grin at his own joke.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "What Ladybug said. You two have been too carefree. And I don't know if you've noticed, but she's definitely hiding something from you."

"Is she now?" It wouldn't be the first time Plagg knew more than he led on.

"Did you see the way she stuffed away that message? The Guardians are watching her. And that's one group of people I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of. Again."

Again? He didn't want to know. Instead he flopped on the bed and swore.

Plagg hung in the air by him. "Don't worry, kid. Just remind her you're on her side and you've got her back without trying to... you know." He made a suggestive gesture with his hips. Adrien swatted him with a pillow, flattening him onto the bed. He zipped through the plush with a cross expression and demanded more cheese.

  
  


Nino was in a state Thursday morning over Alya's absence, which was problematic since Adrien relied on Alya and Nino to keep Marinette close. He wanted to talk with her about yesterday but supposed it would have to wait until training tonight. He couldn't help but glance at her now and again as his mind wandered. Today she wore her hair in a sleek braid, trailing down her back like the time she'd used his Miraculous. Images of her in his suit gave him a rush.

It was killing him not to talk to her, today worse than ever. Normally he was only a few steps away from her thanks to Alya and Nino, but after their conversation last night the extra distance felt endless and she hadn't noticed the three taps he kept repeating.

Tap tap tap.  _ I love you. _

The signal was a call and response of reassurance and support, and for once she was too focused to notice it. Usually he avoided using Plagg for things like this, but he scribbled a quick note and passed it to his Kwami who, for the price of specialty cheese, would zip it over to Tikki.

Chloe and Lila were watching him—at least someone had noticed the taps—but they always kept him in their sights. His lack of dating after the quick stint being public with Marinette had caused plenty of drama.

He and Marinette had returned to class three years ago with an excuse about him being Akumatized and not remembering any of it. Lame, yes, but they were fourteen and had just barely taken his father down.

Adrien had laughed it off to his classmates, making it clear he wasn't allowed to date anyway. Chloe and Lila clung to him after that, like staking a future claim. It was a whole thing.

Classes ended and Adrien headed for the locker room. Training tonight would be an excellent treat, but first he had fencing and then a family dinner. Sitting down with his father to play nice made him nauseated. How was he ever supposed to forgive the man for endangering the entire city, including Adrien's life multiple times and the woman all of Paris loved, all because he was desperate to bring back his wife? If something ever happened to Marinette, he'd do whatever he could, but he'd never put others at risk. He'd never terrorize an entire city and thousands of people like his father had.

He changed in the locker room, slipping on his foil mask and greeting Kagami. She was attached to her phone texting her—also secret—boyfriend. When Marinette wanted to bring Kagami on full time he was in full support. She was a direct and loyal fighter who was now dating Luka/Viperion. They'd discovered their alter egos by accident, otherwise, like Nino and Alya, they didn't know anyone else's identities. Adrien was only a tad jealous they'd been allowed to know so early on in their hero careers. Still, he rather liked the couples-know-each-other's-identities rule.

Kagami was a fierce opponent, and he considered fencing an excellent warm up for their sparring later. They worked up a sweat as she scored more against him than he did her. They laughed and caught up, but as much as he wanted to ask her about Luka, it was meant to be a secret even from him. Keeping track of what he knew with his allies in and out of their alter egos took a tole on his mental energy, but it was worth it.

His bodyguard waited in the silver BMW outside the front steps of Francoise Dupont High School as per usual. It felt ridiculous to use him like a ride service, but this was one of his mother's few requests and... well, he couldn't quite say no to her.

The house was cavernous and quiet as he walked in. The library door was ajar, golden sunlight streaming into the hall and reflecting off the cold marble floor. He peeked inside. Mother was curled up with a book in hand and a blanket on her lap. She did that a lot, reading by the warmth of the sun, soaking it into the same blond hair that he inherited. Something in him calmed whenever he came home, and she was still there. It felt like she never left, but also like he'd only dreamed her return.

Which was silly. In his actual dreams she'd never come back, and Hawkmoth had won.

"Adrien, you're home. Come in, darling." She set the book aside and picked up a delicate cup of coffee off a silver tray.

He smiled at her, then joined, grabbing a biscuit off the tray and sitting opposite her.

"How was school?"

"Fine. I'm getting used to the new schedule."

"The year of my BAC was a nightmare, so let me know if you need a break from the modeling contracts to focus on your studies."

Adrien nodded while running his hand over the leather armrest. The reddish brown complimented the wall-to-wall shelving full of books and knick-knacks. The room had always smelled musty whenever he'd snuck in after she disappeared, but now it smelled somewhat floral, like peonies. She seemed content being back and being with Father, even knowing what he'd done.

"Can I ask you something?" He studied his biscuit and nibbled the edge.

"Anything, darling." She tucked her hair behind and ear and sat up. He loved the way she focused on him. She really saw him, even if he didn't show all of himself to her.

"What made you fall in love with Father? Why did you choose him?"

She tapped her sharp chin and glanced out the window. "His confidence, tenacity, and, well… he's terribly handsome." She winked.

"Talking about me?" Father strolled through the door with a warmth to his expression that Adrien knew he reserved for her.

"There you are." She held out her arms and he sat with her on the couch for a quick hug and kiss. It was strange, Adrien had good memories of moment like this. Of them being affectionate, but all he could see was the face of a man who never loved him enough to put down his weapons.

Adrien looked away from them as the anger bit into the back of his throat. Three years. Father had been good for three years.

"Dinner's ready," Father said and helped Mother to stand. She was relatively healthy, but tired easily and still had her dizzy spells. It had become habit for one of them to support her. Just in case.

"Go ahead, dear. I'll be in with Adrien in a minute." She shooed him on until he disappeared out the door. She turned back to Adrien and crossed her arms. "Why the sudden interest in why I married Gabriel?"

"It's nothing."

She made a face like a fox, all clever and knowing. "It's about a girl, isn't it?"

Adrien felt his cheeks grow hot. He'd wanted to know so he could believe his father wasn't all evil, but now all he could think about was his future with Marinette.

Mother held her finger to her lips and winked. "Your father doesn't need to know everything."

Adrien took a leap of faith. "Yes, there's a woman I..." Adrien cleared his throat. He told Marinette he loved her at every chance, but admitting it here left him vulnerable.

Mother's grin was radiant in response. She clapped her hands once then reached for Adrien's arm. "Promise me you'll find a way for me to meet her. Host a study group. I've got to meet the woman capable of captivating an Agreste."

Adrien laughed and squeezed her arm. If only it were that simple. Bringing Marinette over would crack his weak defenses. She was right, he wasn't keeping the walls up between them like he needed to. She was his heart and his joy and maybe—by only the smallest amount—he could sympathize with Father's desperation five years ago.

While Mother led them to the dining table, he made a silent promise to find a way for him and Marinette to be together. And another to never, ever, follow in Father's footsteps.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to be posting new chapters! It's refreshing to write something people actually read. I plan to publish my book next year, and I'm TERRIFIED! I've been hiding manuscripts under my bed for years without letting others see them, but it's time to take the next step. Thank you for your comments and kudos, it helps remind me that not everyone is going to hate my style and encourages me to keep going even when it all seems impossible. 😘💜
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Instagram!  
@Lin_Lustig


	17. Book Two: Range

**Book Two: Chapter Four**

_ Range _

Dinner was a stiff affair. Father peppered him with questions of studies, modeling, extra circulars, tutors, and not once asked anything person about his ambitions. Not that he could voice any of the ones that really mattered.  _ Sure Father, did you know I want to be with your mortal enemy until the day I die? Did you know I'd sacrifice my life for hers? _ That kind of talk didn't go over well.

After dinner, Adrien disappeared into his room. Sometimes he went out using Nino as an excuse, but then he had to track time and make sure he was seen returning. He'd placed his own security measures in the house to negate some of his father's and to protect his privacy. Technically he was old enough to move out, but any money he'd made modeling was in a trust, and he couldn't access that until he was twenty-five. His father assured that he'd have to rely on family money.

But he’d get to move out from under Father’s constant watch as soon as he entered university. All he had to do was manage one more year of secrets and sneaking around, then he'd go to Marinette’s top choice—Fashion School of Design and Luxury Business—and he’d have no problem getting in with her. Once there, they wouldn't have to hide like this. All they had to do was keep it secret from Hawkfather. He snorted, then groaned.

"What's wrong now, kid?" Plagg zipped out of his shirt pocket. "Are all new adults this mopey?"

"I can’t take faking it all the time. Father knows nothing about my alter ego, or my girlfriend, or that I know that he knows who Ladybug is, or that I know  _ his _ alter ego—"

"Calm down, don't give yourself an aneurysm." Plagg lounged mid-air. "You're doing great, Adrien. I mean it. This is a lot for anyone, and you've got it handled."

"It really weirds me out when you get all supportive." Adrian raised his eyebrow, but also smiled.

"I can be supportive and snarky. Watch,” Plagg cleared his throat. “You’re the best I’ve even seen at being a moody teenager who's late for a date."

Adrien flicked his eyes to his phone. "Crap. Plagg, claws out!"

***

Cat landed only ten minutes late at the quarry. Ladybug bunched her lips to the side and put her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know. I'm late," he said. She hadn’t even said anything, yet he felt properly chastised.

"Not as late as Rena.” Carapace paced in and out of Cat’s view as he passed behind a bolder. “I'm getting seriously worried about her."

"We'll wait another ten minutes. Ryuko and Viperion are running late, too."

"What universe did we fall into where Carapace is first on a scene?" Cat bopped his elbow at Carapace's green shield.

Ryuko and Viperion joined them a moment later to a chorus of greetings. He tried to ignore that Viperion had extra color in his cheeks and Ryuko’s lips looked extra pink. A trickle of envy made him sigh. They all stood at attention facing Ladybug, their leader and his future.

"We’ll have to continue without Rena. Carapace, check in with her after training. Tonight, we're working on ability limits. Destroy, block, call the elements, whatever you need to test your limits. At the end of an hour I'll reset the damage." Ladybug brought her hand down sharply. "Go!" She rushed out and immediately attacked Viperion. He swiped his bracelet but then practiced defending and attacking. Ryuko flit into a burst of wind, then rained down torrentially onto Cat who was immediately soaked through.

Carapace jumped in with his circular shield at maximum around them both. Cat swore as a bolt of lightning blinded and deafened him. He’d been that close to lightning before and hated it then, too.

"There is no excuse for being unprepared. Enemies will attack regardless," Ryuko said in a flat know-it-all tone, but Cat could hear a touch of affection there.

"Try not to fry your allies," Ladybug reminded her and launched up to a rock outcropping, watching them practice.

"Cataclysm!" Cat hit Carapace's shield. It cracked. Carapace reset it and Cat Cataclysmed it again. Carapace was able to restore the shield a third time before it shattered under Cat's destruction. Three was about the time they’d both trigger the five-minute warning, but so far Cat was good.

Carapace held up a hand—their time out signal—and rest against a rock, his chest heaving. His Miraculous started to flash. "Damn," he said.

"Carapace good work. Go refuel and get back." Ladybug instructed.

Not for the first time, Ladybug didn't engage in the mock fighting. Tonight, he wanted to be close to her however he could. "Lady, you ready?"

"For wh—"

He pounced at her; hand aglow. Hitting someone with Cataclysm wouldn't destroy them, but it might crack a couple ribs. He really didn't  _ want _ to hit her, but he wasn't trying not to, either.

She leaped above him, landing on another ledge. He disintegrated the stone under her. She skidded with the falling rocks like a surfer and did a full body twist over his head.

Still his ring didn't beep. Tonight, black cats were lucky.

"Cat, come on, I'm trying to watch the others." Her tone wasn't upset, but only a little amused.

" _ Paw _ don me, M’lady, but you don’t get to skip training just because you’re beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes. "If that's how you want to play. Lucky charm!" A pair of rollerblades and a small smoke bomb fell to her outstretched hands. His wasn't the only ability to grow stronger, though two items at a time was still rare for her.

She slid into the roller blades and streaked off across the smooth walls of the quarry. Cat couldn't keep up.

"Not fair M'lady!"

"It's not my fault you’re slow." She laughed and skated between their allies, narrowly missing a mini lightening spark from Ryuko.

Even in his suit he was running out of breath. He still had one more Cataclysm, maybe two. Better make them count. He estimated her trajectory, but she popped the smoke bomb and filled the gully with thick, skunky cover. Plagg would have loved it.

But even like this he wasn't at a disadvantage. He crouched and closed his eyes. The sound of wheels grated across the stone. Grind, grind. Skid. Nothing. She was twenty yards ahead. He sprinted forward.

"Cata—" he reared his arm back "—clysm!" A rock seemed to jump out of the smoke, stopping him abruptly. The Cataclysm ejected from his palm, soaring in a streak of black shadow across the gully, disappearing into the smoke.

Ladybug shrieked.

"Shit! Ladybug!" Cat dashed over, skidding to a halt at her side as she curled in on herself, holding her left arm close to her chest. Ryuko blew away the smoke and Carapace jogged over; the mock battle forgotten.

"I'm fine. It's fine." Her voice sounded anything but fine. She refused to let any of them look at her arm. "It's just sore," she said again. Like hell it was. He’d been hit in the chest with his power once and it nearly knocked him out. "That's enough for tonight. Miraculous Ladybug!" The air cleared and half the rocks restored. Her rollerblades disappeared and she pushed herself up.

"Let me—"

Her voice dropped so only he could hear it. "I said it was fine." Right. This was the kind of thing she'd been talking about. He had to put her position first, then their relationship.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Carapace raised his hand like they were in class. "Did I just see you shoot a Cataclysm?"

Cat perked up, though half his attention was still on the way Ladybug cradled her arm. "I think so."

"Dude! That's awesome! You have range now. And how many times did you use it tonight?" Carapace pointed at Cat's blinking ring.

"Five this time." A new record. His ring flashed.

Ryuko looked impressed. "Incredible."

Ladybug lowered her arm and looked natural, but he could see tension in her eyes. "You all did wonderful work tonight. Head out before you transform back. Patrols this week are as assigned, but Carapace, let me know if Rena is in no shape to take her shifts. Good work." Without a second glance she flicked out her yoyo with her and slingshot back towards the city. A light misting rain started to fall.

"My pads are almost up. See you later." He used his staff to follow Ladybug, stopping off briefly in an alley to refuel Plagg and once again getting soaked. He wasn't sure if she'd go back home, or if it was bad enough to go to one of the nearby hospitals. Crap, he hoped he hadn’t broken her arm.

She didn't respond to his communicator calls, so she must have detransformed already. He never meant to hurt her. Especially with some fluke of his ability. It’s not like Master Fu had ever warned him he could throw a Cataclysm! Plagg was rather cagey about the extent of his ability, too, though he knew if Plagg used a Cataclysm on his own, it could take out most of the city.

At the roof of Marinette's home, he sprang down to find her sitting on the balcony lounge, breathing in hissing breaths while getting soaked in the rain.

"Hey."

She jerked her head up and put on a pained smile. "Hey you. Good work tonight."

"I don't call that good work. Plagg, claws—"

"Don't. We're too exposed up here."

"Then get inside, because I'm looking at that arm whether you like it or not." He pointed at her roof hatch.

"It's really fine. Just bruised."

He opened it, wishing this were under better, more suggestive circumstances. "In."

She looked up at the clouded sky, water misting her cheeks. “I can't keep up." Her voice was so soft it scared him a little.

"What do you mean?" He let the hatch close so her bed didn't get soaked.

"You're all progressing so quickly. What you did tonight?" She knocked her head against the wall behind her. "I'm still the same little Ladybug while you're all running ahead." She laughed without humor.

"M’lady, it's not like that at all. You've always had more power. We're just catching up." He sat next to her and she leaned onto his shoulder. He needed to get her out of the rain. She cradled her arm, but he didn't have the heart to keep up the tough love approach. Sometimes he forgot she was still the clutzy Mariette who'd loved him for over a year before he'd ever noticed. More importantly, she was still human. Her mask as Ladybug made her seem larger than life, greater than him or any villain they could possibly face. Knowing she was comfortable being this vulnerable with him made him forget the rain. Impossible as it seemed, he loved her even more when she trusted him like this.

"It’s been five years since Master Fu chose us.”

"Five years of adventure and finding each other." He kissed her temple, which made her smile.

"I don't want to let you all down."

"Impossible." He leaned down to kiss her when his staff and her phone pinged at the same time. He opened his staff and she leaned in to watch.

The screen lit with fire and twisted metal. Nadia stood in front of the blaze looking battered, giving a report by holding out her cell phone. "This is Nadia Chumak, reporting live from a multi-car pileup on Boulevard Raspail. Emergency services are on their way but seem to be stalled by an overturned truck. Multiple people are trapped in their vehicles as the fire spreads. If any of Paris's heroes are out, we need you."

Cat flipped his staff closed. "Your arm going to be okay?"

"For this? Tikki, spots on!" She flashed in neon pink light, then Ladybug bounced ahead of him to the balcony railing, twisting back to grin at him. "Ready kitty-cat?"

He leaned in towards her. "Anytime."

She brought her lips close to his. He puckered up, then she dropped off the rail and hooked her yoyo on the next building over, soaring away from him. He grinned and immediately followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Thanks for being patient while I navigated family for xmas and my birthday. I hope your holiday was fabulous and shiny!! xoxo


	18. Book Two: Ataclysm-Cays

** Book Two: Chapter 5**

**_Ataclysm-Cays_ **

Ladybug's arm ached, but the suit protected it like a cast. After moving it around she suspected she’d bruised the bone. She knew Cat felt worse about it than she did, but she couldn’t help feeling enviously impressed by him.

He'd found a way to hold his transformation through five Cataclysms and even throw one. Cat was agile, strong, intelligent, and protective. He used his destructive power like he'd been born with it and could both strategize and defend. Meanwhile she received two oddball items instead of one—sometimes.

Noise from the accident met them before they could see it. Then the heat from the fires made her exposed skin sting. Cat shielded his face as they landed together on the edge of chaos. She’d sent an alert to the others, but there was no telling if they’d make it in time.

"Destroy the cars, I'll get the people out."

They jumped into the fray. People called their names, some in relief, some in panic. The street was thick with onlookers, all of whom were too close to an overturned tank truck. Fire grew ever closer to it. If it blew there was no amount of Lucky Charms to save them all. Smoke blanketed her lungs and obscured their vision.

Cat disintegrated the first car. She wrapped her yoyo around the driver and yanked them back into the crowd, releasing with little attention to who caught them or how they landed. The next car had a woman in the front seats and two children in the back. One in a car seat.

"Cat, just the door." Ladybug skidded to a halt next to him, the fire making her feel sunburned. It seemed to be coming from an old defunct van that crashed into two others, but the flames were spreading out too fast. Cat’s eyes glowed in the firelight, his pupils only thin slits against the light, but they widened as he nodded at her.

"Cataclysm!" He took care of the door, then the seat belt. He was getting sloppy, using too many Cataclysms for such small things, but no time to second guess. Ladybug cradled the whole car seat to her; the infant was asleep—at least she hoped the little one was only sleeping. The older child—maybe three or four—cried in great hitching waves, the sound piercing the roar of the blaze and the shouts of the crowd. The mother was unconscious, but with only half a nod, Cat destroyed the rest of the car and then caught her as the vehicle crumbled away.

They freed three others from two more cars caught in the wreck. Then there were only two more vehicles, the burning van and the oil transport.

"Cataclysm the tank?" Ladybug shot him a questioning look.

"I'm not sure it would destroy all the gasoline."

"How many have you used?"

"Three."

"Lucky Charm!" A fifty-pound bag of baking soda thumped into her arms.

“Ladybug!” Ryuko and Viperion arrived, skidding to a stop next to them.

“Ryuko, douse as much of the external area as you can in water, but don’t put it on the fire. Viperion, wait until my signal to set your Second Chance.”

Cat grabbed her wrist. She hid a wince. “How much of this will reset if you use your ladybugs?"

"I’m not sure. The cars will, but I can’t restore everything from the accident. Worry about it later!" She jumped out, ripping open the bag as she went, but she needed a way to disperse it wide enough to cover the growing flames. "Ryuko! I need wind. Viperion, set your chance. When I give the signal, destroy the truck." She said the last to Cat. He nodded and got closer than she liked to the lashing flames. She wrapped her yoyo around two posts and pulled the string back like a slingshot; the open bag nestled inside.

“Wait!” Viperion interrupted. Ladybug paused. Carapace leaped down from a nearby roof and erected a shield around the civilians. “Cat,” he continued. “You’ll have to get next to it.”

Next to it? She hoped he wouldn’t have to go in there, but now wasn’t the time to test his new range. She tried not to think of what Viperion had witnessed.

“Now!” Ladybug released the baking soda.

“Cataclysm!” Cat disappeared completely into the blaze. She couldn’t swallow as she lost sight of him.

Wind whipped up around them. The bag rained white powder and swirled around the flames, smothering them before they could reach what had already spilled from the tank truck. Cat emerged a little singed, but still in one piece.

The fires died. Smoke hung heavy in the air, but they'd been too late to save everyone. Two had died from the fire or the smoke before they’d arrived. The van driver was so badly charred she couldn’t tell if it had been a man or a woman. There was nothing left but bones and charcoal.

Cat put his hand over Ladybug’s eyes and guided her face to his chest. She clung to him and realized she was shaking. Emergency services arrived, their sirens overwhelming her thoughts, their lights filling the darkness the fires had left behind. She tried to pull away, but Cat leaned down to her ear.

"There's nothing else we can do. They were gone when we got here."

"If I'd checked the van first—"

"I could smell it.”

She gently pushed away from him, looking up into his green eyes, searching for answers. Then she walked to the center of the scorches. “Stand back,” she cautioned the crowd. She picked up the empty baking soda bag. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The magic restored cars and rebuilt the tank truck, even dried everyone who’d been soaked by Ryuko’s ability, but it didn’t fix damages done before they’d arrived.

“Viperion, Ryuko, Carapace, thank you.” She hugged them each. She’d take fighting a Sentimonster any day over this. Her heart broke when she saw the mother they’d pulled free cradle her eldest, but the baby…

“Come on, I'm taking you out of here." Cat wrapped an arm around her and nodded to the others, then used his staff to launch them over the scene and onto the rooftops. Out of sight, he pulled her into a proper hug and stroked her back.

"We couldn’t save them.” She pressed into his chest and let the tears squeeze free.

"We aren't gods, M'lady. Even the Kwami have limits."

“The baby…” she couldn’t finish.

"Fine, just fine. I can hear it crying."

"You can? How... how long have you been more...well, cat-like I guess."

He chuckled and went back to stroking her back. "I’ve been noticing it over the last couple months."

Her senses hadn't enhanced. Or her skills. Honestly all she had improved on was creating the power up potions and putting her own personal spin on them. She’d even made a volcanic power up which she was particularly proud of (even if it was probably useless).

"The worst part? I think I'm starting to understand what Plagg smells in Camembert." Cat wrinkled his nose, which managed to make her smile. Damn him, couldn't he see she was all set to mope for a while? Her arm was bruised, she wasn't as strong as everyone else, and they hadn’t saved everyone. This was not a good day, but when he held her, she thought that maybe bad days could be okay as long as they were together.

He took her hand and squeezed it three times.

She gave four in return.

###

Cat could hear her earrings beep, but he wasn't about to break the moment between them. She did, though.

"I need to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Cat, there's no need, I promise I'm—"

He kissed her. "It wasn't an offer."

They got back to her rooftop with time to spare. He examined the layout, thinking he'd put cameras above the hatch and atop the chimney, then wondered if that was more like spying on his girlfriend and decided maybe not. Ladybug's earring gave a final beep and the light revealed his lovely Marinette. She winced as the magic unraveled from her left arm. He ushered her inside, setting her on the lounge by her desk.

"I'll go get ice for that."

She jerked up. "No, my parents are home."

He winked. "_ Fur _ your information, I’m an excellent sneak.” He opened her floor hatch and slid out of sight, returning a couple of silent minutes later with a bag of ice and a plate of snacks. She raised an eyebrow at the plate. He shrugged. "I left some money. Plagg, claws in."

Plagg and Tikki fell on the platter like two ravenous piranhas. Plagg ate all the cheese in one go, while Tikki munched on two cookies at the same time. Adrien sat next to the lounge and rest his head back on Marinette's lap while she set the ice on her arm. She combed her fingers through his hair, the slight scrape of her nails across his scalp making his shiver in a delightful way.

"You should get home soon."

"It's not that late." He checked his phone. "Oh, never mind it's almost two in the morning." Which did explain why he was feeling a bit worn around the edges.

She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for staying with me, but you have to go.”

"In a minute." He joined her on the lounge, pulling out her arm and examining it. Where the Cataclysm hit had swollen and she winced as he brushed it, but she was right, it didn't look half as bad as he thought. "I really didn't mean to hit you."

"No of us knew you could do that; besides, it was kind of badass."

His snort turned into a laugh that hung on his lips. He kissed her nose, but her expression turned serious. "What's wrong?"

"We need to defeat Mayura. Soon."

"And we will." He searched her face. Plagg was right, she wasn’t telling him everything. “Is something going on?”

Marinette bit her lip. "I’m worried she'll use me against you all."

"How? You defeated Hawkmoth."

"We," she corrected. He allowed it.

"And we will defeat her, too. But rushing leads to mistakes. The moment she slips up we'll take care of her, then..." Cat trailed off, the thought that had been pestering him since talking to Mother begging to be free. Now wasn’t the right time.

She set her palm on his cheek. "Where'd your head go just now?"

He shook it off. "Nowhere. Just tired."

"Then go sleep." She kissed him.

"There's a bed right up there." He gave her his cockiest grin.

She narrowed her eyes. "Naughty. Go on, out with you. Shoo!" She leaned down and captured Plagg, tossing him at Adrien.

"All right, all right! I’m going. Plagg, claws out!" With a quick goodnight kiss that he would have loved to let turn into something longer and slower, he hopped over her bed and through the hatch.

"Wait!" Marinette grabbed his tail and yanked him back inside. He landed in a graceless heap on her comforter.

"Not sure whether to complain or celebrate," he sat up. She still held his tail.

“You know I love you, right?”

“_ Purr _incess, there’s no way I’d accept any less.” He kissed her and dislodged his tail.

***

In class on Monday, Marinette wore a wrap from her wrist to her elbow on her left arm, but she also demonstrated that the “sprain” she sustained on Friday by falling down the stairs was nearly healed.

The weekend had done her good. He’d convinced her to stay home and skip patrol, and both her body and mind seemed livelier from the time off. She shone with positivity. It was hard not to look at her, but managed to catch Nino’s concerned concentration as he chewed on the end of his pencil.

“Nino, you okay? Nino?”

He jumped. “Sorry dude, lost in thought.” When Adrien made a face, he continued. “Alya still isn’t back and she’s not responding to my texts.”

“Do you want to go visit her after class? My shoot doesn’t start until six, I could be your wingman.”

“No, no. It’s okay. What’s the job this time?”

“Part of the collection my father’s doing for Vogue.”

Nino whistled. “You’re really racking up a hell of a resume bro.”

Adrien laughed. “Says the guy DJing one of the largest venues for the Techno Parade.”

Someone cleared their throat and Adrien was stuck in a wide grin as he glanced up at Marinette, then he rearranged his expression back to neutral.

“Sorry to interrupt. I’m going to go visit Alya after class and bring her her homework, did you guys want to come?” She was careful to keep her attention on Nino.

Behind them a familiar voice scoffed. “Why would you waste your time?” Chloe examined her fingernails.

“Good thing I didn’t ask you then,” Marinette said without pause, then looked again at Nino. “I’m worried about her. Come with?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Right after class ended, Adrien, Nino, and Marinette walked the half mile to Alya’s. Her two younger sisters answered. They’d grown a lot since he’d last seen them. Of course, that was years ago. They were thirteen now and built more like their oldest sister, Nora.

“Marinette!” The two said in unison and rushed at her. She hugged them back. They attacked Nino with similar gusto, then eyed Adrien with a little giggle.

“Hey girls, I brought Alya’s homework. Can we come in?” Marinette hefted her books for emphasis.

They opened the door wider. “She’s been so weird—”

“—and lame. She barely has a sniffle and she’s—”

“—holed up in her room like she has bubonic plague,” the twins said, switching back and forth.

Marinette stepped ahead and peeked behind a closed door. She shut it just as quietly behind her. “Can you tell her we stopped by? I don’t want to wake her.”

“Sure. Can you tell our favorite sitter we say hello?”

Marinette made a face, then sighed. “Yes. I’m sure Lila will be delighted.”

Adrien felt his nose crinkle, too.

They left after watching Nino awkwardly hand over what looked like a love note. Adrien wondered if Marinette got his note from Plagg last week.

_ Love and duty are not mutually exclusive. _ He believed it, and he hoped she did, too.

***

The photoshoot that evening was long and hot, but the photographer was pleased with the results. Once home and showered, he suited up. Viperion and Ryuko had stepped up over the weekend to help give Rena and Ladybug a break, so tonight they deserved the night off. Besides, Marinette seemed ready to get back out there.

The night was blissfully quiet, the air still and warm, perfect for bounding across rooftops. Ladybug swung into view, so he caught her around the middle. She wiggled free, inviting him for the chase. She hadn’t been this carefree in too long.

Her voice was suddenly in his ear. “I win.”

He spun towards her, but she used his tail to capture his wrists in mock handcuffs, then kissed him. “If this is the penalty for losing, I vow never to win again,” he said.

She smirked. “Come on, pretty kitty, time to head back.” She slipped the cuffs free, so he grabbed her wrist instead. She winced and he yanked away.

“Sorry!”

She rubbed the spot he’d grabbed. “It only hurts if you hit the right spot.”

“There’s plenty of right spots I’d like to hit,” he gave her a wide grin.

Pink worked into her cheeks and she glanced away. “What if we—”

Her yoyo beeped, as did his staff. Whatever she’d been about to say was lost as they checked the alert.

"Sentimonster. Over by Notre Dam." Ladybug clapped her yoyo shut and dangled it.

"Inconvenient timing,” Cat mumbled and ruffled his hair.

“What was that? You sound a little exas_ purr _ated.”

He glared.

###

  
  


The thought of heading back early with Cat had made Ladybug’s toes tingle, but part of her was relieved they had an alert. She wanted to be with him, but she wasn’t ready. She loved him, she trusted him—trusted him with her life, not just her body—but if they took the next step it would ruin her resolve to stay professional. She needed that distance. They both did. Her identity depended on it.

The Sentimonster wasn't hard to find. The news reported it at Notre Dame, and it happened to be in the shape of a giant pink squid—which would have been terrifying if not for the fact that it was knitted. There weren't a lot of people out for it to terrorize this late, so they were able to land in the courtyard and receive its immediate attention.

It spun towards them, limbs whipping wildly. They readied to attack, but then it just kept spinning.

"What the heck?" Ladybug spun her yoyo, but the squid didn’t advance.

"Is this some kid's happy squid dream?” Cat scratched his head.

Then the squid bubbled away, and the feather floated free. It turned white before them as the Amok released.

"Well that doesn't bode well." Ladybug scanned the courtyard, ready for an ambush.

A low laugh echoed around the clearing in the quiet night. A man stepped out of the shadows dressed in a sort of robe bound with a thick sash. His hair was closely shorn, but she couldn’t make out much more in the dark.

Mayura landed beside him, her signature fan half-covering her face, and her peacock dress flaring out in deep blues and purples.

“Who are you?” Cat thumped his staff end down and leaned on it, an air of disinterest thick around him, though she knew otherwise.

The new man bowed. “I’m Etan, a member of the Order of the Guardians.”

“Oh shit.” Ladybug slipped under her breath. Cat’s eyes darted to her, then back to Etan.

“Ladybug, the time has come to return your Miraculous.”

She swallowed audibly, but Cat spoke before she could. “Shouldn’t you be taking hers instead?” He pointed at Mayura.

“Mayura agreed to assist me. She’ll turn hers over in due time.”

“Because you know she’s responsible for exposing Master Fu,” Cat continued. He took half a step forward.

“Your ‘Master Fu’ wasn’t an official member. He was a traitorous child who destroyed the temple and doled out the most powerful Miraculouses to untrained and undeserving children.”

“Children who have been saving Paris for five years.” Ladybug found her voice.

“Your time is up, Ladybug. Return your Miraculous and the Miracle Box.”

Cat retracted his staff. “You were warned?” He glanced sideways at her.

“I have until the end of the year.” Ladybug ignored Cat’s question.

“They changed their minds.” The Guardian Etan raised his arm, fist out. Mayura plucked a feather and grinned.

“No.” Cat stepped up. “She’s done nothing but sacrifice for this city. You’re not taking her Miraculous.”

“Don’t think we’re letting you slide either, Cat Noir. We’ll be taking them all back.” Etan tossed something across the courtyard. It sounded like glass as it skidded to a halt. Ladybug knelt and picked up a cracked version of the fox Miraculous. She flipped it over and felt a tickle of familiar magic. It wasn’t a copy.

“What did you do?” Ladybug spun her yoyo and clutched Alya’s Miraculous to her chest. Cat went on immediate defense and held his staff at the ready.

“I’m not a match for you two, not yet, but I’ll make sure the Miraculouses are inert until they’ve all been returned. Mayura?” Etan inclined his head to her. She released the feather from her hand. It fluttered up like a dry leaf caught in a gale.

“Better capture the Amok before it turns a nightmare into reality.” Mayura half hugged the Guardian to her side and jumped up the building, disappearing from sight.

“We have to go after them, they have Rena.” Cat half ran as he spoke.

Ladybug stayed on his heels. “Her Miraculous looks like a cracked glaze. What could he have done to it?”

“My ataclysm-cays could do that. Maybe he has another Kwami that destroys.”

“Did you just use pig Latin?”

They sighted Mayura darting from building to building. He ignored her question. “They’re heading towards Montparnasse.”

“No, she’s correcting too far south. Shit!” Something slammed into Ladybug, knocking her out of the air. She hit the pavement hard but rolled back to her feet. Cat whirled around, his staff slapping the shoulder of a flying monkey—like Wizard of Oz, except this one had four wings and the primary colors of children’s playdough.

“Great. We don’t have time to monkey around!” Cat yelled at the thing and hit it again.

It dodged and flew left where it was joined by three more.

“Oh no, you don’t think—” Ladybug lost sight of Mayura and the Guardian, but instead gained sight of about fifty more flying monkeys.

Cat swore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else completely forget their own stories? I was reading ahead and managed to crack myself up and I kept thinking "omg who wrote this?!... oh wait, right. Me."
> 
> Please tell me I'm not the only one who does this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my delightful fangirl nonsense! Xoxox


	19. Book Two: Heartbeat

**Book Two: Chapter 6**

_ **Heartbeat** _

The flock of monkeys swarmed. Ladybug snagged Cat’s tail and yanked him back towards the open abbey.

“We can’t fight them all at once.” She skid next to a manhole cover and pried it open. Cat jumped inside and she followed, slipping the cover back in place. The tunnel was damp and dark, but glimmered slightly with hints of light leaking down from grates. At the base of the ladder she opened the yoyo and stuck her whole arm in, searching.

“It really weirds me out when you do that.”

“Now is not the time.” She felt through the warm shimmering magic for the feel of her powerups. There! She pulled back, bringing a long package of cookies with her. “How do you feel about flying?”

“In an airplane? No problem. Let’s see if your Lucky Charm can conjure one up.”

“Nice try.” She tossed him a cookie and he groaned.

“Plagg, claws off.” Adrien gave her a look as she, too, detransformed, quickly feeding Tikki the cookie. Plagg grumbled but ate his in one bite. “Do you have a plan?”

“Flying monkeys need a wicked witch. Let’s go pour some water on her.”

“And to find who that is?”

Marinette grinned. “Tikki, power up and spots on.” Light momentarily filled the tunnel. “If you can’t fight ‘em…” She emerged as Ladybug with thin folded insect wings on her back.

Adrien transformed and was graced with furry black wings that would never work if magic wasn’t involved. “Join ‘em.”

“That’s the hope. Lucky Charm!” Two costumes fell to her outstretched arms complete with masks. She handed one over to Cat, then stepped into her monkey suit and then set her mask in place. She unfurled, but her wings were glossy and thin, unlike the rainbow feathers of the Sentimonster horde. She hoped they weren’t intelligent enough to notice. Cat’s wings were especially at odds with the colorful money suit, printed only on the inside with the red and black polka dot pattern.

It took them both a few tries to get a handle on flapping and then flying. Still, it was a relief that the power up had worked. Tikki hated the ones made from other creatures but using a ladybug for this was more like licking your own spoon. The result with Cat was a little unexpected. Furry wings? But despite the oddity, they seemed to work.

They exited the manhole to an empty abbey and immediately took to the skies. Hovering in twos and threes were four-winged monkeys patrolling the city. She zipped up to the nearest set, but they didn’t acknowledge their arrival.

“We’ve lost them. We must report back,” Ladybug told them.

“Report back.” The nearest one parroted. Its neighbor repeated it. They wore little vests with tassels and kept flying in circles over the area, occasionally dipping down towards a street and then back up. Ladybug and Cat kept on their tail, following the same patterns.

“Any ideas?” he asked.

“How about bait?”

“You mean me, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, so she didn’t answer and instead grinned.

“In the movie, the monkeys take Dorothy straight to the castle.”

“Yeah, yeah. Cataclysm.” Cat disintegrated his costume. “Oh, look. It is I, Cat Noir. Take me to your leader.” His voice was utterly flat, and he held out his hands. Ladybug snatched his left wrist while another monkey took his right.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” she whispered at him. The banter felt good, much better than his shock earlier at learning the Guardians were after her Miraculous.

The monkey swarm gathered around them like a guard.

One flew up and opened his mouth. “Where is the Ladybug?” A kid’s voice came out, mismatched from the monkey’s lips.

“She’s got bigger problems than a bunch of damned dirty apes! This movie quote thing is pretty fun, actually.” Cat winked.

There was no reply, but the mass began flying as one, all pushing towards the east. They led them to a small complex of storefronts with apartments above and a beautiful view of the city. The monkey landed across the long roofline, perching like gargoyles. A figured loomed in the dark. Ladybug let the other monkey lead as they half-carried Cat to the figure’s feet. The person wore long black robes and a wide brimmed witch hat. Clearly, they’d taken the whole Wizard of Oz vibe to heart.

They tipped their head up and Ladybug stumbled to a halt at the familiar face.

“August?” Cat’s eyebrows rose and he snuck a look at Ladybug. She pursed her lips.

“No, I’m the Wicked Witch and I want your Miraculous. Then I can be magic for real.” His young voice was petulant and demanding, just what she’d expect from a five-year-old. His skin was turning green before their eyes. The Amoks bled back into their victims, but little August hadn’t been a problem in years. Hadn’t he been traumatized enough?

Ladybug yanked Cat to the side, breaking the other monkey’s hold on him, and circled her yoyo as a shield.

“Cat, take out the tower!” She shoved him back and drew the others’ attention. “August, this isn’t you, buddy.”

“I’m going to be a queen. I’m going to take out the bad guys and protect my baby sister.”

“Being a big brother is an important job.” She ducked as a monkey grabbed from behind, then dove between two and rolled to an empty patch of roof. August’s attention was still on her and she kept him talking while Cat circled behind, aiming for the water tower on the next ledge.

“Cataclysm!”

August spun and squeaked as a rush of water rushed at him from the opened tank. Ladybug jumped, then remembered her wings and hovered as the water soaked August and half the monkeys. The other half took to the air as well. Cat soared over, his staff knocking two aside as he put his back to hers.

“Good timing, kitty.”

“So you weren’t kidding about the water thing.” Cat Cataclysmed a monkey that got too close. It poofed out in colored smoke. The robes tangled around August like seaweed. Poor kid. Ladybug flitted down while Cat held back the monkeys, landing just out of August’s reach. She pried out the elastic from her monkey mask and made it into a loop.

“August, it’s time to tell us where the Amok is.”

“No!”

A monkey zoomed out of her peripheral. She lunged out of the way and looped the elastic around August’s wrist, then trapped his arm against his throat, her hold gentle, but not playing. She plucked off his bracelet. He didn’t flinch. She tried his hat. He cried out and reached for it the best he could.

She kept it and released him, pushing herself away. “Cat, looks like we—” She flipped the hat over and had to grin. “Looks like we’ve been chasing our tails.” Inside was a small stuffed squirrel monkey. She popped a seam and a black feather floated free.

After capturing the Amok and resetting the damage, she told Cat to take August home. The little boy held Cat’s hand looking petulant, but safe.

“Lady, we need to talk. You should have told me you were being forced out.”

She bit her lip. Even if their battle banter had been on, he hadn’t missed what the Guardian said, or let it slide.

“We will. Take him home. I need to go check on the Miraculouses.” He took a breath to argue, so she added, “Please, Cat.”

He made a frustrated sound, then knelt to August’s height. “Want to fly with me kid?”

August checked out Cat’s furry wings, then shyly nodded. He was a good kid, if not troublesome. She watched them go, Cat flying lopsidedly as he attempted to correct for the boy in his arms.

Ladybug detransformed and fed Tikki, then transformed and swung across town, circling back into the city. Only she knew where the box was kept, but she suspected Cat knew she wouldn’t leave it far from home.

Ever since she’d become a Guardian, she had to put her duty above them. Protecting the Miracle Box was bigger than even her job as Ladybug. There was too much power and potential, even with several of the Miraculouses partitioned out. Even if Master Fu hadn’t been a fully trained and recognized Guardian, he’d still been hers, and she trusted his judgement, so she’d fight to protect what had been entrusted to her. But why would the other Guardians demand her Miraculous back now?

The storage facility where Master Fu left his final instructions for her was only a few blocks from the bakery. She left the Miracle box inside, afraid that keeping it at home wasn’t enough protection. It felt too important to leave in her bedroom where anyone could stumble upon it, but now it felt exposed to have it even this far from her.

Inside were the precious items she'd saved from Master Fu, including the letter he'd left her. Usually she reread it for courage, but tonight she moved it aside and pulled out the box, entering her code to reveal the collection of Miraculouses inside. Gingerly she set the broken fox Miraculous in its place. She hadn’t been able to call Trixx out at all.

She relocked everything up tight and made sure the coast was clear before leaving, staking out the storage facility to make sure she hadn't been followed until the sun crested the horizon. Nothing.

The night was over, and they’d lost Mayura and the Guardian with no sign of Alya. She didn't have the luxury of time to uncover the truth of the broken Miraculous right now, instead she had to hide the Miraculous box at home, placing it in a gift box and hiding it in the trunk of presents she would  _ never _ let Adrien know about.

Then she heard the familiar soft footsteps from above and resigned herself to having a conversation she didn’t want to have. Best get it over with. She climbed to her balcony, still in her suit.

Cat prowled up to her, a look in his eyes that she could barely meet. Perhaps she'd mistakenly believed her privacy was different than secrecy in this case.

"I'm not okay with this," he half-growled, his cat tendencies showing again. Cat fisted his hands at his side. She had to look up into his eyes, he was so close. His warmth washed over her, but not his anger. Oh, he was definitely angry, but not at her.

“I don’t like it either.”

"Why didn't you tell me. How long have you known?"

She looked out over the skyline. The palest line of light beginning to touch the edge. "Since June. At least that was the first time they contacted me."

"That's just after they were restored. How could they possibly have known so quickly?"

"They have other Miraculous Boxes that were restored when we defeated Feast. A kwami named Hoarry found me and has been delivering messages ever since. His owner is probably a proper Guardian, unlike me."

Cat made a face. "You were sworn in."

Ladybug matched his expression. "By a Guardian who was also not an official Guardian. He was just the last one standing when his Sentimonster got out of control."

Palming his face, Cat groaned. "Okay, we'll figure this out.”

"My days as Ladybug are ending, Cat."

He grabbed her wrists and she found his eyes magnetic. "No. I won't lose you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

She gently rolled her wrist free and cupped his cheek. "That's the problem, love, you always put me first instead of our duty."

He puffed out a breath. She kissed him anyway, even if he was stubborn and relentless. Even if he'd never change and fight until his last claw broke just to keep her from getting a scratch. He'd always been like this, but she supposed he'd loved her as long as she'd loved him. Neither of them knew it at the time of course, but now she wouldn't take it for granted.

***

Marinette woke after an hour’s nap to her alarm. Why. Why did she have to stay out all night?

She arrived to class two minutes before the bell—unshowered, rumpled, and with deep circles under her eyes. Without the magic of the Miraculous to hold off sleep, it threatened to hit her hard. Yawning, Marinette took her seat. Adrien glanced at her, his expression soft and worried. It took her a moment to realize they were staring at each other, probably with mirrored expressions. She blatantly looked away when really, she wanted to curl up in his arms.

When Mrs. Caron started the lesson, her words blended together into meaningless sounds, and as her voice droned on, Marinette's eyelids drooped further and further.

The classroom door clunked open and Marinette's head slid from her hand, jolting her awake. Alya walked in looking fresh and tidy, handing Mrs. Caron a note. Marinette nearly jumped from her chair. But all she, as Marinette, was supposed to know was that Alya had been out sick. Nothing more. Still, a tightness eased in her chest. When Alya took her seat beside Marinette her discomfort faded even more.

"Girl, you look like death. Not even death warmed over, just straight death."

Marinette laughed. They were both shushed, but she didn’t mind. Her best friend was back safe and sound and nothing else mattered.

At lunch Nino invited them all to grab ice cream at Andre's to celebrate Alya’s healthy return. “Oh, sorry dudes, not like a double date or anything,” he said, his eyes darting between Adrien and Marinette.

"I know. Doesn't bother me," Adrien said with a gentle shrug.

"I'm not going to pass up ice cream." She couldn’t have been more honest if she'd tried. Right now a shot of espresso ice cream was a medical necessity.

Alya and Nino walked together, catching up from their time apart, though Alya didn’t say much, and probably couldn’t. Wherever she’d been kept it was as Rena Rouge, and she had no idea her Ladybug and Cat Noir were right there with her, dying to ask her questions and understand what happened.

It was sweet to watch how Alya and Nino fell into their own little world. Would she and Adrien talk like that if they could? They’d been sneaking around for so long she wasn’t even sure how normal couples interacted anymore. But right now, there couldn’t be much harm in talking like normal classmates. Mostly because she needed to be kept awake, otherwise she was liable to start sleep walking through the park. 

"Did you get any sleep?"

Adrien let their stride slow, putting distance between them and Alya and Nino. He kept his voice low and his eyes front. "Not much. You?"

She yawned massively, her jaw popping at the top. "A quick nap and maybe thirty seconds in our first class."

His careful posture turned a little towards her, mouth turning down. "You shouldn’t do that to yourself."

She rubbed at the bruise on her arm without thinking. He noticed and she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure it’s okay being out together like this?"

She sighed. "Unless your dad has drones watching our every move I think we’ll be okay. We’re classmates. We can’t never talk. I wish we did things like this more often." This wasn't the kind of thing they got to do, and she regretted saying it when Adrien’s mouth turned down.

"Marinette, I—"

"Looks like you two are finally getting along again." Nino turned and put his arm around Alya. She didn’t react.

"We’ve always been friendly," Adrien said, but leaned away from Marinette. She tried not to take offense, but everything felt so blurry in her head. Why couldn't they at least be normal friends who hung out and went to the movies? Why did they have to keep so much distance between them all the time? She was so damn tired of all of it.

"Marinette, are you okay?" It was the first thing she'd heard Alya say in the last ten minutes.

"Fine. Totally fine." Her vision blurred. Hands rest on her shoulders, steadying her as the world tipped.

"I think we should take her home. Maybe she caught Alya's cold," Adrien said.

"It was one night. I'm fine." She pressed him away, her hands greedily remembering the feel of his chest. "I just need caffeine."

"We'll go on ahead then. Come on Nino." Alya grabbed his hand and started pulling him away.

"Whoa, babe, hold up. We've got to—ouch not so hard."

Marinette rubbed her head, then noticed that Adrien was rock still and barely breathing. "Don't react," he said very, very softly.

The shot of adrenaline was a good as a doppio and Marinette's synapses started firing immediately. She broke into Ladybug mode, ignoring how they looked or their rules. "What’s wrong?"

"I don’t think that’s really Alya.”

It took her a moment to connect the dots. Alya’s movements were too smooth, her expressions a little off. "That’s… not possible"

“If I transform, I’ll be able to hear her heartbeat… or not.”

“Go.”

He nodded and ran off ahead. Sentimonsters were creations, not real creatures. They didn’t have to breathe or blink or any of that, but a real convincing one would. The only thing they couldn’t fake was a heartbeat. The sleep haze crept back into her head but worry for her best friend overrode it. She had to find the real Alya.

###

Adrien had to find a safe place to transform, but midday crowds made the usual spots too exposed. He slipped into a cafe and ducked into the bathroom.

"Plagg, claws out!" He knocked out the tinted restroom window and got back onto the street. Alya and Nino bad been heading towards the Carousel to find Andre, but now they were nowhere along the route. He couldn’t see Marinette either. He stopped his frantic search and perched on the nearest bridge over the Seine, using his staff to call Marinette’s regular phone.

“They detoured to the train station and—” She yelped and Cat heard her phone clatter. He tensed.

“Marinette? Marinette what happened?”

A scuffle. Then, “Shit! Alya saw me and jumped ahead onto a green line. Where are you?”

“Pont de l’Alma bridge.”

“Stay there, I’m coming.” She ended the call.

Damnit. He felt useless. Not only was a new Sentimonster in the shape of their missing ally, but the Guardian was going to take away his Lady. She’d done nothing but save this city time and again. Why strip her of her Miraculous? She’d proven herself. He knew it. She knew it. The whole damn city knew it. No one would ever think that she—actually there was one person. Father. What if he tipped off the Guardians and convinced them Marinette wasn’t a capable Ladybug? He was the only one with enough pull to make it happen. He’d do anything to keep Marinette out of Adrien’s life. He had to check.

Cat cued his muscles to spring, but Ladybug landed next to him. He half-aborted the jump and slipped from the railing off the bridge. Her yoyo wrapped around his torso and she pulled him back up.

"Graceful."

He brushed himself off and stood. "Should we warn the others?"

"I already did.”

“Should we collect their Miraculouses?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Not yet. They don’t know Rena and Carapace’s identities, though this is definitely making me rethink the allowances I’ve let slip."

"Viperion and Ryuko were pinned down. It was an accident." He and Ladybug had been in similar situations dozens of times in the beginning, but she’d always been such a stickler for her responsibilities that he’d practically glued his eyes shut rather than risk losing her. Seemed they had unique self-control for such a thing since Viperion and Ryuko gave into the temptation quickly enough.

“We don’t have enough information to figure out where Senti-Alya would take Nino.”

"I think someone we know might have more information. I wouldn’t put it past Hawkmoth to orchestrate this whole thing." Cat folded his arms and looked in the direction of the manor.

She followed his gaze. "He's behaved well for three years."

“Don’t mistake his patience for compliance.” Cat offered his hand. She hesitated but took it and they jumped off the bridge together. 

The manor always looked different through the eyes of his mask. His sight was a little sharper, the colors bolder. The entryway smelled like roses, even though they were back in the library. Even the sounds were clearer, so when his father came down the hall Cat could tell he wasn't alone.

"Nathalie is with him," Cat whispered to Ladybug.

“Remember, we’re just here to ask a few questions. We have to assume he’s innocent,” Ladybug whispered. Cat didn’t have time to respond.

"Ladybug," Father entered and inclined his head, then gave another stiff nod to Cat. "It's been quite some time.”

Nathalie stood two steps behind him, a tablet in her arms, poised to take notes if necessary. Cat was never sure if she'd known what Father had been doing in his spare time, but seeing as how she ran his life, he wouldn't be surprised.

“There’s been a situation with Mayura and her new ally, two of our allies are missing," Ladybug said.

Both of them perked up. Cat’s ears flattened. He didn't trust their reactions, even if their heart rates increased. After Senti-Alya, he'd make sure to listen to everyone's heart just to be sure.

Ladybug continued. "May I speak plainly?” She nodded from Father to Nathalie. He nodded. “If you have any information—"

"Why would I have any information about such a thing?" His voice turned cold, not that it had been particularly warm before.

Ladybug sighed, then stood straighter. "You know exactly why. Let's not waste either of our time. Do you know anything or not?"

"Not." He sneered at her, then at Cat.

Ladybug swallowed hard, her face becoming a mask. Cat knew that look, the mix of shame and anger that she’d carried ever since becoming the new Guardian.

Ladybug turned to leave, but Cat stopped her. “If he didn’t tip them off, then why now?”

“It doesn’t matter. All I care about is getting them back. He says he has nothing to do with it and I have nothing to prove otherwise.”

“Nathalie, would you excuse us?” Father sent her away, then stepped closer to them as Nathalie disappeared into another room. “I have what I wanted.” Father leaned in. Cat heard footsteps at the far end of the hall. “I wouldn’t be foolish enough to risk losing Emilie again with a mere scheme to attack your allies, Ms. Du—”

Cat slapped his hand over Father's mouth—which was immensely satisfying—just as Mother entered the space. "You almost broke your agreement, Mr. Agreste. It would be a shame to expose you after all this time.” It took a fair bit of control to remove his hand without leaving a claw or two embedded in his cheek.

Father grinned and lowered his voice for only Cat to hear. “You think you hold all the cards, but what would I really lose? My empire is protected, my wife is safe, and my reputation will remain untouched. But you would lose  _ her _ .”

"Has something happened?" Mother asked.

“Not at all. They were just leaving.” Father straightened and fixed his cufflinks.

Cat’s muscles tightened along his back and legs. It felt like his chest might burst, but not in a good way.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Agreste.” Ladybug took Cat’s arm and pulled him towards the exit.

As soon as they were clear, he propelled himself as high and as far as he possibly could with his staff.

The sun was too high, too bright, and there was far too much in his head to deal with. So he threw his head back and roared like a lion over the lively sounds of Paris, releasing the pressure weighing down his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with the chapter releases! I have two project deadlines and managed to catch the flu, so my fun work had to take a back seat. Moving forward I'll aim to post ever other week, but some flexibility will be required. Want to help me out? I could use someone to catch typos and inconsistencies, bonus you'd get to read the next chapter before anyone else!
> 
> As always thank you for reading. None of this would be worthwhile without you, dear reader💜
> 
> Find me on Insta or Twitter @Lin_Lustig


	20. Book Two: The Right Thing

**Book Two: Chapter 7**

** _The Right Thing_ **

Ladybug reached after Cat, but he left her behind. She could still see him as the dot of black against the sky. They didn't talk much about his father and their history, unless it was in brief references to their deal with him. But when she saw Cat's face... the way it sharpened, how his eyes hollowed out, the muscles in his jaw and neck tight… it was all still so raw for him.

She should have made him talk about it. She should have realized that of course it wasn't okay. He had to go home every day to live with that man and pretend that he didn't know. The absolute control that must take. No wonder he was becoming a powerhouse. He was flexing every muscle each hour he had to be in that house.

She'd underestimated him, and she was responsible for locking him inside a prison he called home.

"Cat!" She almost caught up to him, but he landed on the roof of the TV tower and dangled his feet over the edge and his head in his hands. "Cat?" She approached slowly, just in case.

"Sorry, M'lady. I didn't handle myself well back there."

She took his hand and sat with him on the edge of the building. Their shoulders were touching, as were their knees. She wanted her touch to be a balm that soothed away whatever he was feeling, but he seemed reluctant.

"You did fine. That can't have been easy."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Promise." Then he leaned his head against hers and she sighed in relief. Their fingers entwined together and she squeezed three times. _ I love you. _

He squeezed back four. _ I love you, too. _

Sometimes that little signal was all that got her through the day. She could have said the words aloud, but the silence seemed easier somehow. Even if she knew silence wasn't what he really needed.

"Talk to me."

"About what, M'lady?" His voice was so sweet and soft, she didn't want to ruin it.

"Your father."

"Not much to talk about, I'm afraid."

"You're angry."

"No shit, wouldn't you be?" His voice lost that melty edge that she liked so much.

"I'd be furious. Don't bottle it up. Who else knows you—all of you—better than I do? You don't have to hide from me."

Cat leaned away from her. "I'm not. It's just... whenever I think about it, I want to destroy everything and sometimes I think I really could." He stared down at his right hand, then made a fist. "It's not safe to let that much anger run free."

"Then how can I help?"

He deflated a little. "You help just by being here. See? Already not mad anymore." He tugged on one of her pigtails, and she ran her hand over the spot where his bell had been.

"You've changed so much." She smiled a little sadly. She was still the same. Same red suit. Same pigtails. Same limitations.

He pulled her against his side and squeezed her in tight, kissing her temple. "None of us would be this strong without you. Leadership isn't glamorous, but it's essential. Right now, things are just," he seemed to struggle for the right word, then puffed out his cheeks and blew out a breath, "fucked up."

That made her grin, but then she sobered. “We’ll find them.” She promised herself more than him.

He spoke like a balloon suddenly losing all its air. "We have no clue where to look for Alya and Nino if my father’s not involved, it’s our last year before university, you and I still can't be together, and sometimes I just want to wrap you into my arms and...” His gaze turned distant. “Run."

"Something tells me your father wouldn’t uphold his end of the deal if we did that. Besides, our duty is to Paris. We can't leave it." Cat's expression fell. Was he being serious? "Cat?"

"Come on, we should meet with the others, see if they have any ideas on how to track down Rena and Carapace." Cat stood and offered to help Ladybug up. She took his offered hand, but he dropped it quickly. Ah, she'd definitely said the wrong thing.

Viperion and Ryuko were similarly at a loss for how to find Rena and Carapace, but it was getting late. Classes were long over and Ladybug had missed half the day, plus her usual study partners were now missing.

"We'll scout the city, top to bottom," Ryuko offered, fierce determination in her eyes.

"Anything you need, you know you can count on us." Viperion added.

"Thank you, both of you. But we don't know where to start. We'd be wasting our time and energy. I don't think Mayura would hurt them. She'll probably use them as bait or ransom us for our Miraculouses."

Cat tapped his chin. "Sounds likely. Then our plan is to draw out Mayura's next move."

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug caught a copy of her own diary. "All of you patrol. I'll be back." She wobbled on her feet. Thirty-six hours without sleep pushed her previous limits on the magic of her Miraculous. Nothing could replace sleep, not even Tikki’s power.

Cat steadied her. "You need to rest tonight."

"We need to find our friends."

"And we will, I promise, but we'll have a better chance if you're not a zombie." He kissed her temple.

Ryuko looked like she was trying not to smile, but Viperson was openly grinning. Ladybug shooed them all on and head for her hiding spot at home. It was ridiculous to feel embarrassed by Cat's affections, but they didn't usually do that kind of thing in front of... well, anyone. She still wouldn't confirm their relationship to any media outlets, even though they all assumed they were a couple. They weren't wrong, but it really wasn't any of their business.

Ladybug hopped down onto her bed, then detransformed just as her earring gave its last warning beep.

"Sorry Tikki, here." Marinette reached to the side of the bed and pulled out a package of store bought, processed cookies—blasphemy for her family, but she needed to keep fuel for Tikki in various spots without worrying about it spoiling. "Do you have any idea how we can find Alya and Nino?" Marinette popped open the Miracle Box and checked the Miraculouses. No change.

Tikki nibbled and talked at the same time. "Barkk has a good nose, you might be able to sniff them out."

"True. I could unify him with Mullo and cover more distance. But even then, they could be anywhere. Maybe not even in the city." Marinette flopped back on the bed, cradling the box to her chest. She really didn't want to lose her position as Guardian or her best friend, or Tikki, and especially not her memories of Adrien. She must handle Mayura and prove she was capable. It didn’t matter why the Guardian was here now and not in three months. What mattered was that he knew she was slipping. He’d been able to capture Alay and remove her Miraculous, and now he had Nino, or rather they did.

A guardian working with Mayura. Was her vendetta so personal that she didn’t care about giving up her Miraculous if it meant Marinette lost hers?

Maybe it was her fault, after all she'd let Tikki and Plagg act on their own without guiding them. They'd held hands to combine a teaspoon of their magic and heal the poison that locked Duusu in her pin—and kept Adrien's mother in a coma. They were free, but maybe this was the cost.

Tonight, right now, she was out of options and trusted her allies would contact her if they found anything. She mumbled an apology and lay down, asleep before she'd finished speaking.

#

When Marinette made it to class the next morning, Adrien gave her a little wave. She suppressed a smile and immediately felt guilty for it. There’d been no news on their search for Nino and Alya. If she was wrong and Mayura had hurt them, she’d never forgive herself.

"I'm telling you Chloe, I can totally get us tickets, even if your dad says Jagged is sold out, I know him. I'm sure he'll help us out." Lila and Chloe sauntered in, looking admittedly resplendent in their Chanel and Givenchy jackets. Chloe spotted the empty seat by Adrien and popped down.

"Hey Adri-kins, we're going to a concert on Friday night, want to join?"

"No thanks, Chloe."

"But you love Jagged!"

"I have plans."

She huffed. "You do not, you're just avoiding me. We haven't hung out in ages. Let me take you out on a real date, something a person of your caliber can appreciate.

"I don't date."

Don't look, don't look. Ah, damn she looked, and worse, so did he. Ms. Caron entered, and then so did Nino and Alya. Marinette froze. Adrien stood in a rush. When Chloe vacated the chair so Nino could sit, Adrien shouldered his bag and stepped down to Marinette's level, tapping Alya's shoulder.

"I think you should sit with Nino today; he seems a little bummed. Did you two have a fight?"

Alya's face was blank at first, then she shook her head with a laugh. "That boy is helpless, thanks Adrien." She walked up to Adrien's usual spot and sat, but she and Nino didn't do much other than look at each other, then pull out their books and notes in unison.

Adrien took Alya's spot, which was of course right next to Marinette. He bent over to set his bag down. "Sorry," he whispered.

Marinette scribbled a note, _ Senti _ quick and stuck it in her purse, which Tikki grabbed and deposited stealthily into his bag. Usually she discouraged this, but not when it was work related.

Adrien checked the note, then nodded. Marinette scrubbed at her face and Adrien's knee knocked into hers gently beneath the desk. Class started and Marinette did all she could to ignore the love of her life sitting right next to her and the monsters in the seats behind them.

Between classes, Marinette slipped into the supply closet. Adrien followed a moment later, but this time there was no making out.

"Why would Mayura have the Sentimonsters attend school and go about Alya and Nino's daily life?"

"Perhaps to flush us out? Or to keep from raising suspicions that they are gone. Did Nino know when our next training will be?"

"No, I haven't scheduled it yet."

Adrien worried his lip with his thumb. "Is there an advantage to attacking?"

She thought about it, but they needed to find the object housing the emotional intent, and if they destroyed those, then there was still no lead to Mayura. "No, but if we follow them, they might lead us back to Mayura."

"Alright, I have to make an appearance at home after school, can you take the first leg and then I'll meet up?"

"Can do."

"Thanks, love." He leaned in.

The door was yanked open. Light streamed in and Adrien jumped back. Lila smiled at the two of them like she was about to be given a treat. Her phone was in hand. 

Adrien swore under his breath, then said, "Lila, hi. Marinette, I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in you that way. Please stop asking me out, it's making me uncomfortable." He backed away to Lila's side with his hands out, but his jaw was tense, like his teeth were clenched.

Marinette did her best to tear up, which was easier to think than do, and said, "I just don't see why we can't at least be friends." No use hiding her crush on him. She'd only had one for, oh about five years. Might as well play it desperate.

"You heard him, don't come near Adrien again or I'll make your life a living misery."

You could try, Marinette thought. Instead she walked out with her head held low, managed to squeeze a tear free, and ran off towards the women's bathroom. She closed herself in a stall and leaned against the door.

"That was close," Tikki zoomed free. "You have a note from Adrien."

"What? When?"

"Just now." Tikki raised a tiny origami star. On the outside it read: _ Plagg, deliver upon scenario B. _She couldn't help but grin. He's planned for something like this. She opened it and read.

_ Don't believe what I say. You know the truth. _

Of course she knew. His words might have convinced someone else, but not her. She folded the letter again and hid it with Tikki. She wanted to keep that one.

"Okay, Tikki, the plan is to follow the Sentimonsters tonight and find my friends. Are you ready?"

"Always."

###

Lila was quick to spread her photo, much to Adrien’s annoyance. It wasn't as if she'd caught them kissing, but he certainly looked like he was about to. Marinette looked _ paws _itively charmed in the photo, which he loved but also found terribly inconvenient. There was no use in trying to control the spread of the rumor or the photo. Mostly because Lila was spreading a simultaneous rumor that Adrien had told Marinette she was creepy and threatened to get a restraining order.

He sighed and packed up his books. Plagg yawned inside his bag, but lazily held out another note, carefully folded like a bow. It just had one little heart drawn on it with her Ladybug symbol. Her perfection never ceased to make him grin.

His mood was short-lived once he got home. He barely stepped through the front doors when Father opened his office door.

"Adrien, a word please."

He straightened up and kept his expression neutral as he walked past him. Father’s office was wide open with a massive desk and a huge portrait of mother behind it. That's where he'd hidden the safe. Where he'd hidden the entrance to his lair as Hawkmoth. Adrien—as Cat of course—checked the vast rooms under the house about once a month, but so far it was abandoned. He couldn't help but scan the room for threats, touching his gaze on the security measures his father installed. Adrien has deployed some of his own after everything, including a small audio bug that blended in with an onyx bust of Louis Vuitton to the right of his desk.

"Explain yourself." Father held out his tablet, on it was the same photo of him and Marinette that Lila had been spreading. Adrien sighed.

"I told her I'm not interested."

"She's been pursuing you?"

Adrien clenched his teeth, then tried to relax. "Not really. She thought it was time to become friends again, but I still don't understand why she was so cruel back when we..." He let it trail off for effect.

"I see." Father stared at the photo again. Adrien resisted the urge to snatch it from him and delete the picture. "Which is why I've forbidden you from dating. You need to focus on your studies and modeling, not the ineffable hearts of teenagers."

"And if I'd started dating Kagami instead of Marinette back then?"

"Kagami is an exceptional young woman, but you are both too young for such things."

"Be fair, you've never liked Marinette." He just wanted to hear his father say it. Wanted to hear the lie he'd use to justify his hatred, even if Adrien knew the truth.

"She was an overeager fan that couldn't be trusted. Now that you're eighteen, I suppose you're able to choose which of my rules you follow, but if you date that talentless child I'll make sure she's not only rejected from her university of choice, but I'll thwart her every attempt to enter fashion."

Adrien took a reflexive step back. "What could she have done to deserve that?" At this point he really wanted to know. She'd saved Mother, she'd stopped Father from destroying the city. She'd saved Adrien as both himself and Cat dozens of times.

"She has power over my son, and I won't stand for it." Father opened his office door, a clear dismissal. "This isn't the first time you’ve had slips with this woman. Make sure this is the last."

Adrien didn't lower his head; not like he did three years ago when Father forbid him from being with Marinette. No, this time he stared straight at Father and marched out, making no promises to anything.

When he was sure he wouldn't be checked on for the rest of the night, Adrien transformed. His staff pinged a message alert. He checked it and Ladybug's face filled the screen.

"Cat, I'm down under the city in the train system. I followed the Sentimonsters to," she paused and appeared to poke at the screen, "Saint-Jacques station, but I've lost track of them. Get here as soon as you—" The video went blurry, and there was the sound of blocked hits, then the message cut off.

"Plagg! Claws out!" He transformed and focused on his goal: get to Ladybug. Nothing else mattered as much as her safety.

###

Ladybug dropped the yoyo mid-message and leaped aside, blocking a sudden blow from her left. Senti-Nino made no sound as he approached, and the tunnel was nearly black. She could sense more than see him, but he swiped out and knocked her down.

"Lucky Charm!" She caught something while something else clattered down to the pavement. The item she managed to grab was long, tubular, and flexible. She cracked it and shook until it illuminated the area in dull green light. Senti-Nino and Senti-Alya stared after her with lifeless eyes. They lunged at the same time and she flipped back off the maintenance platform, landing below in the tunnel. They pursued. She had to be getting close to the real Alya and Nino. She couldn't let this slip through her grip. Not now.

With the glowstick attached at her hip she rushed forward, knocking Senti-Nino down. Senti-Alya jumped, missing Ladybug's low kick, and managed to slam her heel into Ladybug's shoulder. She yelped, stumbling back, but then leaped over the handrail to the dark platform. Her hip light brightened a red-spotted camera—her second lucky item. It was clunky with a massive bulb on top. Jogging out of their path, she swiped the camera and slid the strap over her head, then spun, pointed, and clicked. It was like a flash of lightning. The Sentimonters scrambled to a halt, lost and squinting.

Ladybug ran further down the maintenance tunnel, looking for any offshoots, doors, anything that might lead to her allies. She was running at full speed and didn't see the shadow until it was too late. Mayura dropped like a spider on a thread and trapped Ladybug's arms at her side, then ripped off her hip light and launched it away. The tunnel went completely black.

"Behave, or I'll decide your friends aren't worth returning. We just want the Miraculouses. Hand them over.”

A hand flew to Ladybug's ear and plucked out one of her earrings. The slow detransformation illuminated the darkness. A darker shadow caressed the wall beside her. "Cat!"

His staff slammed down. Mayura jumped back, barely missing the blow. Still, Tikki's magic creeped away. She had to find the earring. Where did it go?

"Cat, she has my earring!"

"Your two part Miraculous was poor planning." He slipped under Mayura's reach and picked her pocket. Nothing.

"Ladybug, detransform!"

"Are you mad?" she called back.

"You're too bright. Turn off."

She bit her lip and raised her hand, knocking it into the camera. "Kitty—"

He saw. "Do it."

She looked away and set off the flash, the light so bright her closed eyes felt seared. Now the light of her magic looked dim, but she could hear Cat growling, then his shuffling, sliding steps and—

"Hah!"

His hands were on her shoulder, at her ear. The magic flashed over her and plunged the tunnel back into the dark, but she felt Cat kiss her cheek. "I've got you. Yoyo, there!" She did as he instructed and heard it hit flesh. He took her hands and yanked her around. "Kick!"

She did. With him as her eyes, they beat Mayura back towards the dim lighting at the mouth of the tunnel. The Nino and Alya Sentimonsters rejoined.

"Enough," the Guardian’s rough voice called out. Ladybug couldn't see Etan, but Cat was suddenly warm against her back.

"Your earing wasn't the only thing I grabbed." Cat whispered and she felt his hand grope for hers, then he set two small objects in her palm. "Would you do the honors?"

She slammed them down and stepped back, spinning her yoyo. "Time to de-evilize!" She caught the two feathers and purified them, the two white feathers floating free in the light of her screen.

A slow clap echoed down the tunnel they'd just run from. "Well done."

"Cat, what can you see?"

"The Guardian.”

"Sir." Mayura’s light footsteps went towards Etan’s voice.

Cat's body tightened and he moved to her right, blocking her non-existent sight down the tunnel, but she could hear soft footfalls approaching. She could feel the presence, like knowing when someone was staring at you.

"Ladybug, Mayura's offering me something."

"Take it."

He must have, because he said. “It’s Carapace’s Miraculous.”

"Give us your Miraculouses and we’ll return your friends." The deep voice sounded amused.

“You know we won’t do that.”

“Then perhaps when we’ve collected a couple more allies you’ll be ready to honor Guardian Law.”

Then she heard a whoosh, quickened steps, and nothing. Well, not nothing, there were drips hitting puddles and the far-off sound of a train on a connected tunnel, but then it was just her and Cat.

"Let's get out of here," he said and spun towards her, his breath warm against her cheek. His feet were sure and his grip strong as they ran into enough light that she could lead. They ascended above ground, but Ladybug was disoriented by the seemingly sudden fall of night. How long had she been in the tunnels?

"Let me see," she said and pulled his fisted hand towards her. He slowly opened it. Nino's bracelet looked like Alya’s pendant. The center bead cracked like glass. She slid it on, but nothing. No Wayzz. No magic.

"How is he doing this?" Her earrings beeped.

"We'll have to find out later. I need to take you home."

"Cat we really shouldn't—"

"Two of our friends are missing and their Miraculouses are damaged. I'm not leaving you alone."

She gave in. They found a quiet spot for her to detransform, and without the magic she was almost as exhausted as the night before. The stress of losing Alya and Nino was weighting her down, but then Cat cradled her to his chest. His vanilla espresso scent was comforting and brought her a rush. She clutched him as if he’d always be at her side if she only held on tight enough.

“My father saw the photo Lila shared.”

“Damn.” She buried her head in his shoulder. “I can ask about transferring classes. Or we stage another fight.”

Cat sighed, his voice carrying over the wind. “I’m tired of this.”

She didn’t respond because she was, too, but they couldn't risk Gabriel having any reason to reveal her identity. She wished she could erase his memory. Cat opened his arms. She stepped in and let him scoop her up. They leaped over rooftops and soared through the night, until the bakery came into sight, the whole while she leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She’d failed tonight. Their best friends were still out there, and all she could do was run home and come up with a new plan. One thing was for sure, she wasn’t going to get stuck in the dark like that again without a way to see what was happening. If Cat hadn’t been there, she’d have lost her Miraculous.

Cat set her down down on the lounge atop her roof and settled next to her. He examined the Turtle Miraculous on her wrist.

"I guess I'm not much of a Guardian."

"This isn't your fault. We're not invincible,” he reminded her.

"There was a reason Master Fu didn't let the others keep hold of the Miraculous. I just thought with Hawkmoth gone—"

"I agreed with you." Cat leaned in, setting his forehead against hers. "We needed more people to help patrol the city and build a team. When it was just the two of us, Master Fu had our backs, he could slip a Miraculous to others when we were in danger. But we couldn’t do this alone. We needed allies."

She refused to cry, but since she could tell her eyes were tearing up and knew his stupid good night vision would catch on, she switched the subject. "I think they have Nino and Alya south of the city, somewhere around the 14th arrondissement.” 

He slipped his thumb down her cheek, wiping away the tear she couldn't stop in time, but he didn't comment on it. "Then we call in the others and use all the tools at our disposal to search."

She shook her head. “We can’t risk more Miraculouses.”

He nudged her jaw, lifting it up a little. "They want us scared. We'll call Ryuko and Viperion and keep the four of us together. No one goes out alone."

“What if we’re wrong? What if I should hand over my Miraculous as a sign that I’m a capable Guardian? Guardian Etan is trying to uphold Guardian Law, right? Then aren’t we breaking it?”

Cat was quiet a moment, then said, “Do you know their laws?”

“No, Master Fu didn’t leave anything to—”

“Then it’s our duty to do the _ right _ thing, even if it’s not the legal thing. We were tasked with saving lives and protecting this city—definitely the right thing. Would you disagree?”

She had to hide a smile. Using her sense of duty against her like that. Smart. "Shouldn't I be the one coming up with the clever answers?"

He kissed her, then grinned. "Seemed like you needed a night off."

"Ha, ha.” She made a face. “But you're right. We'll get everyone in close, and I'll comb through the old text of the Miraculouses to see if I can find how Master Fu used to heal Kwamis. Which just leaves your father and this photo from Lila.”

“He made some vague threats, but nothing we haven’t seen before.”

“Eventually he’s going to lose his patience with these slips.” If he hadn’t already.

“He still thinks I’m the same cowed teenager I was back then.” He laced his fingers in hers and kissed the back of her hand. They both did a fair amount of acting in their lives to keep their secrets, but she’d underestimated his abilities. If anything happened to her as Ladybug, she knew the city would still be safe.

“You're sure he's not going to expose me?"

"As sure as I am that we'll get Alya and Nino back safe."

"So, what, ten percent?"

He jabbed at her rib. She squeaked in surprise and he laughed, then he was holding her wrists down and staring at her with a touch of concern in his eyes.

"Cat?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"I don't know what you'd do, either. Seeing as how you're so desperately in need of my leadership."

His hands dropped from her wrists back to her ribs. When she coiled in on her side half out of breath and half in tears, he lay beside her and nestled her against his chest. "Love you, bug."

"Love you too, kitty." It felt right to be in his arms and her eyes felt so heavy.

A chill ran through her body. She woke, and Cat was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I made sure the chapter was properly long since you've all been so patient! Many exciting things coming up in in my regular writing life—like a potential release date of summer for my novel, GILDED LIES. But don't worry, I'll never abandon this story and leave you hanging. Fanfic must live on.
> 
> Join my newsletter at LinLustig.com to glimpse behind the scenes of a nerdy fangirl author!


	21. Book Two: Sleepless Bones

Book Two: Chapter 8

_ Sleepless Bones _

  
  


Marientte watched Lila march across class with her test in hand. "What a nightmare I only scored a ninety. My tutor will be furious with me. He's the tutor of the royal family, you know. He's been used by those famous kids in the states, too. You know, those ones from that creepy Netflix show? Anyway, he's a doll, but looks like I'll need a few extra lessons."

"Puh-lease, a ninety? My tutor doesn't have half the credentials of yours and I scored a ninety-two. You're being so ridiculous." Chloe grinned, her usual spite missing. "Utterly ridiculous."

The girls went into a fit of laughter. Marinette wanted to bury her head and not come back out until spring. This was terrible.

"Adri-kins, how about you? You have the best tutors in Europe."

"I did fine Chloe, there's no need to brag."

"We're not bragging,” Lila said. “We're celebrating our hard work. Come on, what did you get? I bet you did outstanding. I'll have to come over again for a study group, just you and me.”

Adrien put his test paper in his bag and crossed his arms.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us, then what about you Dupain-Cheng. Let's compare to a baker's daughter with no tutor." Chloe approached and Marinette smashed her paper to the bottom of her bag. Or tried to. Lila snuck up behind her and yanked the sheet free.

"Seventy-eight percent?" At first Lila and Chloe looked shocked, then shared evil twin grins.

"Exactly what I expected from someone as low class as you, what a laugh." Which was exactly what Chloe did. Marinette's face felt aflame, and she wanted to shrink down to Tikki's size. She could still be Ladybug, just super tiny. Sneakier that way, too.

"Chloe stop it." Adrien's voice was hard, but that only made Marinette groan. He was terrible at letting her suffer, which in truth was one of the most amazing things about him, but when would he ever learn to put the greater situation ahead of her?

"Don't tell me you care about this lowlife's feeling, Adri-kins. She's been stalking you for years and even you've had to put her in her place." Chloe perched on the edge of his desk; her curvy hip practically thrown in his face.

"There's no point." Adrien seemed to recover his senses. Marinette refused to look at him. "She's not going to change. Let it go. It's just a practice test."

"Alright, I give up." Chloe held her hands up in surrender. Adrien shouldered his bag and stood. Chloe snaked her arm into his pack and snatched out his test. "I knew it! Perfect score, just like you." She winked. Marinette didn't think she could feel worse about forgetting to prep for the test altogether, but he aced it? Of course, he had. He could perfectly balance being Cat Noir, their final year of school, and modeling. Maybe Chloe was right, she was beneath him.

Marinette shook herself. She was _ not _ going to start believing the outrageous lies of Chloe and Lila. She was Ladybug... just Ladybug in a slump… struggling in class… without any advances in her ability. Damn it.

"Please give me back my test." Adrien took his paper back and headed for the door. She watched him in her peripheral, but he kept his head forward and marched out. She plopped her head on her desk with a groan.

#

Ladybug sat on the roof of Le Grand Paris hotel, waiting. She’d done a quick loop of the city but felt especially tired tonight. She really needed to get her sleep in order.

Cat’s photoshoot wouldn't end until eight, but Ryuko and Viperion would be arriving presently. What would she tell them? She checked the splintered Miraculouses in her hand and bit her lip. Even now that she was a Guardian and could read the book on Kwami's, she couldn't find anything about how to heal a cracked Miraculous. Whatever the Guardian did, it didn’t have a solution in a centuries old text. She may have Tikki’s power of creation, and she could heal damage done by the Sentimonsters, but this was something new.

Viperion landed silently on the rooftop. She only noticed him by the teal gleam of his suit in the dim light.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" He sat next to her. She leaned on his shoulder, happy to have an old friend at her side. He'd never let her down, and never held it against her civilian self that she was in love with another—not that he knew she was under the Ladybug mask, but Luka was unquestioningly kind. Besides, he found his partner in the end.

"No. But I'll explain when Ryuko arrives."

He nodded and leaned his head against hers. It was a comfortable silence without judgement or expectations. Just calm. Just quiet. 

Ryuko joined them in a puff of cool air, her eyebrow raised. "You can't have them both."

Ladybug laughed. "I can barely handle one." She let Viperion go, but he grinned at her before kissing Ryuko's cheek. They settled in for their meeting. Ladybug hadn't signed up to be a leader when she'd accepted Tikki into her life, but it seemed she was born for the job. She told them about the encounter the night before. That there was no news on where Nino and Alya were being held or why. But their Miraculouses had been returned damaged. It was about then that Cat vaulted the hotel's rooftop railing and landed with fineness in their midst.

"All caught up?"

"Almost," Ladybug answered. "We need to make sure you two are safe. We can't risk them getting their hands on you or your Miraculouses."

Viperion said, "You only have to ask, Ladybug. We trust in your judgement." He held out his wrist, his Miraculous freely given.

"Honestly, yes. That may be the smarter route, but in order to find Rena and Carapace—"

"You need bait." Ryuko bowed. "Whatever you need, you can count on us." Ladybug caught her own surprise and swallowed it. Ryuko had a fierce mind, but Ladybug hadn’t expected her to see ahead so swiftly.

"You will both wear this tracker as heroes and civilians. I'm sorry to do this." Ladybug extracted two small circular charms from her yoyo, one imprinted with a dragon, the other a snake. "Wear them like jewelry. I'll be able to find you if anything happens but try to stay together.”

They each took a charm and nodded. "Patrols will be nightly for all of us until we find our friends."

"When we find them, their identities may be revealed to us." Ryuko hesitated. "Will that preclude them as Miraculous holders?"

Cat gave Ladybug a significant look. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm not sure. This job is full of risks, and knowing each other’s identities is a threat to each other and your families. If more are exposed—"

"Then we'll deal with it as it comes." Cat set his hand over hers. "We'll figure it out M'lady."

#

By the end of the night’s patrol, there were no new leads.

By Friday morning she couldn’t think of anything but her missing friends. Alya has been missing for over a week. Nino since Tuesday.

"Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you are so desperate for a nap, I suggest you stay home instead of taking up space in my class." Ms. Mendeleiev crossed her arms as Marinette shook out of her stupor. Some of the class snickered. "Go to the principal's office please."

Marinette swore silently and packed up her bag. She couldn’t keep letting her focus slip in class, but how could she pay attention when there were people who needed her? Out in the hall, Adrien called after her, his footsteps quick.

"What are you doing?" she hissed and peered around, waiting for Lila or Chloe to jump out and catch them.

He slowed and gave her a tight smile. "Checking on you. This isn't like you."

"Yes, well I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you." The moment she said it she regretted it and palmed her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean that." If she could just get some sleep, maybe her head would stop hurting and everything would clear up, but even napping through lunches hadn’t improved anything.

Adrien looked away. She caught a bit of coolness in his eyes. "I know things are difficult right now. That you feel... less somehow."

"I'm fine, really, but you shouldn't be talking to me." She started to reach out to him but yanked her hand back and cursed the impulse.

He made a frustrated sound. "I'm tired of being on constant guard." He took her hand. She squeezed his fingers, momentarily caught up in the warmth of his smooth skin against hers, but then she slid free.

"We don't have a choice. Go back to class, Adrien." She tapped her thigh three times. He noticed, sighed, then left.

#

That night Cat was late to report in for their patrol. As she waited on her rooftop balcony her regular cell phone rang. The number was unlisted.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You will report to the Agreste Manor. We've sent a car." Nathalie's voice gave Marinette chills, and a good case of the _ oh shit _. She detransformed and had a flash of vertigo while the magic disappeared. It took a moment to steady herself, but the rush of anxiety made her feel sick. She made her way downstairs and waited in the bakery where Dad was still at work laminating layers of puff pastry.

"Why the glum look? It's a bit late to be heading out."

"Sorry, I, uh." How did she explain this one? Her dad was a massive supportive teddy bear made up entirely of heart. "Adrien needs my help on our class assignment last minute. I won't be out too late."

"I'm glad you're talking to him again. I was so sorry you two fell out. Why was that anyway? You never told us. Your mother never wanted me to ask, so keep this just between you and me." He made a guilty face and looked around like Mom might be behind him. It made her smile.

"Nothing much. We just realized we weren't a good fit."

He made a strange, unsure face. "If you say so. Before I forget, what do you want to do for your birthday this year?”

You mean besides keep her Miraculous and get to openly love Adrien? “I’m not sure.” The Agreste BMW pulled up out front. "Gotta go."

"Don't wake us if you're back past midnight." He turned the dough again and kept rolling.

"No problem."

Adrien's bodyguard held open the car door for her. She slipped in the back. Ah, damn, she'd forgotten to warn Viperion and Ryuko that she and Cat wouldn't be patrolling until later. Too late now.

The silence in the back seat was only broken by the hum of the engine and her own thoughts. Arriving at the mansion as herself felt like going to class naked. She was so exposed and raw—completely at Gabriel's mercy. 

The bodyguard dropped her off at the front doors, where Nathalie waited. She stepped back so Marinette could answer. The mansion was cavernous and cold. Only a few lights were left on, but Gabriel stood at the top of the stairs like royalty, ready to dole out punishment to his subjects. Well, Marinette was not one of his subjects, and she didn't have to pretend to cow before him anymore.

"Mr. Agreste."

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng. If you'd accompany me to my office, please." He strolled down the stairs at his usual steady gait, beckoning for her to follow. He entered the office first, not bothering to hold the door for her, but Nathalie did. She nodded once at Marinette and closed the door behind her, looking ready to take notes. Or maybe announce she was a vampire; it was hard to tell with that expressionless face of her.

Gabriel turned to a massive screen on the far wall and cast something to it from his phone. It was the picture Lila took of Adrien hovering too close to her in the school closet, their expressions anything but adversarial.

"I've been gracious until now." He flicked another image to the screen. Adrien holding her hand from... today. Damn it, she knew it hadn’t been safe to be together. "But this is your final warning. Nathalie, please bring Adrien to us."

She nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"We have a deal, if you expose me, I expose you." Marinette fisted her hands at her side to keep from wringing them.

"Oh, it won't come to that. You're going to convince my son that he wants nothing to do with you. I don't care how, but you'll make it real or we'll see whose fallout is worse."

She gritted her teeth. There was no way to let Adrien in on the scheme before Gabriel forced this, but he’d back her up, like he always did. Except… maybe it was time for a new tactic.

There came a knock on the office door and Nathalie poked her head back in. "Sir, I'm afraid that your wife insists on being present."

"She what?" Gabriel’s stony expression cracked, showing a slice of uncertainty. Marinette felt like the universe was finally working on her side.

Emilie preceded Adrien. He glanced at Marinette with a touch of concern along his flattened lips.

"You should be resting." Gabriel's voice lightened considerably as he brushed the back of his hand along Emilie’s forearm.

"A phrase used to keep women out of important matters for centuries. I'll rest right here, thank you." Emilie sat in one of the meeting couches and crossed her arms with a serene look on her face.

Adrien stood at Nathalie's side, keeping his chin high. He was well on the way to matching his father’s height, but he had the more delicate features of his mother, even with the muscle he’d packed on. Marinette may have filled out here and there, but she still felt like a child at times like this. She wished she could transform; Ladybug was always in control.

Nathalie was dismissed, so she bowed her head and left them to it.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng merely needed to tell Adrien something." Gabriel spoke more to Emilie than to anyone else. "Go on, Marinette."

Play his game, or change the rules? "I'm no good for you, Adrien. I'm—" She let out a frustrated breath. Too much else was going wrong, and at this rate she wouldn’t even make it as Ladybug until the end of the year. "Adrien, I love you. I've loved you since I was fourteen, but I have something I must do, and it seems that my goals are too extreme for your father’s blessing. So, if not me then I hope you're able to find someone brave, and good, and willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones she loves. Because you deserve no less than someone the caliber of Ladybug herself." She glanced at Gabriel. Suck on that.

Gabriel turned red, and all but bared his teeth.

Emilie stood and came to Marinette's side. "It's so strong of you to wish someone you love a life of happiness, even if it doesn’t include you in it. Adrien?"

He looked dumbfounded. And shocked. And something else that hurt to look at. He blinked hard a couple of times. "I love you too, Marinette."

"Do you now?" Emilie’s voice sounded not at all surprised. She shot her husband a look.

"I forbid any relationship between them."

"Gabriel, you're being unreasonable."

“I will not let Adrien's reputation be stained by _ her _."

"You need to think carefully on this.” Emilie settled her hands on her hips. “He's eighteen, if we—"

"I said no." Gabriel cut her off, his words as sharp as the cane sword he once wielded.

Marinette's phone beeped. One of the trackers activated. "Thank you for having me. I need to go." She ran for the door.

"Marinette, we're not through." Gabriel advanced with one long stride.

"Yes. We are." She shot back. Her heart was racing. She'd just called Gabriel's bluff. Stupid, stupid. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Adrien. She and Gabriel had a staring contest, but she didn’t have time to wait and see if he’d blink. One of her friends was in trouble, and she’d do whatever it took to keep them safe. She spun away and dashed through the front doors.

She sprinted down an alley and leaned against the cool brick wall. She had to let her heartrate calm before she could catch her breath, then she went to work. She transformed and again, her anxiety mixed with the magic in an unpleasant way, but the sensation passed leaving only a vague headache in its place. Ignoring it, she popped open her yoyo and checked a map of the city. One of the trackers was moving south-east.

"Bugaboo, where are you at?" Cat's face briefly disrupted her screen.

"Two streets down. Tracker is leading south. Meet me at the tower."

"Love, what you said—"

"Not now. I need to check in with the others." She hung up on him and called Ryuko, then realized what she’d done and palmed her face. Poor Cat. She’d have to make sure he was okay before the night was up. Ryuko answered, her red facemask doing little to hide the worry in her eyes, though her expression betrayed nothing.

"They’ve got Viperion."

"Are you safe?"

"For now. There was a Sentimonster, but Mayura appeared and took the feather back. Then the Guardian jumped Viperion and did something to him."

"It's okay. I'm tracking him now. Make sure you're not being tracked. Get somewhere safe and wait for my call."

She tried to insist on joining the fight, but Ladybug refused to risk her. Finally, Ryuko agreed. Ladybug swung towards the Eiffel Tower and dropped down onto the park’s grass. Not even a minute later Cat swooped down beside her.

"M'lady, who is it?"

It was a little embarrassing to look at him straight on, so she kept her focus on the yoyo’s screen. "They have Viperion. Looks like they're heading towards the Catacombs."

"Not good. If they're keeping Rena and Carapace down there, then we haven’t narrowed our search by much."

“Then we better start looking.” Ladybug swung the yoyo wide and yanked. It shot her up and across the clearing. Another throw and the arc carried her over a building and down the other side. Cat caught back up and she said, "We have to hope they take Viperion straight to the others."

"M'lady, about earlier—"

She cringed. If he was going to chastise her for making a rash decision like that, then she wasn’t ready to hear it. "We’ll discuss it later."

He vaulted up to her height and kissed her midair, letting her swing carry them both. He broke away. "Thank you." His green eyes reflected the nightly glow of Paris and her heart wanted to burst at the way he watched her, but then the arc of the swing slowed and they both had to correct their course.

If any of the press caught that it would be hard to explain, but she grinned at him anyway. They seemed to fly across the city and even though three of their friends were missing, her heart felt light.

They landed at the mouth of the catacombs. The entry building was locked for the evening, but they didn’t even need Cat’s power to break the lock and force the door open. She flipped a couple of main power switches and followed the pale-yellow lights through a dark and dusty path, then down into the depths.

The walls were lined with human femurs, long dried and stripped of anything resembling flesh. Skulls created lines and patterns in the walls like striations in a hillside. Empty eyes stared out like sentinels. Much of the catacombs were lit, but Viperion’s tracker led them off the main path.

“Here," Cat offered his hand as the light around them was swallowed by shadow. "I can guide you. Too much light might give us away." He glanced at her yoyo, which she was using as a make-shift flashlight.

"Which gives me an idea. Is the coast clear?"

"Far as I can see," he said. Ladybug detransformed then lost her footing and tripped herself. The world spun and her head pounded, but Cat made a startled sound and caught her, setting her upright. "Are you okay? What are you doing!"

"Give Tikki the gray one." Marinette felt for the case of cookies and opened it. She felt the pressure of Cat's fingers against the box as he extracted a macaron. Then heard Tikki munching. Headache or no, she wasn’t going to let anything stop her.

"Tikki, power up and spots on!"

###

He blinked at the rush of light, then blinked again in panic. "Ladybug?" He raised his voice. "Ladybug!"

"Shh! It's okay. I'm right here. I didn't realize it would work so well."

He could feel her hand on his arm. And her voice was close, but he couldn't see her. Then he stared at where he thought she was and caught the glint of her beautiful blue eyes. Her suit was dark gray with black spots, a full cowl, and a hood that barely left room for her mouth, nose, and eyes.

"What kind of power up was that?" He slid his hand over hers and held it.

"A new one. I've been expanding on the recipe Master Fu left me again. He once incorporated animal traits, but Tikki hated those, so I'm working to harness more elements."

"Cool, but how did you harness darkness?"

"I didn't. I used charcoal and an eye dilator in the recipe."

"Sounds like a _ sooty _ idea."

"Not now, Cat. Come on." She tugged him along, still following the night mode screen of her yoyo to track their friends.

They walked into a cavern a dozen meters tall and the size of a small theater. The walls were set with skulls and stones like a mason laying whatever materials were on hand.

"I don't see anything," Cat said, scanning the room for any signs of movement. Ladybug did the same next to him. Now that he knew what to look for, he could see her easily, but they both blended well into the dark.

Footsteps echoed in the cavern, followed by a silky woman’s voice. "Hello Ladybug, Cat Noir." 

Mayura. Cat took a defensive stance, watching the depth of shadow where her heels clicked from.

"Return our friends," Ladybug demanded.

Then a second set of heavier footsteps came from behind. "M'lady!" He swung her out of the way, instinctually lifting his staff to block a blow. Cat spun then, putting distance between him and Ladybug. The staff cracked against stone and bone as he struck out towards the advancing footsteps. The shadow of Mayura leaped out of the way. Ladybug's yoyo whirred and her screen went dark. Nothing but total black met his eyes, but his ears were sharp. Ladybug breathed heavily, hitching a little.

"Ladybug." He inched towards her. Two other heartbeats circled around them. He bumped into her and held on. "I've got you."

Etan’s voice filled the cavern. “The Guardian Enforcers merely threatened your standing so they could take back the power your Master Fu stole. But I don’t think they realize how dangerous you really are.” Cat went still and swallowed the growl creeping up his throat.

"We’ve done nothing but protect the city. We'll protect it until the end." The muscles in Ladybug’s arm tensed. He wished he could see her expression.

"Ladybug, you've been charged with improper handling of the Miraculous box, but the Order is too short sighted by only demanding its return. It’s time to end all Kwami."

Ladybug's breath caught. A flame suddenly brightened the room. After pure blackness, it seared Cat’s eyes and he blinked.

Etan held a flickering candle, making their shadows dance across the dead. Mayura hovered over his shoulder.

“Cataclysm.” Cat let the power collect in his hand. “Release our friends or I’ll collapse this tunnel with you in it.

Mayura laughed. “Empty threat. You won’t risk hurting your allies.” Etan shifted closer to Mayura. He didn’t have the power of a Miraculous to armor him.

“Do it.” Ladybug shot out her yoyo just over the wick of the candle. The cavern plunged into the sightless dark. Cat kept the layout in his mind and rushed to the right, palming the knobby bones around him. The wall crumbled, and with it the ceiling cracked and gave way.

“Lucky Charm!” A flash of light sliced through his vision like a strobe. Ladybug’s reach for her item—a bottle opener?—imprinted in his mind and scarred his vision.

Down through a tunnel to his left he heard shocked cries and shouts. “Ladybug I hear them!”

“Go!” she shouted at him, then grunted as she engaged with Mayura and Etan.

He popped open his staff and used the light to leap and dodge debris. A shadow of Mayura holding Etan rushed in the opposite direction, the whirr of a yoyo following. He tipped his head to better hear their friends. The tunnel turned sharply. Dust and bones tumbled free, but the structure was more intact down here.

"Hello?" Cat called out.

“Over here!” Nino! Cat dashed forward into a small alcove without all the macabre decor. Alya, Nino, and Luka were tied together in the middle of the room. Alya’s clothes were dirty, her hair in tangles, her glasses cracked. Nino sported a layer of grime, but Luka looked fine.

Footsteps approached. Cat spun to defend the opening, but a spotted shadow appeared and he calmed. He Cataclysmed the ties securing their allies.

Ladybug ran over and helped Alya stand with Nino. Light from his staff and her yoyo kept them from veering too far off the path.

"Come on, we'll get you all out of here." Ladybug reached out and squeezed Luka's shoulder. "Thank you for finding them."

He laughed. "It was by complete accident, but you're welcome."

"Took you long enough," Alya's voice was weaker than usual, but no less sassy.

"Did you find out anything else about Mayura and the Guardian?" Luka asked.

“Another Guardian?” Alya coughed and leaned heavily on Nino.

Ladybug hesitated, focusing on her steps. "Yes, but I don’t think the Guardian is here for the Order. He doesn’t only want to take the Miracle Box and our Miraculouses, he wants to end Kwami."

"Screw that!" Alya's voice was suddenly much stronger.

Cat curled his fingers into a fist, feeling his Miraculous pinch his finger. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to Plagg or Tikki. More than that, he wasn’t going to watch Marinette suffer if anything did.

###

Ladybug pulled back the cowl hiding the majority of her face and caught Cat Noir staring at her.

“The Kwami are impossibly old interdimensional mini-gods. How does he think he’s going to end them?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but he did something to the Fox and Turtle Miraculouses that I don’t understand.”

“Trixx? What did he do?” Alya shuffled forward. Ladybug kept pushing them on, leading them out of the dark cave. She didn’t want to explain down here, and the sooner they got out the sooner she could repair the catacombs.

"Ladybug, hold up." Nino stopped just outside the exit under the bright moon and starlight. “Please tell us what’s going on.”

She sighed but caught Luka’s eye and delayed. "Now that you've all seen each other we need to decide if there’s a way to keep you as Miraculous holders.”

"M'lady, answer him." Cat's voice was too quiet for her liking.

“The Guardian damaged the Fox and Turtle Miraculouses.”

“And the snake.” Luka slid his cuff off and handed it out to her. Like the others, it was now laced with tiny cracks running along its surface. She showed Alya and Nino. “We can’t call the Kwami out. They’ve been locked in or hurt. I don’t know. The book Master Fu left me doesn’t have any information on something like this.”

“And the other Guardians want the Miracle Box?” Luka’s brow pinched as his lips turned down.

She nodded. “They don’t approve of my place as a holder or Guardian. They demanded the return of all the Miraculouses by the end of the year. Which is why I don’t think Etan’s here on the Order’s instructions.” She kept them walking. Her earrings beeped and she held out the bottle opener she’d used to pry Mayura’s fan out of her grasp before she escaped with Etan.

“Plus, he’s working with Mayura. No way a real Guardian would work with the one terrorizing the city,” Cat added.

Ladybug tossed the bottle opener up. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The ladybugs zipped around and into the cave, disappearing out of sight. “I’m sorry all this is happening. If I’d protected the city better, you’d all still have your Miraculouses.”

“No one blames you.” Nino gave her a weak smile. “We all have your back, superheroes or no.”

“Agreed.” Luka nodded.

“I say we kick that Guardian’s ass and show the others exactly what we’re made of.” Alya lost a little color and sagged in Nino’s arms.

“Perhaps after you’ve rested.” Ladybug took her other arm and helped her walk.

"I'm not letting anyone remove Ladybug from the city. We'd fall apart without you," Alya whispered.

"There could be another to replace me."

Cat blanched, looking ill in the dull light. Luka massaged the back of his neck and said, "Let's regroup with Ryuko. She has a shrewd mind. She might see something we're not."

Ladybug scanned her friends, but other than exhausted they looked whole. "Today we take the wins we can and worry about the rest tomorrow. I'm glad you're all safe."

"Thanks to you and Cat. We owe you." Luka offered out his hand, but Ladybug stepped in for a full hug.

"You and Cat get them safe, then contact Ryuko. I’ll be in contact.” Luka nodded as they broke from their hug.

Cat hesitated, his green gaze searching her, but she’d said everything that needed to be said. They’d deal with this the best they could, even if it meant Cat would be the last one standing. She gave him a reassuring nod and launched her yoyo out, taking to the skyline with only a couple minutes left on her transformation and left Cat to get their friends home. She landed on her rooftop balcony with flourish just as her transformation timed out. With the magic went all of her strength. The world tilted and her stomach churned as her inner ear worked to balance. She fell against the rail and crumpled. Then everything went black.

“—ette. Marinette! Can you hear me? Should I call an ambulance?”

The world was blurry at first, but then Cat’s face came into sharp focus. He cradled her on her roof. “What happened?” she asked, her tongue feeling thick and dry.

He swore in relief. “I should be asking you. You and Tikki were both out and unresponsive. But I couldn’t exactly take Tikki to a hospital with you.” He bowed over her and set his forehead to hers. “Don’t scare me like that, okay?”

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "I was dizzy. Tikki?” She rolled to the side and saw a bleary-eyed Tikki give her a weak smile. Maybe they were both exhausted. She’d been pushing Tikki hard lately with all the transformations, but she’d never seen her weaken over something like that. 

“Are you feeling sick?” she asked.

“I’m okay, Marinette.” Tikki squeaked. “Just tired.”

“You need sleep and to eat properly. You've been working too late and letting stress get the better of you. I'll get you some water."

"No, it's okay. I feel fine now." Maybe still a little queasy, but stable.

He curled her into him and held her head against his chest, stroking her long hair. "You've got to stop making me worry."

His vanilla espresso scent eased her stomach and his heat made the lingering tension behind her temples relax. She gave into his muscular arms wrapping around her, and the reassuring feel of his chin resting on her head. This was where she wanted to be. Which was what made it so dangerous. They had all of Paris to protect, not just each other.

"I'll tuck you in." He kissed her temple and lifted her easily into his arms. She let him, giving into the temptation of his comfort. She told herself it would just be for tonight. A little rest and she and Tikki would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have gone a little screwy with my home state all but shutting down. There are a few more distractions now in my work hours at home, but I'll try and up my chapter posting to keep us all sane. Right now the world needs some magic and love, and what else is fanfic for?
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and this story for so long 💜


	22. Book Two: Gouda with the Bad

**Book Two: Chapter 9**

_ Gouda with the Bad _

Cat’s mind scattered to a thousand places as he soared back through the city towards home. He should be as exhausted as Marinette, but he wasn't. His work as Cat wasn't wearing him out like it used to, as if the energy needed to maintain this role had lessened. It wasn't fair. He didn't need the boost, or the power upgrades, none of it. He'd give it all to her if he could. She was being too hard on herself, criticizing her progress by comparing it to theirs. Couldn't she see how far ahead she'd always been? Her cleverness alone made up for any time limits and single-use abilities. They'd defeated Hawkmoth without this level of skill, there was nothing stopping them from defeating Mayra and the Guardians and anything else that the universe wanted to throw at them. Ladybug—Marinette—could do anything. Why couldn’t she see that?

He used the bathroom window to enter, the camera blinking off as he soared through thanks to the auto function he'd programmed with his staff. His cameras captured everything except for him.

"Plagg, claws in." Adrien leaned against the tiled wall as Plagg slipped free with the magic of his suit. "I'm worried about Marinette."

"You should be. If the Guardians have their sights set on her, she's in trouble."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"Nothing without a whole wheel of cheese."

Adrien checked his pocket. "You already ate it?"

"It was a pre-transformation snack." Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders. Adrien rolled his eyes, feeling particularly moody between his concern for his secret girlfriend and annoyance over his multi-dimensional best friend.

The cheese safe in his room was also empty.

"Plagg." His voice offered nothing other than reproach.

"I was celebrating!" He zoomed over and wilted a little. Adrien caught him.

"What, exactly?"

"You and Marinette have been with us for five years." Plagg scratched his cheek and looked embarrassed.

"Plagg," Adrien's voice softened and he slipped a little smile. "You—"

Glass shattered outside Adrien's room from somewhere in the house. He and Plagg stilled. Sounds of rapid footsteps came from the hall. Something heavy fell with a thud. Muffled voices permeated the door.

"Get to the kitchen. Eat whatever you can find."

"Oh no, no way I'm leaving you."

"Go!" He ordered, leaving no room for argument. Plagg soared off just as something heavy hit Adrien’s bedroom door. He inventoried his room for weapons. He had a saber next to his gym bag and slid it free. The door crashed open.

The Guardian filled the doorway. Adrien almost dropped the saber. How had the Guardian found him? Was he after Plagg? He curled his hand tighter.

Mayura slinked in after him. "Take him."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Adrien assumed the en garde position, but without Plagg he doubted he could take them both. Etan darted forward almost too fast to see, bending around Adrien’s strikes with flexibility he hadn't seen outside of Cirque du Soleil. He couldn't land a strike or even defend as the Guardian slid into his space and struck a nerve on his shoulder, making his whole arm tingle and weaken.

Immediately he was disarmed, but he jumped back, using the agility learned through years as Cat Noir. It didn’t feel the same fighting like this. He was hyper aware of the protests his body made and the fatigue in his muscles.

The Guardian aimed low, kicking towards Adrien’s knees. He dodged, but realized he’d fallen into a trap. Mayura appeared behind him and forced him to dodge. His feet skid across the hardwood floor and his ankle buckled. Something popped.

Adrien fell. His arms were wrenched behind him and tied together. He glared at Mayura as Etan worked. They hadn’t demanded Plagg or his Miraculous, and he wasn’t about to confirm anything.

"My father won't pay any ransom for me."

Mayura crouched, getting her purple-hued skin and violet eyes all too close. "No. He won't. But he might give me something more valuable than money. Bring him." She said to Etan. Despite being bound, a knot eased in his chest. They didn’t know who he was. They were after his father, not him.

Strong arms heaved him up, then Mayura gagged him. Past her shoulder, by the door, Plagg hovered. Adrien shook his head just enough. He couldn't let Plagg be seen, couldn't risk them taking the Miraculous away or worse. He tried to tell him with urgent eyes and quick looks towards the window to get help. Plagg disappeared into a wall. He better get Marinette and not more cheese.

Etan was a shorter than Adrien, but stockier. He wasn't as old as he'd originally thought, either, probably closer to his father’s age with a similar flat expression, but his gaze was less calculating and more focused.

"You're sure the boy's father knows?" His voice was deep and harsh like a smoker’s.

"Or he knows someone that does. He wouldn't have given up such power otherwise."

They knew Father had been Hawkmoth? He thought he, Marinette, and Mother were the only ones that knew. And Master Fu, he supposed, but his memory had been wiped when he relinquished the Miracle Box. The Guardian shoved Adrien ahead, but his ankle felt both burning and icy under his weight and he limped badly. Hopefully it was only a sprain, he needed to be able to fight. Unlike Luka and Kagami, Ladybug hadn't given him a tracker. It seems stupid now, but at the time these two were only targeting their allies, not them. Now he had no way to contact her, except through Plagg.

Slowly, Adrien made it downstairs at their insistence and was dumped into Father's office. His ankle wouldn't support him, and he fell hard on the tile floor.

"No!" As refreshing as it was to hear Father anguished over Adrien's well being, he was more concerned with why they'd targeted them. Both his parents were tied to chairs, but they’d left Father ungagged.

"Leave our son out of this."

Adrien gritted his teeth and sat up, which was tricky with his hands tied and ankle aching. A Sentimonster lurked behind his parents: a headless mannequin wearing one of Father's recent designs. It moved with unnatural angles and appeared to be guarding Mayura’s prisoners.

Etan slipped off a pair of tan gloves and tucked them into the pocket of his flowing cotton garb before sitting near Adrien on the couch. The lighting accented Etan’s heavy cheekbones and prominent brow. He turned to face Father.

"Gabriel Agreste, you held the Butterfly Miraculous until it was removed from your person three years ago. Your use was unsanctioned, and by ruling of Guardian Law, you're to be removed to the temple. There you'll be required to submit to the service of the Guardians."

Adrien muffled out false surprise at Father’s identity Time to let him know he knew. Father and Mother watched his carefully mimed shock and horror. Finally, Adrien didn’t have to hide his disgust. He gave his father all he had, every ounce of betrayal he felt, every inch of hate. It freed the dark seething mass inside him, the one he’d swallowed down with every family meal, the one that he barely contained when Father threatened him and Marinette. The hurt on Father’s face etched deeply into his features. Adrien hoped it was permanent.

"You can't honestly expect me to go with you on some absurd claim." Father’s vitriol was finally being put to decent use, though his voice had lost some strength. The Guardian was overconfident if he thought he'd abduct an Agreste without the world noticing.

"You chose to abuse the magic of the Kwami. If they weren't shackled to their Miraculouses they'd have risen up and torn you apart. Don't be fooled by their appearance. Those creatures are dangerous, unpredictable, and not of this world. Especially those working with Ladybug and Cat Noir, but I have the authority to make a deal with you, Mr. Agreste—"

"What about me?"

"Emilie, be quiet." Father shot her a pleading look.

"No. I held a Miraculous as well. Will I be joining him?" Mother held her head up proudly and glared between both the Guardian and Mayura. Adrien almost forgot Mayura was even there. She stood by the door with an odd familiarity.

They scanned Mother, Mayura with narrow eyes and Etan with curiosity. "Dusuu was poisoned as the false Guardian ran off with the Miracle Box. You've already paid for your crime with your health. But you," Etan turned back to Father. "Have a choice. Submit your life in servitude to the protectors of the Miraculous... or you can tell me who the owner of the Ladybug Miraculous is."

Adrien stopped breathing. His pulse soared. That was what they came for? How did they know Father knew? His mind whirred, catching on errant thoughts like stumbling down a path. He couldn't let Marinette be revealed.

"No," Father answered in one hard, flat tone. Adrien dared a shallow breath. Maybe Father would hold strong. He was stubborn and the Guardian really couldn’t force him to go. The risks were low. Stay calm.

"No? No, you won't submit, or no, you won't tell us the young woman's name."

"Both."

The Guardian grabbed the ties holding Adrien's wrists and forced him to stand. He had to hop to keep pressure off his ankle. 

"That's unfortunate, but not unexpected. To be honest I don't give a damn if you come with us. All I want is her name." A knife flashed and then a cold, sharp line burned against Adrien’s throat. He leaned back and away from the blade, pressing into the Guardians chest.

"Not the boy." Mayura stepped from her place at the door.

"If you can't stomach spilled blood, then leave."

"But you'd be punishing Adrien for the sins of his father." Her voice softened and became somewhat familiar, but the knife dug in a little deeper and Adrien gasped against the gag.

"Don’t get in my way," Etan threatened.

Mayura looked between Adrien and his parents. Her face was a pained mask that at first, he couldn’t read, then her brows turned down and her lips flattened. He'd seen that look before and suddenly he saw it. Saw behind the costume and the changes in her skin and eyes and hair, because her features hadn’t changed. Nathalie.

Now he knew why seeing her at the door was so familiar, why her voice tickled recognition within him. Nathalie would have known the codes to the house, would have known their schedule and weaknesses. There were any number of times Nathalie lurked in the shadows while Father talked about sensitive material. If she'd managed to overhear his villainous past and that he knew who Ladybug was...

Adrien struggled against his bonds, shoving back from the knife. He was awarded a temporary reprieve. In Etan’s attempt to secure his hold he sliced Adrien's cheek. Adrien cried out in surprise; the yell muffled against the gag. Mayura moved between his parents with her long nails poised over Mother’s eye.

"Talk or both your wife and son will bleed."

Father blanched, his eyes darting between them.  _ Please, Father, don't tell them _ . Adrien wanted to plead, threaten. Anything. He tried to yell against the gag and struggled even as the knife at his skin bit deeper.

Then Mayura backhanded Mother.

"No!" Both he and Father yelled, though Adrien’s words were indistinguishable.

The Guardian dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver frog charm. "This is the Miraculous of the Dart Frog. Not once you've seen before, Hawkmoth. If I use this, I've only to touch your son to bring him agony. Even death if I wished it."

There were Miraculouses like that at the temple? How many others Miracle Boxes were out there? Adrien looked at the small charm and hoped he wouldn't find out exactly how that Miraculous worked

"Stop. Just stop." Father didn't lose his composure, but a bit of sweat lined his brow.

Mayura moved from Mother to sweep her hand along Father's shoulders. "Be honest, Gabriel. Otherwise we'll make sure you never see your family again."

“Gabriel, no. You made a promise to her. To me. Don’t.” Mother licked her bleeding lip and glared at him.

Adrien made as much noise as he could. He squirmed and his ankle jolted with pain. He fell out of the Guardian's grasp and landed on his knees.

Father ignored them both. "Ladybug is—"

Adrien half screamed against the gag. This wasn't happening. Let him be poisoned, let his father go into exile, anything but this!

"—Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien sank down and lost his voice. His eyes filled with tears that his anger couldn't contain.

"Thank you, Gabriel. You've been very helpful... unless you’ve told us a lie. We’ll come for more than your family if that’s the case. Release them." The Guardian nodded and Mayura sliced through Mother's bonds first.

Adrien’s gag loosened and slid free, but he felt horribly empty. He couldn’t look at them. This couldn’t be real. The zip tie around his wrists gave away and he lurched forward onto all four. There were no words for the void inside where this new reality overwrote the safety of the past five years.

He had to get to Marinette. He had to warn her, but his ankle throbbed and Plagg was gone.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm hoping those of you who are stuck at home find a little reprieve with this new chapter. To those of you still heading into work as an essential worker, THANK YOU. I'm doing my part by staying home—which to be fair is what I mostly do anyway #cheating. I'll aim to post another chapter next week! 
> 
> xoxoxo  
Lin Lustig  
P.S. My X-Men meets Sense8 book GUILDED LIES is releasing this September! Head to my website (Lin Lustig with a dot and a com) and sign up for my newsletter for cover reveals, nerdy joy, and basic Evil Queen revelry. 💜


	23. Book Two: The First Box

**Book Two: Chapter 10**

_ The First Box _

Marinette couldn't sleep. Too tired, too restless, and too damn warm! She kicked off her blankets and made a frustrated sound. Her thoughts churned. She slid down the ladder and flipped on the desk light.

The Miracle box was hidden under the pile of presents she'd made for Adrien years ago. She was still debating if she should gift him any—they were rather embarrassing at this point, but she hadn't had the heart to throw them away. One more decoratively wrapped item mixed in seemed as good of place as any to hide the box temporarily. Her head pounded at the light and she tossed a scarf over the shade to dim it. Tikki hovered close and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Marinette shrugged. "I can't sleep after seeing the others like that." More specifically, after seeing their faces when she showed them their Miraculouses. She pulled out the book on Kwamis and thumbed through the pages, not sure how to fix the damage the Guardian, Etan, inflicted.

“I know Master Fu never completed his Guardian training. He wasn't sanctioned to transfer the Miracle Box to me and the other Guardians are within their rights to demand I return it. But Etan is twisted. Kwami are incredible and I can’t imagine being without you. Except that doesn’t mean the other Guardians will magically decide to let me keep the box. I only have a couple of months left.”

Tikki flew at her face and snuggled her cheek. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Marinette swallowed back the heat creeping up her throat and to her eyes. She refused to cry, but if she gave the box back she wasn’t sure how many of her memories it would steal. Would it only be from the moment she became the Guardian? Or would it reach back and erase her time as Ladybug, too? She couldn’t forget everything she'd done for the city. What if she forgot Adrien? Integral years of growing into the person she was now, potentially gone.

“These last three years with you have been a gift. I knew it was a risk to become Ladybug again, but when Cat left the earrings... I couldn't say no."

"I'm glad you didn't. You're an incredible Ladybug, and no one can replace you. Ever."

Marinette laughed sadly. "Thanks, Tikki. I don't know what I’d do without you." Maybe she could offer back the box and make a case to keep her memory. She knew who Cat and the others were, yes, but hadn't she at least proved she was capable of protecting the ones she loved?

A shimmer of black burst through the wall in front of them and Marinette jerked back, her chair toppling over with her in it. The healing bruise on her arm protested as she hit the ground.

"Plagg, what are you—" Tikki zipped to him.

"Sorry sugar cube, Adrien needs help. Get over there, now!" Plagg rushed back through the wall. Whatever was happening, Adrien was vulnerable without Plagg.

"Tikki, spots on!" The magic washed through her in a nauseating wave that passed as soon as it began. She really needed to be more diligent about her sleep, but that didn't matter right now. She popped through the roof hatch and jumped off the balcony, her yoyo intertwining with a chimney and catapulting her out towards the Agreste manor.

Without much to go on, Ladybug staked out the house, peering into the many armored windows until she spotted them all clustered in Gabriel's office. Plagg blipped back through the dark to her side.

"You have a plan, right?"

A plan to take on both Mayura and the Guardian? "Not exactly. Lucky charm!" A pot lid and a wide grip potholder fell into her hands, both spotted to match her suit.

"Well that looks...useful." Plagg made a face.

Ladybug attached them to her hip. "I can't break through these windows and everything is locked up."

"Adrien always leaves his bathroom window open a bit. You can go in that way."

She scanned what she could see of the office from their vantage point. Gabriel's face was fierce, but Emilie's looked shocked and sad. Whatever was happening she needed to stop it. Adrien was on the floor, bound up with his back to them. He struggled and she saw blood along his cheek. Panic rushed through her, but she pushed it down. Her duty as Ladybug had to come first, but...

"Plagg, I need you to Cataclysm me inside."

"But I'll destroy half the house."

"Good. I don't want to sneak up on them. I want them to be thrown completely off. You up for it?"

Plan grinned and rubbed his tiny paws together. "Cataclysm!" He poked the corner of the house nearest to them. Cracks splintered out like a spider's web. Ladybug hooked her yoyo string from the roof and jumped out in a wide arc. The walls crumbled in a roar and the east side of the house practically shattered. She swung in, dodging falling debris and skidding into Gabriel's office. She slid right to Adrien and covered him as the house destabilized, quickly breaking the bonds on his hands while she deflected debris. She then darted to Gabriel and Emilie, snapping their bonds just as quickly.

"Run!" The initial destruction of the house forced Mayura to guard Etan, but now that the large debris had settled, she leaped out.

Ladybug defended with her yoyo shield. She kicked broken plaster at Mayura, forcing her to cover her eyes. Ladybug bounced back and ushered the Agrestes out faster. Adrien limped.

"I can't run." He held up his ring. Right, she needed to get him somewhere to transform.

"Get him out of here! Save our son." Emilie begged as Gabriel ushered her out without hesitation. A muscle pulsed in Adrien's cheek as he looked away from his dad.

"Trust me." Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Adrien's torso.

He winked. "Always."

She swung him around her in a circle, got momentum, then shot him out the gaping side of the house and into the hedges. She didn’t have time to watch and see if he landed right, or if he transformed. Mayura was back on her. The Guardian didn't recover as quickly, his head was bleeding, and he leaned heavily against the couches to regain his feet.

Mayura ripped open an electric panel behind a painting. How had she known it was even there? Ladybug threw her yoyo, but not before Mayura yanked a bundle of wires and the lights cut out. Immediately a red light pulsed, and shutters shut along the undamaged wall.

Lasers beamed through the plaster dust. Ladybug flipped back and over two of them just before a sharp whistle of air followed by a pop. Mayura had activated the house defenses. Great, just what she needed.

She skidded to a halt but misjudged her distance. The Guardian grabbed her from behind, his hand reaching to her earring. She jerked her head back, cracking against his nose. He yelped but didn't let her go. She dislodged the pot lid from her hip and dropped it on the floor, then kicked it at Mayura. She sidestepped the lid right into a laser’s path. Something hissed into her side. She gasped at the impact.

The Guardian pinned Ladybug’s arms down. He couldn't reach her earring, but she also couldn't reach the second half of her lucky charm. Mayura's gait changed after the hit, but she was no less determined as she approached Ladybug.

She struggled. The Guardian shouldn't be able to hold her! Her strength should trump his, but somehow, he was overpowering her. She kicked out at Mayura, but she avoided contact easily enough.

"You've been charged with improper possession of the first Miraculous Box. By order of the Guardians, you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng—"

Ladybug gasped. They knew? How? She tried to turn away. No. Don’t react. She couldn't let on that he was right. She kept her mouth shut and didn't give in.

"—will relinquish all Miraculouses within your control to me," The Guardian finished saying. Mayura reached out.

A rush of shadow followed by the sharp crack of a staff and Mayura was soaring back into the laser guarded security. "Ladybug won't be abdi _ cat _ ing anything today, Guardian."

"Cat Noir! Behind you!"

Mayura released a feather from her grasp onto the spotted pot lid.

"What? No." Disbelief colored Ladybug's voice as the lid bubbled up and reshaped into a nightmare straight out of Beauty and Beast's enchanted Disney castle, except this metallic collection of walking kitchen gear was spotted like her.

"Little baker's daughter, looks like it's your time to be cooked." Mayura commanded it to attack. It lurched forward at Cat, slamming an arm made of frying pans over him.

"Cataclysm!" Cat jumped and spun back, letting his destructive touch remove the Sentimonster's arm. It didn't seem to notice and charged at Ladybug. She couldn't break the Guardian's hold, and he didn't flinch back.

"Ladybug!" Cat chased after, another Cataclysm on his hand, but he was too slow. The Sentimonster swung. Its arm swept up at the last second, barely missing her. It tried again but couldn't strike.

Cat caught up and bypassed the Sentimonster, attacking the Guardian. He jerked back from Cat's darkly glowing hand. Ladybug felt her freedom and didn't hesitate, jumping atop the Sentimonster and using the matching potholder to cram over its augmented head. With it blinded, she broke the lid and the feather floated free.

"No!" Mayura darted forward, but the Guardian reached her first.

With the feather de-evilized, Ladybug only needed to call out the words to reset the house. She was running low on time, the slow warning beep already counting down in her ears. Cat crouched at her side, ready to strike.

"I've protected this city for five years. I won’t stop until Paris is safe. Mayura, return the Peacock Miraculous."

Mayura laughed. "Once we're rid of you, I'll happily turn over my Miraculous to Etan. You're the real threat, Marinette. Not I."

She blanched. Cat grabbed her hand.

###

Ladybug’s hand was stiff and trembled in his. He tightened his grip in case she did something stupid, like hand over her Miraculous now that they knew her identity. They could deny it right now, but they'd find her civilian form and prove it soon enough.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice steady even as he worried she'd give in. Her earrings were continuing to blink in lethargic alarm. He was too panicked to feel time pass correctly.

"You taint the people around you, convincing them to follow you anywhere. I can't let you manipulate this city right into your lap like you manipulated Gabriel.”

Cat stilled, but he forced his breath to stay even. Was Maryua—Nathalie—doing this because of Father? They’d been almost inseparable before Mother returned. But once Mother was back, Nathalie had lost some of the hard edge to her personality, almost as if she’d lost her purpose.

"I... That's not true. I only want to protect this city!" Ladybug half-yelled.

Cat tugged her arm. "We need to go." Slow or not, her earrings were still counting down.

The Guardian smiled. "No use keeping secrets anymore, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. So let me share one of mine. You can’t fix the Miraculouses. They’re bound. For good."

"What?" Cat said at the same time Ladybug said, "No."

The Guardian pulled a thick book from inside his robe. It looked to be a gilded old tome with leather bindings. He opened it to reveal a handful of small jewels and trinkets, anything from cuff links to hair ties, charms and rings. "This is the fourth Miraculous box. Smaller than yours, yes, but full of dangerous creatures. Kwami with powers that don’t belong to this world. Antt with immense strength and crushing power, Coon who puts any thief to shame by simply walking through walls and locks. These Kwami shouldn’t exist. They're overpowered. Even shackled to a Miraculous jewel hasn't stopped their chaos." He held out his hand to the crumbled half of the room and the missing wall. Cat felt his ears flatten. The Guardian picked up a small vial and crushed it in his free hand. It glowed.

"No, wait—"

He streaked a finger along the false book's spine. It turned pale, losing vibrancy as it seeped inside the tome. Sharp crackles sounded, like ice breaking deep in a river.

"That’s how you cracked the others.” Ladybug lurched towards him. Cat held her back. "Cat. Get that Box. Miraculous Ladybug!" The magical ladybugs rushed in in a fluorescent flash of light, but they, too, seemed sluggish compared to their usual vibrancy. Still, Cat pounced. He swiped at the Guardian. Mayura yanked Etan out of the way. The shards of ceiling and wall disappeared under his feet as he pivoted towards her. The Guardian laughed.

It was taking too long for the building to repair.

Cat ignored the ladybugs and chased after them. Mayura spun the Guardian away, but Cat feinted right, then extended his staff straight into the Guardian's chest, knocking the air out of him. He went down hard, and the box skidded from his hold. Ignoring Mayura, Cat leaped at it, cradling it to his chest and rolling away. Mayura let him and instead gathered the Guardian into her arms and sprinted out the last of the healing wall.

"Cat?"

He spun back to Ladybug and held the fourth Miraculous box up in triumph. Her eyes were wide, dilated, and wild. "Ladybug?" Her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed. He ran and slid on his knees catching her, the box abandoned beside them. "Love? What's wrong? Ladybug?" Her earring beeped a final time and the magic failed. His Marinette lay helpless against him. "Wake up, come on. Tikki?" Tikki had spit out of the earrings, but she fell to the floor unmoving just like Marinette.

A door opened behind him and he jumped to an attack stance. Father shoved Mother behind him and glared at Marinette.

"You've betrayed her identity. I hope you understand the consequences of that," Cat warned.

"He was threatened, tortured. Please, we only want to find our son." Mother's voice shook. “Is she… is she okay?”

He ignored her last question and swallowed a lump of panic in his throat. “Your son is fine, Ladybug got him to safety. We'll discuss this another time." He bent and scooped Marinette into his arms.

Father set his shoulders back and looked like he was about to say something.

Cat ignored him and instead Cataclysmed out the office window—mostly out of spite—and jumped through with Marinette and Tikki safely tucked into his arms. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I'm able to share a bit of fun fanfiction with everyone right now. May your days be full of wondrous distractions and vicarious adventures!


	24. Book Two: Cat and Mouse

** Book Two: Chapter 11**

_ Cat and Mouse _

Cat carried her home, soothed by her steady breathing, and by letting Father stress over Adiren's whereabouts. He'd make up a story later, but for now he deserted to wonder if Adrien would ever come home at all. It was a relief not to have to pretend he knew Father had been Hawkmoth. For three years he’d bit back retorts and built a wall of ire towards the man.

But his desire for emotional revenge against Father paled compared to holding Marinette and Tikki, both unconscious and boneless in his arms. The way she’d looked at him just before she collapsed would haunt him. Maybe she was sick, or maybe the magic of Tikki was waning as more Kwami were locked away. Hell if he knew, but he needed them to be okay. Both of them.

Marinette stirred in his arms as he approached her building.

"Shh," he held her closer, relief washing through him. What if he's lost her? "Rest. I'm taking you home."

She nodded into his chest and held on, her grip tight even through the suit. A deep part of him settled, while another part of him worried more. He wanted to be with Marinette both in and out of their alter egos. An urge to run swept through him. To never let her down and just keep going until they were so far outside the city that no one could find them. He thought again of the cottage he’d taken her to when they finally learned each other’s identities. Could they hide there?

But he couldn’t run. She’d never let him.

They arrived at her balcony and he set her down carefully on the lounge.

"What happened?" She rubbed her temple.

"I'm not sure. Is it possible you and Tikki exhausted?" Saturday morning dawn crept over the horizon.

"No. This felt different." She tried to stand and fell against him.

"Stop." He guided her back down and then caught sight of her earring. A deep crack scarred the center of the now-black stone. "Shit." He took her chin and forced her to look left and right. The other earing was okay. "Your Miraculous is cracked, but just one."

"What? When…" She pulled them free and examined them. "Where’s Tikki?"

Adrien reached into the collar of his suit and extracted the tiny red Kwami. She snored lightly. The Guardian must have managed to touch one of her earring at the house, though he was sure he hadn’t managed to. Unless it hadn’t happened at the house, but before?

"Tikki, wake up. Please wake up?" Marinette pulled out a cookie from her purse and tapped it at Tikki's mouth. Barely, her lips opened and Marinette all but crammed the cookie inside. Tikki's eyes bounced open and she swallowed.

"Marinette, Cat Noir?"

"Thank goodness." Marinette hugged Tikki close. If it had been Plagg he'd have reacted the same way.

"Marinette." Cat trailed a finger over her cheek. "Whatever he did could be dangerous. I—" She wasn't going to like this next bit. He swallowed. "You shouldn't transform until we figure this out."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. That crack… I think he did it a while ago. You’ve been dizzy for a while now and tonight…” He trailed off, once again seeing the wild look in her eyes. “We don't know how he’s binding the Miraculous, but the others are inert, their Kwami’s locked in. We can’t let that happen to Tikki."

"I can’t abandon the city. Or you." She straightened and rested Tikki on her lap.

"Marinette, he's right." Tikki said while Marinette made an apoplectic sound. "At least until we understand how to fix this, okay?"

Marinette crossed her arms, ever the stubborn woman. It made him smile, which was a mistake. "This isn't funny."

"Not in the slightest." He cupped her shoulder, but she rolled away. "You saved me you know."

"What's new about that?"

He laughed. "You're impossible. Just be quiet and let me love you."

"But if I can't—"

He quieted her argument with a soft kiss, eating away the words she wanted to use until she huffed through her nose at him. Her lips softened and her hands entwined in his hair. He let her have some air.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

He leaned his forehead against hers. She ran a finger along the sore spot on his cheek where the knife had made a shallow cut.

"You're taking this all rather well,” he said.

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to let Tikki be poisoned by whatever that Guardian did."

"Not that part."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then they suddenly flew wide. "Shit. They know who I am. Oh my g—"

"There it is."

She punched him, which of course felt like a light pat through the suit, but then a cloud of darkness seemed to collect around her. "They know." She palmed her forehead. "This is it then, isn't it? I can't use any Miraculouses. They'll come for me no matter what now."

He stroked her back, letting his nails scrape just enough for a light scratch. "That wasn’t the only identity discovered tonight. I know who Mayura is."

She stared at him. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you meant you. Who is she?”

"It's Nathalie." Cat looked away.

"Oh." She leaned into his shoulder. "You're sure?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you've been closer to her since..."

He swallowed hard. "I have to get back. Seems no one in that house can be trusted with power. I wonder if I should go to power addiction meetings and ward off the inevitable."

She cupped his cheek. “You are not your father, or Nathalie. But your identity is safe, right?

He nodded and she sighed in relief. "Good. We must protect your identity above all else. No one can know."

"No one except you of course." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Be extra careful around Mayura." He frowned and she smoothed his brow. "What is it?"

"Do I attract evil? Is there something about me that draws this kind of villainy?"

She straddled his lap and took his jaw in her hands. "No. Never. The only thing you've attracted is me. Well, me and half of Paris." She amended with a smile. He settled his hands on her hips and leaned in. She rewarded him with another kiss, moving closer, sliding up further on his lap. He felt a delicious pressure between them. Aware that Plagg knew everything that happened while he was Cat, he reluctantly broke off their kiss, wishing desperately they were alone instead. "I'll come back later."

"I'll hold you to that." Her breath was heavy, and her eyes were intense. "Adrien." Her expression turned pained. "You know what this means. My identity is truly compromised now. Even if Etan hadn’t harmed my Miraculous, I’m out of choices. Best I can do is warn the temple and the other Guardians about Etan’s plans. They might demand the box immediately to keep it safe.”

That… wasn’t a terrible idea except it would mean there was no way to keep their partnership as superheroes. He wasn’t ready to give up and gripped her tighter. "Maybe, but no matter what we'll fix this. I'll be back soon." He kissed her nose and easily slid Marinette free.

As he hurtled himself from the balcony, his mind churned over ways to keep Marinette fighting by his side. Being Cat Noir without his Lady wasn’t right. There had to be away.

###

For three days, Marinette’s nerves vibrated as she waited for Nathalie or the rogue Guardian to attack her in civilian form, but they didn't. It was unusually quiet. No Sentimonsters, no hint of them working to take her down. Maybe they figured they had her cornered, and all they had to do was wait for her to relinquish her Miracle Box? Master Fu had trusted her with immense power, and she would be damned if she didn't live up to that duty. He'd scarified himself for her, she wouldn't let that be in vain.

Tonight, she and Cat would meet with the others. She hadn't been willing to return their damaged Miraculouses, but she also hadn't been willing to take off hers.

Tikki was more tired than usual, but still her cheery self. The initial dizziness and exhaustion Marinette had felt in fighting Mayura and the Guardian had faded away with little lasting effects. Clearly, the Guardian hadn't fully landed an attack with the poison or potion or whatever it was, or Tikki wouldn’t be able to remain outside her Miraculous. There was a way to fix this. There was always a way.

She examined the Miracle box, even though the clock warned that she'd be late for class. There were more important things than her final year of school, and as she rested her hand over the box humming with the quiet power of the Kwami, she knew she shouldn't go out unprotected. She was a primary target, so just in case, she slid the box open and selected Mullo's pendant.

#

The bell rang just as Marinette swung the door open to the classroom. Mrs. Caron gave her a hooked eyebrow, but otherwise huffed and let Marinette take her seat. Adrien's gaze flickered to her necklace, then back to his work. There wasn't time to catch up with Alya, who still had heavy circles under her eyes, but they shared a smile.

Class dragged by. Learning the intricacies of grammar didn’t hold her attention. Instead she kept hearing a tap-tap-tap. She half-glanced to where Adrien tapped his pencil three more times on the desk, deep concentration on his face as he bent over his notes, but his eyes briefly flickered towards hers.

She drummed her knuckle four times in response. It felt too obvious, but right now she didn't care. There were limited days left where she could be anonymous like this. As long as Adrien's secret stayed safe it would be alright. Soon she might not ever feel the freedom of swinging through Paris, protecting the citizens as Ladybug, but she’d still have Adrien.

As Marinette packed up her bag and notes, Chloe and Lila stopped in front of her desk.

"What is that?" Chloe pointed at Marinette's necklace.

"It's disgraceful. Like wearing one of Alix’s rollerblade wheels." Lila joined in.

Marinette sighed. "It’s just a new necklace."

"But aren't you hoping to get into FSD? If I were them, I wouldn’t even process the application of someone wearing a cheap plastic pendant." Lila crossed her arms. Why did they always have to gang up on her?

"I'll put in a word with my mother and Mr. Agreste, this sad excuse can never be allowed into the fashion world." Chloe made a cloying expression then flicked her hair and took Lila's arm. They marched away together, laughing in a grating self-satisfied way.

"Don't listen to them, girl. Your necklace is fine." Alya nudged her, then slid her hand along her throat, but drew it away quickly, looking embarrassed. Nino made a timely appearance at her side and took her hand.

"You two go on ahead. I have to stop by my locker anyway." Marinette shooed them on. They'd been together through the catacombs, and now they were both missing a Kwami sized part of themselves. Guilt churned her stomach. Part of her wanted to give them additional Miraculouses, but it was safer to keep as few as possible from Mayura and Etan’s reach. She had to protect the Kwami as a Guardian, not just her friends. She brushed the necklace. Perhaps Adrien was right, and she shouldn’t be wearing her earrings or any Miraculouses. She was being reckless.

#

That night she activated Mullo and arrived at the top of the Montparnasse Tower ten minutes before the others were due to show. Ryuko would arrive half an hour later than the others. But she'd decided. The fewer Miraculouses out there, the less chance the Guardian had at poisoning them, too.

Cat jumped up and over the edge of the tower, landing gracefully. “Lady-mouse.”

“Mighty Mouse, technically.”

“Not to me.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Alya and Nino arrived together using the roof access door. Luka only a few minutes after them.

“Who’s this?” Luka’s gaze was steady, but Alya was in full inspection mode.

“Ladybug’s alter ego.” Cat grinned. She rolled her eyed.

With all but Ryuko present, Ladybug—or rather Mighty Mouse—sat with her allies and explained.

"We can't let the Guardian or Mayura trap and break any more Miraculouses. Your Kwamis have gone dormant and we can’t risk more falling into their hands. Cat and I will patrol and find a way to heal the Miraculouses, but until then, we’re recalling them all.” She took a breath. “Also, Etan knows my identity.” She didn’t want to look up at the others’ disappointment. They must think her a failure. Then a hand pressed on her shoulder and she looked up into Luka’s blue eyes.

“They know our identities, too. They’re clever and resourceful. Don’t blame yourself.”

She was speechless in the face of his kindness. Alya and Nino nodded in agreement.

"Lady-mouse," Cat tapped his chin. "Do you remember when we, or rather our Kwami, healed Dusuu? They pulled her out of the Miraculous pin by force. She'd been posioned by—"

"A rogue guardian." Lady-mouse palmed her face. "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

Nino and Alya shared a look, but Luka said, "Then there's a way to fix the Miraculouses."

"It’s a lead, but it wasn't perfect. Dusuu could never rest for very long. We think it led to her being captured and used by Mayura."

"But if you don't give out more Miraculouses, you'll be cornering yourself into fighting them alone." Nino held unexpected tenderness in his voice.

Lady-mouse swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can handle it."

Cat glared at her, clearly not in agreement. "I'll protect her," he said to the others. "I can follow her in my civilian form. Her safety will be my only priority."

"Cat, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. Nino raises a good point. We can't let you be isolated. That might be what the Guardian is hoping for."

"There might be another way." Alya's eyes brightened. "Use the Butterfly Miraculous."

"What?" Cat's lip curled. She could understand his hesitation, but Nooroo had been abused by Gabriel. It wasn't the Kwami's fault for the evil deeds Hawkmoth enacted.

"What did you have in mind?" Lady-mouse asked.

"The Butterfly Miraculous can give you all the allies you want. Instead of Akumatizing regular people, you'll create beta heroes to back you in any situation, including us. I'll always have your back."

"Me too," Nino agreed.

"Myself and Ryuko, too. We're not going to let you shoulder this alone." Luka set his hand on her shoulder with a reassuring squeeze.

Hear heart swelled at tears prickled the corner of her eye. She didn’t deserve them, but she was damn grateful they were by her side.

"Then there's only one bit of business left." She took a deep, steadying breath. "I don't know why the rogue Guardian hasn't exposed me. It’s possible he means to blackmail me. It will work. I won't risk any of you, your identities, or the Kwami. I've written to the Guardians asking for help, but it will take a few days to arrive. If I can, I'll turn Etan and myself over to their law."

"No." Four voices chorused as one.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you all get hurt because of me. To stop Etan will cost me the Miracle box.” The rightful Guardians had given her a deadline, and now with her identity compromised there was no hope of a trial or judgement to allow her to remain Ladybug.

"And we can’t let you sacrifice yourself for us. You can't give up. That's not who you are." Luka's voice turned fierce.

"I won't let her," Cat said offhandedly with a shrug.

"Cat, the mission must come first. We have a duty."

"Screw duty. It's all nothing without you."

The others murmured agreement. Lady-mouse hung her head. She'd have to do this without them, then. "If… when my identity is leaked, please forgive me. When it happens, this is over.”

"Over my nine lives." Cat crossed his arms and glared.

#

Alya and Nino left together. Luka waited for Ryuko to arrive. She flurried in on the wind and took the news well.

"Mighty Mouse, I agree with your assessment. Duty must come first, it's one of the reasons I admire you so much." Ryuko unclasped the choker from her throat. "Longg, open sky." Her magic flared hot and red, then Kagami revealed herself behind the magic wearing her typical modest shoes, skirt, sweater, and softly swept hair. "I'll continue to serve you with honor. Whatever you need." She handed over the Miraculous. Lady-mouse tied it around her neck for safe keeping.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Kagami, then drew in Luka for a group hug. When she broke away, her eyes were blurred with unshed tears. They believed in her so fiercely. She hoped to live up to their belief.

"Don't make me chase you, little mouse." Cat offered out his hand. She took it and held onto his side as he gave their allies a quick salute, then used his staff one handed to take them out across the city.

Cat took her to their spot on the Eiffel Tower and set her down.

"Thank you." She touched her earring. Tikki was residing in them at the moment, so she knew they were red and spotted, but it felt weird to be disconnected from the powers that felt so much like a part of her.

"How do you feel?" Cat sat on the edge of the tower, dangling his feet. His focus stayed out over the city, watchful. Good. She was too distracted and worried to keep her mind on the city.

"Fine. If I don't use the Ladybug Miraculous."

He nodded and pat the platform beside him. She sat.

"Did you look over the other Miraculouses we took from Mayura and Etan?" he asked.

"Yes, they're like the Fox and Turtle. Cracked and dormant. The whole Miracle Box we took has similar damages."

"So the rogue Guardian is trying to trap all Kwami. I’d bet he’s incapable of truly destroying any of them. The Kwami aren’t even of this dimension and didn’t have access until a monk crossed the astral plane and found them. Plagg was trying to give me a history lesson, but I think he was mostly answering my questions for extra cheese." Cat hung his head. "I don't want anything to happen to him, so I know how you must be feeling."

She didn't answer him. She'd already let Tikki get hurt. "I'll fight as long as I can, and I'll figure out a way to heal the Miraculouses. I promise."

"And I promise not to give up on you, partner." He grinned at her with his ever-infallible confidence. "But I liked Alya's idea. You should wear the butterfly Miraculous. We have friends willing to help, so we might as well use them. I don't think I could trust anyone but you with that particular Miraculous." He nudged her shoulder.

"I know. I agree, we should use them, but I don't want more Miraculouses falling into the Guardian's poisonous hands."

"Good thing I'm here to play cat and mouse then." He scanned her up and down.

"That... sounded suggestive." Heat filled her cheeks.

He chuckled. “Maybe a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let this ridiculous story bring you much entertainment!
> 
> xoxo


	25. Book Two: Love and Woar

**Book Two: Chapter 12**

_ Love and Woar _

The week was quiet. Marinette was teased, again, now for not wearing the necklace. She kept the butterfly pin hidden under her jacket, otherwise Lila and Chloe would use it as an excuse to bully her some more. She was uses to the bullying, really, and told herself it wasn’t worse now than it had been when just Chloe would pick on her, but with everything so uncertain, the extra jabs left her fidgeting and uncomfortable and 100% done.

Between classes, Lila cornered Marinette in the locker room.

"You've been sneaking around with Adrien and I'll prove it."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Okay, you caught me. I'm desperately in love with him, which the whole school—even him—already knows. What are you going to do about it? He turned me down. But honestly Lila, it's been three years since you started this vendetta against me and I'm tired of it. Why do you hate me so much?"

Lila turned a strange shade of maroon. She slapped her hand against the locker. "Because you refuse to acknowledge that I'm better than you."

"At what? Being manipulative? Lying? Those are skills you're more than welcome to keep." Marinette shouldered her bag and waited for Lila to move.

"You think you're so good and kind. I know you only do it for appearances. You're trying to hide something from the others, but I see through you. You're weak and pathetic without your friends. You've convinced them, but you won't convince me. And we'll never, ever be friends."

"We don't have to be friends. After this year I'll never have to see you again, and that's enough for me." Marinette took a breath. "I'm late for class, excuse me."

Lila slammed Marinette’s shoulder as she walked past but didn't say anything else. There were a few straggler students still in the halls matching Marinette's urgent pace as she aimed for art class. She met Alya coming from the other direction, her hair mussed, and her lipstick smudged. Marinette chuckled and pointed with a significant look.

"Oh, yikes. Thanks."

"You two seem good."

Alya smoothed her hair. "Well we, uh, we've had more free time lately, so we've been spending it together."

Marinette grinned at her. Their time might have freed up, but Marinette and Adrien were now patrolling the city nightly. It was fine. They were still spending time together, just not the kind of time that left Marinette flushed and breathless like Alya.

"Did you do the assignment for—"

A deep thunder shook the building—except the day was clear. Marinette's phone pinged multiple times in a row. Another blast. Dust fell from the ceiling.

"We need to get out of the halls." Marinette pushed Alya ahead.

"Wait, what about you?" Alya called back as Marinette turned away.

"Anxiety makes my stomach act up!" She ran towards the women's bathroom, ignoring the skeptical look on Alya's face. Marinette locked herself in a stall and checked the alerts. Multiple reports were pouring in from news sites and social media about an attack on Francoise Dupont. Another quaking blast made Marinette crouch. "Nooroo, wings rise!"

She burst out of the bathroom, taking only a minuscule amount of pleasure in seeing her reflection in the bathroom mirror—she looked nothing like Hawkmoth in her new skin tight purple suit with a black butterfly wing eye mask—and dashed outside. A massive, two story ink-black bear ripped entire segments of the school off with its oversized claws and flung it away. Its upper arms were massive and almost human, while its back limbs were stocky and short. Its muzzle was more like a wolf's. The hybrid Sentimonster roared, making her ears ache.

"Lady...fly. Whatever, what is this thing?" Cat landed next to her, cupping his hands over his ears.

"Other than a Sentimonster, I have no idea. But it knew where to attack." She bit her lip, then tapped her staff on the ground. Half a dozen colorful butterflies fluttered to her from nearby bushes, landing on her shoulder and arms. "Not what I expected, but alright." She cupped one gently into her hand. "Find Alya. Please?" The yellow and black butterfly fluttered off.

"Makes me think Hawkmoth twisted the Miraculous more than we thought."

Lady nodded. "I don't have many attack skills in this form. You'll have to take the lead."

He bowed. "I'm at your disposal."

"Distract the wolf-bear. Get it away from the school."

Cat winked at her, then rushed forward.

###

The bear-wolf thing didn't notice Cat coming. He vaulted up to the creature's head and thwacked it hard with his staff, popping it in the nose. The creature shuffled back, growling. Ah good, he'd gotten its attention. Lady-fly… moth—just Lady would have to do—was joined by a vaguely Alya-looking heroine who used an ability to enhance Lady’s. She started to glow, but the bear-wolf—belf? Woar?—scraped its overly long claws towards Cat. He jumped. Each claw was as tall as he was and slightly serrated. Who dreamed up this beast and what had pissed them off bad enough to create it?

Cat jumped down, then rolled to avoid a stomping foot. He steadied his staff against the concrete and shot it up at the Woar's jaw. It connected, thrusting the beast's head back. The roar it made hurt his chest. 

He ran out of its reach. Glancing back, he saw Lady now surrounded by several allies, all dressed in slick versions of their old Akumatized selves. A sleek version of the Bubbler, Lady Wifi, and Riposte surrounded her. It felt good to see their allies back together.

The Woar shook its head like a dog brushing off a bee sting, then growled. It spotted Lady and charged. Cat tripped one of its legs, but it corrected with the other three. He swore and sprinted to catch up.

Lady sent orders to the others through the familiar neon butterfly sigil. Cat stumbled at the flash of memories from years ago. The neon mask. Hawkmoth. Father.

Their friends fanned out. Lady Wifi sent out pause after pause, only managing to lock the beast's muzzle closed. Bubbler released a storm of bubbles, obscuring them from sight. Riposte guarded Lady, striking at Cat before she realized it was him. He parried and she stood down with an apology.

"What's the plan, Lady?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, then said, "We have to find who set this off. Mayura and the Guardian can't be far, but this wolf-bear is massive, I don't think they have enough raw rage for something like this."

The Woar unstuck its jaw and snapped at them, forcing them back. Then it turned sharply and started running away.

"What the hell?"

"It's getting out of the bubble curtain," Bubbler yelled. Even with his suit slimmed out and a simple mask over his eyes, it still made Nino look a bit like a clown.

"No, it's heading for—oh shit." Lady's face lit, as did the others in unison. "The Dupain-Cheng bakery. Make sure the occupants are safe."

Lady Wifi blanched and used a fast forward to zoom away with Bubbler holding tight to her. Riposte made her own way there.

"Cat," Lady's voice broke.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your parents safe."

"She knows. Mayura targeted the school and now my family. I can't protect them like this." She glanced at him, fear lacing her masked expression, then she held out her hands and interlocked her fingers.

"No! It's not safe—" He tried to grab her wrists.

"Tikki, Nooroo, unify!" A flash of magic pulsed over her, revealing her Ladybug outfit in a blue and black hue with short butterfly's wings resting down her back like a cape. Her eyes lost focus and she listed to the side. He held her up.

"Ladybug, stop. You can't do this."

"Mayura made sure I'd have to. None of the other Miraculouses can purify the Amok. She wanted this." She swallowed several times and massaged her temples.

"Because she's trying to weaken you, don't play by her rules." Every time she transformed it brought her closer and closer to the same coma that… He couldn’t finish the thought and pushed away images of Mother in a glass coffin beneath the house.

“We can argue about it later. I'm going to save my family and reset this mess." She pushed away from him and used her yoyo to soar to the bakery. Cat followed, the adrenaline in his system urging him forward.

#

The bakery was already in shambles, the top story completely crushed. It felt wrong to see Marinette’s balcony reduced to rubble. Even knowing she wasn’t in there, he still felt a pang of worry. Then again, he had plenty to worry over.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the beast’s jaw and front two limbs, cinching them into a hold that brought the beast down.

"I couldn't find the baker's daughter!" Lady Wifi’s voice shook.

"I'm sure she's fine. Her parents?" Ladybug tugged tighter and the beast whimpered.

"I sent them away in a bubble. They're safe." Bubbler jumped down beside Cat. They nodded at each other.

"We still need to find whatever the Amok was implanted into," Cat yelled and jumped up on the beast's nose and stared it in the eye. "Who's pissed enough to create you, hmm?"

"And why attack the school?" Lady Wifi asked.

Mayura soared down from a nearby rooftop and leaped onto the beast's brow. Cat stumbled back in surprise.

"Enjoying my pet?"

He swung his staff. She jumped to avoid it.

"Behind you!" Bubbler called out, but there was nothing behind Cat. Then he saw the Guardian jump at Ladybug’s back. Lady Wifi paused him, freezing him in mid-grab for the butterfly Miraculous. A feathered mask lit up in neon blue around Mayura's face.

"Don't let Ladybug escape."

The Woar suddenly shrank, escaping its bonds. It was still huge, but only three times their human size instead of the size of their school. It snarled and charged. Mayura dashed at the Guardian, so Cat tore after her.

Ladybug retracted her yoyo and shielded as the beast nearly leveled her with a vicious swipe.

Lady Wifi searched the Guardian while he was paused, but Mayura yanked her back. Riposte slid in, her blade defending while Lady Wifi pulled out a small vial.

"It's funny," Mayura raised her voice. "That the actions of one unnoticed girl at school could anger someone enough to create this."

Ladybug swore. "Lila."

Cat caught her eye and nodded, then changed course.

Ladybug’s face lit with neon light. "Bubbler, with Cat."

"You can't—"

"Yell at me later!" Ladybug rotated, her yoyo string looping around the beast’s center and sending it flying.

Bubbler was on Cat’s heels as they crossed the park to the ruined school. Students had evacuated and now stood outside, teachers trying to retain order. The fire department had arrived. Cat zipped through the crowd. Students—his classmates—gasped and called for Cat Noir, but he ignored them until he found Chloe and Lila huddled together. Lila gave him a murderous look. He grabbed her around the waist and ran. Chloe started to protest, but Bubbler grabbed her too. They dashed through the throng of students and up onto a nearby roof.

"Where is it?" Cat plopped Lila down and held out his hand.

"Where's what? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." Lila’s voice hitched, but he knew it was false emotion.

"We've been here too many times before for me to believe you." His impatience was getting the better of him.

Bubbler dropped off Chloe and let Cat take the lead. His allies kept deferring to him more and more lately. He wasn't used to being in charge. 

"Chloe, what does Lila have that's a small charm or animal?"

"No. No way I'm helping you." Chloe crossed her arms.

"You used to be on our side. Help us again," Cat all but begged.

Chloe refused, stubborn as ever. Cat nodded at Bubbler and he trapped them each in large bubbles. They brought them back to the fight. He was too worried about Ladybug to stay away for long, and she often knew how to handle stubborn victims. Still, he'd get the item if he had to destroy every item in Lila's possession.

The Guardian had escaped his hold. Lady Wifi was unconscious on the ground. Bubbler slid from Cat’s reach and ran to her. The bubbles around Lila and Chloe popped. He trusted Bubbler to handle things and focused on Chloe and Lila.

"Cataclysm!" He grabbed Lila's bag. Nothing. He tried again and disintegrated the bracelet she wore.

"Don't waste your Cataclysms." Ladybug landed next to him. She looked far calmer than he felt. "Lila. I know you must be angry, but this isn't the way to handle it."

"And why not? Who gave you the right to tell me what to do with my emotions?" Lila bared her teeth. The monster behind them growled and grew. Cat swore.

"Please," Ladybug held out her hand.

Chloe didn’t look up at either of them, but she didn't argue for or against Lila's cooperation.

A blow slammed Ladybug from behind. She staggered forward, her balance gone. Cat spun. The Guardian was at her back. He wrenched Etan away from her, but he grinned and stopped fighting. Magic flickered around Ladybug. Her costume reset and returned to her red and black ladybug suit. She coiled in on herself and hissed.

"No!" Cat pinned Etan down. He laughed, seemingly unconcerned with being under Cat’s paw. The world didn’t exist beyond Ladybug on the ground and in pain.

"What are you doing?" Chloe's eyes went wide. She kept glancing between Ladybug and Lila. "This is getting ridiculous." She reached into Lila's pocked and withdrew a keychain with a charm like the creature still attacking Riposte. She held it out for Cat. Lila scraped at Chloe's arm.

“Give it back! What are you doing?” Lila’s voice grated and squeaked.

"Cataclysm!" Cat rolled off of Etan and gripped the charm, watching as it broke apart and a feather floated free. He skidded back to Ladybug’s side. "Ladybug, come on, love. You can do this." He hated to push her, but she was right, she was the only one who could cleanse the Amok. She stood on shaky legs.

“Time to de-evilize.” Her voice lacked the usual enthusiasm, but she collected the feather and turned it white, then slumped heavily against him.

Lila screamed in frustration and attacked the newly roused Lady Wifi. She grabbed the tablet from Wifi’s grasp, smashing it on the pavement. Her power drained away, leaving a pissed off looking Alya in its place.

"What are you doing?" Alya demanded and grappled with Lila. With the Woar gone, Riposte joined Alya and twisted Lila's arm behind her back and forced her compliance.

Mayura laughed. "Thanks for bringing us another Miraculous, Ladybug.”

Etan jumped back towards Mayura's side, but Bubbler trapped him in a floating prison before he could land. The zip of the yoyo made Cat jerk back in time to see Mayura lassoed. Strings squeezed into her, but she smiled at them. Ladybug held on, even as her muscles shook and she looked like she could collapse at any moment.

"It doesn't matter. You can't win Ladybug. You can bring out as many Miraculouses as you like, but we'll keep poisoning them all piece by piece."

Cat came to Ladybug's side and made a tight fist with his ring hand. He called a quiet Cataclysm and held the dark energy ready. He felt a thin strain on his power and knew he couldn't call more than this without transforming back. Ladybug might admire his new limits, but they were still unpredictable. 

He wouldn't need any more shots. They'd won this one.

"Let go of her!" Chloe grabbed Riposte's saber and tore it free. Riposte released her hold on Lila and reached for the blade. Cat leaped towards the struggle. Riposte won back her weapon, but Lila wrenched free and fell right into Bubbler. She slapped away his wand and Chloe stomped on it.

_ Pick a side, Chloe!  _ Cat wanted to yell at her, but instead he careened around as the bubble popped and the Guardian dropped free. Etan glanced at Mayura and Ladybug, then back at Cat and sank into a ready stance.

He was ready to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed, commented, and otherwise supported this fic. Your participation has kept the darkness at bay and will forever mean more to me than you know. 💜


	26. Book Two: Stupidly. Absolutely.

**Book Two: Chapter 13**

_ Stupidly. Absolutely. _

Ladybug felt it when both Alya and Nino lost their Akumas. Unlike when Hawkmoth controlled this power, the butterflies hadn’t been infused with darkness, so there was no need to cleanse it. She reabsorbed the power and the original butterfly flew free unharmed.

Cleansing the feather had taken more out of her than she thought, and she could feel her hold on Mayura slipping. Mayura must have seen something in her expression.

"You can feel it, can't you? The splinters running through your body just like they're running through your Miraculous. It won't be long now before you’re both trapped in a dormant state forever."

Ladybug swallowed hard and wished Cat would hurry back, but he'd taken on the Guardian. Not good. She couldn't let Plagg be compromised, too. Ladybug yanked on the yoyo and forced Mayura to her knees, then approached her.

"You're done, Nathalie."

Mayura jolted at the use of her name. "Impossible."

"You're not the only one with ways of gathering information," she said it loud enough for the others to hear and reached for the Peacock pin.

“Etan, stop her!" Mayura struggled wildly. Ladybug had to double her grip, both hands flying back to her yoyo. The Guardian slid out from under the swing of Cat's staff and turned towards Mayura. Ladybug couldn't fend them both off or stop to redeploy more butterflies. She had to get that pin.

The Guardian stilled, then grinned. "Why would I do that?"

Mayura’s eyes widened at Etan in disbelief. She reared back, nearly taking Ladybug with her.

"Lucky Charm," Ladybug bit out. The yoyo base shimmered from the tangle around Mayura and a spotted tennis ball rolled out, stopping at Ladybug’s feet. Brilliant. The one time she could have used a crossbow. Freeing one hand, she picked it up and glanced around. 

Cat watched her. The Guardian's attention turned from Mayura as he spun back on Cat.

"Heads up!" Ladybug threw the tennis ball as hard as she could at the Guardian. She then dropped the yoyo and ripped the Peacock pin off Mayura, throwing it at Cat just as hard. The ball thwacked the Guardian, pushing him back just enough for Cat to capture the pin in his free hand. Mayura molted away to reveal Nathalie, who cried out. 

“Cataclysm his robe-shirt!” Alya shouted.

Cat did. The fabric crumbled and the Guardian raged. Cat then jumped to Ladybug's side. They stood shoulder to shoulder facing Etan with Nathalie behind them.

Etan gritted his teeth and inclined his head, then turned away and ran for it. Cat lurched to follow, but Ladybug grabbed his tail. "No, let him go." She tried to tell him with her eyes how wrong everything felt inside. The poisoned Miraculous sent roots digging into her and rotting.

The others joined them, Alya saying something about destroying the vials he’s been carrying.

What Mayura said ate away at Ladybug’s remaining strength. Would she get trapped like Adrien's mother had been? She couldn't do that to him, couldn't take away someone else he loved. Even as she thought it her vision began to tunnel down to narrow pin pricks. Volume muted and her other senses faded.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She couldn't hear her voice. The world blurred and tilted. She reached for Cat, then nothing.

#

Familiar pink bedding met her eyes. Her soft comforter was wrapped around her. She sat up on the chaise lounge, surprised not to be in her bed. "Cat?" she mumbled and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

The room hatch opened, and Mom climbed in with a tray. "Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Marinette felt her head, which ached dully, and wondered how long the flu-like chills and aches would last this time. "I'm okay. How did I get here?"

"The bakery was attacked," Mom sat on the edge of the lounge and brushed back Marinette's fringe. "We couldn't find you. I was so scared. Then when Ladybug fixed everything, you were here, but you wouldn’t wake up. I worried you'd hit your head, but you didn't have any marks."

Marinette tried to moisten her lips, but her mouth was too dry. Mom handed her a glass of water from the tray and she gulped it down gratefully. It helped settle the churn in her stomach.

"We should take you to the doctors."

Marinette set the glass back down. "No, I'm okay. Really. I just need to sleep this off."

"If you’re still feeling off tomorrow, I’m taking you whether you want me to or not. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything. Eat something and rest, okay, honey? I know how hard you work yourself but promise me you'll take it easy for a bit."

"Yeah, I promise."

Mom climbed down the hatch and as soon as she was alone, Marinette jumped up and switched on her computer. No recent news of Cat and Ladybug since the Sentimonster attacked the school and bakery. She couldn't transform and call Cat, and they’d made rules about calling each other on their civilian phones, but the rules were all twisted up and broken anyway.

She selected his number and waited. It rang. And rang. And... nothing. "Damn." She swore to herself. Then hung up and paused. She really was by herself. Her hands flew to her earrings, but they were in. Etan had succeeded in taking the butterfly Miraculous. She’d failed. Again.

"Tikki?"

Tikki emerged from under the covers Marinette had used. "Marinette." She didn't fly up to greet her, so Marinette lowered down to her instead. 

"I'm so glad you're still here." She wrapped her arms tight around the Kwami.

"Me too. I don't want to leave you."

"We have to be more careful. We have to find a way to defeat the Guardian without Ladybug, but I need the other Guardians’ help. I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep you and the other Kwami safe. If I have to turn you over with the Miracle Box, I want you to know that I’m sorry."

Tikki cried. “Don’t be sorry. I don’t regret anything. There might still be a way. It’s a Guardian’s duty to protect the Miraculouses. Once they get your letter, they’ll know one of their own has gone rogue, I'm sure they'll come help."

It hurt, but Marinette didn’t think they’d come help without also taking Tikki. But Tikki was right, the temple had to uphold their duty, too, which meant she’d protect Tikki and the others in the long run.

Marinette tried Adrien's number again. Before it had a chance to go to voicemail, she heard a light thump on the balcony above her. Her heart leapt and she ran up the ladder just as the hatch opened and Cat dropped down onto her bed.

"Marinette, you're okay." He opened his arms and she all but fell into him.

"I am now. What happened? Where's Nathalie?"

"Plagg—"

"Cat, you shouldn't!"

“—claws off."

Even with her eyes squeezed closed, the light was blinding and the magic made her skin tingle.

"I've been running Plagg hard. He needs to refuel,” Adrien mumbled into her hair, his breath warm against her scalp.

"Where's Sugar Cube? She okay?" Plagg floated energetically by their heads.

"She's okay, weak but still here. Go grab some cheese and cookies from downstairs and share with her. Don’t be seen, my parents are home."

Plagg gave a mini salute and zoomed off through the wall. Adrien took her hand and searched her face. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just feel like I have the flu and a headache. I'll be okay"

He put a hand on her cheek, his leaf-green eyes bouncing across her, checking for signs she was lying, or maybe memorizing how she looked. He seemed so serious that she reached out to him.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm not going to let the Guardian hurt you and force you out." 

"I don't think we're going to have a choice. I've asked the other Guardians for help. They might know how to heal the Miraculouses. We can’t let Tikki and Plagg combine like we did for Duusu, not with Tikki injured."

His expression turned sad. "As long as you're safe. I can't lose you."

She bit her lip. "Promise me you'll protect the city. You can keep fighting, even if I can't." He brushed his fingers over his eyes. "Adrien." She took his hands. "Promise me. I must know you'll be out there, keeping us safe. The others look up to you. They’ll follow you."

He wouldn’t meet her gaze and she watched him clench and release his jaw. “I don’t want to lead.”

“Neither did I, but it will be okay. I might not be out there fighting by your side, but I’ll be here to welcome you home.”

He kissed her temple.

"What happened to Nathalie?"

Adrien sat up. "I took her home and had Father lock her up in one of the rooms under the house. I wasn't sure if I should take her to the police or not."

"No, this is good. She might have information about Etan." Her head pounded like a hot poker. She winced.

"You need rest. Come here." He coaxed her to his chest and lay back. She loved the sound of his heart: thump-bun, thump-bun. It calmed her. "Sleep. We'll handle this tomorrow.”

She meant to protest, but instead kissed the underside of his jaw and held him tighter. She'd been taking him for granted—his loyalty and devotion, his kindness. If only she could protect him like he protected her.

###

The classroom felt hollow without Marinette scribbling notes. She'd stayed home to rest. Not only from the Miraculous's damage, but also from exhaustion. She looked worn and a little frayed around the edges when he’d been with her. Even though she was Ladybug and could handle anything, this was too much for any one person to undertake alone.

He patted his pocket and felt the folded pair of sunglasses. After Marinette had fallen asleep, he'd slid down her ladder and borrowed the Horse Miraculous. If she was attacked, or her condition worsened, Adrien could portal back to her immediately. It was the only way he felt comfortable leaving her.

He couldn't let her transform again. He’d risk everything to keep her from falling into a coma like Mother had.

The thought made him shiver. What if he followed in his Father's footsteps? The same genetic makeup ran through his body, so maybe the same desperate tendencies would, too. He rested his head in his hands and tried to force away the thought. There was no way he'd let himself become like that. If something happened to Marinette, he'd go to the Guardians and offer the Miracle box in return for their help. Yes, that would work. There was a way to heal, even if it came with side effects, but with Tikki injured, was there any other Kwami of creation?

"Can you believe that that fool, Alya, was actually helping Ladybug?" Lila said too loud to Chloe while they packed up after class.

Alya twitched in her seat and spun around. "And what kind of monster helps a super villain?"

"One who knows the winning side." Chloe crossed her arms and Lila grinned.

"Can't you see it? Ladybug is weak. Pretty soon she'll be defeated, and when she is, I hope they—"

"Enough." Adrien shoved his book away too forcefully and heard a page rip. "Lila, I've come to expect this kind of thing from you. But Chloe, I'm disappointed. Ladybug is our friend."

"No, she's your friend. I can't stand that goodie-two-shoes anymore. Or maybe she's just as tired of saving you as she looks. Maybe the next time some Sentimonster comes for you, she'll just let it win."

Adrien threw up his hands, then pointed at Chloe. "Come with me."

Her eyebrows rose and she shared a look with Lila but followed him after a beat. He led her to a private alcove in the library, all the while trying to get his anger under control. This was his oldest friend, there had to be a way to reach her. In the alcove he crossed his arms and let her start.

"Adrien, I didn't know you cared." She slid her hands to his chest, but he knew she was still wearing her socialite mask. He took her wrists in each hand and gave her an enough-of-this look.

He said, "What is going on with you? I'm worried."

She took a step back and out of his reach, then examined her nails. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you're not the biggest fan of Ladybug anymore, but you're not usually hostile towards her."

"Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean she's all that." Chloe snapped.

"Is this because of Lila?" he asked. She turned a little pink. Ah, that made more sense then. "Lila is... difficult and maybe lonely. Just make sure you're reminding her she has you now, and stop trying to impress her by being cruel."

Chloe let out a breath and melted a little. "Yeah, okay. I'm still going to tease you about your crush on Ladybug though."

"I wouldn't expect any less. And it's not a crush. I absolutely love her."

Chloe scoffed. "Yeah, like you're good enough for her of all people."

He laughed. "See? You do still admire her."

She turned on him. "Tell anyone and I'll make sure the whole school knows you secretly like Marinette."

"I—what?" He'd expected another jab about Ladybug.

"Please. Don't play dumb. Lila showed me the pictures. She's always throwing herself at you, but I'm glad you see how below you she is, even if she can be… sometimes, maybe a little… nice."

Adrien couldn't help but smile at that, even if he was unnerved to see Chloe being insightful. Maybe he wasn't hiding his true feelings as well as he thought. "I... I don't hate Marinette." It was all he could think to say without blabbing his heart all over the place.

"Clearly. Now go on, I need to make sure Lila hasn't made it to class yet. It's best that my friends can't function without me."

"Friends. Right." Adrien crossed his arms.

Chloe turned pink again. "Don't start with me, Agreste."

He raised his hands in surrender but felt more at ease about her and Lila than he had in a while. He watched her storm away and decided just this once it was okay to use his get-out-of-class excuse for selfish reasons. 

He slid out the backdoor of the library, past the staff room and out to the back exit. It was safer to walk around as Cat than himself., so the first alley he came to, he transformed and scaled the wall, then jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

The bakery was only five minutes from the school, but he had to check that she was okay. Knowing his Ladybug, she was likely to do something rash, which is why he'd snagged the spare Miraculous, but she was so weak and tired. He imagined slipping in beside her and holding her until the symptoms of her damaged earring faded away.

At the balcony, he hung off the edge and peeked into her windows. She wasn't in the lower portion of her room, but her bed was lumpy from what he could see. Still, something sank in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't have done something stupid, Marinette." He clambered back up and opened her room hatch. Then swore. "Really?" Her bed was filled with her cat plush. He never should have left her. Just to make sure, he dropped down into her room and then into the rest of the house. He could hear Sabine and Tom in the bakery store front, so he stayed clear, but there were no other footfalls, no other shuffles. No other heartbeats. Great.

Back in her room he checked the Miraculous box. If she left, it wasn't without protection. The Ladybug earrings were of course not there, but the other broken ones were. He checked each of the compartments and the only other two missing were the Horse and the Dog.

"What are you doing, love?" He shut the box and hid it inside her trunk with a collection of wrapped gifts. Why anyone kept a bunch of wrapped gifts with no tags was beyond him, but Marinette always did things her own way.

Like this.

Stupidly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are tough, but I'm thinking about you. Yes, YOU. You reading this ridiculous fic and spending a little bit of time in my version of this world. Thank you.
> 
> xoxoxo


	27. Book Two: Out of Options

**Book Two: Chapter 14**

_ Out of Options _

Using Barkk to maneuver through the city was a lot different than the other Miraculouses she'd used. Tikki felt like a caffeine rush, everything fired with boundless energy when she was using the Ladybug Miraculous. Plagg felt sleek, like diving through dark water with endless breath. Mullo had the sense of being wrapped in a fresh blanket from the dryer. The others she'd used in tandem with Tikki, or one of the others, so isolating their feel was more difficult.

Barkk, however, wrapped her up in so many scents and sounds that she felt sure she'd either be sick or lose her balance. His magic also itched. Her costume was complete with a spotted cropped jacket—AKA her coat, har-har—and a fluffy, truncated golden retriever's tail, with two small perky dog ears. They amplified the noises around her, and she suspected they moved with her like Cat's ears did him. She hoped he didn't see her like this. 

She checked her dog tags, or rather the thin screen that unfolded between them, for the time. She still had a few hours before he was out of class. Plenty of time to track down the Guardian.

Because that's what Barkk was good at. Tracking his subject, and there was only one subject Ladybug wanted. The scent trails were like smoke flowing through the air, and she hadn’t figured out which was the right one yet, but she knew she was narrowing it down.

She hated to think of what Cat would say if he found out she’s broken her own decision not to use another Miraculous, so she moved faster. But she’d been in her room trying to brainstorm with Tikki and came to the agreement that waiting for help that might not come wasn’t an option. Using the Ladybug Miraculous wasn’t an option. Sitting on her butt and doing nothing  _ wasn’t an option _ .

The scents washed over and through her whole body, each one tickling a new patch of skin or making a muscle tighten. How was she supposed to untangle all the information coming in? The poison that the Guardian used on the Miraculouses had a faint sap scent that she hadn't sensed on the wind yet, but she'd know it as soon as she smelled—

Her vision flared with a sudden red, which didn't track. When she transformed her vision dulled to blues and yellows. Then the scent surged in her body, charging her heart with the drive to leap forward.

This was it. She’d found the trail. The whole city stretched out ahead of her with a faint line of red weaving through the buildings towards the river.

If she captured Etan and delivered him to the other Guardians, she hoped to bargain to retain her memories. That was all she hoped to get out of this situation, because to be honest, there wasn't a way to keep it all. Gabriel knew. Nathalie knew. The rogue Guardian knew.

Her secret was quickly becoming anything but.

She jumped from building to building, missing her yoyo. This transformation came with a leash, and the tags on her collar, but that didn't replace the reach and flexibility of her yoyo, even if the leash was the length of a whip.

As she jumped from the row building towards the ground, something hard slammed into her and knocked her off course. She hit a patch of grass instead of the cement, a familiar dark figure looming over her.

"Cat!"

"Dog!" he replied, his hair standing on end and looking ruffled. "I don't think Plagg likes this one much. I have an intense urge to run and hiss." He looked at her curiously and shivered. "But with that aside, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ladybug cringed back. "How did you find me?" she asked, avoiding his question.

Cat took a pair of black sunglasses from the neck of his suit. "Kaalki, divide."

She hadn't noticed the subtle changes to Cat's suit, but his boots changed, his tail returned, and his eyes went from normal green, to Cat green.

"You teleported. Smart."

"And what's your excuse for this?" He waved his hand at her outfit.

"I'm tracking the Guardian."

"Alone? Are you crazy?"

"I have to do this. I can’t sit back and do nothing."

He grabbed her shoulders. People passing by on the street stared. They had no idea Cat was arguing with Ladybug, but she felt embarrassed all the same to be caught out like this. "You’re not useless, and you’re not going to let the Guardians strip you of your power. You are worthy, and you've proven so for five years. If they can't see that then they're blind. I'm not letting them take you away. We’re a team."

She huffed. "You put me before Hawkmoth, before Mayura, and now before dealing with the rogue Guardian."

"Why are you mad about that?"

The breath that raced out was part growl, which surprised them both, but she went on. "Because we have a duty."

"We do." His voice got quiet. "But we also have lives. I don't put you ahead of everything. I keep my distance, I keep my mind on class, I keep to my modeling jobs, I keep my parents from suspecting who I really am. Love and duty are not mutually exclusive, remember?"

She motioned her hands between them, her voice threatening to break and said, "Then why is this so hard for me." The same balance in her life had eluded her. Her studies kept slipping. Her new designs hadn't been more than sketches in months. At what point had she lost her ability to keep things stable?

"Because you try and do everything on your own, but this is the only place where I get to be by your side. Let me in and we can fight this together like we always have." His voice never wavered.

She bit her cheek to keep quiet. Admitting how much that made her heart ache with love might break her resolve. It hurt that he had it all under control while she struggled, but she was also glad at least one of them did. It felt like she didn’t deserve his devotion, but she wanted it all the same. She wanted him until the very end, but instead of saying so, she changed the subject.

“I know where the rogue is."

"You found him?"

"Not exactly, but I know where to go."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll follow your lead. Should we call for help? Viperion could use Kaalki."

"No, I shouldn’t even have used Barkk. I know I’m being stubborn, but...”

“But you’re you. I can’t say I’m surprised.”

She shoved his shoulder.

He laughed, then shivered as his hair stood up again. “Cats and dogs really don’t get along.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen plenty of evidence to prove otherwise. Unless you’re dumping me?”

“What? No. Never.”

She grinned. “Never?”

He turned as red as the scent she was tracking. She let him stew in the implications as she turned towards the sap-scented line and led the way.

The trail wound through the city, sometimes overlapping, but it disappeared into the mass of trees at Bois de Boulogne, obscuring the scent by the musk of decaying leaves.

"Now what?" Cat asked. His ears kept turning towards sounds from within the trees. Were her ears moving too?

"Let's get above and see if the scent line continues out of the park."

He twirled his staff and planted one end in the dirt, then offered his hand. She took it. He shivered again. "This Cat was not raised with dogs." They raised up a couple hundred feet, but there was only one strong line leading into the trees. She told him as much.

"So, he's in there?"

"Presumably," she answered and straightened her shoulders. "Ready?"

"Of course."

They entered the thick tree cover, the canopy casting them into shadow. Occasionally she caught a glimpse of the red sap scent, but it always twisted and dispersed. As long as they were still catching it here and there, she was certain they'd find the rogue.

A section of the park opened on a decorative fountain and a few statues. Benches scattered through the manicured garden, but they were unoccupied. The whole park seemed deserted.

Noise caught both her and Cat’s attention. They spun in time to watch Etan stroll from the tree line like he’d been expecting them for tea. He held a length of chain over his shoulder and bowed his head. "Nice of you to visit my sanctuary."

She took a ready stance, positively buzzing to fight. The Guardian looked unfazed.

"You've already proven that you're incapable of taking me on. Especially with a lesser Kwami. That one’s not designed to fight."

Lady felt it too, but her connection with the Kwami pulsed, as if to say he's rise to the occasion. She uncoiled the leash from around her arm and let it drop. It reminded her of Cat's belt. Cat held his staff extended in one arm and stayed half a step behind her.

"You ready, Ladypup?" He winked at her.

She groaned. "I knew you'd come up with a dumb name."

The Guardian spun and whipped out the chain. Cat deflected part of it, but the excess wrapped around to bash him in the temple. He stumbled back. Lady surged forward, closing the distance. She stretched the leash between her forearms and used it to block the chain. It wrapped around the strap and she tugged back, pulling the Guardian off balance. She jumped, twisting up and over the space between them to hit the Guardian across the back. He quick-stepped forward, catching himself before he could fall.

"Clever, but am I really such a threat?” Etan grinned. “You clearly think you can take me as you are. What could I possibly do now without Mayura?"

That made Lady pause. "Then you'll come with us willingly?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." He grinned. Cat charged. The Guardian pulled out a vial and slammed it at Cat's feet. The potion splattered up, burning holes through the black leather.

"No!"

The Guardian turned with another vial, throwing it at Lady. She ducked, but the vial hit a nearby tree and splashed over her shoulders. She covered the collar and felt her hands burn.

"There's more to the Guardian's knowledge than just the limits of a Kwami's powers." He struck with the chain. Lady jumped up into a tree to avoid the hit. They should be nearly invulnerable like this, unless he poisons the Miraculous, so what was this? Bad. Very bad. She could feel the magic wane.

Cat joined her, checking the spots in his own suit.

"He's trying to break the magic." She checked the tags, but they were intact. Cat’s ring was also fine.

"Plagg and I are accustomed to destruction. I'll take care of his chain."

"If he pulls out more vials, stay back."

He nodded and dropped down, calling his Cataclysm. He bent back to avoid a sweep of the Guardian's chain. Then he dived into a roll and popped up within Etan’s reach.

Lady dropped down on Etan’s back as he stepped away from Cat. He cried out and stumbled. She used the leash to loop around his raised wrist. Cat darted in and caught the chain. It crumbled away and she slid down, twisting his arm behind his back, then forced his opposite arm to match. She bound his hands together with the leash.

Cat searched his pockets, pulling out more vials and potions. "What do these do?" Two were a violet shade, another was lime green, and three others were in varying shades of blue.

"Try one and see." The Guardian's voice betrayed no stress.

"You're coming with us until the rest of the Guardians decide what to do with you."

He did pull back at that. "The others are weak and old, do you really think they can do anything?"

"They can help me protect the Miraculouses by imprisoning you."

"That won't solve the problem little Ladybug." Etan didn't struggle, but his voice grew in power. "The Kwami don't belong here, but if I have to fight fire with fire." He straightened. "I will."

Movement in the corner of her eye made her twist around. A shadow lurked, not quite solid, but dense enough to be a murky female form. Cat whipped his tail at her, but passed through nothing.

"What the hell?"

Arms suddenly gripped the Guardian and ripped him free of her binding.

"Don't let them get away!" Lady tore after them.

Cat leaped out to join her, then suddenly hit the ground with a sickening thud—too hard for the distance. Lady backtracked. Someone else stood near him: another villain dressed in oil slick black and as thin as a runway model. He clenched his hand and Cat crushed further into the ground. Lady rushed to attack, but the skinny villain jumped off the grass and—flew? He just kept going higher and higher.

One problem at a time. She reached Cat, who was already pushing himself up. "Cat, are you okay?"

The ground dipped around him, but whatever caused it seemed to have let up. "Fine M’lady. The Guardian?"

"He can't have gotten far, they ran East."

Helping him to his feet, they ignored the floating man above and ran deeper into the trees. Once they were out of sight, Lady skid to sudden stop. "Barkk, stay." The itching magic zapped away. The Miraculous looked unharmed. Good.

"What are you doing?"

"Forgive me. Tikki—"

"Don't!"

"—Spots on!" The rush of energy and power was tempered by the sickening pain slicing through her at the call, but she withstood it. She accepted the cost, especially if it meant ending this. She steadied herself against Cat until the pain subsided enough to get to work.

"You can’t keep doing this—"

"I know. Priorities. Let's go."

Cat swore but followed as she ran east. "Were they Miraculous holders?"

"If so, those were unlike any Miraculouses I've seen before."

"How many Miraculous boxes are there?"

"I don't know, but he already had one. No reason to believe he doesn’t have another." She broke through the trees and back onto the city streets.

"There!" Cat pointed at two forms disappearing through a crowd.

Ladybug swung her yoyo out. Cat was right with her. The shadowy villain guided the Guardian away, slipping them through people and buildings like nothing was there. They ran at another wall, but the shadow slammed into a building, knocking herself and Etan back. Looked like her ability was finite as well.

"Now!" Ladybug swung her yoyo out. It slipped through the shadow but captured the Guardian. 

Sudden, crushing weight slammed her and Cat against the concrete. The thin teenage villain dropped by them, somehow exerting a tremendous force on their backs.

The woman who walked through walls appeared again by the Guardian and slid him free of the yoyo. No, wait it wasn't the same woman. Another who looked almost identical stepped to the other side of the Guardian like a set of guards, one clutched her elbow, the other shared a familiar smug expression. They were shorter than Etan and looked about the age she’d been when she first took up Ladybug. Maybe even a little younger.

"Dear Ladybug, do you see where we are?" Etan raised his arm.

It took all her effort to turn her head and realize how close they were to the Arc de Triomphe. The crowd surrounding them were tourists and locals. Cameras everywhere. Alya would be jealous she wasn't here to capture the drama.

"What do you want?" Cat growled beside her.

"Just this moment of perfection." Etan continued to address the crowd. "Parisians, your savior is nothing more than a child." He nodded at the thin teenager in oil slick, who knelt and pinched one of her earrings, unaffected by that gravity that he seemed to control. She struggled to move, but the force pressing her down made her feel like a pansy pressed between pages of a tome.

"No. Don't do this." Her yoyo was just beyond her fingertips, barely out of her reach. "Lucky Charm!" Please. Please! Nothing.

He tugged. The magic slowly unraveled. "Meet your so-called hero."

The magic sizzled off her face, off her shoulders and back. Melting away. One earring couldn’t sustain the transformation. The magic failed.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The oily villain dropped her cracked earring in front of her face. Etan signaled to the others.

The weight on her suddenly lifted as the crowd pressed in. She tried to hide her face, but it was too late. They'd seen. They knew. Gasps and alarm spread through the crowd in waves. People called out. Cameras flashed. She couldn't breathe. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be happening. Her lungs were too small. Her mouth too dry. 

Arms encircled her. Cat squeezed her to his chest, hiding her from so many eyes. Eyes all on the real her. Vulnerable. Defenseless.

No. Please, not like this. She knew the time would come when Paris would know, but she never wanted them to see the moment it happened. It was like she could feel disappointment rippling through the crowd.

Then the air whipped around her and a familiar voice rumbled in her ear.

"I've got you. We'll figure this out. Just stay calm M’lady, it's not over yet. I have your earring. Just breathe." Cat's voice went on and on, a constant thread of reassurance. The words all blurred together as shocked faces imprinted in her mind. Where could she hide now? She gripped Cat harder.

It was done. She was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuun.
> 
> 💜Thanks for reading, lovelies!


	28. Book Two: That Devious Marinette

**Book Two: Chapter 15**

_ That Devious Marinette _

He kept repeating the same words but lost track of their meaning. It felt like as long as he kept talking, time would rewrite itself and then... then he could come up with a way out of this. There had to be a way to erase memories or make everyone believe it had been an illusion. There was always something they could do. They never lost. Ladybug... Marinette never lost.

Automatically he'd headed towards her home, but a massive crowd stormed the bakery. He could see her parents barricaded inside behind the locked doors. Shit.

A news crew pulled up and a camera man jumped out. Cat changed course. Where could he take her? Where was safe to hide her? His home. Home was the worst best choice, but better than the bakery. The Agreste estate was heavily fortified and if it meant Father found out who he was then so be it.

Wait. Father. Yes, he could use Marinette's exposure to ensure Father cooperated. Silently he begged the universe to allow him this one reprieve.

Marinette looked over his shoulder at the growing crowd. She shook. "Everyone knows. Everyone."

He rested his cheek on her temple. "I have to get you somewhere safe. We'll worry about the rest later." He felt her nod, but her breath hitched, and his heart broke for her. Cameras followed him around every corner. It took three passes to clear the tails and get to the house.

He squeezed them in through his bathroom window and closed the bathroom door. All he needed was a minute to collect his thoughts, then he could go retrieve some things from her place—like the Miracle box and some clothes. She wouldn’t be able to go home for a while. Not until this died down.

"I'm going to take you to my father."

"You what?" Her eyes were dry, but her focus shifted from near to far.

"Trust me. He'll offer you sanctuary."

She kept tugging at her loose hair. He swept it back and kissed her forehead, then peeked out his bedroom door. Silence, no close heartbeats or near footfalls. Good. He scooped Marinette into his arms and dropped over the banister, then opened and slammed the front door. That drew attention. Frantic footfalls approached. Several sets. His bodyguard appeared first but stalled when he caught sight of him and Marinette. The massive man looked at her like she wasn't real. Cat set Marinette on her feet and nudged her behind him.

"I need to speak to Gabriel Agreste," Cat demanded.

"I'm here." Father emerged from around a bend in the hall. Mother stepped out of the library and joined him.

"What's going on? Marinette?" Mother tried to move closer, but Father held out his arm.

His expression was cold and calculating. "You're all over the news."

"Yes." Marinette’s voice held no more pretense of submission, just a woman with nowhere else to go.

"Is it true?" Mother asked.

Marinette didn't answer. Cat stepped up. "The place is a fortress. I need you to keep her safe."

"Absolutely not."

"Gabriel," Mother admonished.

"I won't put her in the same space as our son. It places him in danger."

"Please, be reasonable. Adrien isn't a child anymore, and they care for each other deeply. You’re not going to win this battle without losing your son.” Her voice and stare were fierce. Father looked taken aback.

He was about to speak, but Cat cut him off. "Between you and Nathalie, housing Marinette for a couple of days is the least of your concerns. Where is your son now?"

"He's at school. I'll send for him." Mother said.

Cat shook his head. "Let him come home like normal. We can't have attention drawn here and to him unnecessarily. I'll hide her in his room and return later to check on her. There’s some things I have to take care of." He tipped her fallen chin up to meet his gaze. “This Adrien is the one you love, right? Then I’ll trust him to keep you safe.”

Marinette’s gaze was still distant, but she nodded.

"A couple of days. No more." Gabriel accepted.

Mother held her hands up and together, hiding a smile. "Adrien will be delighted."

It was almost worth it to see Father's sour expression, but the pain on Marinette's face changed his mind.

"I'll be back later." He slid out the front doors and scaled the house, reaching the tallest peak and checking for witnesses. When he was sure the coast was clear, he vaulted the few blocks back towards the school, passed it, and went straight to the bakery.

The crowd cried out when they saw him. So many cameras. So many people. He landed on Marinette's balcony and yanked her room hatch open. Something metallic snapped as he did.

He dropped down, saw the lock he just broke, and prowled her room. He found a bag and started shoving things into it.

The lower room hatch burst up and Tom jumped into the room, holding a rolling pin like a club. "Stop right... there." He lost his tough facade. "Sabine!"

Marinette's mom poked her head up. "Oh, thank goodness. Cat Noir, please, where is she?" She scrambled into the room. Tom wrapped his arm around her.

Hell. He hadn't expected to have to talk to them. "Safe."

Tom held his wife close. Both of their faces were lined with fear and uncertainty. Part of him ached to have parents that cared like they did.

Tom said, "We saw her on the news. She's... All this time she's been running around fighting. For years." He hung his head, as if he'd somehow failed his daughter.

"Marinette is the strongest person I know." Cat put his hand over his heart. "I swear to protect her."

"You've always stuck to Ladybug's side." Sabine smiled, though it was tinged with stress. "I never thought that she..." Sabine suddenly laughed and palmed her forehead. "It explains so much."

Cat pushed a set of clothes into the bag, trying not to look directly at their shock, but he smiled a little. "Your daughter is amazing, and we'll figure this out. I've taken her somewhere safe. Try not to worry."

"Well, she has a superhero at her back. What more could a parent ask for?" Tom held out his hand. Cat took it, expecting a brief handshake, but instead Tom tugged him in for a crushing hug, which he could feel through the suit—probably because it was burned through in places at the moment.

"Thank you, Cat Noir." Tom let go and Cat stumbled back.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he collected the Miracle box hidden in the gift trunk and some of the oddball items from her desk, then ascended the ladder, giving Marinette's parents a wave. He was through the door and all but flying away from the masses of onlookers before half of them even realized he'd reemerged.

For once it was going to be safer to travel as Adrien. He slipped into the school through a staff bathroom window, detransformed, and shouldered the bag from Marinette's like a backpack. He made it to the locker room without being questioned and stashed the bag, then checked the time. Final class of the day was going to start in a few minutes. Good.

Except when the bell rang the school was littered with students in clusters, whispering and staring at their phones, sharing their screen with their friends. Adrien joined the flow of students to his final history class and stopped dead at Alya and Nino holding each other. It looked like Alya might have been crying, except her cheeks were splotchy rather than flushed.

"Adrien." Nino looked up, but he seemed to lose words after that.

"I heard," he replied and stood by their table.

"I can't believe it. It can't be Marinette. It can't." Alya shook her head and made frustrated noises. Their other classmates trickled in, staring greedily at Alya and Nino, then at Adrien.

Alya ignored them and went on. “She could have told me. Us. Damnit, how did she pull this off? I mean it's Marinette! She can’t even walk across the room without tripping on her own feet. I’m so mad and impressed and damnit!” Her frustration seeped out as a few tears, which Nino patiently wiped away.

Adrien knew she must be in shock—he had been when he first found out, but he hoped she would find acceptance and forgive her. Alya kept staring at her phone and flipping through her LadyBlog, scoffing and sometimes groaning at whatever she reviewed.

Lila, who’s slipped in without Adrien noticing, broke the silence. "I knew she was hiding something. Marinette was so devious. No wonder she couldn't keep her identity secret."

Usually Adrien was well trained in dealing with her vitriol, but today was not the day to test him. He felt his skin grow hot and barely held his tongue.

"Don't," Chloe said to Lila. She stepped up and gave Adrien a surprisingly soft look, then guided Lila back to their desk.

"But that lying little Marinette finally got what she deserved. You have the pleasure of being best friends with the guy who  _ dumped _ Ladybug. How amazing is that?" Lila sounded genuinely excited.

Chloe shot Adrien an apologetic look, then returned to her haughty facade. "As if I care about that. You've always hated them both, so it's not like it's any big surprise."

Alya put her head on her desk. "All those times I talked to her about who Ladybug could be. She must think I'm an idiot."

Adrien cleared his throat. "Marinette is the kindest person I know, I'm sure she didn’t think that at all."

"You're handling this all pretty well, dude." Nino looked impressed.

Adrien shrugged. "I don't think it's really sunk in yet." Like, at all. They were talking. Openly. About Marinette being Ladybug. He'd like to wake from this nightmare now.

Their history teacher arrived and shut the classroom discussion down but then looked unsure how to proceed. Marinette usually had him in the morning, but she and Alya had art for this hour, not history

"Alya, you need to find your class. You're already late."

"Can she stay just this once?" Nino asked.

"I know we're all… processing, but we need to carry on. Alya?"

She nodded and gathered her bag.

"You've been friends with her for five years and you never noticed she'd run off to become a superhero wannabe? Some friend." Lila didn't bother keeping her voice down. Nino stood up in a rush, his chair knocking over. Adrien grabbed his arm and yanked him back before the teacher could throw them all out.

"Calm down, Nino. Here, sit." Adrien righted his chair for him. He sat down but didn't seem any calmer.

"Phones away, please." Their teacher started in on their topic of the day, not that Adrien paid him any attention. It was important that he be seen and especially seen still distant from Marinette. He couldn't lead on that he and Marinette were close. Despite Chloe picking up on his feelings, he was just a student like any other trying to survive his last year. 

Slowly, everyone calmed, and focus shifted, but the distraction was short lived. Once class ended phones snapped back out and heads bowed in to compare articles. Adrien checked his, too. No site or source claimed to have found Marinette. He couldn't believe he was trusting his father with this. With her. It was mad, but they were desperate. Maybe he could have hidden her at Alya's or Nino's, but he couldn't trust that their families could protect her. The Agreste manor was built like a giant panic room. Marinette would be safe.

Adrien left, ready to run home, but he tried not to rush. His closest classmates were huddled together around the main hall. Alix, Rose, Juleka, and the others seemed deep in conversation. He felt a pull to go to them. They’d all used Miraculouses a handful of times when the need arose. They were his allies, too.

He wandered closer and they made room for him to join the conversation.

"Looks like Alya finally made a brief statement. She didn't even mention that she knows Ladybug in real life." Alix scrolled through her phone.

"Of course not, Alya is a true friend." Rose’s sweet voice was soft.

"But Marinette lied to us. All of us," Ivan argued, his mass blocking out other students from their discussion.

"She had to." Kim shrugged.

"Agreed," Adrien said. "She wasn't being malicious. She was protecting us."

"Sorry, but you don't get to suddenly like her just because she's Ladybug. We've been her best friends since the beginning." Alix crossed her arms.

Adrien was taken aback. "I never hated her."

Kim made a face. "No, but you cold shouldered her for the past few years."

Adrien felt all their eyes shift to him. Well that wasn't what he'd been expecting, though they weren’t wrong. He’d had to pretend, but he couldn’t tell them that. Was this was how they'd protect her? By keeping her from anyone they saw as against her?

"I'm not allowed to date, and I didn't like seeing her hurt every time she looked at me." Adrien used the most plausible excuse, but it just felt like more lies.

"That's right," Chloe appeared at his shoulder. "My Adri-kins has always had a soft spot for that devious Marinette." She drew the group’s glares and waved them off. "Please, if she wasn't devious her identity would have been exposed years ago. It’s a compliment. Besides, if she'd kept me on then none of this would have happened. Marinette never did see my true excellence and now she's paying the price."

"Shut up, Chloe." Ivan glared.

But Adrien almost smiled at her. She winked at him and then flipped her hair and sauntered off to rejoin Lila. Lila had an expression between this being the best day of her life and like she'd been stung by a hornet.

Adrien slipped away from the others and called for his guard to pick him up. Walking home wasn’t an option today. He gathered the extra bag from his locker and headed towards Nino and Alya at the front steps. They stopped their conversation as Adrien approached, but he couldn't let them know how much he knew.

"Are you two okay? You're probably closest to Marinette." Adrien shifted the weight of the bag.

Alya put on a smile that still hinted at being false. "Absolutely. At least I will be as soon as I see her face to face and decide whether to hug her or crush her."

Nino rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then said to Adrien. "It's going to take her a while to get over that she wasn't the one to figure it all out."

"I'm an investigative journalist! It's my job."

"And if you'd found out first?"

Alya crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have said anything."

Nino smirked.

Five minutes later, Adrien's guard pulled up. Adrien said his goodbyes, then trotted down the steps to the car. As soon as he shut the door, he obsessively searched through all the alerts on his phone. No new attacks yet, good. Too many mentions of Ladybug to do more than scroll headlines. Ladybug Unmasked. Paris's Defender is Underage Teen. Heroine Ladybug is Humble Baker's Daughter.

Adrien palmed his face. Plagg peaked out from his school bag and looked worried. At least he seemed back to normal after eating Adrien's entire supply of backup cheese. Whatever the potion he'd been hit with was, it disrupted the magic and weakened Plagg, but didn’t seem to do any permanent damage.

"When we get to the house, would you mind taking my school bag to my room? I need to grab a few things from Father's office for a project." He thought about handing over the bag from Marinette’s, but the idea of letting the Miraculous Box out of his sight made him nervous.

His guard nodded into the rearview mirror, then, a few minutes later, dropped Adrien off by the front door. He shouldered the spare bag and tried to calm his fanatic hammering heart. As Adrien, he only knew the news, including the video of her reveal, though he hadn't had the stomach to watch it yet. He had to play it nonchalant but surprised in general, at least until his parents filled him in.

Mother was in the hall as he entered, and he jumped in surprise. "Mother?"

"Your father and I need to speak with you. Library?" She wrapped an arm around his back and led him down the hall. If he didn't know what was already happening, he'd think he was about to be told they were transferring him to a new school and cutting off all communications with his friends. To be fair they may still be thinking of that.

Father stood with his back facing them, staring out the window. He turned to Adrien as Mother shut the door. Adrien slid his bag free and set it down. "What's going on?"

"I assume you've heard the news."

"About Marinette? Yes."

"And I'm going to guess that doesn't change your feeling towards her."

"Why would it?" Adrien almost laughed at the ridiculous notion of somehow loving her  _ less _ for saving the city on a regular basis. Almost. Mother smiled at him.

Father sighed and set a hand on Adrien's shoulder. They were almost the same height and looked each other in the eye. "She's... she needed our help. She's in your room."

Adrien didn't have to pretend. He wanted to go to her immediately and glanced towards the direction of his room. "You're... you're serious, right?"

Mother looked so soft and hopeful. "I bet she could use the support of someone she loves."

Father made a face, but when Mother hiked an eyebrow at him, he let go of a breath. "Yes, I imagine she could," he begrudgingly agreed.

Adrien felt a swell in his chest. Father was really going to let them be together? "I'm guessing secrecy is still required especially if I’m…  _ with _ her."

Mother shrugged. "What little is left, yes."

Father nodded.

Adrien didn't wait for them to change their minds. He snatched the bag and ran from the library, then sprinted the stairs. His bodyguard jumped back at Adrien's passing.

He reached the bedroom door and turned the doorknob at the same time he shouldered it open. Marinette was huddled on his bed, hugging his pillow. She squeaked in surprise, the threw the pillow aside and ran to him. There was so much wrong, but he wouldn't ignore this one good thing going so, so right. He picked her up and spun her around. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She half cried; half laughed into his neck. "Yeah, I'm all right. Your mother brought me a snack, then your guard just dropped off your school bag."

"My parents know about us."

"What?"

“We can be together.” He set her down and grinned, brushing back her mussed hair. At least she seemed calmer now. "We don't have to hide; I mean at least not how we feel." He stroked her cheek.

She laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound. "Now that I’m in hiding, of course we don't have to hide our relationship from your parents."

He pulled away. "You know what I mean."

She captured his falling hand. "I do, but it won't make any difference. I won't be able to go outside without being mobbed."

He shrugged. "For a few days perhaps, but things will calm down. I've had to run from fans half my life, it's doable."

"And when the rouge and his allies attack my parents? Your parents? Our friends? We have to look at this realistically." Marinette eased the bag from Adrien’s shoulder and dug into it, pulling out the Miracle box. Smart of her to guess he wouldn’t let it out of his reach. "It's time I pass this on to you."

"What?" Ice filled his stomach.

"If I relinquish my Guardianship, then there's no reason for anyone to come after me or my family and friends. I won't know anything."

"Because it will wipe the last five years of your life. Everything we've shared. You can't do that," he insisted. Marinette rubbed her head. He noticed how pale she looked, and how her hand shook slightly. "You're not well," he said.

"It's fine. The pain will pass."

If he let her keep transforming, he'd lose her. If he let her relinquish the Miracle box, he'd lose her. "I'm not giving up. Not when I finally don't have to hide being with you."

"We have to hide even more now. I'm literally hiding out in your bedroom.” She made a face that would have been humorous in another situation. “I've been watching all the interviews. The city doesn't want a child in charge of its safety. They're talking about forcing me out anyway, setting up an election to see who could take over as Ladybug—which is ridiculous. So many people are angry that I deceived them. Then there's Alya's comment on the LadyBlog. She refused to post the video. I'm damaging my friends just by existing."

"They defended you. All of them. Alix, Kim, Rose, Ivan. Mylene. Even Chloe."

"What?"

That distracted her. Perfect. "I mean she also said this was all because you refused to work with her again, but she really stepped up. She kept them from jumping down my throat for cold-shouldering you for years."

"But thanks to that I have a place to hide where no one would think to look." Marinette flopped weakly down on the couch. "Adrien, your identity is paramount. It must be your priority over me, over anything. You're next in line as Guardian whether you like it or not. No one else can ever know who you are."

"I swear it." He knelt before her. "But if you lose your memories then I'll just woo you all over again with my fame."

She grinned at the jest and set her forehead against his. He tipped up her jaw and kissed her. She was in pain, both physically and emotionally, so he kept his touch gentle. But she pressed into the kiss, tilting to better flick her tongue along his. He reached for her hips and pressed his thumbs in at the soft crease just above the bone. She slid forward then, pushing him across the couch and straddling his hips. Her lips never left his. Their breathing matched, each breath growing deeper.

Her fingers dipped under his shirt then skated across his abdomen. He shivered, though his skin grew hot. He pressed up, forcing her to sit back and wrapped an arm around her, he pulled her closer, feeling the expanse of her back and shoulders, the smooth line of her neck, then fisted his hand in her ponytail. She gasped, their kiss breaking enough for them to breathe.

He eased off the couch and stood, but she stayed on tip toe and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. He briefly bent and lifted her. A small laugh flew from her lips and onto his. He pulled back and grinned, letting the moment stretch and soften. She was beautiful and strong, and all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The losses have hit home. I'm sending my heart out to all of you who are finding even the littlest bit of joy in this work. You're the reason I'm here.  
All my love,  
Lin


	29. Book Two: Here Kitty Kitty

** Book Two: Chapter 16**

_ Here kitty kitty _

She lay wrapped in his arms. Did his father honestly give his blessing? She wanted to ask but was also too afraid Adrien only heard what he wanted to. It didn't matter because this felt right. Somehow, Adrien had learned how to be a leader, and that settled the deep anxiety in her chest. When she was gone, he'd still be there protecting not just her, but the city.

All that was left was handing the Guardianship over to him. That was her duty. That was what she was meant to do. Even if she'd forget how much she loved him...

Duty had to come first, not them. Not him. She bit her lip. Adrien was wrong, love and duty were mutually exclusive. One must supersede the other, or the people of Paris wouldn’t trust them.

He stroked a finger down her cheek. "What are you thinking?"

"N-nothing. It's just my head still."

He pulled her into his chest. "Please don't use the Ladybug Miraculous again."

"I hope I don't have to, but the rogue—"

"Then let's run away together. Let him think he's won. He's not after Paris, he's after you, so we get you out of here."

Marinette propped herself up on an elbow. "What?"

He mimicked her position. "Run away with me. I don't plan to live in this house much longer anyway, and I want... I want to be with you. Live with you"

"Adrien I—"

A red and black blur flew into their line of sight. Marinette jumped back as Plagg and Tikki hovered.

"Sorry love birds, you're going to want to see this." Plagg looked worried.

Tikki worked Adrien's computer mouse and opened a news tab.

Etan’s face filled the screen. He was shadowed by the Eiffel tower, and continued with an interview in progress.

"Guardian law has been broken." Etan grinned. "Your heroes have illegally obtained their Miraculouses, perpetrated by the one known as Marinette."

A hand rested on her shoulder and she jerked in surprise, but Adrien squeezed.

"Ladybug is a criminal and a thief. Citizens of Paris, help me bring her to justice. If you know anything, report it to myself or my associates, Gravitian,” The camera panned to the skinny teenager dressed in a black, oil-slick costume. Marinette recognized. “Or the Twin Queens of the Inner Dimension."

The camera panned back to Nadia Chamack. "You heard it here first. Ladybug, now unmasked as baker's daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng…" she lost composure and froze. After all, Marinette had watched her daughter, Manon, for years, though she was old enough now to watch herself. "Our tip line is standing by to receive calls leading to the recovery of Ladybug." The camera panned to focus on Sabrina's dad in full police gear.

"Local police are also standing by to take your calls and care for the citizens of Paris. The law will be upheld."

Marinette pulled her knees up and rested her head down. Her headache was better, but her body aches still made her feel weak and sick. Would the other Guardians listen to her plea?

"I need to go." 

"What? Go where?"

"I can't let Paris believe Ladybug is a criminal. I've spent five years protecting them."

He stilled her hand. "And if they haven't figured out your true character by now then they're blind. You've saved everyone so many times."

"Exactly." She turned to face him. "They know I won't stand to let some super villain take over the city or my Miraculous. It's time I deal with this."

"But you can't continue to be Ladybug. Not with the Miraculous broken, it could—" He opened and closed his mouth but seemed stuck on the words. She could see it in his eyes though, the pain still left from his mother’s disappearance, and the betrayal of his father’s desperation to reunite with his wife.

"It won't come to that. The pain is temporary, and right now Paris needs Ladybug, not Mighty Mouse or the others. Without the Fox Miraculous I can’t illusion my way out of this. I have to endure."

"You're not going to look at this reasonably, are you?"

"Do I ever?"

He laughed sadly at that. "We’re finally together without fearing my father’s control, but I still feel like I’m losing you."

She put her forehead against his. "Because the worst has happened. Now the best we can do is clean up our mess. But remember, protecting your identity is our first priority now."

He made a face but nodded. "I won’t let you down.”

Cat strolled in through the grand entryway doors with his confidence on high and barely looked at Gabriel and Emilie. "Are you ready, M’lady?”

Hah, no. No, she was not, but she wasn't about to let Gabriel and Emilie see her shaking. "Yes."

"Marinette, you don't have to face this on your own. No one knows you're here. We could get you out of the city." Emilie offered.

"That's very kind of you. I never thought I'd say this but thank you both for helping me." She went to Cat’s side.

"Agrestes, you've earned some of my respect for keeping her safe. Don't let it go to your heads." Cat scooped her up and carried her out, using his staff to send them high into the clear sky, keeping them above prying public eyes. She'd only been in hiding for twenty-four hours and it still felt like she'd been gone long enough for everything to change. Photos of her with a black X were plastered at random along the buildings. A billboard of Adrien modeling suits was sprayed over in red letters:  _ Ladybug forever. _

"Was that you?"

"Yes, love, you do know I model, right?"

She hit his shoulder. "I meant the spray-paint."

"No. Some people are outraged you've been targeted. Not everyone thinks you're a criminal."

The Eiffel Tower loomed into view. It was midday, so the park below was full of tourists and locals alike. More reporters were on scene, probably following up from yesterday's interview, seeing if the Guardian would come back for more. Well, they were about to get an interesting scoop.

Cat landed in the middle of the clearing. No one noticed right away, but then she could feel the ripple of attention blossoming out. Cameras panned to her. Cat slinked back and out of the spotlight.

"Parisians," Marinette raised her voice and stood straight. She couldn't hide her shaking hands now, or the way her voice strained with nerves. "I protected you against Hawkmoth's reign of Akumas. I kept you safe when Mayura turned your emotions against you. Today I promise I'll defend you from the rogue Guardian who threatens to remove heroes from Paris." Marinette let her voice fall to a whisper. Everything felt wrong, but she had to own this. She had to show the city she wasn't afraid. "Tikki, spots on."

The zap of energetic magic felt like a lightning jolt. Her muscles seized. She fell to her knees. Her head might be splitting in two, but then Cat's cawed hands covered hers and pulled her to her feet. "I've got you."

It took a moment for the dizziness to pass, but the pain didn’t. She couldn’t show any more weakness. "Etan, rogue Guardian of the Miraculous. I will not allow you to terrorize the people of Paris. As my last act as Ladybug, I will return you to the Guardian's Council."

Cat leaned in, his voice low and fast. "Last act? We talked about this."

She nodded. "We did, but we both know I can't protect anything with my identity out in the open while being slowly poisoned. After today—when Etan is no longer a threat—Ladybug is retired. I mean it."

"Wait." He reached for her, but she flicked her yoyo up the tower and soared onto the observation deck. People startled at her approach. Some seemed even more startled to realize it was Ladybug, like she might be there to rob them. Then a little girl no older than ten squealed and ran over.

"Ladybug!" She jumped at Ladybug, which caught her off guard. The little girl weighed next to nothing with the suit's power, and Ladybug gave the girl the hug she so desperately wanted.

"Go back to your parents now, okay? Have them go down where it's safe."

The little girl nodded, then broke into a run towards an unsure looking couple. Ladybug waved at them and they returned it with confused hesitation.

As people cleared the platform, Cat returned to her side. "Ladybug..."

"Later, Cat. Too many eyes and ears."

He grumbled but agreed. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

She gave him a wide-eyed stare. "What?"

"The Guardian isn't here yet, so we can either stand here and wait, or we eat something." He paced a little.

He was not handling this well. "It’s going to be okay—"

The elevator opened in a whoosh. "Ladybug!"

A familiar sassy expression seemed to fill Ladybug’s view. "Alya?" How the hell did Alya figure out where she was so quickly?

Alya huffed and put her hands on her knees as she exited. "I saw you down in the park. I want to help."

"Alya no, it's too dangerous."

"Oh, shut up! Like this hasn't always been dangerous for you too, Marinette? You trusted me before, why not now?" Alya's face snapped from anger to regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, it’s okay. Understanding a situation doesn't mean you can rewrite your emotions. I lied to you for years. I’m sorry. How did the others take it?"

She snorted. "Better than me. You should have seen Adrien. Completely unfazed, you probably have a chance with him now. Nino did okay, but I think he's struggling. I called our allies. We're not going to let you shoulder this all on your own."

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut. "You know you'll be a target. If anyone finds out you're more than a bystander—"

"All they need to know is that I'm not someone who can stand by and let her stubborn best friend be an idiot alone."

Cat laughed at that. Ladybug glared at him. "Weren't you getting food?"

"Was I?” He smirked. "I'm good."

The sky above them appeared to melt and warp. A flowing rainbow sheen coated the sky. The two of them took to battle stances while Alya found safety behind a pillar, her phone camera ready and most likely recording.

"What is this?"

"Nothing good," Cat said. Giggles, loud and overlapping made the aura unnerving. He shivered. "I don't like child ghosts!"

"As opposed to regular ghosts?" She teased and was rewarded with a glare.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, you're ours now." The voices said in unison. The bright rainbow oil slick suddenly turned dark like a light switch was thrown. The lights on the observation deck flared to life. On the railing stood two young women, perhaps the same age as she'd been when she first took up the Ladybug mantel. They wore bodysuits with crows in their long flowing hair, but despite their princess attire, each had a blackened eye with a glowing red iris. Only one of them held a dagger. They winked in unison, holding their normal eye closed. 

The darkness changed. Overlapping figures filled the space in pale colors, like living shadows—shadows of them. Young Ladybug was battling her akumatized grandmother on her fourteenth birthday. It blended and warped into her and Cat fighting a Sentimonster from only months ago. Other images faded in and out: the tower falling with her clinging to the outside. Cat sweeping by, her in his arms. The images flickered by too quickly.

Then a bright white light seared across the dark images. Cat yelled something.

Something heavy slammed into her. She fell towards the light and stumbled back. As her feet steadied, she spun her yoyo and readied to fight, but there was no one there. No one.

"Cat! Cat?" She spun, but she was now alone on the tower, the sky was dark and rainy, unlike the clear day only moments before. The platform was the same, but the air felt different. Then she looked across the city. Her yoyo stilled. This... this wasn't her Paris.

The city was broken. Buildings had crumbled or were missing altogether. Half her usual landmarks were just... gone. And where the Agreste manor should have been was a massive butterfly sigil atop a fortress.

###

"Ladybug!" Cat roared as one of the twins knocked her into a blinding white scar that tore across the platform. She didn't pass through—she disappeared entirely. He jerked for the light, but it cinched closed before he could touch it. The nearest twin knocked into his arm and it fattened? It looked like someone had drawn his arm on paper out of a rounded stump at his elbow.

"What the f—"

"Above!" Alya shouted. Flat hand or no, Cat grabbed his staff and shielded a blow. Both twins were on him, which was kind of a relief. They seemed to have no interest in Alya. He couldn't protect anyone lately. At least the weird overlapping images had stopped. He kept seeing himself, but barely recognizable. So much older with long hair tied back, but what was more distracting was that he didn't see Ladybug. The mirage stopped when the scar appeared.

The twin with the black right eye raised her dagger and sliced through the air, recreating the scar. The other—black eye on the left—disappeared. He spun and blocked her sudden appearance from behind.

"Nice try, but that trick won't work twice. Cataclysm!" He grabbed her crown. She screamed at him as he grabbed it. The metal disintegrated, but nothing else happened. Perhaps it was the blade they used then. He had to get them to leave the scar open and pull Ladybug back out. He extended his staff into the light, but the right eyed twin snapped it shut. His staff halved. Great. Just great.

"Bring Ladybug back. Now,” he growled. The twins did their overlapping giggle again, giving him the creeps.

"Cat," Alya dashed to his side. "Look."

He glanced at her phone. It was footage from a news crew across the Seine: the Eiffel Tower had a massive black bubble around it, blocking them from view.

"Hold on, Alya. Cataclysm!" He tried to remember how he'd launched the destructive power back in training, how desperate he'd been to reach his goal and prove himself. This was no different. He lurched, jutting his hand out, putting all the force of his heightened strength into the motion.

The black bubbling orb launched, colliding with the dark oily atmosphere. It cracked, letting in natural light. The left eyed twin whined and dropped to her knee. The other held up her blade in defense.

Cat called another Cataclysm to his hand. "Bring back Ladybug."

"I can't."

"Bring her back or—"

"It's one way!" The right eyed twin held up her hands, letting the blade lower. "She's gone."

"Bullshit." He threw the Cataclysm, unsure why it had ever felt like he couldn't throw it before. It hit the black around them, finally shattering the atmosphere. Cat turned back to Alya and hoisted her up, then jumped down off the tower. He didn't want to get stuck in another warped bubble like that if he could avoid it.

As they fell, time slowed—or rather they did. They halted in midair, hovering awkwardly a few meters above the ground. Alya floated out of his grip.

Below, another familiar face smiled up at him. Etan and his skinny lacky in the oil-slick suit and mask. Gravity warped, and Cat couldn't keep upright. He held out his staff and tried to extend it, but nothing happened. It was stuck at the length of a quarter staff after being shorn in half by whatever that scar had been. There was nothing within his reach.

"Seems you're the last obstacle," Etan said.

Bystanders that hadn't run at the atmospheric change now circled the Guardian. Most had phones. Some had professional cameras.

"Ladybug is gone," he announced, a smug look on his face. "Give me the Miracle Box, Cat Noir."

"Yeah, no." He tried to swim mid-air, but still didn't manage any distance. Zero gravity wasn’t something he’d been ready for. Alya kept her phone on him, occasionally flicking it down to the Guardian.

“Did you know each Miraculous box has an ability profile? Some Miraculouses have similar uses. The peacock and the butterfly were never meant to be housed together, so it’s a good thing I’ve removed the butterfly from your collection.”

Cat felt a seeping dread work into his stomach.

A woman strolled from the crowd, which parted with muted cries of alarm. She was dressed in purple with coat tails and a fitted pantsuit, but her mask was nothing like Father’s had been

"I'll pick up where our last true hero left off. Call me Lady Hawkmoth." She grinned and tapped a cane on the ground with a reverberating crack. "Give me your Miraculous, Cat Noir. And the rest of them, too."

"I thought you wanted all the Miraculouses destroyed,” Cat addressed Etan.

"There's an order to everything. Gravitian, bring the stray cat to me."

Gravitian manipulated the gravity pocket with a wave of his fingers, and Cat couldn’t reach anything to give him an advantage. His stomach sank, then the rest of him did as well. 

A cold puff of air made his hair ruffle and he jerked back. Flakes of ice sprinkled his face and melted. Just as he neared the ground, a pale gray bat-like Kwami appeared, flapping before him.

The Guardian held up his hand to Gravitian and Cat stopped moving, suspended once again, but able to plant his staff on the ground and keep upright.

"Guardian Etan Malai. By the Order of the Guardians you've been found guilty of treason," the little Kwami bat said in a voice deeper than Cat anticipated.

Etan glared at the Kwami, who seemed to be ignoring Cat entirely. "No. I'm putting this world back in order."

Something glass shattered, then the Guardian reeled back and readied to throw. The Kwami took a little breath, then blew a gale force wind of ice and freezing air at Etan. He bellowed and shielded against the ice pellets slicing his skin like tiny knives. The force of the wind blew Cat and Alya back and out of the gravity pocket. Cat grabbed for Alya and spun so his back hit the ground, letting the suit take the impact for them. She scurried off with a thanks and got clear.

A man just past middle age with long silver hair and a strong body offered Cat a hand. He wasn’t dressed in modern clothing and stuck out from the watchful crowd. The robes he wore were dark maroon and billowed in the wind still stirred from the Kwami's breath. Cat reached out his non-ring hand and accepted the help.

"Nice to meet you, Cat Noir. I'm Guardian Bayu. Please stand back." He pushed Cat aside and stepped up, pulling out a short, curved blade from his robe. "Etan, enough."

"The council will strip their Miraculouses. How is what I'm doing any different?"

"You're forcing the Kwami into dormancy. Marinette told us everything."

Etan scoffed. "The world knows who she is and soon her Kwami will be trapped inside the Miraculous. It doesn't matter what you do now."

"Whatever we do next is what matters most in the world. Where is the girl?"

Cat watched the exchange with fascination. The rogue, Etan, shrank back from the broader, proper Guardian.

"She's been removed."

The other man, what had he said his name was? B-something. He seemed surprised but shook it off. "As the Guardian Enforcer, I'm here to deliver you back to the temple for trial. Hoarry, freeze me."

The bat Kwami zipped into the blade at—Bayu, that was it—at his hip. Cold, white magic flared around him, and he stepped out of the glaring light in a pale gray three-piece suit, his eyes having turned from deep brown irises within pale white, to electric blue in a pale purple. His long hair tied back with ice spiking free like a crown. He had no mask, but there was no need, his skin had turned as white as literal snow, making the suit gleam in its pale darkness by comparison. The small curved blade turned into a larger cutlass. Both the blade and the handle were pure black. Cat felt his eyes go wide as fear surged through him, the recognition not from him, but the magic coursing through him.

"Plagg, whatever you did to cross this one, I don't envy you." Shaken from his reverie, Cat padded with a cat's true stealth to the tower. The twin threats remained above on the platform, but his staff was still broken, though not completely useless. He tried to contact Ladybug, but the com couldn't connect.

Behind him the battle of the Guardians began. The rogue was dangerously outmatched by the ice-wielding Enforcer, but the gravity controlling sidekick evened the scales. The twins above watched with hungry eyes. Lady Hawkmoth simply watched. Before Cat could reach the tower's base, the twins held hands and blinked out of existence, then suddenly appeared on the grass not far from him, their attention full on the Guardians.

"Cataclysm," he palmed the ground and tried to push more power into the destruction. He'd seen Plagg take out entire streets and fell the Eiffel Tower itself, so he knew there was more power inside, waiting to be tapped. The ground cracked and split open under the twins' feet. They shrieked and fell. Gravitian’s attention immediately flew to them, as did his power. He held them mid-air until they pushed against each other to span the cavern and land on opposite sides. Cat chose one and attacked.

Ice shards broke and scattered as the fight went on behind, but Cat was busy using his staff to defend from the twin’s dagger.

Behind him the ice guardian groaned. Cat spun as Gravitian refocused a sudden crushing weight on Bayu. Etan approached with a smug smile. Cat launched forward, but too late. Etan crushed a vial in his hand and caressed Bayu's blade. Even with a protective layer of black ice, the blade sizzled, and the potion worked through.

The Enforcer roared. Cat threw a Cataclysm at Gravitian. The attack clipped the young man in the shoulder as he tried to duck. He whimpered and went down. Before the gravity well gave way, Etan wrapped a length of silver wire around Bayu's throat. The man’s transformation edged away, the ice melting and his robes returning. Cat started to run.

Someone yanked him back and twisted his arm behind him, forcing him down to his knees. The twin was half corporeal and appeared from nothing. The one Cat has been fighting leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Here, kitty, kitty..." She reached for his ring. Only then did he notice it was flashing. His time was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, yet again, for sticking with me. Your comments and kudos give me so much joy! 
> 
> Please be patient for a little bit as I juggle a book deadline! I'll do my best to get chapters out. If you're curious about my book make sure and join my newsletter (found at Lin Lustig dot com)
> 
> A little teaser for you from my upcoming romantic contemporary sci-fi!😘
> 
> John mistakenly launched the hunt on supranormal abilities—including his own. Licia will end that hunt even if it means losing her last ally: him.


	30. Book Two: Dust and Dread

**Book Two: Chapter 17**

_ Dust and Dread _

This wasn't good. Ladybug swung around the city, but Parisians barely looked up. They skittered from store to store, or pulled shutters closed and slammed doors behind them. She really hoped Bunnix would jump out of a burrow and explain what was happening, but it had been years since they'd crossed paths.

The Agreste manor was the only thing in the city that stood undamaged. It was fortified with extra cameras along the exterior walls and the entry gate was replaced with solid metal doors. She vaulted both, doing her best to avoid any of the swiveling cameras. The butterfly sigil loomed over her, just waiting to crush her like, well, a bug.

Hopefully Adrien would be home. Maybe he could give her answers, because even though this was Paris, it wasn’t _ her _ Paris. She hung down outside his bedroom, the large bay windows coated in slick rain and marring her view, her yoyo snagged tight along one of the butterfly sigil’s designs. She wiped a swath of glass clear. No Adrien, but the room looked like it had years ago with the old foosball table and basketball court. He'd taken those out years ago in favor of more security and monitors.

The window blurred with rain again. She decided there was little to lose and pushed away, swinging around the side of the house to his bathroom window. It's the one he always left open so he could come and go as Cat, but in this version of Paris, it was closed and locked. Feeling impatient, she cracked her elbow through the glass and let herself in, hoping that the window was as unmonitored here as back home. She rushed through the bathroom and opened the door to his bedroom.

It looked like he’d just left. There was a pile of his dirty clothes, the same disheveled bed that he had now, the couch cushions askew. Everything looked normal, so why did it feel all wrong? Then she noticed the dust. It wasn't just on the tabletops or gathered in unused corners. It was everywhere. His keyboard. His chairs. Even the carpet was heavy with it as she walked.

Dread settled heavy in her stomach. This was wrong. Had Adrien moved? Hawkmoth still seemed to be Gabriel—if the giant butterfly meant anything, and he certainly wasn’t quiet about it. What if in this world Adrien never became Cat Noir?

She needed answers, and her intuition said if she found them, she'd find a way out of this world and back to hers. Although she was devoted to saving Paris, having one Paris to worry about was already too much, let alone two.

She bounded out of his room and down the master stairwell. Along the way she tripped an alarm. Red lights flashed and a siren sounded. She circled her yoyo in a shield, waiting for the lasers to pop out. Instead Emilie ran down the hall, saw Ladybug, and froze.

"Ms. Agreste?"

Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to a panel and slammed her hand against it. The alarms halted. "How are you here?"

"It's a long story. What happened here?"

"Are... are you real?" Her eyes—so like Adrien’s—watered.

Self-consciously Ladybug padded herself. "I think so?"

"Gabriel!" Emilie shouted, her voice catching. Ladybug reached out to calm her, but she drew back.

More footsteps, heavier this time, and Gabriel stood at the top of the staircase. She secretly wondered if he had a way to get up there from every room in the house, just to make a grand entrance. He leaned on the banister when he saw her. His eyes alarmingly wide and vulnerable.

"Marinette?"

"Oh good. So you know who I am in this version of Paris, too. Is there no place where my identity is still secret?" She grumbled mostly to herself.

"I..." he hesitated and looked oddly sad. "I happened. How are you here? I killed you."

She blanched at that. "Excuse me?" She took a step back. He raised his hands and backed up as well.

"It was a mistake. Not one I intend to make again."

"It doesn’t matter how you're here. I know after everything Gabriel has done we don’t deserve it, but please help us." Emilie begged.

"How? With what?" The dread was back. Tears trickled down Emilie’s cheeks, but she brushed them away.

Her voice was thin. "Our son. Please bring him back."

Ladybug’s heart lurched. “What happened to Adrien?”

Gabriel kept his hands up but descended the stairs and then pulled his wife into his arms. "I stole your Miraculous and... and our son's. I used them to bring Emilie back, but it took him in exchange. When you kept fighting me, I attacked you with an Akuma and… you didn’t survive."

Her breath came fast and shallow, both out of rage and heartbreak. "Adrien is..."

"He's gone. I don't know what happened. He was here… then gone. Please, we need you."

Ladybug turned from them and stilled the trembling in her hands that threatened to seep into the rest of her. They didn't deserve to see her shaken. "And what am I to do about it? You just admitted to removing me from this world." Because, if she were lucky, removal by an Akuma didn’t necessarily mean death.

She’d been transported to alternate futures before where she’d died, but not alternate versions of her reality. Chances were her Miraculous wouldn’t work here, not if another variation of Ladybug had existed.

“Yes, I turned the city against you and stripped you of your power, but for you to stand before us now—” Gabriel snapped his jaw closed.

Emilie continued for him. “It means we have a second chance to save our son and redeem my husband’s mistakes.”

In her reality, Adrien was fine, and she kept reminding herself that he was thriving, becoming a leader in his own right. Powerful. And she loved him desperately. But to think the city had turned against her in this world was… gutting. Even in this version of Paris, the people didn’t trust Marinette to be Ladybug. To save them.

"Reset with your Lucky Charm." Emilie stepped up and half brushed Ladybug’s arm, drawing her attention.

"Take the Butterfly Miraculous. Use your power to repair the city and bring back my son. I’ll give you anything you need." Gabriel stood straighter.

"It might not work like that. Kwami are multi-dimensional beings, but not multi-reality. They exist in one world as we do.”

“Then how are you here?” The simmering threat in Gabriel’s voice was all too familiar.

“They may have been given a different kind of Kwami that defies the multi-reality limitation, or there’s another Miraculous with power similar to that of the Butterfly. If their abilities were gifted, then the rules may not apply.” She bit her lip while she worked through what had happened. One had used a dagger to slice open, what, the universe itself? Pushed her into a parallel world? It didn’t matter. She needed to get back.

“There must be something you can do.” Emilie sounded calmer, and her eyes were clear.

Ladybug did mental gymnastics. Her Miraculous was damaged, but she still had access to the power. Plagg might still exist here, and she could combine their power again, extracting a potentially different outcome at the cost of—hopefully—Gabriel. No, that was cruel. No one deserved to pay the price, which meant she was stuck with only what she had.

But the grief on their faces crushed through any walls she kept between her and the man she once considered an enemy. He didn’t sneer or goad, but he asked for help—even if the request had a threatening tone. Her heart caved before her head did. A world without Adrien seemed too cold and all wrong. She palmed her yoyo, decision made. She was Ladybug, and she’d do whatever she could to help the people of Paris—even Gabriel.

"Lucky charm!"

Three—three?—items fell to her in a heap. A coil of string, a birthday candle, and a stick of literal dynamite. She held that one a little further from her than the others.

"Those look..." Emilie hesitated.

"Whatever it takes to bring Adrien back, I'll do it." Gabriel didn't shy away.

Ladybug let her vision roam, looking for answers. "I'm not sure yet, but..." An idea came to her. "Do you have the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses still?" Gabriel nodded. "Bring them to the Eiffel Tower." She didn't wait for them to reply and dashed back up to Adrien's room and stole a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note.

_Love and duty are not mutually exclusive. An idiot told me that once when I wouldn’t cross the lines of our lives. He was right. I love you__. _She signed it. If this worked, she’d give thie world a second chance, but if it didn’t, he might have to go on without her. Either way, she was determined to bring Adrien back.

Cat had been right: her abilities were increasing, just at a slower rate than the rest. There might be a chance to give them both back their lives, but it would take a miracle. Luckily, she was just the superhero to pull it off. She jumped back out the window she'd broken and retraced her steps across the city to the tower.

Once atop the same platform she’d entered this world from, she set the string in a long line across the platform at her height and tied the dynamite to it. A couple minutes later, Gabriel and Emilie stepped out of the elevator with curious looks. That was most people's reactions to her oddball contraptions, but she needed to both destroy and repair unlike ever before to make this work. She held out her hand and Gabriel gave her the earrings identical to her own—except this pair didn't have the telltale cracks— and Cat's ring.

“Emilie and Gabriel, I’m entrusting you with the Miraculous of the Ladybug and Cat. You will help me undo your mistakes, then return them to their rightful owners.” They fell back, their eyes wide on the Miraculouses. "Trust me. Wear them, but don’t transform.”

Emilie put in the earrings and Tikki flew free without her usual gusto, but then she saw Ladybug and did a double take. “Ladybug? Wait. How!” she squeaked. Lady bug slipped her a smile.

Gabriel slid on his son's ring and watched as Plagg zipped free and immediately went for Gabriel's eyes.

"Plagg!" Ladybug snapped at him. He spun back and his mouth dropped.

"Ladybug? How in the name of brie are you—wait, Sugar Cube?” he spotted Tikki. “What’s going on?”

Tikki squeaked and slammed into Ladybug for a hug. It was bizarre to be hugging Tikki while still Ladybug.

"I'm not from your version of Paris, but I'm so glad to see you both. I have an idea. It might not fix everything..." She shared a sad look with Tikki. "But it’s worth a try."

"Whatever you need, Ladybug. Anything." Plagg zipped up by Tikki.

"I’m going to have you two combine your power. If my Lucky Charm is right, then this will open a way back to my world. I’ll call the magical ladybugs and Tikki, since they’re a part of you, you might be able to use some of them here to bring back your Marinette. Hold onto the dynamite and when I say so, use your power. Oh, it won't hurt you, right? The blast?"

Gabriel and Emilie paled. Tikki shook her head.

“Please, dynamite? That’s nothing more than carbonation for me.” Plagg waved his hand like she’d said something ridiculous.

Excellent. She directed them into place. Emilie and Gabriel were instructed to take the elevator down, just in case this went wrong. If they got caught in the explosion or in Tikki and Plagg’s power, then there was no telling what might happen to this world. Lastly, she attached the candle to the dynamite and lit the end. The countdown started.

"As soon as the dynamite's fuse burns down, at the moment of the explosion, use your powers together. Full strength,” she repeated just in case.

"Got it." They nodded. Ladybug stood back as far as she could get, but still close enough to tempt fate. This had to work. Everything in her said it would get her home, but she wanted more than that. She wanted a world where she and Adrien could be together, no matter what.

"Ready?" Tikki asked.

"Ready," Ladybug responded. "Miraculous—" The explosion blasted through her body like hitting a wall. The sound shattered her eardrums. "—Ladybug!"

The magical ladybugs arrived just as Tikki and Plagg altered the forces of the explosion. As hard as the force pushed out, it also sucked in as Tikki restored. Dark waves emanated from Plagg as he held Tikki's hand, but Tikki's restoration yanked the destruction back and forth, fixing and failing in quick succession. The push and pull at the center of the explosion created a tear right where she’d arrived. Ladybug ignored the heat and pressure and ran for it.

She dove into the light, the magical ladybugs zooming with her between worlds. She had a last glimpse of Tikki and Plagg and a world without her and Cat. The magical ladybugs might not restore their world, but with Tikki there to direct them, there was a chance.

Then she was swallowed by light and pressure. It felt like her bones were crushed and her blood stopped circulating. She crashed down hard on the platform, the air fully sucked from her aching lungs. Bright sun played across her skin as she reoriented. She glanced around. No Plagg. No Tikki. She braved sitting up and cried in relief.

Her city. Her Paris. Other cries drew her attention. It didn’t matter that the world knew who she was or that she might lose her memory, she was back, and she was needed.

She crept to the side of the platform and watched as Etan strangled a man so white, he made the puffy clouds above look dirty. The twins had Cat on his knees, trapped. But he was here. He was real, and she’d do whatever it took to keep it that way. Nothing else mattered more than him.

She jumped from the platform and hit the twins with her yoyo, knocking one into the other. Her earrings started to beep, but it was fine. They knew who she was, and they'd see how far she'd go to protect her Cat—especially when his ring blinked in warning, too. She pursued the twins, dancing around them, her yoyo nothing more than a blur and whir on the wind. She managed to strike one of their black eyes. The girl screamed.

Behind them the man of white gurgled for help. Cat got to his feet, but she called him back. "No. You're time’s up. Get out."

"Ladybug, that's a Guardian enforcer here to help, we have to—"

"I don't care." She turned to face him. "I don't want a world without you in it. You're more important. Go."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but she yelled at him until he used his staff and soared away to hide. She was out of time, too, but unconcerned. It didn't matter if she was Ladybug or not, she had a few tricks left.

"Alya!" She shouted out. A call responded. “Take the rogue!" She didn't have any Miraculouses to poison, and without his potions, he was just a man.

A band of bystanders burst from the crowds with a war cry. Nino, Alya, Luka, Kagami—they were all there. Gravitian aimed an outstretched hand for them, but Ladybug yoyoed his wrist and aimed him at the twins. They collapsed under his force and he quickly released. She yanked on the yoyo string and he soared across the clearing right into the two women. They landed in a heap.

She ran over and examined them quickly, breaking a watch on the young man's arm, followed by matching rings on the twins' hands. Two black butterflies flew free.

"Time to de—"

Her magic failed. She stood without the suit, her yoyo disappearing in a flicker of light and a dizzying rush of pain, fatigue, and nausea pulling her down to the ground. One of the twins jumped out and snagged her butterfly back. The young man followed suit. The three of them were so familiar, but the pain made her eyes water and she stifled a cry.

A voice cackled from the cement foot of the tower. A woman in a purple suit and a wild grin tapped her staff and waved. "Nice to meet you Lady-Marinette.” Her voice grated against Marinette's healed ears—which was the only part of her not in agony. She tried to rise up, but even without Gravitian the pressure holding her down was too much.

The woman emulating Hawkmoth laughed in delight.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end and it's crazy to think of how many words I've poured into this story! Even nuttier is that you've been patient enough to reach this point. Nothing makes my day more than the kudos and comments that you all send. There's a special kind of magic in putting all my feels into something as fun as this and knowing that someone else is feeling it, too.
> 
> So don't hold back. This fic is as much yours as it is mine, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride. 💜
> 
> Until the end,
> 
> —Lin
> 
> P.S. I have a free sci-fi short story with a romantic twist where planets live, breathe, and... love? Check it out! ➡ linktr. ee/lin _lustig ⬅ (Just remove the spaces and taadaa! Alternatively, find me on instagram at Lin_Lustig and the link is in my bio.) 😁


	31. Book Two: Together

**Book Two: Chapter 18**

_ Together _

Adrien couldn’t stop shaking. He shoved cheese at Plagg as fast as the lactose-vacuum could suck it down, but without his suit his hands shook, and his heart was frantic. She was okay. When she disappeared, it had felt like he’d never see her again.

"She got out."

"Of course she did, she's Ladybug." Plagg's mouth was full.

"I can’t do this without her." Saying the words aloud felt like a betrayal, but this was the first time he felt utterly powerless. As she’d been swallowed by the light, there was nothing he could do. He could barely defend against the three akumas, the rogue, and Lady Hawkmoth. How could he possibly keep Paris safe without her at his side?

Plagg forced himself into Adrien's view. "You're not some kid anymore. You'd do this job no matter what because it’s who you are. End of story."

He slid his eyes over to Plagg's and wondered if that was true, then hoped he’d never have to find out. Then he heard Ladybug's voice cry out in pain.

"Come on, Plagg. Claws out!" He dashed out from his hiding place and into a nightmare: Marinette, no suit, coiled up in pain. Exposed. Defenseless. He moved immediately to shield her.

The new Hawkmoth laughed as Cat slid to a stop between Marinette and Lady Hawkmoth. "Do you like my moths? Unlike my predecessor, I can tell the difference between the resilience of a moth and the pathetic delicacy of a butterfly. You'll find mine are a bit harder to exterminate."

"Hawkmoth." The rogue Guardian still held Bayu by the throat, the wire not quite tight enough to cut off his air. "Do it."

Lady Hawkmoth splayed her fingers, somehow drawing several moths to her at once. She picked one and closed her fist around it. Her palm glowed black, then uncurled her fingers and set it free. It landed on Etan.

"No!" Marinette lunged forward. Cat held her back.

"Do you have food for Tikki?" Cat asked because, cracked Miraculous or not, there was no way he was going to let her get anywhere near the battle as a civilian.

"Yes, she just needs a minute."

There were so many cameras pointed at her. He wanted to Cataclysm them all, but their focus shifted to the rogue and Bayu.

Etan dropped the wire and welcomed the purple-black energy that bloomed around him. He stepped free with a crackling red leather suit, the material like a dark web of cooled lava over his skin. His face lit up with Hawkmoth’s neon mask.

"Go, Calamity. Break it all apart." She turned her pouting lips up into a vicious smile, and for a moment Cat thought she looked familiar.

Then Calamity brushed his hand along Bayu. The Enforcer tried to strike back, but a sudden cough made him stumble. Then he couldn't stop coughing. Ice crystals poured from him, freezing the ground out in an expanding ring. One of the bystanders stepped onto the ice for a better shot. They froze solid. Others screamed and leaped back.

"I know I told you not to, but—" Cat held up his staff in defense, not willing to leave Marinette's side.

"Tikki, spots on!“

He watched as she silently screamed against the rush of magic. Normally soft and pink, the energy surging over her turned into jagged red bolts and jerked across her skin in lashes of searing white. He could smell ozone and when the light faded, Ladybug dropped to her knees, breathing hard.

“Ladybug, love?”

She held out a hand for him to wait, then she carefully got to her feet. He couldn’t wait to make sure she was stable. Ice continued to spread, and Calamity reached for Ladybug next.

He jumped towards him, striking him hard across the side of the face. Calamity stumbled but grabbed onto Cat’s staff. It suddenly extended, knocking Cat back. Then it kept going, growing longer and longer until he couldn't see the ends.

"This is the power of a single Miraculous. This is why they all need to be destroyed. No one should have this much power." He jumped, traversing a massive swath of ground, and palmed the leg of the Eiffel Tower. Red streaked out from under his hand. The metal buckled.

Bystanders were running in earnest now. Ladybug's yoyo zipped past Cat and wrapped the tower up, momentarily stabilizing it.

"Run!" She shouted at anyone not already doing so. Cat abandoned his staff and instead slipped off his tail and held it like a whip. Calamity dropped down and palmed the concrete. It rent apart.

Cat jumped at Ladybug, rolling them both away as a fissure cracked between them. Her yoyo slipped on the tower and it creaked, the metal screaming against the weight. The tower fell, collapsing into the fragile ground. A sinkhole opened under the collision, drinking in the water of the Seine and eating up everything it touched. Bayu barely escaped, his hand over his mouth to stop the ice. Calamity leaped atop the now horizontal tower as it spanned the cavern, continuing to slowly sink.

"This is insane, how are we supposed to stop him?" Cat helped Ladybug back to her feet. The pain seemed to have subsided, or she was really good at hiding it.

"He's just another Akuma. What did the butterfly attach to?" Ladybug’s eyes scanned Calamity and the growing instability of the ground.

"Moth, not butterfly. I didn't see," Cat helped her up.

Calamity stretched his arm towards the sky. Lightning forked down, hitting all around them. The ground rolled out from under Cat like water rippling around a fallen leaf. People fell and were swallowed by the expanding sinkhole.

Ladybug saved them with her yoyo, yanking them up and back and urging them to run. He kept her back from the edge, dashing back as it extended. Nearby buildings buckled and fell.

"Cat, hold onto me."

He wrapped around her waist. She hooked her yoyo on the sinking tower and carried them to the twisted metal island spanning the collapsing ground.

"Calamity, stop this!"

He was at ease and clasped his hands behind his back. "No. You have to understand—to know—why these creatures can't be allowed to exist. Why we must destroy them all."

Interest in the rogue’s twisted point of view was last on Cat’s list of priorities. "Cataclysm!" He threw the destructive orb at the Akumatized rogue. Calamity reached out and caught it like a baseball.

"Do you have any idea the lives your little Kwami has taken over the years? The mass extinction all on his whims? Too. Much. Power." Calamity wound up and threw the Cataclysm back at them.

Cat hugged Ladybug and rolled his back to the power, knowing a few broken ribs would be better than her taking the brunt. She slipped from his grasp between the iron braces and jumped up behind him, blocking the Cataclysm with her crossed forearms. She winced but didn't make a noise.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to grab her and just get her the hell out of this. He couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much to see her in constant pain, sacrificing herself because of her damn duty.

"I can’t stomach another world without you in it." She grunted a little, then stumbled back, her hands flying to her ears. The poison. She’d pushed herself too far. A fresh flash of Mother’s disappearance rushed through him all over again, but worse. This time it was his Marinette—he would take on the world for her. Maybe villainy ran in his blood as easily as it did his father’s. Maybe he didn’t care anymore.

He shared a look with Ladybug that spoke of something desperate between them. One without the other wasn’t an option.

"Do you know what happens when calamity strikes?" Etan—Calamity—walked closer to them, his footsteps now leaving a cracked trail behind him. He grinned at them and his body started to glow in the cracks of his suit. "The world ends."

Across the city, black lighting raced across the sky and didn't fade. The scars cracked and spread like the markings in Ladybug's earrings and Calamity’s suit.

"How..." Ladybug's hand flew to her mouth as half a block cracked apart and sucked skyward into one of the glowing black scars.

"I don’t even have the full power of a Kwami and yet space bends to my will." He jumped forward so they shared the same plank of iron and reached for Ladybug. Cat lunged, knocking Calamity's feet out from under him. The twins reappeared on either side, blipping into space that they hadn't been in before. They grabbed him. He used his belt to strap their hands together and slip free.

"Ladybug get out of here!"

Something collided with the metal. He glanced back. She'd fallen to her knees, clutching at her head and breathing hard. Her hands shook. No! It was all he could do to keep them away from her, but she'd get through this. She was Marinette, strong, wild, and impossibly clever. If he could just give her some time, then she would be okay.

Gravitian returned, and with him came a surge of force flattening Cat to the metal at his feet. The metal warped and bowed down towards the sink hole. He reached, pushing against the weight until his bones creaked.

"Cataclysm!" He shot it out towards Gravitian, but it sank like Cat did, hitting the iron supports and crumbling them into nothing. He swore.

"Cat!" Ladybug's voice sounded weak and breathy. As the supports gave way, he looked only at her.

###

Pain spiraled from her shoulders to her tailbone. The pressure inside her skull threatened to crack her open. But Cat was right there, and he was fighting, but he also wasn't leaving her side. He was protecting her, even now. Idiot. He needed to fight to win, not to keep her safe. She was already lost. She lost the moment the Guardian poisoned Tikki.

"Cataclysm!"

She watched his attack fail, then backfire. "Cat!" The structure disintegrated. No, no, no. She had to move. Had to get to him. She aimed her yoyo and reared back. Black spots formed in her vision. The world blurred.

"Not so fast." Gravitian flipped his hand the other way and Cat stopped falling, floating up to Gravatian’s reach. The twins grabbed him, one by the throat, the other by his wrist, and pulled him close.

"Give us the ring pussy-cat. Just hand it over and the attacks will stop. No one else has to get hurt. No Kwamis means no heroes and no supervillains. How things should be. Just... unclench you damn stray!"

A hand grabbed a fistful of Ladybug's hair. She was wrenched up to her feet, the pain barely felt over the pressure already ripping her apart. A woman’s voice laughed in her ear,

"You've always been weak, but this is too easy."

The world fell back into focus. Ladybug elbowed the female Hawkmoth and threw herself at the twins, knocking their grasp away from Cat's ring. This time they let him fall, but she didn't. Her yoyo practically obeyed her thoughts and wrapped around Cat's torso, yanking him back up. He spun free of her string and slammed Gravitian with a Cataclysm. He buckled.

Calamity went for him. She moved first. When his cursed hand came down, she knew what she had to do. After seeing the other world, she couldn’t let Adrien disappear. Couldn’t let him be exposed. Knowing that he’s here and safe was enough. She could retire as Ladybug and be content simply loving him. Because he’s what she’d truly been fighting for—the people of Paris were hers, but she was Adrien’s.

"M'lady, no!" Cat tried to pull her back, but too late. Calamity's hand swiped her collar bone. Her suit ripped extensively. It was a miracle she didn’t detransform. Cat's arms enveloped her. "No, no, no. Why would you do that? You have to heal it. Call your Lucky Charm. Do it!"

Calamity beckoned his allies on. Hawkmoth sent out more moths to infect innocent people. The twins blipped in and out of space, but Gravitian stayed down. Her city was going to be torn apart, she really should care about that above everything, but all she wanted to do was stop the tears in Cat's eyes. To soothe his voice so it stopped catching. She'd be fine.

She laughed dryly, feeling so overwhelmed that there was nowhere else for the thoughts to go. "I'm an idiot.” She half-smiled up at him.

"Obviously!"

She pushed back to stand on her own. "I'm okay."

"Like hell you are. You look like you lost a fight with a cheese grater."

"No, I mean, if I'm not Ladybug anymore. I'll be okay, as long as I have you."

"Great, but I'm not okay if you're not my Lady. So get it together."

She laughed again, feeling lighter this time. The pain had subsided, and her head was a lot clearer. She took his hand. "Together." The pain-addled cogs in her head stopped churning. "Together… together!" She wobbled and held onto him. "That's the answer!" Tikki and Plagg, together!

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. Call your Cataclysm as I call my charm."

He recoiled and slid his hand free. "What?"

"Trust me."

"But I'll hurt you." His brow creased.

All around them the world crashed apart. Mountain-sized tracts of Paris raised around them, disappearing into blackened cracks of atmosphere. At this point there was little left to lose—except each other.

She waved at herself. "Can't do much worse than this."

"It could kill you." His tone was clearly disapproving of her teasing tone.

"It won't. Trust me, love." She pulled him down into a kiss, then stepped back and held out her hand

Hesitantly, he placed his hand in hers. She interlaced their fingers and stood by his side. "On three. Together. One... two..."

"Cataclysm!"

"Lucky Charm!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the finale! Thank you for joining me for a bit of escape when the rest of the world is in utter, heartbreaking chaos.
> 
> ***
> 
> Preorder for Gilded Lies is now up! Official release Sept 1. Check out my insta bio for the link (at lin_lustig).
> 
> GILDED LIES
> 
> When the path to justice is unclear, maybe you ARE the villain...
> 
> John Beechum is an actor with supernatural sex appeal on the precipice of recapturing his hetero heartthrob image, but when he and his secret boyfriend, Emerson, begin sharing unheard-of premonitions, they need help from John's murderous empath of an ex-girlfriend—Licia—to free a kidnapped teenager from an ability-harvesting corporation.
> 
> Good thing he knows how to act like a normal, no-ability straight guy who's totally not beginning to crack.
> 
> But when bringing Licia back rekindles their old affection and puts his and Emerson's relationship on edge, John is forced to confront his lingering feelings for her—and the role he played in founding the corporation eradicating their kind. The three must work together, using John's public influence to save the other Abnormals at the risk of exposing them all—assuming they can survive each other first.


	32. Book Two: The End

**Book Two: Chapter 19**

**The End**

Deep breath. Sharp sizzle. Searing light.

Ladybug squeezed Cat’s hand, holding on with everything she had. She would hold onto him until whatever end they’d meet. The magic rushed around and through her—battering her with alternating waves of boiling hot and glacial cold. The light was so intense she couldn’t see Cat, but she felt him. His fingers didn’t loosen in their grip. He moved closer until she was pressed against his chest, the beating pace of the light and dark magic speeding up. She wanted to look into his green eyes and know that if they could stand in this storm together and come out unscathed. 

She would never be parted from him again.

His free arm wrapped around her shoulders. She held his waist, but they kept their palms—and the coursing magic—tightly gripped together.

The pwer swirling between them berated her senses, but she adjusted to the intensity. When they’d let Tikki and Plagg heal Adrien’s mother and Duusu, they’d destroyed and healed in a way she’d never seen before. Was that what was happening now? Paris might crumble and rebuild a thousand times to undo Calamity’s power.

Cat’s chest rumbled, but she couldn’t hear his voice. The magic had been pressing outward, lashing out, but it changed, pulling as hard as pushing. The light blasted out. The dark crushed in. The sensation didn’t change, but her view did. The light dimmed enough that she could see Cat look out across the city. She watched too as the world ripped apart and built anew. The black scars across the sky healed, tore, disappeared. Their feet were firmly planted on newly solid ground. The tower fell in reverse.The magical ladybugs had always reset damage, but not like this. It looked like time flickered, careening back and forth between the future ruins and new construction. 

It was beautiful and horrible. She hoped they’d made the right choice because this is how the city would remember her. The Ladybug they’d known as infallible and strong was nothing more than Marinette: the baker’s daughter and klutz. This, right now, would mark her forever as a fighter for Paris, not just a young woman. 

Calamity no longer stood on the fallen tower spanning an infinite sinkhole. He’d been reset on the solid concrete. A calm space around them grew and stilled—an eye to the storm.

“There will be a price to pay.” Calamity’s voice carried across the calm.

“Then I’ll pay it.” She wouldn’t let this become like the other world where Gabriel combined their Miraculous. They weren’t changing the natural order—they were saving it. No cost could be steeper than the alternative of watching Paris crumble… as long as Cat was safe.

“We’ll pay it.” Cat’s eyes swallowed all her attention.

Calamity ran at them, roaring that the Kwami would end everything.

She raised her and Cat’s joined hands, aiming them like a weapon as Calamity approached. “It’s not the Kwami, it’s their users.” 

The almost-solid magic emanating from them hit Calamity in the chest. She watched him ripped apart—the Akuma skittering free like it had been caught in a strong wind. It flickered from black to white, and the moth flew away. Etan patched back together. Grew old. Grew young. Stabilized. 

Etan collapsed down to his knees, his face flushed and sweaty, his breath heaving. He bellowed at the ground, slamming his hands down in rage. She felt a twinge of pity for him. 

At the edge of her vision, Ladybug saw the twins find each other, their visage falling and forming in quick succession. Gravatian wasn’t far away, his own suit flickering. The familiar faces of Alya’s sisters and Nino’s brother made her heart ache. Whatever their strong emotions had been, she hoped they would heal. Maybe she could help them when this was over.

Ladybug spun her and Cat’s aim towards them. Their Akuma’s were released and healed as they, too, separated and healed. Lady Hawkmoth was nowhere in sight, but she would pay for abusing the people important to her and stealing Nooroo. They had all suffered enough.

Cat nudged her, nodding out towards Etan. The Enforcer strolled through the chaos and into the expanding stillness of the eye. He’d been healed as far as she could tell, his snow white suit, skin, and hair so bright it matched the alternating waves of magic still leaking off her and Cat. 

Her own suit had healed as if the damage from Etan had never occurred.

The Enforcer held a length of rope that shimmered a bit like metal. He wrapped it around Etan’s hands, forcing him up to his knees.

“You have to release the magic!” Bayu yelled at them.

The city wasn’t set right yet. She hesitated, as did Cat who glanced between them. The feedback loop of power between them was still growing, tightening into something tangible.

“We’ll be okay,” Cat promised with a grin. She felt his fingers relax.

She hoped he was right, then let go.

The magic snapped, creating a thunderous rumble that rattled her bones and stole her breath. The shockwave of light and dark rushed out over the city, but as it faded, the destruction disappeared. She and Cat collapsed to the ground. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, yet somehow she was still breathing. It wasn’t pain, not exactly. It was emptiness. Quiet. 

A hollow place where purpose had been.

Cat scrambled to her, checking her over. She did the same, but he was hale and whole and looking at her like she was precious. She felt the same. He took her chin and turned her side to side. 

His grin lit him up. “The crack is gone.”

She felt for the tiny ridge in the earring, but it was smooth as polished stone. She’d healed Tikki. Relief washed through her like the tide. No matter what, Tikki would be okay. Adrien would be okay. Nothing else mattered right now. 

She kissed him, then grinned until her cheeks hurt. The rest they could deal with. The cost, the sacrifice, whatever it took. They’d deal with it.

The Enforcer approached them, leaving Etan in his binds. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’m Guardian Enforcer Bayu and I’m afraid—”

“No. She saved the city. She saved _ you _.” Cat stepped up to Bayu, but Ladybug gripped his arm and ushered him back.

“It’s fine, Cat.” She plucked out her earrings. Tikki fluttered free and—although she looked a little tired—flew to Marinette’s cheek and squeezed her in a tight Kwami-sized hug.

“I’m going to miss you,” Tikki squeaked. “Best. Ladybug. Ever.”

There was no pain or nausea from releasing the magic, just the familiar zing of energy, and now the familiar sting of tears invading her eyes. 

“I’m going to miss you too, Tikki.”

Bayu cleared his throat. “I was going to say, I’m afraid the Guardians owe you a debt.” He inclined his head, sinking into a shallow bow.

Marinette was taken aback and shared a surprised look with Cat. 

“So you aren’t going to take her Miraculous?”

Bayu righted himself. “I’m afraid I have to.” His mouth thinned into a grim line. Cat looked like someone stabbed him in the kidney. “But not right this minute.”

Marinette felt the air pulled from her lungs in a rush. Did he mean she’d get time to say goodbye? To have a chance to soar through the city one more time?

Bayu cleared his throat and addressed Marinette with respect.. “Your identity has been revealed, but I can see why you were both entrusted with Miraculouses. What you did was dangerous and foolhardy, but effective.”

Marinette bit her lip, then asked what she’d been dreading. “And the cost?”

Bayu shook his head. “Uncertain. The monumental act and use of combined magics isn’t like trading a life for a life. I’ll report the unprecedented event to the rest of the Guardians, but I will also speak to the Order on your behalf. I owe you my life, the least I can do is make sure you get to remember yours.” He bowed to them both. 

A constriction she hadn’t realized was on her heart lifted. She’d remember. No matter what else happened, she’d remember saving this city and falling in love.

Cat’s jaw flexed like he couldn’t decide to speak or not. Finally he said, “If you take her Miraculous, I’ll refuse to remain as Cat Noir.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Ignore him. He’s being stubborn and dramatic.”

“I am not!”

“Cat, we both know the city needs you and no one else could ever get along with Plagg so well.”

Bayu grinned. “Monsieur Cat Noir, as your new Guardian, I request you remain a Miraculous holder.”

Cat’s eyes widened. “You’re our new Guardian?”

“Kind of. Think of me as upper management.”

Whatever he was, Marinette was just glad to derail Cat’s obstinance. 

“We will speak again. Be well.” Bayu waved a hand, creating a frosty mist that he stepped into and disappeared. 

Bystanders who’d previously run from Calamity trickled back as Bayu left. Among them, Alya. She let out a woop. Others joined in. Cat bowed, tipping an imaginary hat. Marinette palmed her face to hide the strawberry blush hitting her so hard, she wouldn’t have been surprised if her whole body had turned pink.

A clawed hand gently pulled her hand down. “Come and enjoy something rare for a Miraculous holder.”

“And what’s that?”

Cat grinned out over the crowd, but not his genuine smile or model’s grin, no, this one she’d seen only in private when they shared hopes for the future and gentle kisses—pure unfiltered joy.

“True recognition.” 

She couldn’t help but mirror his beaming smile. 

###

Once the commotion was over, Cat cradled Marinette into his arms, careful to cushion her exhausted, aching body—at least if she felt anything like him. The adrenaline had worn off, as had the elation. Now he was tired and she looked half-asleep already. Despite it all, she glanced out as Parisians called her name and waved. He vaulted them through the city towards the bakery. All along the way people spotted them and cheered. At one point he thought she might be crying, but he didn’t know if it was from exhaustion or happiness.

When he set her on the balcony, the crowd of supporters and reporters blocked the street. It was getting late—far too late for a crowd this size to be quiet enough for her to get any rest. Once he got her inside, he’d ask the crowd to disperse for the night.

She looked out over the people below and gripped his wrist, squeezing hard, though he barely felt it. “What do I do?” 

He smoothed back a wind-blown lock of her blue-black hair while maintaining his distance. Their relationship would still have to be kept quiet from the public, at least like this. Then again, anyone who hadn’t figured out how much Ladybug—transformed or not—meant to him wasn’t paying attention.

“Don’t worry Bug-a-Boo, I’ll teach you all about having fans. For now, acknowledge them, then go rest.” He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing lightly. She scrubbed the tired look off her face, then stepped to the balcony edge and gave an awkward, shy wave. It made him love her even more. 

She stumbled back to him and let her shoulders cave. “I’m so sleep I can’t even tired.”

He snorted. “Somehow I doubt that, come on Princess.” He led her inside, shutting the hatch behind them, checking curtains and switching off lights.

“My parents,” she said, lurching alive for a brief moment.

“I’ll let them know you’re home. Rest or I’ll use your favorite pillow as a scratching post.”

Finally she sank back into her bed and was instantly out. He watched her for a bit, somehow still uneasy as her breathing filled the space. After seeing her in pain for so long, he’d been scared by her grimaces and whines, but now she looked at ease and utterly beautiful. He tucked her hair back and ran his finger over her cheek. She was okay. With a soft kiss to her forehead, he slid downstairs to relay the news to her parents.

#

Three days later, Adrien sat at his desk with a livestream up on his computer. Marinette was giving an interview on Alya’s LadyBlog, announcing retirement—which made his hackles rise. He knew why she was doing it, but he still disagreed. Adrien watched, gnawing on the end of a pen. They hadn’t heard from Bayu or the Guardians yet. No news on the punishment of Etan. No news on the cost of combining their magic.

Marinette sat tall in her chair, while Alya leaned forward, eager. Marinette said,“The city will remain protected, but not by me. I love Paris, but with my identity exposed, it’s no longer safe for myself, my family, or my friends.”

Alya cut in. “Not to mention Paris’s favorite model, Adrien Agreste. How is it dating a perfect human specimen?” Her voice was teasing.

Marinette’s face scrunched up in that adorable way she did when she was uncomfortable. Adrien grinned. It still didn’t feel real. The day after saving Paris, he’d gone as himself to the bakery amidst a slew of cameras and onlookers, and then kissed Marinette for the world to see. She was actually a bit mad at him for that, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, his parents, her parents, and most of Paris were more obsessed with their relationship than the reality of Ladybug’s identity—and now the impending loss of any Ladybug protecting Paris.

It had been difficult to see each other since. Father had put him on a strict protection detail, then given him a lecture on image, branding, and the risks behind his brazen declaration of being with Paris’s most beloved—and therefore targeted—heroine. 

Still, Father was begrudgingly accepting of their relationship. It helped that he was distracted by Nathalie. She was being kept in the cavern below the house: powerless now, but not helpless. Although not overtly violent or spiteful, Adrien could see her intelligence calculating the situation. They needed to find a better solution, and, although he wasn’t entirely sure, he might have one. 

They would hear from Hoarry or Bayu soon, and Adrien could request to have Nathalie face the Guardian Order and pay her penance in their care. Not a life sentence, but enough time to help her let go of whatever resentment she had towards Father’s sacrifices to bring back Mother.

Adrien fiddled with the sunglasses hanging from his shirt collar while he watched. He’d decided on keeping Kaalki full time and portal to her, or her to him as necessary. Fighting crowds and fans had become too much of an obstacle, but Marinette still only wanted him to use Kaalki only for official hero business. 

His thoughts scattered as Alya redirected Marinette’s attention. “So, Ms. Dupain-Cheng—”

“Seriously, Alya, just use my name. I’ve known you since—”

Alya ignored her. “I have a surprise for you.” Marinette looked dubious. “In honor of the sacrifices you’ve made to protect the city, Mayor Bourgeois has arranged a public city-wide event in your honor. In two weeks, the city would like to express its gratitude by presenting you with a gift. That’s all I can share.” Her eyes glinted.

Marinette’s expression was halfway between gaping carp and stunned deer.

Plagg peered over Adrien’s shoulder. “Seems a cat got her tongue.”

Adrien smirked and watched Marinette blush. “Oh, I plan to.”

###

Marinette sat in her lounge with Tikki while Dad took her desk chair and Mom stayed standing. They were originally going to have this “talk” in the living room, but then they’d caught a photographer at the window and moved upstairs. She’d managed to avoid this conversation for a while, but now that the city was as attuned to the upcoming celebration as it was her love life, it was time.

She was worried, though, that if Lady Hawkmoth didn’t resurface before Marinette turned in her Miraculous, that someone else would have to become Ladybug. She wasn’t sure she was ready to see a stranger in the suit. Marinette knew patrols would need to begin again sooner than later—even if she wasn’t on them. The fresh anxiety of a city full of Akumas and someone else cleansing them was almost as powerful as the dread she felt under her parent’s scrutiny.

“We want you to know that we’re very proud of you,” Dad said.

“But we’re also worried. All this attention is unsafe.” Mom fidgeted.

“You have very little to worry about.” Tikki hovered between them all. Mom and Dad were still unsure about Kwami, but respected her all the same. “Marinette is under Cat Noir’s protection. He won’t let anything happen to her.”

“And soon I won’t be—” Marinette was cut off as a portal opened in the middle of the room and Cat strolled in. He grinned at her, saw her parents, stumbled over nothing, and crashed into her trunk of gifts. She winced for him.

“Cat Noir! Are you alright?” Mom helped him up, not that he needed it.

“You mean you don’t all fall for Marinette’s _ charms _?” He smirked. She wanted to crawl under a rock.

“Cat, now’s not a great time.” Marinette peeked between her fingers. Dad had gotten to his feet and was shaking Cat’s hand with body-shaking force.

“Sorry, Bugaboo, I didn’t mean to _ crash _the party.”

She pursed her lips. 

“Don’t be sorry! We’re very grateful to you for watching over our Marientte all these years.” Dad draped his arm over Mom’s shoulder. She clasped her hands and thanked Cat as well.

“Cat, why don’t you go find some snacks for your Kwami. Take Tikki, too. She’ll show you where things are.”

“Please, help yourself.” Mom insisted.

Cat sent her a look that said, _ are you okay? _

She shrugged lightly, as if to respond with, _ awkward and uncomfortable, but fine. _

He made an uncertain expression, but Marinette shooed him on. This was never not going to feel weird. After five years of secrecy, now she couldn’t even stand on her balcony without someone yelling at her to transform. It was a nightmare, but also not as bad as she’d anticipated. No one was immediately after her family, and they’d kept Cat’s identity secret, so all in all the scales balanced in her favor.

She’d even been offered a small time of grace to be both Marinette and Ladybug. She’d spent every minute possible speaking with Tikki, reminiscing, offering comfort, and talking vaguely on who might make a good Ladybug replacement. Cat would have a hissy fit, but with Lady Hawkmoth, Marinette knew she’d have to get over her discomfort and let someone else step up.

Cat pulled open the lower hatch of her attic bedroom, about to descend when a tiny swirl of ice and cold wind gathered between them all. Hoarry popped in, his tiny bat body flapping wings he didn’t need to stay afloat. Cat jumped back to Marinette’s side. Her parents took a step back.

“I bring an update from Bayu.” His deep little voice gave Marinette shivers as her stomach dropped. “The rogue Guardian, Etan has been sentenced by Guardian law. He will not be a problem again.”

That sounded ominous. She glanced between Hoarry and her parents and held up a hand. “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry, but you’ll need to give us a minute.”

“We understand sweetie. Just know we’re proud of you, but be careful.”

“I always am.” Which was a blatant lie, but sometimes you had to speak about reality as you wanted it to be, not as it was. Her parents climbed down, leaving Cat, Hoarry, Tikki, and herself alone.

Before she could let Hoarry announce her verdict, she said,“Hoarry, we have a request.” Marinette was on her feet, standing tall and speaking not as herself, but as Ladybug. “We have the user of the Peacock Miraculous in custody. We can’t process her in our legal system, but we can’t trust her to be released. We’d like to request she go to the Order.”

Hoarry’s silver face seemed to consider the idea. “It’s possible. I will relay your message to Bayu. You should also know a decision has been reached. Guardianship of any Miraculous boxes has been revoked from either of you.”

Cat started. “Seriously?”

Marinette stared. “But Cat is—”

“It’s been decided. Bayu will be your primary Guardian and Enforcer. You’re in safe hands.” Hoarry flapped his wings like the discussion was over. “As for Tikki” Hoarry turned to her. “You’ve been granted a stay with your owner until the city event. Yes, Bayu has heard. He’s been following the news about you closely. He will come for you then.”

Marinette took the news as well as she could, masking the hurt, but this had been coming all along. 

“I’m sorry. I know you and your owner are close,” Hoarry said.

“We’ve prepared.” Tikki shared a sad smile with Marinette.

“My only desire is to maintain my memories.” Her heart beat so hard she could feel it when she swallowed.

Hoarry went on. “Your memories will reset when you relinquish the box”

A strained breath released from Marinette’s lungs. Cat looked lost. Bayu had said he’d make sure she remembered, hadn’t he? Any sense of calm she’d crafted was because she thought she’d remember it all. And now...

“Bayu will discuss other business with you at the event.”

She glanced at Cat’s crushed expression and Tikki’s brave encouragement. She felt numb. “I understand.”

###

There was nothing to be done, Adrien reminded himself. There was risk in her remembering. It placed a target on her back, and made her family a vulnerability. He was confident they’d fall in love again—there was no way she’d be able to resist his allure—and the city would forever know what she did, even if she didn’t.

But it felt wrong.

He returned home with his mind churning. Marinette’s interview with Alya had gone viral which was a surprise to no one. There were overwhelming comments and responses that Marinette was Ladybug, and they would accept no other. It was ridiculous, really. The city had had no say when she was chosen, and now they had no say that she was standing down.

“Plagg, Kaalki, divide. Plagg, claws in.” The two Kwami hovered, Kaalki examining his hooves, Plagg already whining about cheese. He ignored them both.

The city, despite its initial concern over Marinette’s credentials, had experienced the destruction Calamity caused on a scale no other Akuma had ever accomplished. They’d also watched Cat and Ladybug overcome Calamity and heal the city. Even buildings crumbling with age were made anew. Notre Dame’s restoration was no longer necessary. The city was flawless, and they had Marinette to thank for it.

A thought sparked in a cascade of gears finally fitting into place. With Nathatlie and Etan neutralized, their allies' identities were protected. The Miraculouses damaged by Etan’s poison were restored. The city-wide support for Ladybug was, perhaps not total, but certainly a majority.

He could work with that.

#

Adrien wore a suit, but not just any suit. It was the newest in Father’s line—as every public appearance was a chance to advertise Ladybug’s boyfriend’s style. No longer was he known as Adrien Agreste, model and city’s precious fashion icon, nope, he was known as _ Ladybug’s boyfriend. _ It still made him laugh.

Tonight, however, he shook slightly as he added cufflinks; spotted like Ladybug’s earrings. The plan was for her to arrive transformed for a final farewell.

He’d spent every moment of the last week planning tonight, and it had to go right. He’d even used Kaalki to deliver a message to Bayu in hopes of swaying his decision.

“Looking good, Adrien. You’d look better if you stopped shaking though. Not like you to get stage fright.” Plagg poked his shoulder.

“Don’t you have some cheese to eat? I’m not nervous about being on stage. Everyone is there for Marinette tonight, and I’m her support.”

“And her date. Sorry, I forgot your name, Ladybug’s Boyfriend, was it?” Adrien cut him a dry look and a half-smile. Plagg made a face, then said, “Don’t worry. Everything will work out.”

#

The stage was set with massive colored lights and spotlights and a beautiful backdrop of an artistic rendering of Ladybug and Cat Noir in action—because Cat Noir was scheduled to attend as well. The whole thing was erected at the base of the Eiffel Tower like it was a sold out concert. Seats were arranged in a semicircle reaching back so far Adrien wasn’t sure the last row would be able to see anything, and yet every single seat was full. Beyond that was a massive standing crowd reaching out as far as he could see. Good thing the stage had a couple of giant screens for them.

He, Father, and Mother were shown to the front row by a harrowed looking assistant while Mayor Bourgeois stood off center of the stage, speaking to Sabrina’s father.

Scanning the crowd, he saw a variety of familiar faces. Their entire class was there, as were their families. Alya, Nino, Kagami, and Luka sat clustered together. Jagged Stone sat across the aisle from Adrien and gave him an excited wave, proudly shout-whispering that Marinette had designed two of his album covers—the most recent of which was printed on his t-shirt.

Everywhere he looked, he recognized friends, city officials, and celebrities. Even Chloe’s mother deigned to attend.

“Welcome and thank you for attending the appreciation of one of Paris’s finest citizens,” Mayor Bourgeois greeted the audience.

The mayor introduced the absent Marinette by first reminding everyone of what she’d done for the last five years. Adrien was all too aware of their history, and instead watched the iron scaffolding of the tower, trying to spot her—because she was definitely up there.

The mayor paused, letting whatever he’d just said sink in. “I’d like you to welcome our guest of honor to the stage. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug herself.” He extended his arm to the right of the stage, but nothing happened. Adrien kept his gaze up high and spotted her. Soon he wasn’t the only one.

Ladybug hooked her yoyo and swung down in a graceful arc, landing on the stage to thunderous applause. Everyone in the audience stood and some called out.

Adrien felt a little sting in his eyes. He was so damn proud of her. Of everything she’d done. Ladybug shadowed her eyes and scanned the crowd, spotting Adrien. He winked.

Cat Noir landed on stage in a crouch beside her, making her jump. She did a double take. Rena Rouge was next, as was Carapace, Viperion, and Ryuko, but he knew only Rena Rouge was real. It turns out using Kaalki for some Miraculous theft was a little too easy.

The moment stretched as Ladybug took in her allies and the crowd. She approached the podium. Adrien glanced at Father. 

Ladybug reached the microphone. “Thank you for your support these last two weeks. I’ve always known how important Ladybug is to the city, but I never expected I’d receive such a warm welcome as myself, too. Tikki, spots off.”

The magic fell from Marinette like a rain from a coat. It revealed her in a long black dress, her hair curled and soft, her bright blue eyes accented with dark smokey eyeshadow. 

A cold swirl of wind made everyone shiver. Tiny ice pellets peppered the front rows. A cloud of frozen mist coalesced, and then Bayu stepped from the frigid portal. The crowd made startled sounds, but then a ripple of recognition spilled out as bystanders from Calamity filled in others on the Guardian Enforcer. 

Marinette acknowledged him with a nod. There was pink in her cheeks and a tremble in her hand as she reached up and removed her earrings. Bayu caught Adrien’s eye with an almost imperceptible nod. He nudged Father.

“From this point on,” she hesitated. “Ladybug is—”

“Excuse me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Father stood and Adrien’s stiff breathing softened. Marinette paused and lowered her hands. Adrien stood as well, joining Father’s side as they climbed the stairs to the stage.

“Mr. Agreste. Adrien?” Marinette’s confusion turned his name into a question. He offered his hand and she looked back at the audience, then at the Cat Noir standing with the other full-time heroes of Paris. When she set his palm in his, he guided her to step away from the podium, keeping their hands clasped together.

Father took Marinette’s place and gave the Guardian a nod, then spoke to the crowd. “As many of you undoubtedly know, my son and Ms. Dupain-Cheng are together. What many of you don’t know is the extent at which I will protect my family.” He nodded into the audience at Mother, who acknowledged his gaze with a soft nod. “Ladybug has saved our lives and my loved one’s lives numerous times. She has done more for me, personally, than anyone, and often against her better judgement. I owe her a great debt.” He bowed his head to Marinette, who looked dumbfounded but awkwardly returned the gesture.

Father turned to the Guardian then. Bayu’s face remained impassive. “The Guardians have their rules, but I have mine. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is now under my protection. As Ladybug or as otherwise, my credence, fortune, and technology will be dedicated to keeping her, her family, her friends, and whomever she loves safe.”

Bayu let the words hang in the air. The audience held a collective breath. Then Bayu smiled, his teeth as snow white as his Miraculous suit. “As you wish.”

Adrien tugged her hand, wanting to share a pleased grin, but she was utterly focused on Father, her free hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened. Bayu had yielded to Adrien’s idea. Father supported it. Now all he needed was for Marinette to accept it.

Father continued, but this time facing Marinette. “If you remain Ladybug, you will have my support.”

“And mine.” Rena stepped forward.

“Ours as well, M’lady.” Mirage Cat Noir placed his hand over his heart and bowed in full. Come on Rena, he wasn’t _ that _ over the top. 

“You will have to make other sacrifices,” Bayu said away from the mic so only she and Adrien could hear. “But the Guardians have decided to let you keep your Miraculous.”

Marinette started to cry.

###

Oh no, tears, stop! She couldn’t cry on stage in front of thousands of people. This was humiliating enough, she didn’t need this. The most powerful man in Paris—her foe for years—had just pledged his resources and power to her. She’d been granted stewardship of the Ladybug Miraculous, even though she’d broken the rules. 

Adrien raised her hand and pressed his lips against it. “M’lady,” his voice was so low only she could hear it.

Mayor Bourgeois stepped back onto the stage with a small box in his hands. Gabriel relinquished the podium to him. “That was… very touching. Marinette I think it’s safe to say the city is honored to have had you protecting us, and we are esteemed to have the chance for you to protect us again. It may seem a little anticlimactic now”—He tossed Gabriel and Bayu an exasperated look.—“but I’d like to present you with this medal of lifetime service to Parisians. You are a hero, with or without the mask. On behalf of the city, thank you.”

Applause was scattered at first, but then grew into a roar. She wiped away the betraying tears and stepped within the mayor’s reach. The medal was attached to a thick ribbon in the colors of France’s flag. He slipped it over her head, and then she turned towards the crowd.

This was where she belonged: protecting the city and those she loved. This was _ home _.

And home was offering to protect her in return. Her allies, Gabriel, Adrien, even Bayu. Everyone may know who she was, but it also meant everyone knew who was protecting her, and who was ready to fight for her.

Adrien squeezed her hand and slipped free. He dashed up behind the podium.

“The love of my life, ladies and gentlemen.” More applause and she felt the blush turn her as red as her Ladybug suit. Adrien gave his most charming smile. “Don’t retire, Marinette. Stay.” His expression softened for a moment, then he turned back to the audience. “If anyone ever thinks of hurting her, I’d like to make it _ purr _fectly clear that you’ll also have me to contend with.” His grin turned feral.

_ Your Cat Noir is showing, _she thought, but nodded. “Yes. I’ll stay.”

#

Mariette shook hand after hand as the crowd began to disperse. Then she saw Bayu and broke away to speak with him.

“Thank you,” she said to him. “For helping me.”

“It was Cat Noir who made the compelling case of using his family’s wealth and influence to change how Miraculous holders are protected. This will be one of the first experiments the Guardians have run in over 300 years, but seeing as you’re the reason the temple—and all of us—even returned, it was easy to convince the others. The wisdom of sending Nathalie to us to heal was a sign of your trustworthiness. Etan is even imprisoned thanks to you. But, my little Ladybug, you still have a price to pay.”

Adrien appeared at her side from seemingly nowhere and took her hand.

“I’m ready.” _ I’m not ready. _

“The cost of combining the magics is a lifetime of service to the Guardians for you both.”

“That… doesn’t sound like a cost.” Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“Ah well, that’s because you didn’t actually combine the Miraculouses into one. You enhanced each other’s abilities by mixing the magic, but without mashing them together. It was a clean little loophole that the other Guardians are displeased and concerned about. So you’ll be under our watchful eye and you will have no access to any other Miraculouses without my sanction. You will serve the Kwami and Guardians as long as we so choose.”

“And her memory?” Adrien squeezed her hand.

Bayu scratched his chin and looked like he was trying not to smile. “She has to return the Miraculous box. If she forgets to _ relinquish _ it, then what’s a Guardian to do?”

Marinette snorted. “You’re going to be an interesting boss.”

“And you two will be interesting charges. Oh, and you’ll need to help me find an apartment in the city. Can’t have you two running around without a chaperone.”

Adrien chuckled. “I think we can manage that.”

“Thank you.” Marinette offered her hand. Bayu shook it, then stepped back into a cloud of ice and fog and disappeared with a boyish grin.

Adrien leaned closer, his eyes resolutely on hers. There was a mischievous sparkle in his gaze.

“I suppose I owe you.” She had to look away. “You never cease to surprise me.”

He grinned. “Why don’t I take you home, M’lady.” He kissed her, but kept it short and sweet. “I’ll be back in a moment.” And he was, but this time as Cat. She couldn’t help but grin as he swept her into his arms and vaulted them into the night sky. It was peaceful after the crowds and excitement, and now that she knew her fate, a tension released from her entire body. 

He landed on her balcony and set her down, but it was too easy for them to be photographed so they slipped into her bedroom.

At the bottom of the ladder, Cat grabbed her hips and kissed her properly until she lost her breath.

“Do me a favor?” he asked. She backed up enough to allow her brain to function again and focus on something other than the heat from his lips.“Given our _ hiss _tory, I had a thought.” He tapped his chin and she knew him well enough by now to see that he was putting on his false confidence. It sparked her curiosity.

“And that thought would be?”

His face stilled and he took her hand, staring at it. “I want to be with you. Forever.” He traced her ring finger, though said nothing else. He didn’t even take advantage of the perfectly punable word.

She palmed his cheek and let the light that ignited inside her shine. Everything narrowed down to just him. His green eyes, his sleek hair, his broad shoulders, his unending support and love.

“I want that, too.”

This time their kiss was soft and mutual—a promise.

A throat cleared. Marinette jumped back like she’d been stung. Mom and Dad’s heads poked up through her room hatch. All the good feelings skittered to a stop and her blood pressure threatened to burst her veins. Cat wasn’t faring any better. He’d jumped far enough away to plaster himself against the far wall.

“Ah hello! Lovely evening. Well Marinette that concludes our, um. Meeting. I should get going.”

“Hold on a second.” Mom marched into the room and set her hands on her hips. Dad followed her, ready to hold her back. “Marinette I’m disappointed in you. Has all this fame gone to your head? Does Adrien know? Don’t you dare do anything to hurt that young man. He and his family have—”

“Ah, wait. It’s not like that.” Cat held out his hands to stop her rant, but it was too late. Marinette wanted to sink into the floor. Her Mom was lecturing about cheating on her boyfriend with, well, her boyfriend. She hung her head in her hands and tried to block everything out, but like a horror movie, she peeked. Mom spun towards Cat.

“Adrien has the kindest soul, and I don’t care if you’re a superhero.” She turned from Cat to round on Marinette again. “Don’t betray him.”

Cat sighed and massaged his neck. “She’s really, really not.”

Marinette held her breath. The moment stretched. She was sure they would figure it out. The way he looked at her. The way he treated her. There was no way they wouldn’t catch on after this.

“Honey, I think we better not meddle in their work or Marinette’s relationships. Let’s give them a moment.” Dad coaxed Mom down and out of her room, but he glanced back at Marinette and winked before shutting the door.

“You’re lucky they saw you and Adrien on stage together tonight.” She jabbed his chest.

He shrugged and batted her away. “Last thing I need is for people to think you’re dishonest. I have it from very good authority that Adrien is definitely shipping us. Hard,” he added with a smirk, then held out his hand, inviting her into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“What do you mean?” He pulled back enough so she could see into his shining verdant eyes.

“Love and duty are not mutually exclusive. I couldn’t see past my dedication to being Ladybug, but you made me realize that I still have to live my life. With or without the spots.”

He squeezed her. “I knew you’d come to your senses eventually.”

“Sorry it took me so long.” Silently she added; _ sorry it took me seeing a world without you to realize how much I need you _. “I love the people of the city, but you will always mean more. I’m not giving you up. Ever.”

His smile was as mischievous as ever. “I’ll watch over you until the end, _ Purr _incess. No matter how stubborn you are.’

She laughed and snuggled back into his hold. “I love you.” 

“That’s probably good, because I’m completely obsessed with you.” He grinned down at her.

This time when they kissed, there were no more interruptions.

❤  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's done. I've been working so hard on so many projects, but this was truly something just for fun.  
It's been a wild ride this year, and I hope you're all safe, sane, and supporting our marginalized brothers and sisters.  
My book, GILDED LIES, will be out in September and available on just about every ebook retailer. As for fanfiction, this community will always hold a special place in my geeky, geeky heart. Find me on instagram at Lin_Lustig, and don't hesitate to bug me anytime.💜  
All my love to you, my fellow MLB fans.  
—Lin


End file.
